


火炎意志

by yzklc



Series: Flamewill火炎意志 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 174,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 阿纲在未来世界里见到了“自己”的鬼魂。后来他才知道，对方并非亡灵，而是……剧情向，有关于火炎的奇怪私设。少量270言提及，少量2795提及。正篇无cp。
Series: Flamewill火炎意志 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842859
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“考核的结果如何？”

“……”

“我想，他们的成绩还是相当惊人的，不是么。”

“但还不够。对于这个世界来说，远远不够。”

“他们是会成长的。而且，若是不让他们自己成长，你，你们，能保证一直护住他们吗？能保证，保护好……他，吗？”

长久的沉默。

阴影里的男人平静地说：“在我死亡之前，绝对不会让他们出事。”

“那你死了之后呢？”坐在沙发上的人冷笑一声，把玩着手上的武器，“你的命不值钱。这个时代，谁的命都不值钱。”

“……我知道了。”男人走出阴影，颀长的身形站定，“如果他能通过最后的考验，我会考虑您的提议——”

“Reborn先生。”

棕发少年双手抄在口袋里，独自走在冰冷的回廊中，四周寂静无声，只能听见他自己回荡的足音。

他走得不快不慢。一开始眼中或许有惊惶，后来却渐渐归于平静。

阿纲慢慢地习惯了十年后的生活。习惯了十年后众人看着他时眼中近乎盲目的信任，习惯了接连不断的残酷战斗，习惯了如影随形的巨大压力。

也习惯了这个总是让他迷路的规模宏大的地下基地。

本来是可以在墙壁的暗砖中找到通讯装置的，可是他目前迷路到的地方画风似乎和别处不太一样，他也没找到“本该在那里”的暗砖。

就算找不到通讯装置，找人问路也是个不错的备选方案。基地里这帮黑手党一点也没有他想象中的高冷，对他还是挺友好的。不如说，几乎所有的十年后众都友好过头了。

他知道这些突然多出来的好感和他没关系。那些人只是透过他在看另一个人罢了。这么说其实并不准确，十年后的泽田纲吉也是他嘛。可是他实在无法把这个建立了庞大的地下基地，策划出可怕的布局，在人们的描述中近乎完美的“彭格列十代首领”和自己这个废柴联系起来。

时间真的是这么可怕的东西吗……不过就算再厉害，那家伙也是死了啊，如果那人还活着，也轮不到他们这群小孩子来拯救世界。

咳……思维跑远了。只是想说，这也太诡异了，一路上别说是人，连个鬼影子都碰不到。

这么想着的阿纲，在转过一个路口后突然看见一个人。站在某房间门口的那人高高瘦瘦的，穿着黑色的西装，垂着头，一手覆在门上，不知道在做什么。

不，那人奇怪的动作并不是重点，重点是，那一头显眼的乱翘的棕发，似乎有点眼熟？

那人察觉到他的到来，扭头看了他一眼，就转回头，继续维持着之前的姿态，一动不动。

阿纲被那人高冷的姿态狠狠地打击到了。虽然发现对方好像并不想注意他，但为了尽快回去，以免让伙伴担心（其实最主要的是害怕Reborn会借此加大训练量），阿纲还是走到对方身边，鼓起勇气搭话：“那个……先生？你知道训练室怎么走吗？”

那人终于把注意力集中到阿纲身上。他皱了皱眉。

‘咿——好凶！果然不该和这个人搭话的，再怎么友善，毕竟是黑手党啊……’阿纲正暗自懊恼着，那人却突然开口了。而那说出的话语却比他猜测的更加可怕：“你……能看到我？”

阿纲咽了口口水，表情空白：“……对不起，我没听清，请您再说一遍？”什么叫能看到，这种说法，简直就像是……

那人垂下眼帘：“果然能看到啊。如果是你的话，也不算太意外。”

这时阿纲开始关注到一些之前刻意忽略的事情。比如这人独特的发型和俊美但莫名眼熟的五官，比如身上大空火炎的气息与仔细观察后会发现有些虚幻的身影。

他下意识地后退了几步：“你……你是……”

那人定定地看了他一会儿，突然眼神一变。阿纲吓得从口袋里抽出了手套，死气丸也蓄势待发，没想到对方却转身离开了。

“首领！”一声呼唤从转角处传来，紧接着一个亚麻发色的青年出现在阿纲的视野里。阿纲认出来那是在十年后世界里他不时接触到的高级干部兰度。

“终于找到您了！Reborn先生叫您去七号训练室找他，几位守护者大人也过去了，似乎是有很重要的事情要宣布。”

阿纲眼睁睁地看着兰度迎面撞上那个奇怪的人，然后——

穿透而过。

“首领？您怎么了，不舒服吗？”

阿纲像是才反应过来，打了个寒颤：“不，没、没事。”

妈妈，我好像见鬼了。

还是十年后自己的鬼魂。


	2. Chapter 2

阿纲来到训练室时比Reborn之前定下的时间整整晚了一个半小时。

他迷路的地方有点远，在路上问了兰度，兰度说那已经是曾经首领和守护者休息的地方了。也难怪画风和别的地方不一样。他们现在活动的地方大都挨着训练室，包括临时宿舍，为了节省时间。

他以为Reborn肯定要狠狠收拾他，结果家庭教师大人只是用那双黑洞洞的豆豆眼盯着他，盯得他心惊胆战，才说起正事。

“为了让你们尽快适应这里的战斗，我们决定给你们每个人安排专门的老师，就像是指环战那样。不过，分配给你的老师目前还有些不情愿，恐怕需要你亲自去劝说呢。我已经派人去叫他了，到时候你们就在这里好好谈谈吧。”

“欸？为什么会不情愿？”

“哼，大概是嫌弃你太弱，完全没有教导价值吧。”

呜！虽然是不容反驳的事实，但实际上听到果然还是很伤人……

“到底是谁啊，那个新老师。”

不会是和里包恩一样的鬼畜或者和拉尔一样的魔鬼吧。

里包恩似乎看出了阿纲的抗拒。“对方可是这个基地的负责人，曾经也是首领身边的近侍，实力相当不错，而且战斗风格和你相似，是很适合你的家庭教师呢。”

阿纲被“负责人”、“近侍”之类的词汇砸得晕晕乎乎：“咿——来头这么大的人来教导我真的没问题？而且这个基地居然还有负责人？”

“不要摆出这种没用的表情！”身着卖萌白色防护服的Reborn跳起来，对着阿纲的脑袋狠狠地来了一下，“你再怎么说也是彭格列的首领，那人不过一个基地负责人，有资格来教导你就该感激涕零了。”

“还有，这么大的一个基地，至少要有几百号人才能维持运作，怎么可能没有负责人？你不知道，只是没有看到他们罢了。连这点常识都没有，蠢纲你还需要更多的修炼啊。”

是、是这样吗？难道维持运作的不是强尼二么……阿纲眼泪汪汪地看着又开始暴力的Reborn，心下委屈：我只是一个普（fei）通（chai）的中学生啊！为什么我必须知道这种事情！

突然的敲门声把阿纲暂时地从Reborn的魔爪中解脱了出来。来人是亚洲人模样，体型壮硕，黑色的短发剪得很短，身着彭格列制式西装。阿纲眯起眼看了看那人的脸：嗯，不认识。

壮硕男子将手中的优盘和纸质资料尽数献给Reborn，低着头，神色恭敬：“Reborn先生，剩下的交接资料都在这里。发给言纲先生的联络没有得到回应，我想可能和之前的警报有关……”

“去处理警报了吗？算了，反正阿纲这里也不算太急，之后再说吧。”Reborn并没有责怪的意思，接过东西三两句打发了这个传话的，又转向阿纲：“看来给你换家教的事情要稍微拖一拖了，那么，接下来我还要负责你一段时间的训练。先把火炎点燃吧，还是说你更喜欢用裸奔的方式来完成训练？”

被训练得死去活来的阿纲究竟有多么苦逼暂且不提，约莫晚饭的时候，从强尼二那里传来消息：库洛姆回来了。

一大群人浩浩荡荡地跑去迎接（围观），其中甚至还包括了京子和小春。他们赶去时，一个身材高大的青年刚刚打开入口走进来。青年身上还带着尚未散去的橙色火炎，包裹着金属手套的双手稳稳地抱着娇小的紫发女性。不知是不是被突然出现的大批迎接人群吓到，他有些意外地抬起了头，让众人看清了他被风吹得翻飞的棕色乱发，燃烧在额上的熊熊烈焰，与一双焰色的明亮眸子。

“纲大哥……”阿纲听到身旁的成年风太突然喃喃了一声，声音带着不可置信的颤抖。

十年后的众人几乎都出现了不同程度的失神。

阿纲却没工夫顾及别人了。他甚至没有先问一句库洛姆是否受伤，颤抖着指着来人，声音因为恐惧而变得尖利：“鬼——鬼啊啊啊啊——”

来人垂下眼：“‘十年前的泽田纲吉’吗？对不起，我想您对我的身份可能有些误解。我是泽田言纲，虽然和泽田纲吉长相相似，但并不是一个人。我也并非鬼魂或思念体。”

语气恭敬而疏离。

“原来是你吗？”碧洋琪一副了然的口气，“你果然，是一直活动在这里的某处的吧。”

自称泽田言纲的人并未回答，只是平静地扫了一眼周围聚集的人们，“可以先让开吗？库洛姆小姐在之前的战斗中消耗了不少精神，需要早些进行恢复性治疗。如果有什么疑问，请之后再问我吧。”

其实他说话的口气并不盛气凌人，甚至可以说相当有礼貌，可就是莫名地给人一种不能违背的感觉。大家自发地让开了路，看着他快步离去。

似乎是都被那人身上奇怪的气势慑住，直到他走远了，才开始有人说话。

“哈伊，刚才那个人是谁，感觉有点像纲先生哎。也姓泽田的话，是纲先生的亲戚吗？”小春后知后觉地反应过来。

“我可不记得有这种亲戚。”阿纲小声说。其实考虑到这是十年后，再看那人二十出头的模样，应该是和自己年龄相仿的，他可是独生子女啊，也没有堂的或者表的兄弟（有也不至于让彭格列沦落到不得不选他这个废柴了）。

风太突然开口：“是……那位言纲先生吧。”

“啊，没错，总跟在彭格列身边的那个，果然啊，超死气状态的两人根本难以分辨。”碧洋琪颔首。

Reborn突然说：“就是他。纲，看清楚了吗？那就是你在这里的家庭教师。赶紧追上去吧，这段时间要打好关系啊。”

阿纲又一次受到了惊吓：“咿——他就是那个基地负责人？”

说起来，那个送资料的人好像确实说了什么“言纲先生”……

不是吧！难道他以后就要和这个和自己长相相似、疑似鬼魂的未知存在相处很长一段时间了吗？

阿纲不禁露出了一脸生无可恋的表情。


	3. Chapter 3

迫于Reborn的淫威，阿纲还是不得不克服对鬼怪的恐惧，主动去找那个“言纲先生”。

他站在病房的门口，看门内的棕发青年和医生交谈。紫发的女孩安静地躺在病床上，神情安详。

‘库洛姆看上去似乎只是累了……是没事的样子啊。’

确认了同伴的安全，他把注意力转回泽田言纲身上。他之前觉得泽田言纲对他似乎很冷淡，现在看来，泽田言纲对他已经相当亲切了。

泽田言纲对医生说的每句话几乎都不超过十个字，而且往往是医生说一大段话，他才回一句。语气并不咄咄逼人，但是确实带有上位者对下位者的命令意味。

‘很有压迫感，像云雀先生……不，不对，也不太一样。’

正在胡思乱想的阿纲并没有注意到泽田言纲已经结束了和医生的交谈，来到他身边。

“走吧，去五号训练室。”

阿纲慢了一拍才反应过来：“啊？哦……是！”

对着这个人，会不由自主地手脚僵硬，紧张起来，像是面对教导主任一样。

五号训练和任何一个训练室一样，有充分的空间供这些使用火炎的人飞行作战。

泽田言纲停下了脚步，转过身面对阿纲。和自己全然相同的发型，说不定和十年后自己也一模一样的脸，之前看到的和自己同款的金属手套，相似的火炎气息。说泽田言纲和泽田纲吉没有关系，阿纲第一个不信。只是，究竟是什么关系呢？

对方额上没有火炎，眼睛却不是和他一样的暖棕色，而是和大空火炎同色的金红。阿纲记起第一次惊悚的相遇中，对方好像也是这种瞳色。

和他还是有区别的嘛。

不，就算没有瞳色的差异，光是那副万年不变的冷脸和精干的气势，就和废柴的他完全不同了。

对方只是打量着他，并没有什么动作，也不说话。

阿纲被他盯得浑身发毛：“那个……言纲先生？”话说一般都是姓氏加敬称吧，这种半亲密半尊敬的诡异称呼是怎么回事，而且大家都默认了的样子……或许是怕和自己，他是说，十年后的自己弄混才这么称呼吧。

言纲又看了他一会儿，微微移开视线：“您不必对我使用敬称，直接称呼我的名字就可以了。”

“啊……Kogoto……tsuna？”带了半截和自己名字一样的发音，总觉得挺奇怪的，阿纲想了想，默默地把后半截名字吃了，“Kogoto桑……也不用对我用敬语啊，感觉好奇怪。”

说完，阿纲有些后悔。本来直呼年长者的名字就不太好，刚刚他的语气好像还不自觉地有些随意，就像在和狱寺他们说话一样，言桑不会生气吧。

给他感觉很不好相处的泽田言纲并没有生气的样子：“……如果这是你的意愿。”

诶？虽然是同意了的意思，但是这种说法是不是有哪里不对……

似乎是觉得该有的交流完毕了，言纲低下头，也不见有什么动作，手上就突兀地多了一副手套。抬起头时，额上也燃起了火炎：“根据Reborn先生的说法，你现在进入超死气状态必须依靠药物。这样不仅不能完全发挥火炎的力量，对身体的副作用也很大。

因此，在我对你的训练中，除了常规的战斗技巧，最主要的就是增强你对火炎的掌控能力……至少要让你摆脱对药物的依赖。”

最后一个字落地，言纲闪现在纲吉身侧，挥出的拳带起猎猎的焰光。

“哇啊！”阿纲狼狈地侧身翻滚躲过这放水的一击，迅速掏出毛线手套戴上，然后又拿出上衣口袋里的死气丸。被这突然的攻击一打岔，他都忘了问言纲的手套是如何突然出现的。

装着死气丸的盒子还没有打开就被打落到一边。“我不会给你吃死气丸的机会，你必须靠自己来燃起死气之火。”

阿纲惊恐地盯着又一次冲过来的言纲，再次狼狈地躲开。

这家伙……根本是个和里包恩不相上下的鬼畜！

之后，伙伴们看到能随时随地进入超死气状态而且火炎的质和量都上升了不止一个层次的阿纲，都连连惊叹。

阿纲默默地流下了宽面条泪。

什么“不太情愿”都是假的，这家伙明明很热衷于教导活动！


	4. Chapter 4

阿纲轻巧地贴在墙壁上，超死气模式下的思维冷静而清晰。究竟在哪里……身后！

双手喷出火炎避了开来，顺势绕到偷袭者身侧，一拳挥出，意料之中的被格挡开来。在手背与手腕接触的瞬间，阿纲突然反手握住对方的手腕，借力跃起，狠狠踢向对方的后背！

“——唔！”

被提前一步踹开了。阿纲皱起眉，忍着痛用喷出的火炎改变了自己飞出去的轨迹。

果然，在他闪开的瞬间，一个人影突兀地出现在他原本应在的地方——是言纲。

阿纲很少碰上这么棘手的对手。他擅长利用大空之炎的高机动力来避开攻击和制造出其不意的进攻，可使用同样战斗方式的言纲机动力比他更高，虽然超直感根据火炎残留痕迹提示了移动轨迹，但是身体的反应跟不上。更麻烦的是，他的近身格斗能力和言纲比起来还是太弱了。

“不行了吗。”几乎是在耳边响起的声音让他本能地紧张起来，只来得及勉强做出格挡动作就被一拳轰了出去。

“碰！”

言纲熄了火炎，在格拉格拉的碎石滚动声中把已经自动退出超死气模式的阿纲从墙上抠了出来。

阿纲迷迷糊糊地醒来时看到了一张放大的自己的脸。

“哇啊——”他吓了一跳，下意识后退时又扯到伤口，“痛痛痛……干嘛靠这么近啊——”

言纲把他从地上拉了起来，帮他恢复到靠墙坐着的姿态。“不要乱动，伤口裂开的话，恢复会变慢。”

“啊……哦……”阿纲胡乱点点头，才发现胳膊上的绷带：原来之前言桑是在帮他包扎啊。

“接下来应该会减少战斗而进行更多的基础训练。”言纲一边缠绕绷带一边说，“你的基础太差了，虽然Reborn先生希望我在战斗方式上面引导你，不过光有意识，身体跟不上的话也没有意义。从明天开始，每天200个俯卧撑，100个引体向上，然后一小时左右实战演练，再加上……”

“等等等等，还有？太多了吧！”阿纲出声打断，被言纲看过来的一眼瞪得缩了回去，“呜……我错了。”

言纲平静地看了他一眼，就收回目光，专注地看着他的伤口。“按照你目前的身体素质，完成这些训练项目没什么问题。”

只是完成之后会累成狗而已……阿纲苦中作乐地吐槽。

知道没法和言纲讨价还价，阿纲也只好接受现实，耐心地等言纲处理好他的伤口——话说，他以为言纲会带他去医疗室的，没想到是亲自动手？

“感觉言桑的手法很熟练呢。”阿纲由衷地感叹。

确实，言纲的动作很快，但是过程中阿纲几乎没怎么感觉到额外的痛感，而且血似乎也马上就止住了。

不过为什么会这么熟练？言纲又不是医疗人员。难道说……

“言桑，经常受伤吗？”

此时言纲已经处理好阿纲身上的伤口，拉着他的手帮他站了起来。

“不是我。”

阿纲愣了一下才反应过来言纲的意思。“那是……”

言纲走在他身边，略微落后于他，几乎是习惯性地保持着并不明显的保护姿态。“他喜欢把麻烦的任务留给自己，受伤之后也不想去医疗室，说是讨厌医院，其实只是不想让别人担心。”

“额……”阿纲抽了抽嘴角，这种性格的话……“是说，十年后的我？”

言纲没有说是也没有说不是，不过那神情似乎是默认了。“他自己的包扎技术很烂，但他总是说放着不管也能好。我试着去和医疗人员学习，加上之后又有很多练手的机会。后来……慢慢地就很擅长了。”

“哦……”阿纲抓了抓脑后的碎发，“感觉言桑和十年后的我关系挺好的样子呢。言桑照顾‘我’也挺辛苦的吧？”

言纲看了他一眼，好像有些讶异他会这么说。“不，应该说是他照顾我才对。”

诶？

阿纲还想问什么，言纲已经停住了脚步。“饭厅到了，你自己进去吧。”

“那、那个，”看言纲准备转身离去，阿纲突然鼓起勇气叫住了他，而不是像前次一样只是傻傻地看着对方的背影，“言桑，不留下来和我们一起吃吗？”

言纲脚步顿了顿，终究没有停留。“没必要。”

“诶……哦。”

虽然被拒绝，阿纲却并不觉得很伤心。通过之前的谈话，总觉得，言桑并没有表面上那么难以接近呢。

不过真的很好奇言桑的身份啊，之前谈话中透露出的对十年后自己的亲昵感，简直有点颠覆言桑高冷的形象。

携着这样有些莫名的好感，阿纲在第二天发现言纲与自己的守护者争执时可以说是非常惊讶的。

阿纲听到消息赶到时，狱寺正恶狠狠地瞪着言纲，看上去都快掏出炸药了。而言纲居高临下地俯视着狱寺，神情冷淡。

“……无论是什么人，在夜晚总是会多多少少放松警惕。我并不认为你能够在突然袭击来临的时候做出及时的反应。”

阿纲还没把气喘匀就听见这句话。

狱寺大概是真的气得狠了，竟没有第一时间发现亲爱的十代目的到来，只顾着和言纲争吵：“混蛋！你是想说我没有资格担起左右手的身份吗？”

“我并无此意。”言纲的声音依旧很平静，尤其是和狱寺的比起来，“只不过，你似乎对左右手这个身份有所误解——就算是在这个时代，我也比岚守更常陪伴在首领身边。贴身保护的相关事宜，也大多是由我负责的。”

“你！”狱寺脸瞬间黑了下来，“你算是什么人，居然比我还受到十代目的信任！”

“这和信任程度无关，只是身份不同罢了。”

对手自始至终的冷静很显然加深了狱寺的愤怒。更何况，这个问题戳中了他最敏感的那根神经。这位年轻的岚守深吸一口气，开始有些口不择言了。

“夜晚的意外袭击？明明是隐秘的地下基地，怎么会在内部出现敌袭。如果真的有的话，你这个基地负责人就该好好反思一下了吧！而且说什么是十年后十代目的专职护卫……那为什么没有保护好十年后的十代目，还让现在的十代目陷入危险——”

“狱寺！不要再说了！”情急之下都忘了加上一贯的敬称，阿纲一把拉过狱寺阻止他说出更过分的话，在两人之间站定，转向言纲，突然鞠躬：“对不起，言桑！狱寺他就是这种性格，其实没有恶意，只是太激动而已，请不要生气！”

“没有生气。”言纲将目光从狱寺身上收回来，看着他，眼眸微垂。

“啊啊，没生气就好……”用眼神制止看上去很不服气的狱寺，阿纲勉强笑着打圆场，“那个，那个，怎么会吵起来的呢？有事情好好商量嘛……”

他并没有注意到，虽然表面上是在责备狱寺的冲动，实际上他却挡在了狱寺的身前，将狱寺保护在言纲的攻击范围之外，并且对着言纲隐隐摆出了警惕的姿态。看他的样子，大概完全没有意识到自己做了什么，只是纯粹的本能反应罢了。

言纲看了眼大概一时不想说话的狱寺，首先作出解释：“我希望由我负责夜间对你的保卫工作，并且建议你搬到首领卧室住宿。之前已经得到了Reborn先生的同意，在寻找你的时候，遇到了你的岚守，说明自己的目的后遭到阻拦。”

言纲说得比较委婉，不过熟知自家岚守性格的阿纲直接脑补出了完整的过程：言纲来这里找他，没找到。遇到狱寺，很自然地向对方询问自己的去向。而狱寺回答之后就顺嘴问言纲为啥要找他。言纲会觉得这不是什么机密的事情直接告诉狱寺，而狱寺……狱寺本来因为对方的长相和身份还是挺尊敬对方的，但是一听到亲爱的十代目要离开自己去别的地方住，马上就火了。而言纲为了说服狱寺多半是细致地分析了客观原因，按照言纲的语言习惯，在狱寺听来这大概就是明晃晃的挑衅和对他能力的不信任……

这都什么破事。扶额叹息，阿纲看向言纲的眼睛：“那个，言桑，我觉得狱寺说得有道理，其实这个基地里应该不太可能会遭遇到你所说的那类突然袭击，如果敌人真的找过来，基本上就是大规模的入侵了。而且首领卧室的话，上次我迷路去过那里，离训练场太远了，来回会花费很多时间的……”

“……”言纲沉默不语，似乎是在思考他的话。阿纲见此，连忙乘胜追击：“还有，那什么，我比较认床啦，之前第一晚上来这里都没睡着的，突然换房间肯定会睡不好，而且我也比较想和朋友们睡一块儿……”

“如果你确信维持原样更好，我会尊重你的意愿。”稍微有点出乎他意料的是，之前还寸步不让的言纲居然很快就妥协了，“不必向我解释这么多，你的意愿是最优先的。”

看上去不是勉强同意，而是真的放弃坚持自己的想法了。

而且，这是第几次提到了，“意愿”这个词……

看着言纲离去的方向，阿纲深深地皱起眉。

“言、言桑……”晚间的训练，阿纲在休息的间隙叫住严厉的教官，“那个，白天的事情……”

“怎么了？”言纲本来是靠在墙边闭目养神的，听到他的声音才睁开眼。

“就是，我、我……”支支吾吾了半天也没说出来，最后阿纲干脆眼一闭，心一横，大声喊道，“总之，我完全没有不信任言桑的意思！请不要生气！”

喊完之后半天没动静。偷偷把眼睛睁开一条缝，只见言纲仍然看着他，眼神和表情都和之前没什么区别。

“之前说过了，没有生气。”直到阿纲睁开眼老老实实地看着言纲的眼睛，言纲才开始说话，“来自十年前的你并不认识我，对陌生人怀有警惕是应该的。我并不为此而气愤，正相反，我很欣慰你能够维持这样的戒心。”

说完，言纲抬手看了一下表：“休息时间结束了，我们继续吧。”

见言纲的额头上已经燃起火炎，阿纲只好也进入超死气状态。

“战斗中不要走神。”

阿纲咬咬牙，狠狠地向后方喷出火炎，在空中绕过一个大弯。

……虽然说着“没有生气”“很欣慰”这样的话语……

……但是，总觉得，言桑其实是在难过的……


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有一些（并没有真正发生的）R级描写。不知道要不要改分级啊，其实后面都是全龄向来着。
> 
> 现在回头来看当时的情节设计……啊……果然RPS这种东西还是会有点打扰本人吧。

筋疲力竭地找回京子并接回云雀学长后，又接受了继承。云雀学长嫌弃地表示没有耐心养成小动物，把阿纲又丢给了言纲。这让阿纲感动得泪流满面泣不成声，转头就被言纲揍得鼻青脸肿。

啊，今天的阿纲也在很认真地训练呢。

等稍微有些闲余，阿纲又捡起了之前的困惑。

泽田言纲是个怎样的人呢？

按照兰度等人的说法，言纲先生是个冷淡、不好相处的人，不过战斗力很强，工作效率也很高。

“其实很少见到言纲先生一个人呢，大部分时候他都跟在首领身边，一点存在感都没有。有时候言纲先生会独自在一些分部工作，那个时候能感觉到是相当可靠的上司和同事，无论遇到怎样的困境，只要他在就一点也不用担心。”

不过，他们也觉得言纲有时候有点可怕。

“似乎完全没有任何兴趣爱好，对事物也没有明显的喜恶，什么事都能做得很好——有种完美到非人的不真实感。”

京子他们普遍认为，言纲先生是个感觉冷冰冰但很可靠的人。

“虽然话很少，但是感觉是个很温柔的人呢……之前还帮我们拿因为装了太多衣服搬不动的洗衣篮……总之，感觉是个好人，像阿纲一样。”  
  
不不不最后那句话是多余的。

“那坚实的后背让人忍不住就想依靠呢……当然小春最喜欢的还是阿纲先生！我相信阿纲先生以后也会成为那样可靠的男人的！”  
  
同上，最后那句话是多余的！

Reborn说，蠢纲你要和人家好好学学。顿了一会儿，又接道：“别连那家伙的交流障碍也一起学过来了。”

其实阿纲现在不常见到Reborn。泽田言纲暂代了Reborn家庭教师的职位，相应的，Reborn也要暂代起对方基地负责人的身份。

以阿纲这段时间的实际相处来看，言桑是个严厉而负责的老师。言纲的战斗力确实很强，在指挥调度方面也相当擅长的样子。他都想直接把一切事情推给言纲了。有这么全能的人，还要他这个废柴干嘛啊。

他这种想法刚说漏嘴就被言纲否决了。言纲倒没批评他不求上进想推卸责任什么的，只是说了一句：“你才是首领。”

之后阿纲就没提过这个话题。应该说，他不太敢和十年后众谈论“十年后的自己”，生怕戳到这群人的伤口。是的，这些十年后的大人并没有过多地在他面前谈论十年后的自己，但是那勉强的笑颜，低沉压抑的声音，和看向他时不自觉恍惚的眼神，都在透露着这群人无言的悲伤。

不过言纲看上去很全能，却和Reborn评价的一样，在人际交往这一块相当苦手。

之前因为说话方式问题和狱寺冲突的问题不提。在刚认识的几天，言纲和阿纲说话时都是你怎么怎么样。阿纲觉得别扭，后来才反应过来，言纲的话语里没有称呼。是因为不屑？一开始阿纲或许会这么想，但几天处下来，他知道言纲其实很尊敬他：很显然是出于十年后自己的影响。

有一次训练中，阿纲忍不住问了一句：“言桑……不会是不知道该如何称呼我吧。”

“……”言纲没有回答。不过阿纲看到对方突然移开的目光就知道自己猜对了。

“言桑好像也不想叫我首领什么的……啊，其实我也不喜欢别人这么叫我啦，毕竟我比言桑小很多，而且言桑现在也算是我的老师，叫我名字就好了。那个、言桑不介意的话，可以参考以前的称呼？”

他说的含糊，不过言纲应该会懂他的意思的。

“纲。”

“诶？”

“Tsuna……以前，是这样称呼他的。”言纲垂下眼，这样回答。阿纲不知道他是不是回忆起了以前的事情。

最后定下的称呼是“纲吉”。可能是为了和十年后的阿纲区分开来。虽然叫名字应该也算是比较亲密的称呼方式了，不过长长的音节用言纲那种冷淡的嗓音说出来，就有种莫名的疏离感。

解决了称呼问题，又引出另一个问题。

言纲是什么人？

根据言纲对十年后纲吉的称呼与这段时间相处时透露出的一些信息，他应该和十年后的纲吉很熟悉……不，不仅仅是熟悉，关系恐怕相当亲密。阿纲早就发现言纲很喜欢用敬语，称呼里不带敬辞的，也只有对着他了。然后在和狱寺的冲突中透露的，曾担任十年后自己的护卫……

相似的外表，同样的武器与战斗方式，相似的名字，面对他时不自觉透露出的熟稔与亲昵——是的，亲昵。这个词语用在言纲身上有些可怕，但阿纲确实找不到别的更适合的词了。和兰度等人的尊敬不同，言纲很显然并不习惯称呼十年后的他为“首领”，明明连山本在十年后都开始喊他“Boss”了……“纲”这样的称呼，怎么想都太亲昵了一点。

阿纲很确信自己并没有一个兄弟，他也向风太、碧洋琪他们求证过，这不是平行世界造成的差异，“泽田言纲”是在泽田纲吉十八岁左右突然出现在他附近的。

关于言纲的身份，风太等人表示并不清楚，只是说，言纲总是跟在泽田纲吉身边，和其他人几乎没什么往来，泽田纲吉也没有具体解释过言纲的身份。

兰度等人反倒很吃惊地问他：“言纲先生不是首领的弟弟吗？”

阿纲捂脸。哦，别这样，他不想怀疑自家老爸对妈妈的忠诚。

最可能知道真相的是与他最为亲密的守护者。但是十年后众都被替换了，唯二没被替换的就是晴守和云守。大哥现在好像还在意大利，而云守方面……他怎么敢拿这种无聊的问题去打扰云雀学长啊！

哦，对了，还有骸。不过他还在水牢里呢，也不知情况如何。

“Boss……”

一边擦着头发一边往卧室走的阿纲看见叫住他的紫发女孩，心下奇怪：“库洛姆？怎么了？”

“听说Boss很烦恼言纲先生的身份，我在整理十年后自己的东西时意外发现了这些，似乎是写了有关言纲先生和Boss的关系……”库洛姆说话还是一如既往细声细气的，脸上带着红晕。

阿纲对女孩安抚地笑了笑，接过对方手上的本子：“真是帮大忙了啊，库洛姆。”

“没、没事……”库洛姆接收到夸奖后有些害羞，“只是无意中看到的，而且只翻了一下开头，并不知道是否有用……”

“不管怎么说，有些线索总是好的。”阿纲想了想，轻轻摸了摸库洛姆的头，“谢谢。”

唔，手感好好。好像要一个这么乖巧的妹妹啊……可惜已经被骸拐走了。送走库洛姆，阿纲把几本外表精美的本子收进卧室的抽屉里。去了训练室，被言纲告知要给他放一晚上的假，他略有心虚地看了对方一眼，回去翻看那几本本子的内容了。

阿纲打开了第一本。

【随着绿色的营养液逐渐下降，裸露在空气中的少年无力地跪了下来，难受地咳嗽着。他之前一直生活在培养槽中，没学过用双腿站立，甚至连在空气中呼吸都不会。

透明的玻璃罩子也缓缓下降。他听到了轻缓的足音，然后感觉到一只温热的手抚上他的脸庞。

他抬起头，澄澈的金红色眸子中倒映着那张他将铭记一生的脸。

棕色的发，暖棕色的眼，柔和的五官，还有，那包容的，温暖的，天空一样的微笑。】

‘语言风格有点微妙……感觉像是读小说一样。日记……也不像啊。还是说，像库洛姆这样的女孩子写东西都是这种细腻的风格？’

【“醒了？怎样，有没有什么地方不舒服？”

那人的声音也和他的长相一样温柔。

少年摇了摇头，仔细地盯着这个睁眼后看到的第一个人。

棕发的男人脱下身上的外套裹住少年湿漉漉的身体，将与他拥有相同面容的少年打横抱起，“先带你去换衣服吧，我会教你该如何作为人类生活……唔，首先，你需要一个名字。”

“Ko……Kogoto……”似乎是还不习惯使用声带，少年的发音嘶哑而怪异。

“言吗？是个好名字呢。”男人想了想，看着怀中的少年，眼神柔和，“言的话……嗯，‘言纲’，怎么样？以后，你就叫泽田言纲了。我会，像对待弟弟一样，好好照顾你的。”】

‘是……人造人？按言桑的人设，好像也没什么奇怪的。不过我居然会同意制造这样的存在？’阿纲继续看了下去。

原来，泽田言纲并非彭格列制造，而是敌对家族偷取了泽田纲吉的DNA后制造出来的人形兵器。

泽田纲吉一向痛恨人体试验，那个家族又做了如此大死，他不好好收拾对方一顿简直说不过去。那个家族研究尚未实现自己的野心就被灭了。彭格列在研究室发现这个未完成的实验品，因为纲吉不忍心杀死这样一个无辜的生命，就把他送到彭格列的技术部完成了最后的培育。

纲吉确实如自己所说，把言纲当做弟弟一样教养。言纲虽然对外人总是一副冷冰冰的样子，却十分亲近信任纲吉。

【“啊啊，首领什么的也太严肃了。呐，叫哥哥怎么样。”

“兄、兄长大人？”

“诶……小言真喜欢用敬称呢。虽然这样也挺可爱，不过……咳咳，算了，还是直接叫我的名字吧，不用加敬语。”】

‘言桑也有这种呆呆的时候吗？莫名的觉得好萌怎么破……’

‘话说，那个我和言桑的关系果然很好啊。感觉言桑相当依赖‘我’的样子。’

【泽田纲吉是包容万物的大空，他的眼中包容着所有人。泽田言纲是从属于泽田纲吉的，他的眼中，永远，永远，都只有那一个人的身影。】

阿纲看到这样的话语，突然觉得有点难受。

‘一直都追逐着一个人，眼中只有那一个人的存在……很辛苦吧。’

【作为里世界龙头老大的彭格列，其首领自然少不了参加宴会的任务。泽田纲吉其实很讨厌这样的宴会，但他不得不去做。就像他一直厌恶斗争，却不得不戴上手套，如祈祷一般挥拳。为了他所爱的人们，他愿意去做这些他厌恶的事情。

各个家族首领都在想方设法和他套近乎，浓妆艳抹的丰盈女郎也有意无意地往他身边凑。

一杯酒递了过来。纲吉抬眼，似笑非笑地看了对方一眼，仰头一饮而尽。接下来又是一杯，没完没了。

他的酒量这么多年早就锻炼出来了，这种程度的敬酒并不能给他造成困扰。

只是，真的很讨厌。讨厌酒精刺激的气味，讨厌那些人阿谀奉承的肉麻话语，讨厌夹杂在好话中的明枪暗棒。】

阿纲停了下来，垂下眼不知在想什么，过了一会儿才继续往下看：

【他又拿起一杯酒，正待倒入口中，却被人夺了去。只见言纲拿着本属于他的那杯酒，冷着脸，毫不客气地宣布：“首领不擅饮酒，接下来的酒，就由我替他喝吧。”】

‘果然像是言桑会做出来的事情啊。真是，明明自己也不是会喝酒的类型，逞什么能啊。’阿纲浅浅地抱怨着，却无法掩盖心里那一丝淡淡的暖意。

做黑手党很苦。做黑手党老大更苦。做黑手党老大中的龙头，更是苦上加苦。阿纲讨厌黑手党，也讨厌黑手党带来的一切，唯独庆幸的是，这个身份让他拥有的伙伴。

并肩作战的守护者们，不问不说，默默做好内务支持他们的女孩们。每当他觉得撑不下去了，只要一回头，看见他们的身影，就觉得自己又有力量继续走下去了。

未来的那个他，也是这样想的吧。

【纲吉扶着强撑出无所谓的冷脸却早已面色通红，神志不清的言纲，把他送进专供客人休息的房间，安置在柔软的大床上。这些房间通常有些特殊的用途，不过眼下纲吉顾不得那么多了。

一个从来没喝过酒的人，就算他拥有强大的抗毒能力，也不可能在喝了几斤高浓度的酒之后不出问题。

喝醉了的言纲看上去很乖，并没有耍酒疯的迹象，只是安静地躺着，手里紧紧攥着纲吉的衣袖。

纲吉纵容地任由他抓着，反手轻轻握住言纲的手。他听到言纲似乎在说什么，因为太过含糊，他只好凑近了去听。

温热的呼吸打在耳朵上，有点痒。

“纲……”原来是在叫他的名字。

言纲叫着纲吉的名字，一遍又一遍。纲吉耐心地听着，干脆坐在床上，伸手将这为战斗而生、此时却显得格外脆弱的人造人揽入怀中，一遍一遍地安抚：“言，我在这里，我在这里，不要怕，我不会走的。”

言纲口中的发音突然变了。纲吉凑得更近，好不容易才听清，他是在说：

“……喜欢你。”】

“啪”的一声，阿纲面无表情地合上了本子。这剧情太突然，他觉得他需要静静。

他脑补了一下言桑面无表情眼含羞涩对他说我喜欢你的样子，然后浑身跟过了电一样抖个不停。

太可怕了！简直是鬼故事！

这一次，阿纲花了至少十分钟来平复心情，之后才鼓起勇气重新打开本子。

‘说不定……不是我想的那种喜欢呢……反正言桑一看就是不懂这些的，可能只是分不清楚不同情感的区别吧……’

【声音很小，但泽田纲吉听清了，每一个音节都听得清清楚楚。

“言。”他叫了一遍言纲的名字，眸光一片暗沉。

言纲倚着他的胸膛，听到他的呼唤，半仰起头，直勾勾地盯着他，面色潮红，焰色的眼中隐约泛着水光。

他的喉结上下动了动。

他和这里的主人打过招呼，门是反锁的，守卫的人隔得比较远，一直到第二天早上都不会有人来打扰他们。

很棒的环境。】

阿纲突然有种不好的预感。他不敢看下去了。

他有些心虚地四处看了看：山本和狱寺都还在训练呢，这个三人的宿舍里此时也只有他一个被放假的。

看到一半简直要命啊……实在好奇接下去发生了什么……

【纲吉把言纲推倒在床上，一只手扣住他双手的手腕推过头顶摁住，一只手去解他身上已经被汗水浸湿而有种半透明质感的白衬衫。他熟练地使用格斗技巧压制在言纲身上，膝盖挤入对方两腿之间将其彻底固定住。

人造人的身体精美得如同艺术品。浑身上下没有一丝赘肉，皮肤白皙，几乎看不到毛孔。

纲吉轻轻地抚摸着言纲的侧脸，动作轻柔得像是对待易碎品。而后，他的手向下滑去，擦过脆弱的脖颈与胸口。

言纲看着他，缓缓地眨了眨眼，除此以外再无其他动作，显然还没有从醉酒状态恢复过来。即使是在神志不清的情况下，被压制，被碰到致命部位，他也没有任何反抗，顺从地任由纲吉摆弄。他把全部的信任都交给了这个人，从潜意识里就不愿对这个人有丝毫怀疑。

“就这么信我吗？真是犯规啊，言。你是在诱惑我对你做些什么啊。”】

阿纲呆呆的放下本子。接下来就是一些不该给未成年人看到的东西了。虽然被鉴定为有痴汉属性，阿纲本质上还是个纯情的好孩子，看到这些东西让他觉得自己的节操碎的有些厉害……

他心中隐隐有了预感，定了定神，打开另一本本子。

【终于有一天，泽田纲吉将镜中的妖精带入了现实世界。】

这一篇说，言纲是纲吉的第二人格，纲吉造了个身体把第二人格导入，就成了泽田言纲。

【纲吉切断了言纲的火炎供应，轻松地将失去了力量的半身压制在墙上。言纲狠狠扭过头，想避开那不断接近的脸，却只听到一声轻笑。接着，锋利的齿抵上了脆弱的脖颈。

纲吉咬着言纲的脖子，像是野兽为了防止雌兽逃跑咬住雌兽的脖子。他稍稍用力，制造了一个伤口，舔舐着，吸吮着，满意地留下属于自己的印记。

纲吉听到言纲不自觉发出了压抑的呻吟。

他用或许还沾着血珠的牙尖轻轻咬了咬言纲的耳垂，用温热的吐息让那里白皙的皮肤染上红色：“言，你是我的。只能是我的。”】

“啪”。纲吉木着脸，翻开下一本。

这一本的设定是言纲是匣兵器。本来看开头还挺正常的，没过多久，就开始高能了：

【纲吉摩挲着手上精巧的小匣子，眉眼一如既往的温和。

我把你锁在小小的匣中，你只独属于我一个人。】

这种暗黑风……阿纲抖了抖，快速地跳剧情。

【言纲伸出手，轻轻碰了碰纲吉的侧脸。“抱着我，好吗？”

纲吉停下之前的动作，把他搂入怀中。

言纲把全身的重量都托付在纲吉身上，仰起头，定定地看着他的主人。是那样温柔的一个人啊，为什么，会变成这样……

他让自己的身躯与纲吉贴合得更紧密，用有些颤抖的声音说：“纲……请你，弄坏我吧。”】

阿纲惊恐地把最后一句话看了五遍，然后尖叫着把本子扔了出去，好像自己手上拿着的是一块滚烫的烙铁。

他不止一次地庆幸这屋里就他一个人，没有人知道他做了什么蠢事，看了什么可怕的东西。

他觉得……大概很长一段时间里，他都不能直视言桑了。

其实bl同人本什么的，他以前也是知道的。班里就有女生写过和他相关的同人本，对象是狱寺和山本。

他拒绝承认那个只会嘤嘤嘤的平胸圣母原型是自己。他也拒绝回忆当时是如何把暴怒的忠犬君安抚下来的。

这次不错，好歹他不是受了呢呵呵呵……

不错个鬼啊！他是直男，笔直笔直的直男，一直一心一意地爱慕着京子小姐的纯情直男！他对同性一点兴趣都没有，不管是哪方面的都没有！

这一刻，动物属性为兔子和狮子的阿纲瞬间跨物种变身为咆哮马！

发泄过后，他好像突然冷静了下来。他把几本本子收好，用盒子装起来，又在外面加了锁，收进床底。

这个时候的库洛姆是个很单纯的孩子，她应该也不知道里面有什么……也就是说，是十年后的……

时间，真是个可怕的东西呢。

阿纲看了看时间发现还早，就跑去训练室找言桑。被对方揍了个鼻青脸肿之后，终于安心地上床睡觉了。

泽田言纲：纲吉的训练热情一下子提高了……错觉吗？


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，阿纲把好好封存的本子重新取出，神色如常地交还给库洛姆。

“虽然只是猜测，但还是给了我很多帮助。把它们放回去吧，里面有些东西，嗯，可能现在的你还不太适合看到。”

稍微露出为难的神色，库洛姆就立即点头答应。也不知道这个单纯的女孩脑补了些什么。阿纲看着库洛姆的背影，松了口气。这样应该就没问题了吧。

让他纠结的是，该如何面对言纲。

虽然昨晚强装镇定地找了一顿打，但是这不代表他就不受那些文字的影响了。事实上，现在一想到他和言纲的名字，他的脑中就会不由自主地浮现出一些需要和谐的语句……

不过他很快就没工夫烦恼这些了。

十年后的晴守大哥从国外归来，带来一个好消息和一个坏消息。

好消息是，意大利的主战场，战况十分顺利。暗杀部队瓦里安毫不留情地碾压了对方。

坏消息是，他们必须在五天后进攻密鲁菲奥雷在这附近的基地：梅罗尼基地。

少年们不得不投入更加紧张的训练，也没时间想些有的没的。

进攻人员方面，十年前的少年们作为主力都要参加，Reborn必须留在基地，大哥很显然地站在少年们一边，拉尔不顾伤痛坚持加入，而云雀则在少年们投来期待的目光时冷酷地表态：“我负责镇守基地。”

等少年们不抱什么希望地把目光投向言纲时，言纲却看了眼云雀：“你守基地的话，我就和他们一起去了。”

本来一直忽略言纲，仿佛当他不存在的云雀突然看向言纲。

言纲丝毫不受云雀冷冽的神情影响，继续道：“你没有资格干涉我的行动，不是吗，云之守护者。”

面对这样可以算是挑衅的话语，云雀却突然笑了。“你想找死，我可不会管你。”拖长了音调，勾起的弧度里是满满的恶意，“失去了主人就惶然无措的可怜小猫。”

少年们都被当时肃杀的气氛慑住，竟没有一个人敢说话。

阿纲倒是看了言纲一眼，欲言又止。

在最后的晚宴上，阿纲心不在焉地晃动着手里的杯子，频频瞥向那个角落里的身影——言纲从一开始就呆在那里，没有吃东西，也没有和任何人交谈。只是双手环臂，靠着墙，双眼微阖，一副正在休息、却随时可以暴起伤人的模样。

“哟！”突然一只胳膊勾住了自己的脖子，阿纲吓了一跳：“山、山本？”

“阿纲，怎么一直皱着眉头啊，是在担心明天作战的事情吗？”山本大大咧咧地勾着他的肩膀，晃一晃杯中的果汁——少年组的诸位是被禁止碰酒水的，不仅仅是因为法律禁止未成年人饮酒这样黑手党根本不会在意的理由，更是为了防止作为主力的这些孩子在明天的进攻中出什么意外。

山本的笑容还是一如既往的没心没肺，只有眼中偶尔闪过的锐利光芒才显示出这少年似乎不像表面上那么单纯：“现在烦恼这些也没用啦，无论会遇到什么，总归是大家一起去面对的，不是吗？”那双黄玉一样的眸子里，闪烁着温润的光泽。

“……啊，是的呢。”眉头不自觉地舒展了些。他发现自己确实是在隐隐的恐惧着的。害怕未知而强大的敌人，害怕……在这次战斗之后，大家是否还有机会，像今天这样一起欢笑。

“我、我只是有点担心，拉尔的身体，还有言桑……”

“很在意言纲先生的话吗？”山本了然地笑了笑，“那为什么不去问问他呢？”

黑发的男孩挠了挠自己那头硬茬茬的短发，几乎是理所当然地说：“如果是别人的话，言纲先生可能会憋在心里，可是阿纲是不一样的哦。我想，阿纲去问的话，言纲先生一定不会隐瞒的。”

是呢。对于言纲先生而言，他或者说泽田纲吉是全然特殊的存在。这种想法如此自然，以至于包括阿纲自己在内的任何人，都未察觉到有何不对。

下定了决心之后反而觉得心里像是放下了一块大石头。阿纲放下手里的橙汁，直接朝那个角落走了过去，步履轻快。

但真正走到言纲面前后，他又有点瑟缩了：“那，那个……言桑？”

言纲早在他走近的时候就睁开了眼，等他开口后，直接一挺身站直，手臂也放了下来，垂在身体两侧：“怎么了？”

摆出了很认真的倾听态度呢。阿纲想着，莫名的压力和淡淡的感动一齐涌上心头，复杂的感情交织在一起，让他的声音都变得有些艰涩。

“言桑……”话出了口，却没有问那个一直在意的问题，反倒转向另一件事，“言桑，好像对明天的作战很有信心？我是说，明明敌人那么强，我们这边却有很多新手，里包恩之前也告诉过我用电脑计算的胜率，只有0.00024％……”

“没有那么小，是0.0024％。”言纲本着严谨的态度予以纠正。

“这不重要！”阿纲抓狂地揉了揉头发，“反正都是小到几乎可以当做是零的数字啊！”

“你们的实力和潜力是无法用数字计算的，我想这一点Reborn先生应该也告诉过你。”言纲说着，犹豫了一下，然后将右手轻轻地放在他的肩上，“请不必担心。”

那双璀璨的赤金焰眸认真地注视着他，里面透露出一种笃信。“你会赢。”那清冷的声音如是说着，像是在陈述一个客观事实那样自然，又如同宣誓般坚定。

啊啊，那动作，是安抚吗？阿纲疑惑着，突然撞入那火焰一样耀眼的瞳，然后就很奇怪地，一下子心安了下来。

明明是毫无由来的信任。

明明那不是由自己获得，而是沾了未来的自己的光。

但是，他就这样，同样毫无由来地，从对方无条件的、近乎理所当然的信任中，获得了一种安慰，与自信。

未经过大脑的思考，手自然地抚了上去，盖在那只大手的手背上。他从肌肤相接的部位得到了来自于对方的温暖。他也将自己的温暖从那接触的地方传了过去。

我能赢的。心里无声地说。

“我会赢的。”声音不大，却如此坚定。像是在宣读什么庄重无比的誓言。

在这种奇怪的气氛中沉浸了一会儿，阿纲才反应过来：“等等，还有一个问题——”

他抓着言纲的手，皱着眉头，因为忧虑而神色严肃，竟不自觉有几分超死气状态的威严：“言桑，之前云雀先生说的话……难道言桑和拉尔一样……”

“不是。”出乎阿纲的预料，言纲很干脆地否认了。“我和拉尔小姐的情况不一样，对我来说威胁并非来源于外部环境……”他垂下眼，由于这个动作，眼里的锐利和冰冷敛了几分，反倒能显出那橙色的温暖，“只要在你身边，我就不会有事。”

“啊……哦……诶？！”和脑中预想的对话差别有些大，阿纲愣了半天才反应过来，没有理解言纲的意思，反倒下意识地想起某些不可说的描写——

他后知后觉地发现自己还抓着言纲的手，吓得立刻甩开了：“那、那个！对不起，言桑，我、我不是故意……”

“没事。”言纲收回手，好像是真的毫不在意的模样。“我知道，关于我的身份，还有这场战争，你有很多的疑问。在这次战斗之后，我会向你坦白。”

诶？

阿纲愣了愣，然后脸腾地红了起来。一直在隐秘探寻的秘密被当事人说破，还是蛮尴尬的。

“今晚请好好休息吧，为之后的进攻养精蓄锐。”

“啊，是！”

是夜。

“轰——”

“警报！警报！敌军来袭！”

计划中要攻击的敌人，提前先发制人了。


	7. Chapter 7

“在通风管道中匍匐前行……哇哦，和拍电影一样呢。”

“山本！”阿纲一头黑线。这个人怎么总是能这么没心没肺呢？

拉尔在前面带头，一言不发。而言纲……阿纲抿了抿唇。

敌人的突袭到来后，他就再也没见过言纲。倒是十年后的云雀在把喝醉酒跑到他那里的瓜——狱寺的匣兵器送过来时，顺手丢给他一个匣子。他向云雀询问言纲在哪里，只得到一声嗤笑：

“你记得把这个匣子带上就行了。”

想到这里，他忍不住趁着拉尔停下来确认方位的机会摸了摸口袋里的匣——还在。

阿纲对那个匣不算陌生。早在训练的时候，言纲就拿出过那个匣子，作为练习道具。

“匣的使用对火炎的强度和稳定性要求都很高，最开始的训练，我打算让你尝试这个电池匣。”修长的手指拈着一个花纹奇特的立方体，鎏金的纹样显得这个匣子格外的……贵。“电池匣因为材料和工艺的高要求以及实用性的问题而格外稀少，但使用起来确实是最简单的。激发的炎压要求是500炎伏至1万炎伏，维持炎压和激发炎压相同，换句话说，就算失误也不会对这个匣造成太大的损伤。5000炎伏的补充效果最好，所以请尽量维持5000炎伏误差上下不超过500炎伏的输出，我会在旁边提醒。”

虽说言纲说了一大堆东西，阿纲其实并没有听进去多少。言桑的手指好漂亮……啊啊他在想什么啊！阿纲连忙甩了甩头抛开那些乱七八糟的想法，从言纲手里接过匣子：“呃，为什么突然觉得我变成了人形发电机……”

“某种意义上，是这样没错。”言纲点了点头，“彭格列的科研部也考虑过让火炎取代电力成为新型的清洁能源的想法，不过因为目前还没有找到不借助人体的力量而产生火炎的方式，现在还只是一个构想而已。”

“——小心，是红外线探测装置。”

拉尔急促而又刻意压低的声音将他的回忆打断。“……按照训练，进行‘穿透’行动。”

“是！”

突入到底是出了意外。被下面的人发现，不得不从通风管道出来。与那所谓的“天下第一枪”的对抗还算顺利。本来是可以阻断对方开匣的机会，阿纲却硬是等着对方开了匣，将那真正的第一枪——匣兵器电猪击败。

揉了揉手腕，阿纲仍然皱着眉头。“如果连这家伙都不能对付的话，要怎样才能——走到那个入江所在的地方！”

“十代目……”狱寺唤了一声便不再说话。其他人也是用有些担心的神色看着他。

于是他安抚性地向众人笑了笑。“没事的。”他又重复了一遍，浑然不觉自己重复的次数太多了，“没事的。我们走吧，还要对付接下来的敌人呢。”

前往警备系统的布置地，大家一个挨着一个地贴在墙上：“怎么办？”

拉尔调整了一下自己的护目镜：“我先过去，你们看我的暗号……”

“——还是我去吧。”一个声音突兀地出现。“就潜入而言，我是最适合的人选。”

“你是什么时候出现的！”包括阿纲在内的大家都吓了一跳。棕发橙眸，身着黑色西装的男子不知何时静悄悄地站立在他们身旁，额上一团澄净的大空之炎正在安静地燃烧。

“我一直在你身边。”言纲垂眸看向阿纲，从口袋里掏出一个匣子晃了晃，又放了回去。“谢谢你的火炎。”

“——诶？”阿纲愣愣地看着言纲，突然想起什么似的摸了摸自己的口袋：果然，那个电池匣不见了。

言纲指了指自己的右耳：“声音的接收和传输装置在这里，到时候我会给你们发信号。”

黑洞洞的大门仿佛一只巨兽的口，将那个挺拔却纤细的身影吞噬。黑暗中，那人仿佛在隐隐约约发着光。

言纲四处望了一圈：“应该没问题——！！”

像是遭受了攻击，他停顿了一下，身形突然闪烁，重新出现时已经和最初的位置隔了一段距离。耳机里传来言纲依旧冷静的声音：“……出现晴炎反应。”

阿纲下意识探头往里面瞄，立即被拉尔拉回来，狠狠瞪了一眼。

“就算是这样无规则且不断增加的目标也能迅速识破并且完美地避开，真是强大到非人的能力呢。”伴随着一声响指，立即有刺目的光芒透过门传来——看这样子，似乎整个大厅的灯都被打开了。

“倒不如说，你本来就不是人类吧——泽田言纲，或者说，我应该叫你的本名，Koto？喂喂，不要摆出这么冰冷的表情嘛，还是说，只有你的主人才能这样称呼你，其他人都必须使用你的人类名字？”

“什么！”听到那边的对话，埋伏在外的狱寺不禁低呼了一声，山本也是瞳孔一缩。阿纲下意识地看了十年后大哥一眼，只见了平皱着眉头，眼中却没什么意外的神色。

“战场上带来厄运的杀手，人偶魔导师，津嘉·布雷德。没想到你也投靠密鲁菲奥雷了。”从耳机中传来的声音听不出什么情绪。

“被那样盛情地邀请了我也不好回绝呢，毕竟白兰可是给了我第8队副队长的职位。倒是你，没想到你这家伙居然还活着啊，明明——彭格列十代首领的尸体都早就凉透了——”

敌人的话语戛然而止。耳机里是呼呼的风声，还有疑似电子设备破碎的声音。

“在杀死白兰之前，我是不会轻易死去的。”

“哇哦，真凶呢。只是想给上面报告一下而已，毕竟是碰到了这样的大鱼——虽然，也不过是条可怜的丧家犬罢了。杀死白兰？呵，连泽田纲吉都死在白兰手下，你倒是口气蛮大嘛。”

“——至少，杀死你足够了。”

纲吉等人神色一凛。他们知道，这是正式开战的信号。

埋伏在门后的他们看不到门内的情景，只能通过耳机里的声音推断战况。叫做津嘉的敌人一直喋喋不休，而言纲却在多数时候闭口不言，只是偶尔回一两句平静的嘲讽。

阿纲一只手按着耳机，眉头皱成一团。他总觉得似乎有哪里不太对劲，耳机里，似乎太安静了……

拉尔突然按住他的肩膀，手比在嘴唇上做了个噤声的动作。阿纲这才发现自己因为紧张，呼吸声太粗重了，连忙做了个深呼吸让自己平静下来，以免被发现。

——等等！就是这个！呼吸声……为什么耳机里完全没有呼吸声传过来？

言桑……真的不是人类吗？

所谓的“主人”，又是……什么意思？

“呼呼……真是可怕，果然，还是要用同等级的东西来对付你吧。”

“……晴属性的蜘蛛匣？”

“是的哦，这些小家伙织成的网除了防御之外，也能忠实地传达各种信息，为我们创造一个良好的对决环境~我可不希望被外面那些鬼鬼祟祟的小家伙打扰。”

被发现了……！！但，究竟是什么时候？

几人对视一眼，走了出来。既然已经被发现，也就没有躲藏的必要了。

进门后首先看到的就是铺天盖地的蜘蛛网。粗壮的白色蛛丝上闪烁着隐约的明黄色光芒，几十……或许是几百只造型怪异的蜘蛛端坐其间。

一个头戴尖角巫师帽的男孩悬浮在空中，身上的黑袍猎猎作响。“晴之守护者笹川了平，差一点成为阿尔克巴雷诺的拉尔·米尔奇，彭格列是把全部高端战力都投过来了吗？不过这群小孩子是怎么回事。”那双带着五芒星的怪异眸子突然转向阿纲，把阿纲吓了一跳，“这个外貌，难道是传说中从十年前来的十代家族？”

言纲同样悬浮在空中，手里拽着什么东西——阿纲看清之后瞳孔猛地一缩：那竟然是一截手臂！他连忙重新看向巫师帽男孩，却发现对方四肢健全，身上甚至没什么受伤的痕迹。

一团火炎燃起，将那截手臂烧得无影无踪，连灰烬都没有剩下。这就是大空之炎的威力。

“传递信息……你是希望通过那张网将信息告知入江，还是说——已经传过去了，只是打算拖延时间？”

“撒，你说呢？”男孩脸上一直维持着完美的微笑，真不愧于“人偶”之名。“毕竟这次钓到的鱼太大，就算是我也没有信心一个人吃掉呢~”

“所以打算分隔开来一个个对付？你的胃口很大么。”言纲说完后，侧目瞥了阿纲一眼。阿纲猝不及防地与那双漂亮的焰瞳对上，空气中和耳机里的声音同步传来：“不要贸然攻击，防止泄露自己的资料，或者是帮助他加强传送的能量。”

“言纲的意思是说那张网可能会收集我们的力量数据，或者想要借助我们的能量来完成信息的传递。”拉尔解释道。

“可恶！太卑鄙了……”狱寺狠狠捏了捏拳头。

那边，短暂的交谈之后，战斗又继续了下去。言纲捏住了人偶的脖子“……之前不过是顾忌你是否装备有自爆装置或者特殊的发信器，不过现在看来，还是直接拆掉你比较好。”

人偶露出一个诡异的微笑。那颗头颅转动了一百八十度，正对着言纲：“你真的要拆掉我吗？”

“真是——太天真了啊，Ko——to——”

阿纲没有看清究竟发生了什么。他只看到言纲突然丢开那个津嘉，身形急退，肩膀冒出一团黄色的火炎——是晴之炎。

“已经开始孵化了呢，这些可爱的小家伙，我的晴蜘蛛。”

“言——！！”阿纲回头对上拉尔严肃的双眼，“拉尔！为什么阻止我……言桑他……”

“他之前说的不要轻举妄动你忘了吗？”拉尔冷冷地说，松开了拉住阿纲后领的手，“那个言纲可不是会被轻易打倒的存在。他追随了十代首领那么多年，面对种种凶险的战斗，从未听闻有败绩——是一个，据说是完全没有弱点的，可怕男人。”

言纲垂眸看着在手臂上迅速爬动的八足生物，用那只没有受伤的手拈起一只：“原来如此，因为晴属性的‘活性’，在生物体内吸收生命力——即火炎而迅速孵化并繁殖吗？”

那只蜘蛛在他手上失去了活力，微弱的晴炎逐渐消失，身体变成了灰白色。在手臂上爬动的蜘蛛们很快也出现了相同的症状——行动变缓，变成灰白色，僵硬地掉落。

“用大空的‘调和’属性造成石化效果……嗯，是个不错的方法。虽然……还是太天真了！晴蜘蛛的繁衍速度可是超乎你的想象，更何况还有晴炎的加成。等你辛辛苦苦地石化了这些蜘蛛，早就不知道有多少新的小蜘蛛孵出来了！”

“你说的没错。”很意外地，言纲居然赞同了津嘉的话。“用石化的方式太慢了，不如——”

澄净的赤金之焰在他身上燃起。“直接烧掉。这是最方便的办法。”

“哼，还有体内的——等等，为什么体内的蜘蛛也失去联系了？！”

“当然是——”言纲的半截手臂直接没入人偶的后背，“烧掉了。”

“咳咳……怎么回事，你的体内根本没有一丝一毫的血肉，全是火炎……”津嘉露出了真正惊骇的神情，“果然是这样吧，你并不是传闻中用克隆人制造的。纯粹由火炎构成的炎之匣，那种传说中的存在，彭格列真的造出来了吗……”

“这种无聊的臆测随你怎么说吧。”言纲冷淡地回应，以手掌为中心瞬间燃起一大片火炎，将那小巧的人偶完全笼罩在其中。与此同时，室内的几处地方开始接连地爆炸。

蜘蛛网在失去了火炎支持后就消失了，阿纲等人立即赶来，只见橙色的火光散去，言纲轻巧地落地，脚边是一具面目全非的尸体——不，不对，那只是一具人造的人偶。

“原来拖延时间是为了寻找警备装置吗？”山本绕着爆炸的地方转了一圈，回来后不禁赞叹。

言纲没有回答，只是微微颔首，而后说：“接下来的任务是破坏主要设施吧？”

虽然看上去这话是对着所有人说的，但言纲的眼睛一直盯着阿纲。阿纲突然感觉到一种莫名的压力。在所有人的注视下，他结结巴巴地说：“啊，那个……是这样没错。”

“然后按照计划，我去当诱饵……”拉尔接着说。

“不必了。”言纲很干脆地打断了拉尔的话，“你的身体已经快支撑不住了吧，在遭受了长时间的非七三射线侵袭之后。”

仿佛没有看到其他人震惊的神色，他自顾自地说了下去：“现在如果是遭遇战中打配合还好，当诱饵要求太高，你很可能会死掉的。”

拉尔很反常地没有生气。“总有人要去做的。笹川的能力不适合这样需要高机动性的任务，也不能让这群没经验的孩子去做这么危险而需要技巧的事情……”

“所以我去。”言纲说，“高机动性，不惧于埋伏——你们所认为的，‘不死’的我，是最合适的。”

拉尔不赞同地皱眉，看上去还想说什么，但是……

“……不死？”狱寺最先提出了疑问。

“为什么我们不行？那个，我……”阿纲紧随其后。他说不出为什么讨厌这样被保护的感觉，尤其是，在保护者需要付出极大代价的情况下。“言桑也未必是最合适的吧，之前不是说了，需要一直待在我身边……”

“轰隆隆！”

突如其来的巨响打断了将要爆发的争吵。在滚落的碎石和浓浓的烟尘中，几个庞大的身影缓缓显现。

“莫、莫斯卡？！”


	8. Chapter 8

阿纲紧皱着眉头，因为之前的剧烈运动而不住地喘气。他捂住肩上的伤口，锐利的眼神警惕地扫视着四周，时不时因为一些异样的响动而身体紧绷。

“先停一下吧。”一旁，言纲的声音突然传来。

阿纲转头，鎏金的眸子冷冷的，极富压迫感。

言纲却平静地回视：“现在你再担心也没用。大部分火力都被我们这边吸引过来了，他们不会很危险。”

阿纲抿了抿唇，并不答话，步伐却明显慢了下来。言纲又说：“定位器在战斗中被破坏，我们很难获知他们的位置，比起无意义的搜寻，不如先休整一下。”

阿纲排斥着这个选择，却不得不承认言纲说得确实有道理。然后他发现自己不知什么时候已经停下来了。

“坐下吧。”言纲不知从哪里找出一卷纱布，示意着。

头上的火炎“簇”的一声熄灭，冷淡的金红变成温润的棕褐。阿纲扶着墙慢慢下蹲，最后坐在冰冷的地面上。言纲半跪在他身边，往他肩膀上一圈一圈地缠绕纱布。

就像在那一次次训练中一样。

阿纲闭上眼睛，靠着墙，神经稍微放松了一些。他清楚言纲的实力，也愿意将信任交托与他。

伤口很快就被处理好了。没有多余的痛感，也没有通常受伤后身体发冷的感觉——那大概是大空火炎的作用。

关闭了视觉，其他感觉就会变得异常敏锐。身边那热源的存在也因此突显。此时他是有些庆幸的，庆幸言纲在他身边，也庆幸在他身边的是言纲。

如果真的是孤身一人，他一定会忍不住胡思乱想。如果身边的人不是言纲而是其他人，他一定会被沉重的责任感压迫到窒息。

但是言纲不一样的。言纲永远处变不惊的态度和战无不胜的强大让他感到安心。

来到这个十年后的事情，他不是不害怕的。但是一直依靠的Reborn时刻受到外界的死亡威胁，不再能一直陪着他，最初遇到的强势的拉尔也受到那什么射线的影响，身体不适。十年后的伙伴们一个个被替换，无论是年轻的还是成熟的同伴都用信赖的眼神看着他，等着他作出决策……十年后的众人尤甚，因为他们把他看做是十年后那个人的替代品。

他不敢说害怕。他不敢说想逃。他甚至不敢流露出一点点脆弱，不敢犯下一个错误。

他是首领，是大空。怎么能让他们知道自己也在害怕在迷茫，怎么能犯下错误害得同伴们受伤死亡。他要是逃避了，怎么对得起将全部的信任交托与他的同伴，怎么对得起无辜的被牵扯进来的女孩子们。

但是言桑不一样的。阿纲说不清楚自己的想法，只是觉得，如果是言桑的话，一定早就发现自己竭力隐藏的不安了……或许扑到对方怀里大哭一场都没问题的。

也许是因为相似的样貌和相同的火炎，言纲给他一种如父兄般的感觉，让他下意识地想要亲近和依赖。

只要交给言桑就没问题了吧……偶尔，也会冒出这样软弱的想法。

言桑一定会帮他的，无论是找回被变动的墙壁隔开的伙伴们，还是杀到入江的面前，甚至是回到过去……

言桑一定会帮他的。

【“……你想找死，我可不会管你。”】

脑海中突兀地响起云雀学长的声音，让他悚然一惊。

【“……只要跟在你身边，我就不会有事。”】

阿纲睁开眼，看着言纲安静的侧颜。言纲像是在思考什么的样子，似乎察觉到他的注视，转过眼来，用目光回应了一下，又转回去，望着墙壁，像是在发呆。

……这样依赖言桑，真的好吗？

言桑真的如他想象得那样万能吗？

“有敌人来了。”简短的提醒打断了他的思绪。他顺着言纲指示的方向看过去，却只看到了……一堵墙？

稍作思考就明白了言纲的意思，阿纲立即往嘴里塞了两颗药丸，阖上眼，再睁开时瞳色已经变成亮丽的赤金。

“轰——”

坚固的墙壁瞬间被撞开，伴随着格拉格拉的落石声和滚滚的烟尘，几个隐隐绰绰的怪异身姿显现在强行破开的通道处。

阿纲往后退了几步，躲到不易受突袭又便于反击的位置，耐心地等待烟尘散去。言纲却是丝毫不受影响的样子。在墙壁被破坏的一瞬，阿纲就看见一道橙色的流炎一闪而过——言纲已经发起攻击了。

阿纲目光微闪，倒是确认了一个之前在训练时就出现的猜测：言桑，似乎并不那么依赖视力。

那么是依靠什么来确认敌人的位置和行动的？听力？嗅觉？不，不可能。在刚才杂音颇多，烟尘滚滚的情况下，这些五感就算敏锐度超过常人也很难发挥作用。那，究竟是什么……

烟尘终于散去了。言纲也暂时退出了战斗，站在他身边。

来敌是五个人——这么说有点勉强。其中四个男人肌肉暴起、半生物半金属的模样实在很难承认他们是人类，倒是那唯一一个拿鞭子的女人看上去比较像正常人类一点，虽说服饰确实古怪了些。

那四个“男人”跪趴着，脚踝和手臂的位置喷溅出少量的血花。

那个女人把鞭子搭在手上，扬起下巴，浓妆艳抹的脸看上去无端地令人不舒服。“精准的弱点攻击，果然是传说中那个泽田言纲的风格。”

“可惜……”涂着厚重眼影的眼睛微微眯起，里面是丝毫不打算掩饰的轻蔑，“这样的招数，好像对我的仆人们没用呢~”

伴随着娇媚的轻喝，四个“男人”怒吼一声，身上的伤口立刻止住了血，并且开始以肉眼可见的速度复原。

“妖花爱丽斯。”听到言纲依旧冷淡的声音，阿纲意识到这是在给他介绍敌人的情况，连忙将注意力集中在那个看上去并不是很强的女人身上，“看来你身边的几个就是你们密鲁菲奥雷人体觉醒部的实验成果吧。以觉醒潜能的名义进行的残忍改造……”

人体……实验？阿纲下意识皱了皱眉。他忍不住想起了六道骸，心里对密鲁菲奥雷的厌恶更胜一层。

“是呢~”爱丽丝掩嘴轻笑，“不过再怎么残忍也比不过彭格列，不是么？”

“！”阿纲下意识地看向言纲，从那冷峻的侧脸上却看不出任何情绪。

“彭格列从来不涉及人体试验的禁区，”言纲慢慢抬起手，掌心燃起一簇火花，在空中扭曲了几下，幻化成一柄匕首，“爱丽丝·海普巴，我将视你的言语为密鲁菲奥雷对彭格列的诬蔑与挑衅。”

爱丽丝意义不明地笑了两声：“你倒是很维护彭格列嘛，明明……自己就是个实验产物。”

阿纲又一次看向言纲。情感上本能地想反驳这样的说法，大脑中却闪现出之前战斗的片段。

随意地从身体各处释放火炎，对火炎的操控能力甚至超越是血脉者的他。

不依赖视力，甚至好像不依赖五感就可以感知敌人的位置和动作。

攻击莫斯卡的时候，移动得过于迅速，好似化作了一道流炎的身影。

到现在为止的激烈战斗里，不曾有任何的伤。

之前没有在意，现在想来，其实一直有些透明的身体……

“能够把全身化作火炎，这样的能力，是经历了怎样的改造才得来的呢？”爱丽丝接下来的声音简直像是一盆冰水，从天灵盖灌了进去，冻彻灵魂，“我们密鲁菲奥雷也好奇得紧呢，只可惜，玩不来彭格列的大手笔~”

“原来你们的想象力也不过如此罢了。”言纲用食指和中指夹着刀柄，拇指用力让匕首在手上翻转了一圈，转过的轨迹残留着隐约的碎炎。

手指一松一紧，将匕首反握在手中：“虽然我很难对这些实验体造成有效伤害——”

“但是，只要打败控制者就可以了。”言纲全身都燃起了火炎——不。阿纲瞳孔一缩。那……分明就是一团纯粹的火炎，里面看不到任何人类的躯体。

那团火炎翻卷着，掀起滚滚热浪，气势汹汹地向爱丽丝的位置奔袭。爱丽丝却娇笑起来，拎起鞭子狠狠地抽打周围的几个实验体。实验体们暴吼一声，手臂迅速变形，伸长，将来袭的火炎全部挡了下来。

攻击不奏效，言纲再次回到原位。直到言纲拉着他躲过实验体的一次突袭，阿纲才反应过来言纲每次攻击完都要回来原来是为了保护他。

哪怕他并不需要这种保护。

言纲刚才的攻击并不是全无效果的。实验体哀嚎着，表面的肌理出现了明显的烫伤症状。阿纲知道大空火炎最高能调整到什么温度，很清楚如果言纲之前那一下子招呼在正常人类身上，这会儿起码也是个重度烧伤。

可爱丽丝随后就补了几鞭子，嘴上还骂着：“没用的男人，你们对我的爱只有这种程度吗？”

这句话在阿纲听来着实有点莫名其妙：爱？跟爱有什么关系？

神奇的是，在爱丽丝做完这些后，那些实验体就像是打了鸡血一样，本来痛苦的哀嚎变成了兴奋的嚎叫，身上的烧伤也很快就愈合了，肌肉甚至还膨大了一圈。

“不仅仅是被改造得只剩下攻击的本能，还加上了对你绝对的忠诚与……爱，吗？”言纲沉声道，“真是，恶心。”

“你怎么能这么说呢？这可不是我逼他们的。”爱丽丝好像真的很不满似的，反驳道，“我本来不过是个无辜的小助手而已，只是这些博士啊，都对我一见钟情，为了讨我的欢心，就把自己改造成现在的模样，成为我忠实的仆人了呢！”

她长长的睫毛忽闪着，像是个天真无邪的小女孩：“他们都是真的爱我，怎么能叫做恶心呢？”

言纲肃着脸驳斥：“这种扭曲的感情，不配称之为爱。”

阿纲稍微有些惊讶。确实他对于爱丽丝的言行也很反感，但他没想到的是言纲好像真的有点动怒了，为了对爱的定义。

真看不出来……言桑是会在意这种事的人。

“扭曲？”爱丽丝像是听到了什么天大的笑话，“明明你应该很熟悉这种关系啊泽田言纲，那个彭格列的首领不是对你做了同样的事情吗？把你训练成只忠于他的武器，生命的全部意义就是战斗和彭格列，哪怕是彭格列首领死了，你还忠心耿耿地守在十年前的小十代首领身边——”

“你没有替那彭格列首领殉葬倒是奇怪，不过现在看来，是因为这个小首领还活着吧？嗯？人都死了还能让你替他卖命，彭格列的调·教手段，才是让我羡慕得很呢！”

“——够了！”出声阻止的，不是言纲，而是阿纲。阿纲伸手拽住言纲的袖子，微一错身，站到言纲面前。体内的火炎流转过伤处，将疼痛暂时地止住了。在刚刚的动作中确认了伤口并不影响活动，心下稍微放松，接着就直直地看向爱丽丝，“住口吧，要打便打，不要再侮辱我们彭格列的人了。”

“哦？”爱丽丝的目光在他们俩之间徘徊了一会儿，“你这是……在护着他？”

“是又如何？”阿纲超死气模式下的声音冷冷的。侧首给了言纲一个眼神示意他放心，阿纲膝盖微曲，掌心燃起火炎。

爱丽丝附加云属性火炎的鞭子似乎是能够强化和增殖那些实验体的肉体的。与常人不同、可以自由伸缩的四肢与过分灵活的关节给阿纲带来了一点麻烦，不过只是一点点而已。再怎么奇怪也是生物，只要是生物体，其行动意图在超直感的作用下就无处遁形。而且言纲的配合也给予他很多帮助。应该说，在有言纲帮忙的情况下，战斗一下子变成了非常简单的事情。

飞舞的流炎指示着敌人的弱点，高速移动的身形一次次扰乱敌人的配合。只要伸出拳头就会发现可打击的点位于攻击范围内，行进的路线丝毫不会受到敌人的干扰。在这样的辅助之下，战斗简直成为了一种享受。

只是躲避无虞，攻击却有些难度。强大的愈合能力和云属性的增殖能力使得这些实验体几乎是不死的，普通的攻击很难奏效，用那个绝招的话，攻击力是够了，但准备时间太长。

如果是一个人大概还是满头疼的，但现在……

“言，掩护我。”在错身的瞬间提了一句，阿纲停留在空中，一掌前推，一掌面向后方，双手都开始蓄积火炎。

触手一般的手臂挥舞着要进攻这个明晃晃的靶子，却被气势汹汹的赤橙色焰浪阻隔在外。

“X-Bunner。”阿纲低声说着，对自己起的这个招式名称满意无比。屏障的焰浪突然散开，随后，一道明丽的火炎划破空气，直击敌军。

加大了输出，威力增大的同时不稳定性也增加了。阿纲努力平衡身体，却还是旋转着飞了出去，快要撞墙时被一缕柔和的炎揽住，轻轻下落。看着浑身焦黑、生命体征很弱的四个实验体和已经晕过去的爱丽丝，阿纲对于这招的破坏力有些意外。

还是没有全力输出的结果呢。

不过因为掌握不好平衡，每次攻击结束都会把自己甩出去这个负面效果也太糟糕了，如果没有言纲在，这就是个放完就失去攻击力的大招。

阿纲从敌人的“尸体”上收回目光，转向言纲：“继续前进？”

言纲没有回答，只是突然拉住他的手。

有金属手套隔着没什么感觉，不过阿纲还是吓了一跳，发现身上的火炎在流失的时候，他下意识地切断了火炎的输出，结果就看见言纲扭过头，垂眸安静地看着他。

“……”

如果是平时，阿纲大概会崩溃地大喊好啦好啦给你就是了拜托不要摆出那种表情！但是现在他处于强制高冷的超死气模式，也只能抽抽嘴角，放开限制，让火炎流向言纲。

和平时用匣兵器的感觉挺像。

不过，按照敌方的话，好像言桑就是匣兵器……？不对，说言桑是匣兵器的只有第一个敌人，第二个敌人的说法，好像是觉得言桑是改造人……

“不是匣兵器，也不是改造人。”言纲突然出声，“都是外界的猜测罢了。我的存在形式……比他们想象的更复杂。”

都不是？那……

“之后再说吧。”阿纲说，面瘫脸的嘴角微不可查地勾了勾，“只要我知道你是可信任的，就足够了。”

“啊。”言纲回应道。不知是不是错觉，阿纲总觉得好像看到言纲笑了一下。

走了一阵子，阿纲又听见言纲的声音：“他不是那样的。”

“啊？”阿纲一时没反应过来。

“他不是爱丽丝说的那种人。”言纲转过脸，很认真地说，“他对我很好。”

“……嗯，我知道的。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我们为什么要来这里？”再次轻车熟路地解决掉一批莫斯卡，阿纲有些疑惑地问言纲。

言纲在前面领路，头也不回地说：“找一个人。”

带着火炎的拳头重重挥出，轰开一面墙。伴随着哗啦啦的落石，一个身着军绿色工装的金发男人叼着什么东西，愣愣地看着他们。

言纲径直走到那个人面前，手上缠绕的火炎幻化成枪，抵在那人的额头：“你被俘虏了，密鲁菲奥雷黑魔咒的高级技师，斯帕纳。”

哈啊？阿纲目瞪口呆地看着言纲简单粗暴地用很黑手党的手段俘虏了一个敌人——好像还是个技术人员？

被称为斯帕纳的金发男人举起双手，口中白色的棒子随着他说话的动作一起一伏，阿纲也因此看清那是一根棒棒糖。“喂喂，不用这么凶吧，好歹我也是你家Boss钦定的间谍。”

语气懒懒散散的，一点都不像生命遭受威胁的样子。

“至少要做个样子，不然入江发现连你都被渗透的话，会警觉起来的。”言纲像是在解释，但枪口并没有移开，只是不再贴着斯帕纳的额头了，“之后请麻烦你叫几个莫斯卡过来装作拖住我们的样子，然后趁这段时间我需要你帮忙做个东西。”

“还真是不客气，我的莫斯卡都被你干掉多少个了。”斯帕纳吐槽了一句，也不像是真放在心上，“是那个吧，帮助你身后那个小彭格列完成他的绝招的装置。”

“啊，是的。对你来说应该很轻松吧。”像是打哑谜一样说着，言纲没有理会阿纲疑惑的情绪，只是突然把手上的武器化作火炎散去，然后快速退回到阿纲身边，摆出警惕的姿态。

与此同时，六台莫斯卡从缓缓升起的大门中列队走出。

“我们需要拖时间，直到斯帕纳完成为止。”这是言纲对他最后的指示。

这一路上与莫斯卡的作战已经很驾轻就熟了，阿纲一边战斗一边还有闲心时不时看一眼斯帕纳，心情有点复杂。

第一次看到啊！活的间谍！

不知道是不是言纲的作战计划真的起效了，直到斯帕纳宣布完成也没有其他人干扰他们。因为在之前的战斗中已经有意无意地破坏了所有的监视器，阿纲很坦然地放下敌人落到地面上。

从金发的机械师手里接过那个小小的盒子，阿纲一时有点茫然：隐形眼镜？这和他的绝招有什么关系？

“这是可以戴在眼球上的显示装置，可以显示你左右手拳套的火炎矢量。”

“矢量？”

“就是具有大小和方向的量。”言纲补充解释道，“你这个招式最大的问题就是左右手不平衡，所以最后会被离心力甩出去，但如果能够做到双手释放的火炎大小相等方向相反，就可以平衡其冲击力，稳定在原地。”

“而这个隐形眼镜装置的作用就是帮助你自己纠正姿势和火炎释放量。”斯帕纳继续说道。

阿纲看了言纲一眼，将隐形眼镜戴了上去——因为是第一次戴，感觉眼睛有点难受。

“怎么样？”

阿纲眨了眨眼。“还好。”

“等等！首领，你怎么可以随便信任一个敌对家族的家伙！”突然响起的声音吓了他一跳。

“什么人！”他向发出声音的方向看过去……什么都没看到？

“在这里。”言纲走过来，取下了他的耳机，放在地上。然后他就看到耳机旁边淡定盘坐的黑西装小婴儿……

“里、里包恩！你怎么在这里……”

“是立体影像。”言纲说。Reborn也随后补充，“这是你的耳机附带的功能，比别人的大一号也是为了加上投影装置……先不说这个了，将尼二可是很生气呢，对于你过于信任敌方技术人员的事情。”

“斯帕纳先生在他给我看的一份名单里。”最初的演戏之后，言纲又开始加上惯例的敬称了。阿纲已经习惯性地把那个“他”替换成十年后的自己，但其他人显然不能理解，比如将尼二：“啊，言纲先生也在吗？您说的那个‘他’是指……？”

“这个时代的泽田纲吉。”

“啊……这样……”本来听上去很气愤的将尼二声音一下子变得低落。

“按照他的要求，在那份名单里的所有人都是不可伤害、关键时刻可无条件信任的。”

“……”那边将尼二不再说话了。Reborn回了一下头——大概是在看将尼二——然后转过头来，“如果是十年后的阿纲的要求，还是听从比较好。”

“我也觉得斯帕纳是可以信任的。而且我也愿意相信言桑……以及十年后我的判断。”阿纲连忙补了一句。

“……好吧。”将尼二闷闷地说。

“总之，先试试看新装置的效果吧。”言纲指指远处正好站在一条线上的莫斯卡。

“喂喂……”斯帕纳想要抗议，可惜在两个战斗人员面前根本没有任何话语权。

“好。”应了一声，阿纲缓缓升空，听着耳机里的AI女声指示，缓缓发出指令，“Operation X。”

首先右手输出柔之炎，固定在15万炎伏，然后左手火炎转换为刚之炎……右手火炎继续上升到……20万炎伏！然后左手火炎也增加到相同数值！

锁定目标……表盘对称……发射！

“X——Bunner！”

等到滚滚的热浪散去，只余下一堆看不出原状的废铜烂铁证明着这个绝招的威力。

斯帕纳抽了抽嘴角：“事后绝对要彭格列赔偿我的损失……”不过看他的表情，显然亲手让这个招式完成的喜悦远远地盖过了损失几台制式莫斯卡的心疼。

“接下来就是直攻研究所。斯帕纳，你应该知道位置吧？”

“啊。按照正一的性子，他本人大概就在那里。”

斯帕纳指出的路线让两人都忍不住皱眉。“这条路……”阿纲犹豫地看着斯帕纳，“我和言桑会飞，没什么问题，但是斯帕纳你……就算让我们带你，也太危险了吧？”

“按照正一的能力发现我的背叛只是早晚的事情，把我留在这里更危险。”金发技术宅麻利地收拾着自己的东西，“另外，你的隐形眼镜只有我能修，而且这个基地的特性路线随时可能发生变化，只有我知道变化规律能告诉你们怎么找正一。”

不知从哪里弄出两个降落伞一样的东西，斯帕纳把它们装在椅子上，然后将一整套装置“穿”在身上：“放心吧彭格列，我不会拖后腿的。”

“……好吧。”阿纲想了想，还是同意了斯帕纳的请求。毕竟把现在基本上没什么自保能力的机械师一个人丢在这个危险的基地真的挺残忍的。

更何况，拆了最后几台莫斯卡，害得某机械师失去战斗力的，就是他来着……

言纲倒是注意到另一个问题：“你说的基地的特性……是指什么？”

“嗯？那个大彭格列没有告诉你吗？”斯帕纳喀嚓一声把嘴里的棒棒糖咬碎，“入江的匣子就是这个基地啊。他是可以控制这个基地里所有房间的移动的……之前那个地震你们感觉到了吧，就是移动房间造成的动静。”

“所以说，是那个入江害得我和同伴们分开的？”阿纲咬牙切齿地问。

“喂喂，这么大怨念啊。”斯帕纳好像被他突如其来的怒火吓到了。

一只手搭上他的肩膀，让他稍微冷静了一点。言纲安抚过他后，转向斯帕纳：“之前你应该和指挥部那边保持着联系？能够提供一些信息吗？”

“我只是个技术人员啊。”斯帕纳耸了耸肩，“不过听说正一忙得脚不沾地的，想来你的同伴们还在活蹦乱跳地给他制造麻烦呢，不用担心。”

确实，如果还在活跃着与入江对抗的话……

“总归算是个好消息。”言纲看向他，“现在放心了？”

“嗯。”握了握拳，阿纲看向已经准备就绪的斯帕纳，然后目光又慢慢转移到言纲身上。从那双始终镇定的焰色眸子里得到了鼓励，阿纲握紧拳头，指向前方，“那么，继续前进！”


	10. Chapter 10

和幻骑士的战斗有些辛苦，好在有言纲的帮助，总算是把这个棘手的家伙干掉了。

只不过，阿纲有点在意那个幻骑士说的话。

他的同伴们……他们究竟遭遇了什么，还有……

【“你居然还活着，泽田言纲。”】

在自己不知道的时候已经眉头紧锁。“什么啊，这帮人，一个个的，都说得好像我死了言桑就不应该活着一样……”

言纲看向他：“你似乎觉得很委屈。你在为我感到委屈？”

“啊……”言纲直白的表述让他有点害羞，一时间差点忘掉自己要说什么。好在早就习惯了言纲的表达习惯，阿纲继续气鼓鼓地说，“难道言桑自己不觉得委屈吗！明明言桑是个很厉害的人，战斗很厉害，平时安排调度的时候也很厉害，而且让人觉得很可靠……凭什么那些人非要说得好像言桑必须依赖我……我是说那个十年后的我活着一样！明明言桑是一个独立的个体！”

听到他的话，言纲没什么明显的表示，只是行进的速度稍慢下来。不过阿纲也因为说话慢了下来，并没有注意到。

“很过分啊，真的很过分啊那帮家伙……”

“某种意义上，他们说的没错。”

“诶？”阿纲有些吃惊地看向言纲。言纲却并不看他，只是自顾自地继续道：“他死了而我还活着，这就是最大的错误。”

这句话中包含的东西太沉重了。阿纲一时不知该怎么回答，甚至连任何的反驳都是那么的无力。

“言，你……”

他没能说下去。因为他们已经抵达了入江所在的地方。

“入江正一！”阿纲握紧了拳头。

“看来情报果然没错呢，十年前的彭格列首领来到了这个时代……”控制台上的那个男人扶了扶眼镜，冰冷的目光缓缓从阿纲身上挪到他身边的言纲那里，“而且，泽田言纲，并没有随着彭格列首领一起死去。”

“你！”再次听到这句话，阿纲紧了紧拳头，然后反倒站得放松了些，“你们密鲁菲奥雷就只会说这句话了么。”

不过，仔细看的话，会发现他仍是身体紧绷，锐利的目光锁定着入江，随时可以出击。

“不要那么咄咄逼人，彭格列，把拳头收起来，我们需要好好谈谈。”

阿纲把目光转向发声者：“……切尔贝罗？”

“从彭格列叛出后火速投靠密鲁菲奥雷的切尔贝罗组织……”一旁的言纲突然发声，“你们这些反复无常的背叛者，密鲁菲奥雷居然也敢重用。”

两个切尔贝罗对视了一眼，然后看向他们，声音平板：“不论如何，我们现在效忠于入江大人。”

“现在先别关心切尔贝罗的忠心问题了，我们密鲁菲奥雷的成员不需要彭格列的质疑……”入江把扯歪的话题扯了回来，“我需要你们交出彭格列指环，不然……你们的同伴可就危险了。”

看到被关在玻璃罩子里、昏睡着的同伴们，阿纲眼睛都红了：“入江——你对他们做了什么！”

“没什么，只是用一点催眠瓦斯让他们睡个好觉而已……当然，如果你不愿意配合的话，我也随时可以把注入的气体换成毒瓦斯，让他们永远都醒不过来——”

一道赤金的流炎飞窜而过，狠狠撞上那透明的屏障，发现毫不奏效后又后退一段距离，在空中化作尖锐的利刃……

“别白费力气了，那种纳米合成的材质是专门用来防火炎的，就算是你这个‘火炎的精灵’，也没有办法打破它……”

说话间，那罩子周围突然升起几根细长的柱子，那团不定型的火炎在里面左突右冲，竟是无法从柱子围成的空间内逃脱。

“啊，顺便，这东西是可以束缚和吸收火炎的。号称‘不死’的你，确实无法利用常规物理手段杀死……不过，如果是失去了泽田纲吉火炎的供给，你还能凭借什么活下去呢？”

“言！”情急之下，阿纲都来不及加上一贯的敬语了。

“不要轻举妄动，彭格列。”入江慢吞吞地说着，晃悠了一下手上的遥控器，“现在的吸取速度是2，可以说是很温和的……如果我调到最大的10的话，他大概只需要半分钟就会被抽干了吧。那些柱子可不是你花半分钟就能破坏的，如果你是想用那个威力很强的招式……小心连他也一块儿被杀死哦？”

“纲吉！”那团火炎突然化作了人形。维持着人类姿态的言纲看上去很痛苦，面容扭曲，身形闪烁，但他还是坚持着把话说完了，“用匣子……就是那个电池匣……把我收起来！”

阿纲看了眼入江，小跑到言纲身边。在这个过程中，入江只是冷冷地看着，并没有阻止的意思。

在口袋里掏了掏，居然真的摸到了那个棱角分明的小立方体。也不知言桑是什么时候放进去的。“言桑……拜托再忍一下，很快就好了。”阿纲小声说着，拿出匣子，就像是收回匣兵器一样，将匣子对准已经无力维持人形的言纲。

一团火炎飞进了匣子里。那些杆子之间隐约闪烁的电光也不见了，似乎是因为捕捉的对象消失而停止了工作。

“哦？很不错的应对方式……不过这样的装置我这里可不止一个。”入江按下操作台上的什么按钮，从房间的边角都升腾起类似的柱子，“这是针对匣兵器而做出来的，可以强行抽取范围内火炎的特殊装置。因为只要匣兵器被收回匣中就无法起作用，而且布置起来太麻烦，花费又很高，一度被视为鸡肋，直到我们发现这东西对某些特殊存在的奇效……”

入江顿了顿，又继续说：“因为有身体作为外在的天然防御，只要不使用火炎，这东西就对人类没用。但很显然，那只‘火炎精灵’可没有任何防御手段，不想让他死的话，最好让他乖一点……”

“言桑……”阿纲看向手上的匣子。

【……按照他的话来做吧，在这种情况下我只能成为累赘，除了浪费你的火炎之外毫无作用……我会教你如何把我封印在匣子里。】

虽然很惊讶这样直接在脑海里响起的声音是怎么回事，但现在很显然不是询问的好时机。阿纲当即按照言纲的教授在匣子外面加了一层封印，彻底切断了言纲和外界的联系——这种情况下，言纲无法感知到外界的事情，相应的，也不会被外面的装置伤害。

入江一动不动地看着他做完这一切。“很好，最麻烦的家伙已经被封印了，现在我们终于可以好好来谈谈正事了……关于世界的基石，七三的事情。”

“另外，不要试图去破坏那个圆形装置，因为那里面装着的，可是十年后你们的身体……”、 


	11. Chapter 11

“所以今天按照约定，我会告诉你关于我的事情……请集中精力。”  
  
“嗯……啊？啊，抱歉！”有点走神的阿纲楞了一下才反应过来。  
  
这短短的几个小时里发生的事情实在太多。关于世界的隐秘的透露也好，入江正一的临阵倒戈也好，打了那么久的六吊花居然是假的也好，还有能把一个基地瞬移走的黑科技，从十年前过来的最后一个守护者大哥，突然得到的新匣子，被单方面宣布的决胜之战Choice……  
  
信息量过大，阿纲现在只觉得头昏脑涨。哪怕是已经好好地睡了一觉，脑子里还是乱乱的。  
  
但是，好不容易能知道那个一直好奇的问题的答案了……他甩甩头，努力集中起精神来。  
  
“请……请继续说吧，言桑。”  
  
言纲盯着他的眼睛，似乎是确认了他的确在好好听，才继续说道：“如你所见，我的身体是完全由火炎构成的……”  
  
与他外形相似的身体逐渐变得透明，然后变成火炎散开，过一会儿又重新凝聚成人形。  
  
尽管看过不止一遍，阿纲还是吃惊地张大了嘴巴。  
  
“好、好厉害……”太玄幻了吧，这个场景！虽说死气之炎这种东西本来就挺玄幻，什么觉悟越强，火炎就越强之类的。  
  
“更准确地说，我是从火炎中生出的意识……这样的描述可能太抽象了。想象一下，类似于Bleach里面的斩魄刀刀魂，是力量的半身……”  
  
“等等，为什么会突然扯到漫画啊！”阿纲满头黑线。这和言桑一贯的画风差异太大了点，“刀魂什么的……这又不是少年漫！”  
  
“为了便于你理解，我尽可能选择了贴合你认知范围的例子。”言纲惯例的严肃认真此时反倒成为一种槽点了，“如果使用更加专业的语言来描述的话，我是诞生于高度活跃的具现化能量中的高级能量生命体，能够以活跃离散能量和能量实体两种不同形式存在，后一种与物质实体有所区别，但表现出一些类似性质，如占据一定空间，能够对接触物体产生压力等等……”  
  
泽田言纲对泽田纲吉使用了“学霸的蔑视”，效果拔群！  
  
阿纲泪流满面地低头道歉：“对不起，言桑，还是换成之前那种说法吧。”  
  
结果又回到了一开始的状态。“将我想象成类似于刀魂或者守护灵那样的特殊生命体吧。我没有真正意义上的物质实体，所以对多数物理攻击手段免疫。”不知从哪里弄来一把短剑，言纲在阿纲的惊呼声中将剑刃干脆地捅入自己的心脏。  
  
锋利的剑刃很轻松地贯穿了胸腔——不，应当说，太轻松了，竟连正常利器入肉的滞涩感都没有。  
  
被穿透的部分显现出一点半透明的质感。  
  
言纲慢慢地将短剑抽出。银色的剑刃干净如初，并未沾染上任何血迹。而胸口的空洞也是一点血液都没有喷出，反倒以肉眼可见的速度快速愈合，连同衣服上那个小小的破口。  
  
“我完全依靠大空火炎供能，所以唯一的弱点大概就是这个……如果被切断能源就会逐渐衰弱，如果火炎耗尽，虽说目前没有尝试过，不过理论上是会彻底消失，用人类的话来说就是死亡。”  
  
“这、这么严重？”阿纲庆幸自己在战场上没有拒绝向言桑供给自己的火炎，“我以为没有火炎之后只要重新输入火炎就好了……”  
  
“我不是匣兵器。”言下之意是，不可能像用电器一样，电没了再充就行。  
  
“这样啊……”阿纲讪笑着，为自己一瞬间把言纲脑补成类机器人感到愧疚。但他很快注意到另一个问题，“那言桑之前是怎么办的……依靠电池匣吗？”  
  
“最大容量的电池匣在满火炎的情况下大概也只能支持我一个星期左右的正常活动或者最多九十分钟的持续高强度作战。电池匣因为造价高昂，废品率高，实用性不强等等原因，即使是彭格列也没有多少库存，光靠匣子是解决不了问题的。”言纲很干脆地否认了阿纲的猜测，“以前通常是待在他身边，直接从他那里得到火炎补充，偶尔独自外出的时候会使用电池匣。”  
  
“那在我来到这个时代之前……”阿纲才开口就闭上了嘴。在言桑面前直接提那个人的死亡，也太过分了一点。  
  
不过言纲很明显猜出了他要说什么。“这个基地里设有能源中心，用于支持一些重要的防御设施。其中有一个能源是大空属性的，全部充能过程都由他完成，只要我待在这个基地里，基本上短时间内不需要考虑能源问题。”  
  
“哦，这样……”想来Xanxus也不屑于做“充电”这样无聊的活儿。如果是这样的话，似乎就能理解了，入侵作战之前十年后云雀学长奇怪的话。  
  
“不过彭格列没有其他大空属性的人吗？”阿纲有些好奇地问。能够供给一个基地的能源就靠一个人来补充也太夸张了点，而且彭格列就让首领来干这些“粗活儿”吗，本以为作为首领多少有点福利的说。  
  
呸呸呸什么首领，阿纲努力甩掉脑海里这个下意识的念头。他才不要当什么见鬼的黑手党首领，他只是一个普通的国中生而已！  
  
“大空属性的人很稀有，另外由于多种原因，除了可以成为一方首领的那些，其他的基本上都没有机会成为黑手党……而且，就算彭格列有其他大空属性者也没用。”言纲轻轻巧巧地带过了前一个话题，焰色的眸子直视着他，“你没有好奇过么，我和你相似的外貌。”  
  
“是很好奇啊……”阿纲小声嘟囔。他可没有忘记探寻言桑身份时发生的那些事情。  
  
还有那个惊悚无比的初遇。当时他真的以为是撞上徘徊在基地里的十年后自己的冤魂了呢。  
  
言纲低下头，看了看自己掌心的纹路。“我说过我诞生于火炎……但火炎是只有人类才能产生的。”  
  
“只能靠人体产生？也就是说……”阿纲已经隐约猜到了那个答案。  
  
“啊，是的。”言纲点点头，“我诞生于泽田纲吉的火炎。”  
  
“十年后那个我的……火炎？”阿纲不自觉地重复了一遍。  
  
“啊。”璀璨的赤金被垂下的眼皮缓缓地敛了起来，“或许也可以这么说，我是，泽田纲吉的火炎。”  
  
似乎是被对方的情绪感染，阿纲觉得心情变得有些沉重。果然……  
  
诶？阿纲愣了愣。他刚刚想到的是，“果然”？  
  
言纲似乎误解了阿纲的沉默。“想问为什么我还可以活着吗？”一个小小的匣出现在言纲的手心，正是那个熟悉的电池匣。  
  
在言纲的示意下，阿纲接过那个匣子，拿起来仔细观察着。  
  
“唔……所以和这个匣子有什么关系？”  
  
“这不是普通的电池匣，”言纲说，“这是科研部研究出来的，可以让我寄身的‘空白匣’。通过这个物质媒介，我从纯粹的能量生命体变成了类似于匣兵器的存在，也多了一个可以凭依的物理载体。”  
  
“物理……ten……tentai（侦探）？”阿纲艰难地重复着，恍然间有种在上理科课的错觉。  
  
“是‘载体（tantai）’。”一缕火炎从言纲的指尖飞出，在空中凝结成虚幻的文字，“想象成斩魄刀好了。物理载体对我来说就像是人的身体一样，身体损毁，我就无法维持自己的存在。”  
  
“什么？！”阿纲吓了一跳，连忙停下了下意识把玩匣子的动作，将那个鎏金的立方体小心翼翼地捧在手心。等做完这一切，才忍不住大喊，“这么重要的事情请早点说出来啊！”  
  
言纲倒是很平静的模样。“不必担心，‘匣’的材料和构造决定了它的坚固程度，毕竟是能够承受大额度火炎并且提供空间缩放能力的容器，不会被轻易损毁。”  
  
“就算是这么说……”万一出点什么事呢！这可是相当于躯体的存在啊！  
  
好不容易从残酷的战场上幸存下来，他可不希望因为自己的疏忽出现非战斗性减员，那也太悲剧了一点。  
  
“而且现在的状况，就算是匣损毁也没关系。”言纲无视了他夸张的表情，继续说道，“我可以附在你身上。”  
  
“啊？”阿纲蒙了一下，在脑海中重复了几遍“附在你身上”，突然打了个寒颤，“这种鬼气森森的表述是什么意思……”  
  
“人体是火炎的最佳存储容器。”言纲显然并没有发现自己刚才说的话具有某种歧义，仍然一本正经，“最开始，就是依附于他而存在的。”  
  
“他”是指十年后的泽田纲吉，也就是说……  
  
“不可以离开他超过五十米，只能从他那里得到能量的补充，在学会实体化之前，只有他能看到我。”言纲垂下眼，与阿纲错开了视线，“后来他拜托技术部帮我制造了可以寄身的匣子，使得我可以单独行动。然后他就开始派我独自外出，或者在自己外出的时候派我留守。”  
  
“这样……”阿纲应了一声，抬眼偷偷看言纲的脸。言纲没有像往常一样，在察觉到他的视线之后，直视他的双眼，金橙色的眸子仍然垂着。  
  
很奇怪。明明被强制束缚在某个人身边是那么痛苦，一直处在这样的状况下，好不容易获得了自由应该是很快乐的事情，为什么……  
  
为什么言桑他，听上去一点都不开心呢？  
  
“总之，之后我会尽量多给你讲一些关于我的事情。”言纲最后以这句话作为总结。  
  
“真的吗？”阿纲不可避免地有些开心。毕竟他也很好奇言桑的从前，还有自己的未来。不过愿意分享曾经的经历，也说明言桑更进一步地承认了他吧？  
  
“是的。有一些招数需要足够高的默契，我认为让你更了解我是一个比较适合的手段。”言纲一脸严肃地解释道。  
  
好吧，结果也只是为了战斗而已。阿纲低落地哦了一声。


	12. Chapter 12

今天阿纲训练的时候有点心不在焉。他在想从梅洛尼基地回来之后，入江单独和他说的话。  
  
【“之前我和你们说过，十年后的纲吉君是被假死弹攻击，其实仍然活着，和其他人一起存放在那个装置里……是这样的吧？”  
  
“是、是的，入江君，有、有什么问题吗？”  
  
红发的青年推了下鼻梁上老土的黑框眼镜：“按照计划确实是这样没错，我偷偷替换掉白兰大人配枪中的第一颗子弹，然后纲吉君假死脱身，同时以自己的假死作为时空计划开始的信号。彭格列无论如何也不能容忍首领的尸体落于敌人之手，肯定会派人夺回，这样你就可以在彭格列的掌控范围内来到十年后……如果一切都能够按照计划进行的话，应该是这种发展……但是……”  
  
入江紧张地咽了口口水。明明是个大人，却比十四岁的他更像个孩子一样局促不安：“但是，计划从一开始就出错了。白兰大人……他……没有选择配枪，而是……用了匕首。”  
  
“匕首？！”他忍不住惊呼了一声。  
  
“啊。当时房间里只有他们两个人，连我也被赶了出去，所以我不太清楚中间发生了什么。等白兰大人叫我进去的时候，我只看到……一把匕首，穿透了纲吉君的左胸腔。”  
  
“什、什么……”  
  
“纲吉君！”入江急急地说，“请千万不要告诉别人！这个时代的你说过，假死计划有很大的偶然性，而且十年后泽田纲吉是否活下来对于战胜白兰的作战来说没有什么影响，所以那个你让我不要太过勉强，以保全自己为优先事项，并且无论成功与否，都要告诉彭格列的其他人你还活着……”  
  
“我知道十年后的纲吉君是对的，这种时候士气十分重要，如果大家知道你假死成功，就打破了白兰不可战胜的神话，也让剩下的十年后的人心存希望，不至于做出什么不可挽回的激烈举动。所以我还是对你们说纲吉君没有死。但是……我觉得，作为十年前的纲吉君，你有资格知道真相。”】  
  
假死……失败了啊……阿纲的目光落在远处言纲的身上。  
  
因为最后被封印在匣子里，言纲并没有听到入江关于泽田纲吉假死计划的说明。换句话说，言纲仍然认为十年后泽田纲吉死在与白兰的会面中。  
  
从现在的情况来看，这反倒是正确的认知。  
  
要告诉言桑吗？  
  
如果按照入江的说法告诉言桑，自然言桑会欣喜于他还活着。但是，等到打败白兰之后呢？  
  
等到打败白兰，他们这些十年前的孩子自然是一走了之，可言桑就会知道那个人是真的，彻底死亡了。那之后，要怎样面对泽田纲吉已经不存在的世界？  
  
把所有的真相原原本本地告诉言桑也是一种选择。可是……真的要说吗？那个人曾经可以活下来，却失败了。被给予希望再残忍地毁灭，是不是比一开始就不抱有希望更痛苦？  
  
“你在走神。”突然从身后传来的声音让他脊背僵直。下意识的反击很快就被化解，被扭在背后的手无论如何也无法做出进一步的攻防。  
  
他们从空中落到地上。言纲放开他，额上的火炎熄灭了：“今天你很不在状态。”  
  
“呃……嗯。”阿纲也退出了超死气模式，挠了挠头，想说些什么来辩解，最终却只是低下头，承认了，“对不起，言桑。”  
  
他知道自己今天表现得有多糟糕。  
  
但是言纲看上去没有怪罪他的意思。“先休息一下吧。”  
  
“诶？”  
  
言纲朝他点点头，走向训练室的一角，盘腿坐了下来。  
  
“这种状态恐怕也没法好好训练。也是我稍微有点心急了，刚刚进行过大战，你需要更多的休息时间。”  
  
阿纲跟着走过去，紧挨着言纲坐下。“不是言桑的错啦，只是稍微……有点心情不好。”  
  
言纲转过脸看着他的眼睛：“是因为白天的事情？”  
  
“言桑也知道？……啊，对哦，言桑不可能不知道的嘛。反正，就是训练骑摩托车的时候，被将尼二嘲笑了腿短，而且训练进度比其他人差好多……”  
  
一开始只是为了掩盖自己心情不好的真实原因顺着言纲的话说下去而已，可说着说着，阿纲真的觉得有点难过了。  
  
腿短什么的……运动能力差什么的……为什么到了未来世界还要为这种事烦恼啊！  
  
“……”言纲沉默了一会儿，似乎是在思考怎么安慰他的样子。  
  
“其实你只是身体发育比较滞后而已。十年后的你腿很长，我的外形是完全模仿他的外貌幻化的，你可以参考我的模样想象。”  
  
居、居然真的一本正经地开始安慰了！  
  
不过看着言桑目测一米八以上的身高和颀长的身材……他突然开始向往长大了。  
  
“那十年后，我的运动能力是不是也……”阿纲一脸期待地问。  
  
“毫无变化。”只得到了这样冷酷的回答。  
  
“诶？！”阿纲有点受伤，“也太干脆了一点吧！”  
  
哪怕敷衍地说点善意的谎言也好啊……好吧他知道言桑不可能做这种事情。  
  
“他身体协调能力很糟糕，平衡能力也很差。因为所有的运动技巧几乎都是在战斗中学到的，当进行普通人的运动时也出现了无法控制好力量等不适应的问题。学滑冰的时候摔到尾骨41次，拉伤36次，骨折15次，受到锐器伤3次，致使他人受到锐器伤8次；学高尔夫的时候花费一个月终于可以成功把球杆打到球上而不是自己或者教练的脸上，轻度脑震荡5次，把球打进飞机喷气口2次，打断直升机起落架12次；学保龄球的时候砸到脚102次，因为把球扔进别人的轨道而起冲突362次；学骑马的时候从马背上摔下来249次，遭受马的后腿攻击76次，踩踏攻击54次；学台球的时候把白球直接击入球袋3664次，被教练殴打164次……”  
  
“拜托你别说了……”阿纲捂住脸趴在地上，身上散发着浓浓的负面气息。够了他知道自己就算是在未来也很废了，用得着这么细节吗！  
  
而且……“里面混进了什么奇怪的东西吧！滑冰是怎么造成锐器伤的，居然还能攻击别人吗！会用高尔夫打到脸这一点不知道为什么反而不觉得惊讶，但飞机是怎么回事啊！这种地方应该禁止飞行的吧！被保龄球砸到脚一百多次居然没有终身残疾什么的就不吐槽了，被马踩了之后我是怎么活下来的！居然还被踩了那么多次！而且最后一个台球运动好不容易和平一点了，为什么我还要被教练打啊！”  
  
虽然能失误几千次好像确实比较令教授者抓狂。  
  
“Reborn先生比较习惯使用暴力来使学生记住关键部分。”言纲轻飘飘的一句话让疯狂吐槽的他立刻闭上了嘴。  
  
如果是Reborn的话……好吧，按照那家伙辅导题目都能用上炸弹的残暴手段来说，只是揍他真的算轻的了。看来高尔夫这一项不是Reborn亲自教授的，不然言桑的叙述中应当还包括一句“练习高尔夫时被教练殴打至濒死状态”什么的……不对，Reborn根本不会让自己被打脸的，他也想象不到自己能打到Reborn，哪怕有废柴光环加成。  
  
“为什么我要学这么多乱七八糟的东西……”阿纲无力地抱怨。当然，学的时候还要受那么多伤，这才是重点。  
  
“因为这些都是上流社会常见的高雅运动——滑冰除外，是因为京子小姐感兴趣，为了陪伴京子小姐他才去学习的。黑手党至少在表面上仍维持着自身的体面，作为里世界的重要人物，他需要出席一些高层次的活动，而这些技能是必不可少的。”  
  
“这样啊……”阿纲耷拉下脑袋，甚至没有注意到言纲话里隐含的信息——十年后的他，似乎和京子关系很亲密。大概是他意识到这将是自己的未来。哪怕他不想学，哪怕Reborn不逼着他学，为了顺利地生存下去，他也必须学会这些不喜欢的东西。  
  
就像战斗一样。  
  
他很勉强地弯了弯嘴角，近乎自暴自弃地说：“果然，我这种废柴……在那些黑手党的活动里也只会处处出丑吧。所以我才说我根本不适合当什么黑手党……”  
  
“并不是。”言纲反驳道。“事实上，他在受到邀请的时候一直都表现得很完美，被看作是精通所有运动的完美绅士。”  
  
看着他惊讶的表情，这位首领身边的近侍又继续说道：“我之前所说的只是他训练时的笨拙。但学会之后，他便能够发挥得很好，甚至表现出远超常人的实力。”  
  
“一次一次的失败，每一次失败造成的伤痛，因为笨拙而遭到的嘲笑，他全部承受下来了。”言纲的视线落在一旁，似乎是在回忆，“好像是因为习惯了，于是一点都不在意，只是耐心地、按部就班地训练。他学新东西很慢，但学会之后就能够掌握得很牢固，而且还能够灵活运用。”  
  
“他能够变成后来无所不能的模样，是因为在别人看不到的地方经过了更多的努力。运动也好，战斗也好，通过不断地强化训练才能够掌握那些本来不擅长的事情。”金红的瞳对上他的双眸，“你也一样。”  
  
“……嗯。”阿纲低下头，小声应着。“真是，说得好像言桑一直在旁边看着一样……不过也是，能够那么准确地报出数字，言桑当时应该就在旁边，看到了那个我全部的狼狈模样吧。”  
  
言纲稍微犹豫了一下。“骑马的时候，确实是在旁边的。包括台球也是。骑马的学习是很危险的，哪怕有护具也一样。他说经历过疼痛才能真正记住错误，所以不让我扶他，摔倒的时候也要自己爬起来，我只能在马会伤到他的时候稍微挡一下。”  
  
“所以连把白球直接击入球袋的具体次数都这么清楚啊……”阿纲挠了挠头。不过“经历过疼痛才能真正记住错误”什么的，总觉得好耳熟……  
  
等等，这不就是下午的时候Reborn才说的嘛！可恶，居然让他直接松开离合器……摔得真的超痛啊！这辈子他都不敢随便在行驶中松开离合器了！咦这么一说Reborn的方法好像还真的有点道理……不冷静点泽田纲吉，不要被那个鬼畜洗脑了！  
  
阿纲气呼呼地想着，又突然发现自己心情好了很多。真的……被安慰了。本来就算Reborn说过“按照天赋来说你的表现已经相当不错了”，心里还是有一些压力的。“大家都能做到我却做不到”“我果然是个废柴只会拖后腿”这样的想法，偶尔也会冒出来。但是……  
  
但是，就算这么废柴，也有不嫌弃他的废柴的人存在啊。不管是总是毒舌却一直耐心教导他的Reborn，还是陪伴着他，甚至愿意为他承担起未来的黑暗命运的伙伴们。  
  
啊，还有言桑。作为他的火炎，看到了他和人前的光鲜不符的人后的狼狈，见证了他的所有的努力。  
  
而且言桑也说了不是吗，就算艰难，他终究是可以学会的，只是需要比别人付出更多的努力罢了。虽然过程很辛苦，还会受伤。  
  
或许以前的他会逃避，但现在拥有同伴的他不能也不会轻易选择这个看似轻松的选项。逃避到最后，就会发现自己无路可走，只能被迫面临最艰难的道路。在与骸的战斗和指环战中就很清醒地意识到了，他必须战斗，无论是否愿意。  
  
为了守护他的归所，为了明年，后年，还有之后的每一年都能相聚在约定的地方，共同看烟花、打雪仗，他会学习自己不愿意学习的东西，他会咬着牙站起来，睁开眼睛直面生活的重压。  
  
“虽然预感到未来大概会变成一个很累很累的大人，也有些逃避和恐惧那样的生活，不过还真是庆幸呢。”阿纲感叹着，“因为不管发生什么事情，至少言桑是一直在我身边的。”  
  
嘴快说完之后，他又有些不好意思：“那个，我是说……”  
  
“算不上一直。”言纲的反应和他预想的并不太一样。“我是在他多次使用火炎之后才慢慢诞生出自我意识的。正式幻化出人形，让他意识到我的存在，是在更后面一点的时间……准确地说，是他十八岁生日那天。”  
  
【作为彭格列的十代首领，泽田纲吉的每一次生日都会成为里世界的一次盛大的社交活动。  
  
觥筹交错，杯光烛影。西装革履、高谈阔论的男人，浓妆艳抹、掩唇轻笑的女人。  
  
“每年都是这个样子呢。”山本熟练地打发掉又一批人，眯起眼感叹。  
  
“啊。真是麻烦呢。”泽田纲吉漫不经心地摇晃着杯中的红酒，深棕色的眸子微敛。  
  
狱寺抬眼扫视全场，又收回目光，看向他的首领：“十代目如果感到疲惫的话，请先去休息吧。毕竟下面也没什么重要人物了。”  
  
“嗯……”泽田纲吉放下酒杯，“那么，之后就拜托你们应付过去了。”  
  
以不胜酒力为由离席，回到一处休息的地方后，泽田纲吉按了按太阳穴：“啊呀，本来只是借口，好像真的有点头疼了……”  
  
动作突然一顿。紧接着，他的身形消失，而本来所在的地方已经多了几枚暗器，纯黑而毫无反光的外表隐匿在黑暗中。  
  
身上已经燃起火炎，棕发的首领悬停在空中，朗声说：“远来的客人，何必躲躲藏藏呢？”  
  
回答他的只有一支燃着雷之炎的箭矢。  
  
附加了硬化的效果，箭矢的速度快得诡异。在绿色的箭头将要触碰到人类的肉体之前——  
  
“啪”箭矢被牢牢地固定在双掌之间。箭身在金属手套的禁锢中颤动着，终究只能无力地停下了嗡鸣，上面附着的火炎也消失不见。  
  
冷静的赤金眸子里流露出一点无奈和微不可查的悲悯，泽田纲吉垂下头，手套中喷出火炎，迅速改变了自己的位置。  
  
前两次攻击已经足够让他察觉到了，攻击者的位置。  
  
“……莫斯卡？”（注：未来世界一切无人火炎动力化机体都统一归为莫斯卡系列。）  
  
意料之外的敌人的真面目让他反应慢了一瞬。紧接着，自爆带来的巨大能量波动席卷了整个房间。  
  
烟尘与残留的焰浪渐渐散去，出现在原地的——  
  
是一个橙色的巨大光球。  
  
大空之炎呈球状，在那一瞬间形成了完美的防护罩，将所有的伤害都抵挡在外。  
  
“十代首领！您没事吧！”站在门口的是听到动静赶来的岚守。似乎是看到那火炎的屏障确认了首领的安危，他的声音听上去冷静了一些，“请小心，敌人可能还有后续攻击。”  
  
“我没事，隼人。”泽田纲吉挥手散去火炎，等着岚守走到自己身边，“还好及时反应过来了。”  
  
偷袭者似乎是布置了器械后就自己逃走了，探查了一番也没发现什么有用的踪迹。在彭格列内部悄无声息地做出这样的布置，果然……  
  
“是内部人员。”岚守狠狠地捏了下拳头，“可恶——”  
  
“不至于，估计只是某些人故意睁一只眼闭一只眼。想来还是有人对我不满吧。”泽田纲吉耸了耸肩，拍拍岚守的肩膀，“好啦好啦，总能查到的——我这不是没事嘛，别生气了。”  
  
好不容易把仍在自责的岚守安抚下来，由于原本的卧室被毁，泽田纲吉不得不换了个卧室休息。简单的洗漱后，他没有立即就寝，反倒坐在床边，对着空气，莫名地开始自言自语：“出来吧，我知道你能听到的。”  
  
偌大的房间里空荡荡的回响着他的声音。  
  
他没有表现出丝毫的尴尬，只是勾起嘴角，从容不迫地说：“在那个时候，及时反应过来的可不是我……我也没有那样精细的控制能力，能够把火炎构造成完美的球形，并且维持超过十秒的时间。”  
  
在说完这句话之后，终于出现了一些他所想看到的，“异常”。在瞳色仍然维持在棕色的情况下，一缕火炎不受控制地从他身上冒出，慢慢扩大，环绕着他周身飞舞了几圈之后，在他身前聚拢，逐步凝实，幻化成一个隐约的人形。  
  
那火焰人的外表在火炎不断补充的情况下不断细化，等到所有的火炎都融进去之后，出现在泽田纲吉面前的，是一个与真人无异的“人”。  
  
这个“人”，拥有和泽田纲吉几乎一模一样的外貌。只有那双眼睛，是同构造他的大空之炎一样的，耀眼的焰色。】  
  
“……确实，在那个时候发现他陷入危险，帮他挡了一下。本来以为动作比较隐蔽，会让他觉得是自己的应激反应，没想到还是被他察觉到了。”  
  
“这样……”阿纲点点头，想起了在梅洛尼基地战斗时，多次挡在身前的焰色防护罩。如果是一瞬间在身前扬起一道屏障，这一点他自己也能做到，但是完美地在周身形成球形、并且维持一段时间……他很清楚这有多困难。  
  
可是对言桑来说，这就好像吃饭喝水一样稀疏平常。毕竟不是使用者这样间接的身份，而是直接从火炎中诞生的意识。火炎于他，应该是和身体一样的存在吧。  
  
“他说一年多前在察觉到火炎突然变得灵活之后就开始怀疑了，这一次终于确认了我的存在，所以试探性地问了一下。”  
  
“一年多前？那言桑……”  
  
“大概是在他十六岁多一点吧，因为某个契机，我逐渐拥有了自我意识，后来意识慢慢地成长起来，也拥有了更高的自由度。”  
  
【“为什么不希望被我发现呢？”  
  
火焰人沉默着，一言不发，只是扬起手，用火炎在空中凝结成文字：太早了。  
  
“太早？”泽田纲吉挑挑眉。  
  
火焰人点头，让火炎变化成新的文字：我还没有学会发声。  
  
火炎在空中停留了一会儿，缓缓地消失。然后又是一缕火炎补了上去：想亲口告诉你……  
  
赤橙色的炎划过轻巧的弧度，将最后几个字补了上去：……我的存在。】  
  
“也是在那个晚上，他给予了我现在的名字。一开始在‘炎’和‘言’这两个字里面纠结了一段时间，最后还是选择了后者，因为他说前面那个太随便了。他所拥有的火炎是被批评弹（Kogoto Dan）真正激发，而且我所选择的拟化的外貌和他批评弹模式极为相似，再冠上他的姓氏……于是，我的名字最终定为泽田言纲（Sawada Kogototsuna）。不过，他通常称我为言（Koto）。”  
  
“Koto……咦——这一般是女孩子的名字吧！”阿纲读了几遍之后突然发现了里面的槽点。不知道为什么，去掉中间那个音节之后一下子就变得很奇怪了，脑海中不由自主地出现了一个黑长直、手持钢锯的女孩子的形象。  
  
“是吗？”言纲歪了歪头，“我不知道。他一直是这样叫我的。”  
  
“呃……”阿纲抽了抽嘴角，不知该如何回应。说起来，从言桑的叙述来看，总觉得未来的他可能有点恶趣味？不知道是不是被Reborn荼毒太久的后遗症。  
  
言纲好像并没有注意到他的异常反应，继续说道：“当时我还不会实体化……只是用火炎构成一个只有他能看到的虚像而已。像现在这样，能够触碰到物体的形态，是之后才学会的。”  
  
“虚像和实体化……言桑之前好像也提过这些吧。那个，我有点搞不懂这两者的区别……”阿纲讪笑着，承认了自己学渣的事实。  
  
他已经习惯在言桑面前暴露自己的无知和迟钝了。反正言桑总会很耐心地向他解释。  
  
言纲沉默了一小会儿，才开始组织语言：“……我之前应该和你提过，我是所谓的‘能量生命体’，与常规的生命体不同，我可以通过控制自身的离散程度或称致密度来很自由地调节自己向外发散的辐射，表征为温度的变化和可见程度的变化。实体化的致密程度使得我可以被所有人看到，而致密度降低后，就只有身体变异的火炎使用者可以看到，再降低一些，除了他因为是‘源头’的关系，和我有纯意识的链接，可以因此感应到我的存在，并接受我传输到他脑内的图像而想象我的模样，其他人都看不到我，也无法感知到我的存在……”  
  
大概是注意到阿纲目光已经开始涣散，表情变得呆滞，因为接受信息过多而出现了暂时性智力退化的现象，言纲果断地改换了说法：“简单地说，你可以认为我可以在‘游魂’‘灵体’和‘义骸’这三者之间自由转换。义骸状态所有人可见，而且可以碰到物体。灵体状态会穿透物体，只有部分人可见。游魂状态所有人不可见，但是他能够通过精神链接感应到我的存在……这样说，能够理解吗？”  
  
“基本上能了吧……”阿纲笑得很勉强。  
  
一谈到理论的东西就开始像是上物理课了！而且为什么一定要和Bleach纠缠不休啊！  
  
“不过，”阿纲突然想起来什么，“那个，我们第一次见面的时候……言桑说的‘你居然能看到我’‘如果是你的话也不奇怪’什么的，原来是这个意思啊……”  
  
因为是“游魂”状态，所以奇怪为什么有人能看见自己。因为他是十年前的泽田纲吉，所以认为“同一个人具有相同能力也不奇怪”。  
  
他挠了挠头，不好意思地说：“当时还以为是灵异事件……”  
  
不过为什么言桑会站在那个房间门口发呆？  
  
话到嘴边，被他强行咽了下去。  
  
总觉得，好像还是不要问出来比较好。  



	13. Chapter 13

因为十年前的巴吉尔和大哥来了的缘故，原本的男生房间显得过于拥挤。再加上迫于即将到来的Choice战，大家在各自家庭教师的建议下制定了不同的训练计划，为了减少来往时间和避免互相打扰，房间又被重新分配了。  
  
阿纲训练用的那个超大号训练室离得比较远，只好苦哈哈地一个人住。还好那个房间也比较靠近能源中心，言纲决定晚上会陪着他，权当守卫——对于这一点狱寺好像有些怨念。  
  
因为还在恢复期，今日的晚训结束得很早。言纲要补充火炎，先行离开。而阿纲先进入了自己之后的卧室，简单扫了眼：布置简单，和基地里其他房间维持着同样的特点。不过……只有一张床？  
  
“等等，冷静点，言桑说过他不需要睡觉的……”  
  
简单的洗漱之后，阿纲躺在床上，一只手高高举着那枚大空匣子，虚起眼睛欣赏上面繁复的花纹。这应当算是属于他自己的第一个匣子。稍微……有点期待呢。  
  
“不过约好了明天才和大家一起开匣来着……”所以也只能先眼馋了。  
  
举了一会儿，阿纲感到胳膊有点酸痛，捏着匣子的手也晃动起来。  
  
“训练得太累了吗……不对，”他突然意识到不对劲，“是匣子本身在晃啊！”  
  
翻身坐起，将匣子捧在手心，阿纲头疼地看着晃动得愈发剧烈的匣子：“是……想出来吗？”  
  
匣子里的家伙，虽然还不知道是什么模样，但好像也期待着与他的相见呢。  
  
忍不住微笑起来，点燃了指环的火炎：“只是稍微看看它的样子……没关系的吧？”  
  
火炎灌注入匣。就像言纲教导他的那样，阿纲小心翼翼地控制着火炎的输入，维持在一个稳定的水平，然后慢慢加大：“为了不损坏匣，第一次使用的时候要逐步试探其激发炎压的下限……唔，比电池匣要求的要高很多呢。会出来什么呢？总觉得稍微有点担心……”  
  
逐步提升炎压后，匣子仍然没什么反应，这让他有些心急，一不小心就没有控制好：“糟糕！刚才那一下子炎压也太高了……但是，匣子开始发光了？是……开匣成功？”  
  
下一刻，就是一声巨大的轰鸣。  
  
“！”  
  
“什么动静？！”  
  
“好像是从泽田大人的房间传来的……”  
  
众人纷纷向巨响的声源聚拢过去。  
  
“那、那是……”  
  
冲天的火炎中，两个身影正在空中缠斗。其中一个明显是阿纲，而另一个像凤凰一样飞舞着的……是火炎本身？  
  
知道内情的几个人不自觉地看向不知何时出现的言纲。“言纲先生不是在这里吗……那究竟是什么东西？”  
  
言纲看了一会儿，皱起眉头：“纳兹？”  
  
“啊？什么纳兹……”  
  
言纲没有回答巴吉尔的问题，直接化身火炎飞了过去，拉开阿纲，用火炎的防护罩暂时挡住那怪物的攻击，急急地对阿纲说：“冻住他！”  
  
阿纲也反应过来，连忙摆出初代版零地点突破的手势。  
  
冰块刚刚开始在怪物的头上蔓延，言纲就伸出手，做了一个切断的手势，“切断火炎供应，然后用你的零地点突破！”  
  
“啊，我知道了。”阿纲冷静地点头，双手交叉摆放成菱形。  
  
“零地点突破·改。”  
  
随着火炎的吸入，怪物逐渐变小，最终缩回了匣子。  
  
阿纲见匣子老老实实地“当啷”一声掉落在地，心神瞬间松懈下来，一下子退出了超死气状态，瘫坐在地上。言纲无声地落在他身边，俯身捡起匣子，放在他手里。  
  
“还真是粗暴的开匣方式呢，阿纲。”  
  
听到那个声音，阿纲愣愣地握着匣子，一时只觉得熟悉，却想不起来是谁。待到烟尘散去，他瞪大了眼睛：“十年后的——迪诺先生？”  
  
“哟，该说好久不见吗，小师弟。”十年后的迪诺看上去成熟了很多，从容不迫地骑着白马，仿佛整个人都在闪闪发光。  
  
不，不是好像。那匹马身上橙色的火炎……难道是大空匣兵器？  
  
迪诺拉了一下缰绳，让马停了下来。他环视了一圈：“居然真的变成十年前的小鬼了啊，这么青涩的模样还真是令人怀念。”  
  
最终，视线定格在那个即使淹没在人群中也依旧令人无法忽视的小小身影上：“……没想到还能再见到您呢……我的，老师。”  
  
阿纲抿了抿唇，低下头来。他很熟悉，迪诺先生的表情。那是已经无数次在十年后的人们脸上看到过的，在看到他的时候，会不自觉表露出来的。刻意放缓了的、压抑的轻柔的语调，明明是笑着的，却仿佛下一刻就会哭出来的神情。  
  
啊，确实。在十年后，不仅仅是他，Reborn也……死了啊。  
  
Reborn嗤笑了一声：“收起你那副废柴的表情吧，过了十年还是这种样子啊。”  
  
“还真是毫不留情呢，Reborn。”迪诺低低地笑了起来，侧身打算下马，“真是，你总是把我当成小孩子……”  
  
话音未落，就从马上摔了下来。  
  
“啊！好痛！”  
  
“……”阿纲想，这一刻，大家大概都是相同的想法：好蠢！  
  
哪怕是十年后，没有部下在身边就无法发挥实力的体质还是没变呢。不由自主地，就微笑了起来。十年的隔阂好像一下子消失了，现在的迪诺先生，和十年前的一样……亲切。  
  
由于大家都得到了新的匣子，迪诺给十年前的众人又分配了新的任务，而山本也被最适合他的老师带走了——以一种十分粗暴的方式。  
  
看着被暴打一顿后像大米袋子一样被斯夸罗扛走的山本，阿纲冷汗直冒：“这样真的没问题吗……”  
  
不过……“那我呢，迪诺先生？”阿纲问道。目前也只剩下他没有安排了，明明他看上去是问题最严重的那个——他的匣兵器看上去就像是要杀了他一样！  
  
“你？”迪诺看向他，笑了起来，“你是最不用担心的——最适合你的老师，不是已经在你身边了吗？”  
  
“诶？”阿纲愣了愣，突然反应过来，转过头，看向那个一直安静地待在边上的人，“言桑？”  
  
言纲微微颔首。迪诺又补充道：“那家伙可是亲眼见过十年后的你使用彭格列匣的，关于你的匣子的问题，我想，由他来说明是最好的。”  
  
阿纲与迪诺对视了一眼，然后转向言纲，犹犹豫豫地开口：“……言桑？”  
  
“明天再说吧，现在已经到休息时间了。”言纲抬起手腕，上面构造精致的机械手表明确地显示出时间已经超过了十一点。  
  
“……”什么时候出现的！之前都没有的啊！为了给他看时间还专门用火炎幻化一个吗？  
  
“好吧——”阿纲就像是一个看动漫看到关键时刻，却被妈妈勒令立即去睡觉的普通中学生一样，恹恹地点头。  
  
不过，他确实也只是普通中学生的年纪而已。只是因为他的身份，早早地承担起了本不应由他这个年龄的孩子承担的，过于沉重的责任。  
  
这些失去了主心骨的大人们，无可奈何地将全部的期望寄托在这个孩子身上。而他也同样是无可奈何地，咬着牙将最厌恶最恐惧的事情一力承当。  
  
回到自己的房间，因为之前与匣兵器的战斗，阿纲不得不重新洗漱。打着哈欠从洗手间出来，他就看到言纲斜倚在墙边，闭目养神。  
  
旁边就是房间里唯一的那张单人床。  
  
“……”  
  
突、突然有点尴尬……  
  
“怎么了？”在他傻站在原地的时候，言纲已经睁开了眼，“去睡觉吧，我会帮你关灯。”  
  
“呃……嗯。”几乎是同手同脚地走到床边，拉开被子，直僵僵地躺了下去。  
  
怎么形容呢……有点像是熄灯后在宿舍闹腾，被老师抓到之后在老师的监视之下去睡觉的感觉——虽然他没有真正在学校住宿过啦。  
  
等他躺好并且闭上眼睛之后，他听见“啪”的一声，透过眼皮传来的光线一下子暗淡下去。偷偷把眼睛睁开一条缝，眼珠转动着寻找言纲的位置，结果正对上一双在黑暗中发着光的焰色眸子。  
  
‘咿——’阿纲吓得连忙打算闭上眼，却听见很轻很轻的一声叹息。言纲收回了目光，身体逐渐变得虚幻。在到达某个临界点后，拟化的人类身躯“呼啦”一声重新变回了火炎，在房间中弥散开来，最终消弭于无。  
  
阿纲重新闭上眼睛。很……奇妙的感觉。好像已经消失了，又好像是无处不在。温暖的，属于火炎的气息，充斥了整个房间，轻柔地笼罩着他。  
  
那一晚，没有更改房间的不安，没有认床的困扰，阿纲睡得很沉。


	14. Chapter 14

在第二天，难得的不是以体能训练开场。不过理论学习什么的……阿纲抽了抽嘴角，还不如简单粗暴地拉体力呢！  
  
“动物匣是一类比较特殊的匣子。匣兵器可以分为‘匣’和‘兵器’两个部分，兵器是能够承载和应用火炎的结构，类似于用电器——这一点拉尔小姐应该告诉过你了。”  
  
和拉尔小姐不相上下的理论教学……阿纲觉得自己简直是在听数学课。  
  
不过言桑比拉尔小姐好一点，至少他表示听不懂的时候言桑不会揍他。  
  
“而匣负责收容兵器和储存火炎，同时也是一个使用者与兵器之间的传输中介。可以想象，如果是动物匣的话……没错，就像你想的那样，需要自然界存在的动物作为模板。”  
  
“那也就是说……”阿纲想起狱寺那只喜欢偷吃、还总是与狱寺作对的小猫匣兵器瓜，“匣兵器是真正的生物？”  
  
“是的。”言纲放下马克笔，“你到现在为止还没有真正拥有过自己的动物匣，大概不太清楚……匣动物可以透过火炎的联系感知到使用者的情绪和想法，而大空匣作为最精密的匣，相较于其他的匣动物会敏感得多。”  
  
“所以……”阿纲怔怔地盯着手上的匣子，“它知道我在想什么吗？那为什么，它会想杀了我……”  
  
“因为害怕吧。”“啪”的一声，笔盖被合上。言纲把马克笔和白板收了起来。  
  
阿纲对这个回答很意外：“害怕？”  
  
“啊。”言纲点点头，“这孩子很胆小，而且很依赖使用者。恐怕是你在开匣的时候，心里有隐约的恐惧和排斥，被它察觉到了吧。”  
  
“是这样？”所以说，不是厌恶和杀意，只是因为害怕被他讨厌……吗？  
  
阿纲纠结地看着那个匣子。一开始的兴奋、期待与隐约的不安，之后的恐惧厌恶，再到现在……“不行。果然还是没法毫无芥蒂。”不管怎么做心理建设，昨天晚上所看到的可怕景象和差点毫无防备地被杀掉的恐惧感还是会忍不住冒出来。  
  
泄气地放下手，阿纲转头看向言纲：“言桑以前见过它吗？”  
  
“嗯。”言纲盘腿坐在他身旁，把匣子从他手里接过来，“他经常会把纳兹放出来，有时候也会拜托我帮忙喂食……其实不怎么带它去战斗的，更多的时候是当宠物养。毕竟那个时候他也没什么时间外出作战了。”  
  
当、当宠物……阿纲不禁汗颜。想到昨晚看到的狰狞模样，阿纲对从未谋面的、未来的自己突然充满了敬意。  
  
“话说……喂食？”还真是当宠物啊。  
  
“并不是普通的食物，而是喂火炎。动物匣如果长期放出来是需要定时喂食火炎的。”言纲解释道，“也算是增进感情的一种方式，所以只要不是特别忙他会尽量自己喂……像这样。”  
  
言纲伸出手，一朵金橙色的大空之炎就这样在手心燃起。“不过一般是用指环的火炎，密度和纯度更高些。每天到喂食的时候，他会把工作先交给我，到花园里去，抱着它，一边喂食火炎一边顺毛。”  
  
“抱着？”阿纲觉得今天自己的三观一直在受到打击。  
  
“嗯。怎么了？”言纲奇怪地看着他，“纳兹通常的体型也就是和宠物猫差不多大，抱在手里很轻松的。”  
  
“宠物猫……”又想起瓜了。阿纲嘴角不停地抽搐，不会像狱寺那样被划得满脸开花吧……  
  
不过……言桑这么一说，他心里对这个匣兵器的排斥好像一下子小了很多。  
  
并不是未知的强大兵器什么的，就像是一个新宠物一样，被未来的他豢养的，现在由他接手的，一只小猫咪。  
  
“对了，这孩子是叫纳兹（Nuts）对吧？”不自觉地沿用了言纲用的称呼，从言纲手里拿回匣子，阿纲用力握了握，感受着匣子的棱角。  
  
“嗯。是将‘Tsuna’反过来得到的读音……他很喜欢这孩子，起名的时候也联系了自己的名字。”  
  
“这样呢……”阿纲垂下眼，注视着匣子亮丽的花纹。匣在他的手心里微微颤抖。  
  
是在害怕吗，在不安吗。是的啊，曾经的使用者已经不在了，新的使用者是陌生的、来自于十年前的人。输入匣子的是熟悉又陌生的火炎，感受到的也是与之前全然不同的心绪。  
  
就像他也在担心的。从未见过的，第一次使用的，属于自己的大空匣。不知道里面藏着的是怎样的存在，不知道自己是否能够驾驭这样强大的兵器。犹疑，不安，自我怀疑，无法交托信任。  
  
“大空匣是否能成功打开，与使用者的内心有很大的联系。”就在这时，言纲的声音在耳边响起。不疾不徐，沉稳冷静，很轻易地抚平了内心最后的一丝不安。“专属的匣兵器就相当于使用者的半身。可以说，是与使用者心意相通的。”  
  
心意相通……吗……  
  
“说实话，我有点担心。”阿纲对着不断颤抖的匣，突然开始自言自语，“担心你会像昨天那样突然攻击我，担心你会以我完全无法想象的姿态现身，担心你会不听我的话。”  
  
匣颤抖得愈发厉害。  
  
“但是……”阿纲看了言纲一眼，又收回目光。  
  
并不单纯是对匣兵器的恐惧。其实来到十年后的世界之后，他一直在不安的。那些十年后的他熟悉万分，现在的他却很陌生的一切。陌生的身份，陌生的战斗方式，陌生的同伴还有陌生的敌人。  
  
不适应。不敢和任何人说的，无法适应这个陌生的世界，排斥着这些好像属于他，其实根本不属于他的一切。别扭，纠结，无所适从，恐惧不安。  
  
想逃。想要回到熟悉的环境之中。可是做不到。呜咽着，蜷缩着，像一只迷途的幼兽。  
  
但是……  
  
逐渐习惯了新的战斗方式。逐渐习惯了以首领的身份发号施令，安排作战计划。逐渐习惯了与强大的密鲁菲奥雷对抗。  
  
这些事情，只有他一个人的话是绝对做不到的。连想象都无法想象。  
  
是因为有和他一起面对这一切的，来自于十年前的同伴们。还有悉心引导他们的，十年后的人们，无论是曾经认识的，还是曾经不认识的。  
  
很暴力却很擅长教学、教会他们怎么活下来的拉尔，在最初保护他们、引导他们的十年后山本，帮他接受继承的云雀学长，还有……言桑。  
  
其实一开始真的挺害怕对方的。顶着首领近侍和基地负责人这样不明觉厉的高大上身份，拥有和十年后自己相同的外貌，强大的实力和难以接近的性格。  
  
无法理解究竟是怎样的存在，无法探知对方实力的底线，无法明白对方的想法。  
  
但是，现在也慢慢熟悉起来了。他知道言桑不会伤害他，他知道言桑会帮助他，会保护他。就和其他人一样，那份十年后自己拥有的羁绊，现在，也传递给了他。  
  
不需要惶恐不安。不需要觉得受之有愧。尽管最初是因为他是“十年前的泽田纲吉”这个身份，而凭空得到了这些人的特别关注，可现在他们的相处方式，正是一次次地、由他亲自进行的交互行为而逐步调整而成的啊！他可以毫不心虚地说，现在的这些，是由他——十年前的泽田纲吉——亲手建立的羁绊。  
  
“但是，我知道的，你应该是和我共享着相同的恐惧的吧。昨天的时候就感觉到了，我越抗拒，你反抗的力量越强。其实啊，这些担心其实是没有必要的。”眼角和嘴角的弧度都柔和下来，棕褐色的眼睛里好像在闪烁着温润的光，“我已经想清楚了。无论你是什么模样，我都愿意接受。无论曾经发生了什么……我都愿意，和你建立起新的羁绊。”  
  
“你，愿意相信我吗？呐……纳兹？”  
  
匣的抖动渐渐停了下来。  
  
嘴角牵起微笑。右手的大空指环燃起火炎，就像昨天做的一样，尝试开匣。  
  
炎压逐渐提升。终于，他体会到了，那个很微妙的感觉：达到了，开匣的临界点。  
  
匣子打开，和昨天那狂暴的火炎相比要平静得多。出现在他面前的，是一只橙色的——  
  
“狮子？”阿纲目瞪口呆。  
  
从耳朵和尾巴的形状以及脖子周围那一圈火炎形成的鬃毛可以很明确地得到这个判断。可是……  
  
阿纲看着自家匣兵器那巴掌大小的体型，无语凝噎。  
  
“还、还真是小猫一样的大小啊……”  
  
小狮子瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，却听到这样一句话，失落地低下了头：“嘎呜——”原本精神地翘起的燃着火炎的尾巴也垂了下去。  
  
“咿！”阿纲马上意识到自己闯祸了。明明之前还说过无论是怎样的形态都能接受的。  
  
为了不在第一次见面就把自家匣兵器弄哭，阿纲犹豫了一下，伸手把小狮子捞进怀里，像抱小猫一样抱着，尝试顺毛。  
  
手首先碰到了小狮子脑袋上那个硬质的太阳帽。话说这个太阳帽真的超违和啊，为了加上彭格列的标识真的要这么拼吗？在内心吐槽着，手上的动作也没停，顺着太阳帽后面的毛发一路胡噜下去。  
  
火炎构成的鬃毛并没有烫伤他，就像他的死气之炎一样，是不会伤害到使用者的。正相反，摸起来暖暖的，很舒服。  
  
似乎是被他顺毛的行为安抚下来，小狮子眯起眼，从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
  
温温热热的一小团乖巧地窝在他怀里，皮肤相接触的位置能很明显地感觉到毛茸茸的触感。小狮子用脸颊蹭着他的手心和手臂，尾巴扫来扫去弄得皮肤有些痒。  
  
……好像能理解为什么有那么多人沉迷于吸猫了。  
  
“果然，你触发的是辅助形态。”言纲的声音把他从吸猫的愉悦中强行拖了出来。他才意识到，自己并不是在十年前的和平世界从纸箱子里领养了一只被遗弃的小猫，而是在十年后的残酷战场上，获得了一件新的兵器。  
  
“辅助……形态？”  
  
“类似于瓜，纳兹拥有两种形态。不过瓜的猫形态基本上没什么战斗力，纳兹的两个形态却是各有偏重——设计上和Bester是差不多同样的思路……Bester是Xanxus的匣兵器。按照设计和制造的先后顺序来说，Bester是模仿纳兹而设计的。”  
  
“和那个Xanxus一样？”阿纲不可置信地看着在自己怀里呼噜呼噜的小狮子，完全无法想象那么凶暴的人使用这样卖萌的匣兵器的模样。  
  
“Xanxus更倾向于使用主战形态。那个形态下，是和自然界中成年狮子差不多的大小……不，还要略大一些。”  
  
“听、听上去挺厉害的？”阿纲对着怀里的小狮子脑补了一下纳兹成年形态的威风凛凛——好像还蛮帅的。  
  
“纳兹辅助形态主要的技能是石化和变化成攻防装备——这个在训练中我会详细说明。主战形态则是拥有自主作战能力，可以直接负责中近程的作战。”  
  
“那……之前说果然触发了辅助形态是怎么回事？主战形态很难触发吗？”阿纲挠着纳兹的下巴问道。  
  
言纲点点头。“确实有一定难度。我其实也没怎么见过纳兹的主战形态……大概也就一两次的样子。”  
  
“诶——”  
  
“不用担心。几乎用不到的。”  
  
“为什么？”阿纲没注意到自己的语气里有些失落。虽然这样萌萌的也挺可爱，但身为男孩子他也会想要一只帅气的匣兵器啊！  
  
“因为你的战斗方式覆盖比较全面。你的近战能力很强，机动性也足够高，还拥有大范围覆盖技能和远程高伤害攻击技能。纳兹的辅助形态主要是牵制、防御和辅助攻击，很适合帮助你，而主战形态的补充近战能力对你来说就有点多余了，完全是浪费火炎。”  
  
“言桑对我评价这么高吗……”阿纲摸了摸后脑勺，傻傻地笑了两声。突然这么夸他……真让人有点小害羞呢。  
  
“你的战斗方式和他相比没有太多变化。”可惜他忘了言纲一直是个很“耿直”的人，“从他的习惯推断，再结合我观察你的战斗加以确认……所以我认定你和他一样不需要纳兹的主战形态……至少经过训练后你应当拥有这样的潜力。”  
  
“这样……”所以不是夸他，只是在夸十年后的他吗……阿纲只能尴尬地笑笑，“但是，不是完全不需要的吧……像是使用X-Bunner这样的需要长时间准备的技能，应该还是需要纳兹变成成年狮子形态帮忙掩护？”  
  
总之……先稍微转移下话题把尴尬糊过去？  
  
“不需要。”言纲回答的声音很果断，而且微妙地变得有点冷，“他有我就够了。”  
  
“……”  
  
哈哈，好像是这样的，言桑也是拥有强大近战能力的呢，作为补充战力比一般的匣兵器还要实用很多吧……  
  
不好，气氛更尴尬了啊！  
  
而且总觉得逻辑虽然都对但好像有哪里微妙地不太对劲啊！  
  
还好，在一阵尴尬到极点的沉默之后，言纲开始讲解纳兹的使用方式了……虽然学术让他很痛苦，但总比继续尬下去好。  
  
“石化之吼，纳兹会自己判断时机使用，你也可以在适当的时候要求它使用……防御模式，变成披风的外形，挡下一切攻击……攻击模式，将火炎集中后释放……”  
  
清楚阿纲的理解能力，言纲在简单的讲解之后立即开始了实战。小狮子在战斗的时候完全不复之前那副可爱的模样，眼神锐利，充满杀气，是真正的……兵器的模样。  
  
到底，是兵器啊。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点2795和一点点路人女孩的单箭头。

“今天也不在状态。”严厉的教官给出了评价。言纲熄了火炎，和阿纲一起降落在地面上。  
  
“在烦恼女生们的事情？”  
  
“……嗯。”超死气状态的阿纲肃着脸应了一声，等到火炎熄灭，脸立即垮了下来，“怎么办啊言桑，我、我真的不知道该怎么处理这种事情……”  
  
女生们因为不满被男生们瞒着一切，发动了罢工活动。  
  
“我不知道究竟该怎么做……要怎样抉择才好……”阿纲耷拉下脑袋，“我不想让她们牵扯到这个危险的世界里来，不想让她们知道我们是在面临着随时会死去的战斗……”  
  
“我们可以为她们挡下一切的，心里这么想着，但是，这样无视她们自身的意愿强行做出的决定……不管有怎样的理由，我……”他垂下眼，无措地盯着自己的手掌，“我还是在，伤害她们啊。”  
  
话音落下后，空气变得很安静。阿纲只能听见自己有些错乱的呼吸声，以及身边那更像是想象出来的，火焰燃烧的声音。  
  
簌簌的，给人以沉静和温暖的抚慰。  
  
但是没有言桑的声音。也是，他早就知道言桑并不是一个很擅长安慰的人。  
  
“言桑……如果是未来的‘我’遇上这样的困境，会怎么做呢？”鬼使神差地，就问出了这样的问题，“未来的京子，知道黑手党的事情吗？”  
  
怎么说，也是来到了未来。就算嘴上不说，潜意识里还是埋藏着这样的想法的：很多现在他所经历的困厄，未来的自己已经经历过了。在迷茫的时候，想要看看“攻略”，也是很正常的吧。  
  
“这个时代的京子小姐，始终被瞒着。”言纲终于开口了，答案并不出乎他的意料，“他曾经在这两个选择中间挣扎过很长时间。具体的事情我不是很清楚，因为那个时候我还没有发展出很成熟的意识，那些经过也是他后来断断续续告诉我的。”  
  
没有成熟意识……也就是说，是在那个他成年之前吗？阿纲皱着眉认真思考着，却未料到，下一刻，言纲就毫无预兆地扔出了一个重磅炸弹。  
  
“他曾经和京子小姐交往过。”  
  
“什么？！”阿纲失声道，“交、交往？！我我我——和京子小姐？”  
  
“嗯。”相比于阿纲那副不可置信，声音都变得有些尖利的模样，言纲就显得淡定多了，“是他十六岁的时候，刚刚继承彭格列不久。”  
  
“彭格列”和“继承”这两个词让阿纲从那种仿佛站在云端的不真实感中脱离了出来。他稍微冷静了一点，然后就听见言纲继续说道：“……一共正好持续了一年的时间。是由京子小姐提出了告白，由他提出了分手。”  
  
“分手？还是我提出的……怎、怎么可能……”阿纲急急忙忙地否认，可是那慌乱的视线暴露了他并不是对这个结果毫无预想的事实。  
  
“因为他一直生活在危险中，而这份危险无法对恋人暴露半分。”那份沉稳的声线，平时是让他感到安心的存在，现在却像一瓶冰水，从他太阳穴上凿了个洞直直地灌进去，冻彻了灵魂；又像是锋利的手术刀，精准地剖开了他的内心，让他无处躲藏。  
  
“现在对你说这个似乎不太合适……但我认为你有必要知道。黑手党的世界，比你想象中要残酷得多，这个身份绝对没有你现在所能看到的这么简单。”没有情感波动的眼睛看上去像是两面冰冷的镜子，毫无遮掩地映照出他狼狈的模样。  
  
“因为身份和年龄，以及推动改革的缘故，他的地位不是很稳，内外都有不少人想找他麻烦。我刚诞生的那段时间他时常会遇到暗杀，刺杀、下毒、suicide bombers，什么手段都有。在更之前的一段时间，由于九代目在指环战之后很长一段时间的虚弱，他不得不多次参与征战，不仅仅是没有时间陪伴恋人，连自己的性命都无法保证。”  
  
“……”阿纲什么话都说不出来。这些事情……其实他是一直在逃避的。要和京子在一起，困难不仅仅是在于如何让京子喜欢自己。如果京子也喜欢他，如果京子接受了他的告白，之后的生活呢？  
  
没有办法否认的。即使再怎么反抗，这一年多的生活已经让黑手党成为茂盛的藤蔓，密密匝匝地扎根于他的血肉，不要说是摆脱，哪怕是轻轻拉一下就扯得生疼。  
  
“确实，京子小姐已经很努力了。努力地去包容他的一切，就算看到恋人身上日渐增多的伤痕，也没有坚持问下去，每天都撑着笑脸……但是，从他的角度来说，他无法忍受自己亲手制造出第二个泽田奈奈。”  
  
第二个……妈妈？  
  
幼时的记忆无法抵抗地出现在脑海里。家里总是只有妈妈和自己两个人。爸爸几乎不见踪影。妈妈一个人去买菜，一个人打扫家里。明明很累，却在他面前永远保持着活力十足的模样。被同龄人欺负，被嘲笑是没有爸爸的孩子，妈妈那样温柔的人凶悍地挡在他身前的模样。  
  
爸爸偶尔会回来，很快又离开。离开的时候妈妈会很细致地替爸爸理一理领带，然后温柔缱眷地看着她的丈夫，明明眼里满是担忧，却从不说出一句挽留的话。有时候接到远方的电话，开心得像个不谙世事的少女，却在挂了电话之后，一个人坐在黑暗中，沉默许久，许久。  
  
拳头慢慢地握紧。他明明是最清楚那种痛苦的。怎么可能、怎么可能成为第二个同样的，悲剧的制造者……  
  
因为女生们罢工，男生们不得不自己洗衣服和做饭。前一项倒是简单，男生们以前没用过洗衣机，研究了一番按钮之后很随意地把换下来的衣服全部丢了进去。而后一项就比较要命了。  
  
“山本，你会做饭吗？”在家完全依赖奈奈妈妈的美食，现在阿纲拎着锅，整个人都蒙了。  
  
山本挠了挠头：“饭团和寿司还是会做的，不过这里好像也没有适合的材料，而且也不能顿顿吃这个吧，哈哈。”  
  
于是阿纲把希望转移到一个人住的狱寺身上：“那，狱寺君……”  
  
只见狱·学霸·寺已经拿出了一本造型可疑的书：“嗯……切成末的要诀是先横向切细……烧青菜不能先放盐……”  
  
居然是现学吗！你平时在家都是吃什么的啊！  
  
“要不，我们还是吃泡面吧。”山本提出了一个比较实在的建议。  
  
确实，泡面在这里也有储备，而且吃起来很便捷。“虽说连续吃一个星期泡面真让人想吐，但是现在看来大概是最好的方……”  
  
“吃泡面提供的营养不够，支持不了你们现在的高强度训练。”一个突然插入的声音打断了阿纲的话。阿纲本以为这语气是狱寺，结果一回头：“言、言桑？！”  
  
站在他们身后的正是言纲。焰眸的青年仍是一袭正装，周身尽是属于兵器的锐利感，走过来时却很自然地系上了围裙，从呆愣的阿纲那里拿过铁锅：“虽然他们有自己的考量……不过离Choice战没有多少时间了，我认为至少在饮食方面不能出问题。”  
  
大概是存在着“大人应该都会做饭”这样奇怪的想法，三个少年都后退了一步，给言纲让出位置。眼见着言纲已经开始动作熟练地热锅，阿纲咽了口口水：“言桑会做饭吗？”  
  
“会的。”一面等油烧热一面行云流水地切着菜，言纲甚至还能分神回答阿纲的话，手上刀光闪烁，因为速度过快甚至形成了残影，“至少能吃。”  
  
“能、能吃？！”阿纲惊恐地重复。这种微妙的描述，简直就是在暗示“只是能吃而已”啊！  
  
山本显然也想到了这一层，啊哈哈地笑着，试图不动声色地夺回厨具的使用权：“言纲先生，还是让我们自己来试试吧，毕竟也不能太麻烦您呢。”  
  
可惜言纲毫不留情地驳回了他的提议：“没有厨艺基础及天赋，短时间内你们不太可能做出能吃的东西，现在也没时间让你们慢慢学了……如果不甘心闲着，可以去对食材做一点初级处理，正好练练刀工。”  
  
而狱寺的反应就更直接了：“那你确定你做的就没问题？”桀骜的银发少年推了推眼镜，“我承认你的实力是很强……但是那只是在战斗中！说实话，你这张脸一看就是那种不擅长厨艺的类型……啊，对不起，十代目，我没有贬低您的意思！”  
  
阿纲泪流满面。拜托，狱寺君，你还不如不加最后那句话呢！  
  
总是不自觉给自家最敬爱的十代目会心一击的忠诚的岚守，又继续说道：“做饭可不是一件随随便便的事情！一不小心，后果不仅仅是做出难吃的成品，最可怕的是，可能会导致食物中毒啊！那可比营养缺乏要严重得多！”  
  
说到这里，狱寺的面容有些扭曲。想来是想起了某个以有毒料理闻名的人。  
  
“请放心，我的烹饪水平至少是受到过这个时代的泽田纲吉称赞的。”轻描淡写地抛出一颗重磅炸弹，言纲头都没回，“岚守，请帮忙找一下味增，应该是在右边第二个橱柜的最下层。”  
  
“什么？！这个时代的十代目……”狱寺一脸不可置信。不过，虽说因为某件事对言纲颇有微词，狱寺还是很信任对方的话语，在沉重的打击之下竟恍恍惚惚地照做了。  
  
“雨守，请帮忙找一些葱。大约需要五根，水洗即可。你也可以自己尝试切一下，切成宽度半厘米左右。”  
  
“哦，好的！”山本目前对言纲的好感度还挺高，立即就去找了。在之前他们也是清点过食材的，他找起来也不费劲。这个厨房很大，显然是设计时就考虑过多个厨师一起工作的状况，言纲在灶台上忙碌的时候，山本也能够在一旁切葱。只见他从刀架上抽出一把菜刀，翻动了一下，看着上面一闪而过的寒光露出了满意的表情，然后又把注意力转移到案板上，温润的黄玉眸子突然变得锐利。  
  
“纲吉，大概十分钟后我需要一些牛肉，它们应该是放在冷藏室。大概需要五磅，如果你无法确认具体是多少，就参照自己的食量，考虑人数，尽可能多带一点过来。”  
  
“诶……哦！”在前两人被点到时就已经做好了心理准备，阿纲也不算很意外。心里倒是暗喜可以吃到牛肉，一时间都忘了明明言纲的厨艺应该还是存疑的。  
  
冷藏室的位置稍远，等阿纲找到牛肉回来的时候本来不太熟的三人已经聊了起来——  
  
“言纲先生居然也会做寿司吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“喂！你忘记放醋了吧！”  
  
“不能一开始就放醋，不然会破坏一些重要的营养元素，而且口感也会受到影响。在你手上那本书的第189页提到过相关信息。”  
  
“189页？……居然真的是这样，可恶——等等你是怎么知道的？”  
  
“现在才是可以加醋的时候。另外，岚守，请拿新的食盐过来，调料盒里的不够用了。”  
  
“啊，其实我对烹饪没什么兴趣啦，只是老爸逼着我学过一点。言纲先生对烹饪了解得相当多呢，是很感兴趣所以自己学的吗？”  
  
“不，我对烹饪没兴趣。不是自学。”  
  
……好吧，其实只是自来熟的山本努力挑起话头，言纲冷淡地一一回应后就没有下文，而山本也不嫌尴尬，又继续搭话。狱寺努力地想挑错，却发现对方的操作毫无破绽，反而被支使着做各种杂活儿。  
  
完成后，阿纲看着满桌的菜，与狱寺山本对视一眼，心里竟生出一股别样的满足。毕竟是他们第一次自己做饭啊！  
  
虽然大多数时候只是在打下手而已。  
  
随后，阿纲几人犹豫地看着，并不敢动筷。  
  
虽然狱寺对言纲有偏见，但有一句话说得是有道理的：言纲看上去，实在不像是会做饭的类型。  
  
光是那副里面黑西装外面套围裙的穿着就够违和的了。  
  
言纲很明显看出了他们的疑虑，本来是站在一边倚墙休息的，却坐了下来，首先动了筷子。几人眼睁睁地看着他迅速地咀嚼，吞咽，神色平静，一分钟后，仍无任何异常。  
  
阿纲稍稍松了口气，然后马上反应过来：“等等，言桑你好像是没有消化系统的吧？”  
  
开什么玩笑，全身都是火炎构成的言桑怎么可能食物中毒，不管是普通料理、美味料理还是有毒料理，吃下去都只有被大空之炎烧成灰灰的下场啊！  
  
结果还是得靠他们自己“试毒”。  
  
在两位守护者的注视下，阿纲艰难地伸出了筷子：怎么说，他也是首领。被Reborn训练了那么长时间，至少他也拥有这样的觉悟，在面对未知的危险时，主动挺身而去。  
  
带着我不入地狱谁入地狱的悲壮，阿纲将一块牛肉送入口中，缓慢而充分地咀嚼了几下，突然露出了奇异的表情。  
  
“怎么了十代目？”狱寺关切地询问，神情很紧张。  
  
阿纲没有回答。不知不觉地，他竟已泪流满面。  
  
“……十代目？”狱寺轻轻唤了一声，发现没有得到回应，恶狠狠地瞪向言纲，“喂！你做的菜是怎么回事……”  
  
“狱寺……”阿纲拉了拉狱寺的衣袖让他冷静下来，“我没事的，狱寺。言桑的菜做得很好吃。”他吸了吸鼻子，“很好吃，真的。”  
  
狱寺半信半疑。山本倒是很果断地夹了一筷子：“唔，确实很美味呢。”  
  
见山本也如此表态，狱寺只好尝了一块。接着，他也愣住了。  
  
阿纲知道狱寺愣怔的原因。狱寺来他家吃过好几次饭，应该也能发现的……  
  
和妈妈做的菜，是一样的味道。  
  
训练的时候，阿纲终于忍不住问言纲：“言桑是和谁学的厨艺呢？”  
  
言纲停下攻击，熄了火炎，权当给他些休息时间：“最初级的是跟他学的。后来和他的母亲学了进阶的部分。”  
  
“是和妈妈……”阿纲恍然大悟地点点头，又很快反应过来，“等等，当时是怎么解释的身份啊！”  
  
一模一样的外貌……只是说同事什么的也太没说服力了。  
  
“火炎精灵。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“在冒险中捡到的关着精灵的瓶子，打开后精灵发现自己的族群已经消失在历史上，就变成他的模样跟在身边……是这样解释的。”  
  
某种意义上的实话实说……？“还真是充满想象力的谎言……”阿纲扯了扯嘴角，“不过对妈妈来说恐怕意外地很管用。”毕竟妈妈的性格，很容易相信这样充满浪漫色彩的故事。  
  
“确实，得到了很友善地招待。她也教了我很多独特的技巧。”言纲敛了眸，脸部的线条也柔和下来，“现在对于家常菜的制作也算是得心应手了，其他的点心零食也有所涉猎。”  
  
“这样吗……”阿纲笑了一下，“没想到言桑也会学这些没什么用的东西呢。”  
  
“不，并不是没用的。”言纲却很出乎意料地反驳了。  
  
“诶？”  
  
“他胃不好，长期吃西餐会加重胃病，所以他自学了做饭……后来也教了我，因为他不想花费太多时间在做饭上。”  
  
呃……说什么不想花费时间，其实就是懒吧！阿纲清楚自己的性格，也只能感谢言纲的……委婉。  
  
“他的做饭水平大概只是能吃的程度。他说过很多次想念母亲的饭菜，于是趁着他回家探望的机会，和他的母亲学了一点东西……目前也只是学到这种程度而已，稍微比他的厨艺好一点。”  
  
“不，我觉得不是好一点的程度……”  
  
直到来到这个陌生的时代，阿纲才意识到自己以前简直是生活在天堂中——妈妈做的饭真的是绝世美味，没有对比是无法发现这一点的，在远离家乡的时候，这更是成为了一种精神寄托。顺便他相信按照自己的水平，做饭大概只会比有毒料理好一点。  
  
“学会东方的菜式并且督促他按时吃三餐之后，他的胃病好了很多。”  
  
听着言纲的叙述，阿纲突然笑了起来。这样突兀的笑容让言纲奇怪地看向他。“怎么了？”  
  
“没，没什么。”阿纲摇摇头，声音里还是含着笑意，“只是觉得，言桑也太纵容那个家伙了……我是说未来的我。”  
  
他觉得有些不可思议。他很清楚自己的性格，虽说确实挺懒，却因为小时候的经历，害怕麻烦别人，不会、不想做的事情只会逃避，而不会考虑让别人帮忙，最终也不过是走向自暴自弃罢了……真难想象自己那样理所当然地依赖某个人的模样。  
  
但是，对象是言桑的话，好像也不那么令人惊讶。  
  
他们坐在训练室冰冷的地面上，聊着像家常一样的事情。是来到这个危机四伏的世界之后感受到的，久违的轻松。  
  
所以啊，在这种轻松愉悦的时候，他实在不该提那件事情的。  
  
为什么要问呢。难道是心里还存留着什么可笑的期望吗？还是说，只是为了让自己死心？  
  
“所以……最后……是发生了什么事情吧，忍耐了整整一年之后才提出了分手，是发生了什么，才让那个我做出这种决定？”  
  
言纲看向他。言纲好像在犹豫，但幸或不幸，言纲最终没有避开他的问题。  
  
“稍微有点复杂……简单的说，大概是因为另外一个女孩子。”  
  
琪娅拉·梅伦塔是某个小家族的首领的女儿。她曾经有一个被当做继承者培养的、优秀的兄长，而她在这样的家庭环境下也是享受着万般宠爱而长大的。她的父兄都很疼爱她，如果不是她的兄长在一次火拼中死亡，她大概会这样平安而幸福地度过一生。  
  
兄长死后，她成为了唯一的继承人。从普通人的学校离开进入黑手党的学校，扔掉化妆品开始学习战斗……琪娅拉不能接受这样的改变。她的一次任性出走为她的家族带来了极大的麻烦，如果不是因为同盟家族首领出手相救，她或许会死在那次绑架中。  
  
那个同盟家族首领，就是里世界的老大，彭格列的十代首领，泽田纲吉。  
  
因为相似的经历，泽田纲吉有些在意这个女孩。琪娅拉以感谢为由邀请他的时候他犹豫了一下便欣然赴约。两人相谈甚欢，又订下了下一次见面。  
  
泽田纲吉倾吐了很多自己的烦恼——这个表面光鲜的身份背后，是常人难以想象的压力。而琪娅拉也通过这样的交谈更进一步地了解了这个复杂的里世界。  
  
“这个世界是黑暗的，但黑暗里也有让人感到温暖的存在——那就是能够交托后背的伙伴。我从我的伙伴那里得到了温暖，并希望将这火种从我的家族，传播到整个世界……”泽田纲吉温柔地抚摸着坏表里那张众人的合照，“他们是我的光，我的灯塔。”  
  
温润如玉的暖褐色眸子安静地注视着蓝眸的女孩儿，“我希望有一天，你也能找到属于你的光，琪娅拉。”  
  
女孩儿对上他的视线，眯起眼笑着：“我已经找到啦，泽田先生。”  
  
泽田纲吉也笑了。“那真是太好了。要好好珍惜对方啊。”  
  
他只是把这个女孩当做一个同样身陷囫囵的黑手党的受害者，却未发觉对方暗藏的情愫。  
  
琪娅拉在那之后不久就激发了火炎。是很稀有的，大空属性。那时候她大概是很开心的，因为“是和他一样的属性”。但她的父亲却很惊恐。  
  
（“后面的讲述中细节的部分来自于一些私底下的流言。”“也太细节了吧？！”“毕竟是不近女色的十代首领难得可以算得上风流韵事的经历，大家都很乐意进行充分的脑补。”“黑手党还真是有够闲得慌……”）  
  
“我不会要求你成为家族首领了。”在考虑了很多天后，整个人都憔悴了很多的老梅伦塔犹豫再三，终是说出了这句话。  
  
琪娅拉很不服气。她为了家族付出了这么多，学了很多讨厌的东西，把自己变得不像曾经的自己，父亲却说出这种等同于放弃她的话，凭什么？  
  
简直是否认了她过去的所有努力。  
  
“我们这样的小家族不能让一个大空属性的人担任首领……不，我们家族根本容不得大空属性的人存在。”老梅伦塔摇着头，“大空可以温柔仁慈，甚至可以优柔寡断，却绝不可能屈居人下。我们终究只是依附于彭格列的蝼蚁，怎么敢心存妄念。”  
  
“可加百罗涅的首领不也是大空吗？”琪娅拉很不理解，“加百罗涅也是彭格列的同盟家族啊。”  
  
“不一样的。加百罗涅是真正的同盟，我们……”老梅伦塔的声音有些苦涩，“我们只是打着同盟旗号的附庸罢了。蝼蚁一样的附庸怎敢觊觎高高在上的皇冠呢？”  
  
琪娅拉并不认同父亲这样过于小心的态度。“泽田先生……我是说，彭格列首领，是个很温柔也很大度的人。他才不会像您想象的那样心胸狭隘！”  
  
琪娅拉后来时常去找泽田纲吉，理由是希望对方教导自己火炎的运用。“毕竟我所认识的大空火炎使用者只有您，而且因为过于稀少，家族里也没有相关的经验……对不起，是我逾越了，泽田先生。”  
  
泽田纲吉是个不擅长拒绝的人。而且，他也担心对方若是无法成长起来，可能会在某一天死在这个残酷的世界里。  
  
正如她的兄长。  
  
是的，迪诺也是大空。但他总不好因为这样的事情拜托迪诺。除此以外没有别的人选，他只好亲自上阵。他一直尽心尽力地教导，只是偶尔因为和京子的约会而推迟。  
  
“是女朋友吗？”黑手党女孩儿灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，擦干头上的汗水，笑嘻嘻地问。  
  
泽田纲吉捏着才挂掉的手机，低着头，有些羞涩地嗯了一声。这时候他看上去不像是威严的教父，更像是个普通的十六七岁大男孩。  
  
“快去吧，小心人家误会啊！”她用夸张的笑容掩盖了那些不该有的情感。  
  
尽管不能像普通的恋人那样做到时时刻刻的陪伴，泽田纲吉至少是把京子保护得很好的。里世界除了真正熟识的人，外界也只是勉强知道教父似乎有个普通人情人，其余的信息包括名字和样貌一概不清楚。于是，在其他人眼里，琪娅拉成为了雾守之外，和教父走得最近的女人。  
  
有人别有用心地在老梅伦塔面前说出“两人郎才女貌，又是相同的大空之炎，甚是般配”之后，老梅伦塔意识到了事情的严重性。他叫回女儿，严厉地训斥了她，并警告她日后不要再去找教父了。  
  
琪娅拉很反感父亲一而再再而三的干涉，和父亲大吵了一架，甚至撂下了要断绝关系的狠话。  
  
琪娅拉很清楚泽田纲吉对自己并无多余的感情。但外人不这么看。他们很乐意猜测这是教父的“黑樱桃”。  
  
（“‘黑樱桃’是黑手党内部的暗语，指代漂亮的女人，有时候也引申为秘密情人。”  
  
“等等，”阿纲忍不住打断，“不是说他们知道那时候我是在和京子……那个……交往吗？就算不清楚具体身份至少是知道有这样一个人存在，为什么还会传出这种流言？”  
  
“在这里，优秀的人拥有复数个情人被认为是很正常的事情，他那样的专情反而是不被理解的。”言纲打量了他一眼，“或许是东西方文化差异导致的吧。”  
  
“这跟文化差异没关系！”阿纲抓狂地反驳，“不管是东方西方大部分国家都是一夫一妻制吧！”  
  
“是这样吗……”言纲居然露出了虚心受教的表情，“抱歉，我不是很了解普通人的社会。”  
  
“喂喂……”）  
  
不同的火炎属性具有不同的特性，而使用者本身的性格似乎也会受到火炎属性的影响。随着指环的普及，参考火炎来决定职务已经成为一种惯例：虽然并不是所有家族都能像是彭格列加百罗涅那样专门划分出岚守部门、雨守部门等等，也确实倾向于将相同属性的人集中，处理同一类事务。  
  
岚是内政，雨是外交。云是边防，雾是情报。雷是科研军火，晴是支援医疗。当然，真正的划分不会这么死板和绝对，这只是一个参考。  
  
而大空呢？  
  
大空是一种极其稀有的属性。根据科学的推算，拥有大空火炎波动的体质的出现率不会超过0.01％，远低于其他属性。而实际上，在里世界几十万的火炎拥有者里，明面上的大空火炎使用者，竟只有个位数。  
  
彭格列的首领泽田纲吉与前代首领Timoteo，彭格列下属Varia的Xanxus（“说着不承认彭格列的领导，结果还是被外界认为是下属机构啊！”），加百罗涅的首领迪诺，基里奥内罗家族的首领尤尼和前代首领艾丽娅（已逝），除此以外没有别人。  
  
（“咦，白兰怎么没算进去？”“那时候就是杰索家族也尚未崭露头角。”“对哦……那时候‘我’也才十六七岁。”）  
  
可以看出，几乎……不，是所有的大空都是一方首领，能够统领一个庞大家族或至少是一个大型组织的存在。没有哪个大空愿意屈居人下，就算是彭格列Varia的Xanxus，也是要坚持宣称不服从于十代首领的。“以琪娅拉小姐的能力，仅仅统领一个小小的梅伦塔实在是太屈才了。”于是，就有人这样开始游说了，“既然和教父关系密切，为何不向教父请求统治更多的地区和人呢？”  
  
琪娅拉很生气。她想说她和教父并不是他们想象的那种关系，教父也不会将活生生的人当做交易筹码。但是没有人相信她。他们认为这只是推拒的借口，以为她是“不识抬举的女人”“仗着教父的宠爱便为所欲为”。  
  
一些别有所图的人，和彭格列内部某些因改革而蠢蠢欲动的人狼狈为奸，开始策划针对琪娅拉的行动。  
  
其实泽田纲吉并不是没有察觉琪娅拉的感情。只是他无法回应这份感情，而且琪娅拉也清楚他喜欢的人是谁，让他连拒绝的话都说不出口。在发现家族内的异动之后，出于保护的目的，他决定减少两人之间的接触频率。  
  
他自然不能把家族里的龌龊告知家族外的人，只能委婉地告知琪娅拉，因为事务繁多，恐怕教授活动不能继续下去了。  
  
琪娅拉完全无法理解。她很委屈：“泽田先生也是会被那样无聊的流言影响的人吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉无法说出家族成员的坏话。考量再三，他只能含糊地告诫琪娅拉近期要小心行事。  
  
但是过了两个多月，都没有任何异常出现。  
  
琪娅拉在期间找过泽田纲吉几次，都没有成功。后来就赌气似的不再去找他。  
  
“他当时对琪娅拉小姐心怀愧疚，以为让她认为一切是他的过错、归咎于他是最好的选择。他以为这样就可以让琪娅拉小姐讨厌他，以此抵消过去的友情。但是，他没有想到，后来会发生那样的事情。”  
  
阿纲不自觉地坐正了身体，原本听故事似的轻松心情也消失了。他知道接下来大概就是最关键的部分。  
  
“在事件发生的那天……他本来是和京子小姐约定去看电影的。然后在从总部出发前，他收到了来自琪娅拉小姐的简讯。【我在我们第一次约会的咖啡馆。你可以来见我吗？】”  
  
“‘我可以想象她在编辑文字时，打出约会这个词，红着脸盯了半天，想删掉又下定决心，带着忐忑和期待按下发送的模样。她会以为那将是一次真正的、浪漫的约会，未曾想到那会是致命的陷阱。’当时，他是这样回忆的。”  
  
琪娅拉没有等到喜欢的人，只等到了想要利用她的敌人。  
  
“那些人一开始的目的应当不是杀死她，但是她的反抗太激烈了……”言纲垂下眼，用清冷的声音宣布了那个女孩的结局，“大空火炎的使用者成长起来后，战斗力通常都不会太低。她大约杀死了半数的敌人，但在乱战中受到致命伤。他赶来的时候已经来不及了，琪娅拉小姐胸口被硬化的雷之矛贯穿，身上有多道撕裂伤，血流不止。当时他急着去救人，没办法带上晴属性的治疗者，只能眼睁睁地看着她死去。”  
  
她最终死在了所爱之人怀中。浸润在温暖里，微笑着，走得很安稳。  
  
“处理了琪娅拉小姐的尸身后，他赶回日本去找京子小姐。他走得急，并没有告诉京子小姐，于是京子小姐就在约定的地方一直等着他。站在电影院门口，从开场等到散场。”  
  
阿纲张了张嘴，到底没说什么。他不知道该怎样评判那个自己的行为。该说他伤害了京子吗？可是救人应当是最优先的。但是……这样对一无所知的京子来说，真的太过分了。  
  
“他首先道歉。京子小姐问他为什么，他说是因为家族的事情。然后京子小姐问他，是家族里的什么事情。”  
  
【“是……为了救一个朋友。”泽田纲吉犹豫着，十几种借口在脑中构造，最终却选择了说出部分的真相。也许是因为他也厌烦了这样一次次的拙劣的隐瞒。  
  
“那个朋友，是女孩吗？”橙发少女微仰起头看着他，澄澈的眸子仿佛看透了一切。  
  
“……是。”  
  
“最近小纲几次推掉我们的约会，也是为了她吗？”  
  
实际上那是为了处理家族里某些倚老卖老的人。但这些举动有一部分原因也是为了保护琪娅拉，所以……“是。”  
  
“小纲，那孩子……是和你一个世界的人吗？”  
  
“！”泽田纲吉没有回答。泽田纲吉窘迫地看向她：“小京，你……”都知道了什么？  
  
京子没有再说话了，只是安静地看着他。风扬起少女飞散的发丝。  
  
他也看着京子。他看向少女柔弱的身躯和纤细得一折就断的脖子。琪娅拉在他的教导下已经成为了能够独当一面的强者，但这么强的琪娅拉也轻易地死去了。就在他怀里，狰狞的伤口遍布全身，血浸透了他的衣衫。京子不是黑手党女孩琪娅拉，京子只是个普通的高中生，孱弱，善良，毫无警戒心。那一刻他感到恐惧。他为京子的弱小而恐惧。他知道自己周围永远不会缺少危险，而他不知道那种危险何时会危及他身边的人。  
  
正是那种恐惧，促使他做出了一个重要的决定。他对京子说：“我们分手吧。”  
  
说出口的时候他感到一阵剧痛，然后是突如其来的轻松感。他想他或许是把自己的心切下来扔掉了，所以如释重负，只有伤口一阵阵疼着，大约是永远都不会好了。他曾经暗恋了京子很多年。他从未想过暗恋的女孩竟有一天会主动向他告白。他也没想过自己有一天会向同一个人，主动提出分手。  
  
京子显然也没有料想到。她微微睁大了眼。但她没有做出什么激烈的举动，只是咬着下唇，沉默了许久，许久，最后问了一句话：“是因为……那个女孩……吗？”  
  
泽田纲吉没有立即回答。如果以琪娅拉为借口，确实是顺理成章的。但是他看到了京子的眼神。在今天一天之内，他从两个不同的女孩眼里，看到了相同的眼神。他突然意识到自己如果承认了，就是同时对这两个女孩的不尊重。他不能这样，践踏两个女孩对自己的喜欢。“不是。”他说了实话。  
  
京子仍看着他。这样简单的回答显然是无法说服京子的。  
  
他不能对京子说黑手党的事情。这是他一直坚持的底线。所以，要怎样说呢，要怎样的说法才能让京子成功地接受，并且干脆地放弃对他的感情？  
  
他思索着。一个念头闪过脑海，让他豁然开朗。  
  
他一直是个专情的人。他并不是因为不喜欢京子才停止交往，他知道自己是无法放下这段感情的，也没有脸面抱着未尽的旧情与别的女孩恋爱。他在意大利已经生活了好几个年头，在那样开放的国度，又是一直接触最混乱的世界，他知道了很多以前不会知道事情。所以，就使用那样的借口吧，断绝自己的一切后路，也是对自己这个伤害别人的混蛋的惩罚。  
  
“和那个女孩没关系……不如说，她只是一个导火索。我只是终于想要承认自己的内心了。”理顺了思路之后，他越说越快，为了掩饰自己的真实心绪，“我一直觉得我喜欢你。我把你当做……当做梦中情人那样的存在，渴望与你在一起。可是真正在一起之后，我发现我没有想象中那么激动。我逐渐发现我对你的情感更多的是一种恋母情结的体现，那并不是爱情。”  
  
“我对你没有欲望。我只是想保护你，想让你开心，但是没有更深一步的想法了。我……我……我其实，不喜欢女人。我没有办法对任何一个女人产生……想法。”他们交往一年多，他从来没有对她做过任何逾矩的行为，最多也就是到牵手和亲吻刘海的程度。他是希望珍惜对方，在戴上誓约的戒指之前强行克制自己的欲望，但是京子在听到他这么说之后，恐怕就不会这么想了吧。  
  
“我喜欢你，Kyo，这句话是真的。但是我不爱你，我没有办法爱你。我不会爱上任何一个女人。”他有些慌乱地低下头，眼神散乱。“对不起，我不能真正回应你，我……我不能耽误你。”  
  
说着说着，他自己几乎都要相信了。他垂着头，睫毛不停地颤动，在恐慌中等待着自己的审判。  
  
很长一段时间没有任何动静。他悄悄抬眼，却发现京子在流泪。  
  
他慌张地张开双臂，想要抱住她，最终却只是轻轻地搭住她的双肩。“对不起，对不起……”他不停地道歉，伴随着女孩儿止不住的眼泪。  
  
最后女孩轻轻推开了他。京子退后几步，自己擦掉了眼泪，睁大眼睛，像是在努力让眼眶里的泪水不要继续不听话地涌出。  
  
“纲君……”她用上了一个很早之前就被废弃的称呼，“我没有办法对你说‘祝你幸福’，但是我不怪你。”  
  
说罢，她深深鞠了一躬：“对不起，感谢纲君这段时间的相伴……我们以后，就不要再见面了吧。”】  
  
讲完之后，言纲平静地说：“故事结束了。”  
  
阿纲恹恹地嗯了一声。怪不得十年后京子看到他时，会是那样奇怪的神情。吃惊，痛苦，又怀念。  
  
言纲站起来，点燃了额上和手上的火炎：“对你来说，这只是个故事。”  
  
看到教官的暗示动作，阿纲也从地上爬起来，点燃了自己的火炎。在进入超死气状态之后，一切杂念都被排除，脑中一片清明。于是他只是冷静地回答：“啊，我知道。”  
  
排除情感的干扰，理智的大脑冷静地得出结论。  
  
那就是成为黑手党的代价。失去交友的自由，失去恋爱的权利。  
  
那就是，他的未来。


	16. Chapter 16

今天是女孩们罢工的第二天。男孩们愁眉苦脸地坐在饭桌上，有一口没一口地扒饭。  
  
因为有言纲的帮助，吃饭问题暂时被解决了，但现在他们头疼的是另外一个问题，一个昨天被忽视的问题。  
  
衣服，并不是随便往洗衣机里一丢就可以自动洗好的。尤其是他们经过繁重的战斗训练，衣服上有不少破口和血迹，经过洗衣机一搅，微小的裂缝被拉扯成可怕的裂口，而血迹也晕散开来，变成褐色的和淡黄色的难看污渍。  
  
“所以，要怎么办啊言桑……”  
  
没怎么思考就去找言纲了。不仅仅是因为在联合抵制之下，他们找不到任何人帮忙的缘故，也是因为做饭事件给他们一种言纲好像无所不能的错觉。  
  
还好言纲好像对家务也很在行的样子。言纲直接带着他们到洗衣房去，随意挑了一件衣服，开始教学。  
  
“血迹是一种比较难处理的污渍，如果不及时清洗，可能会永久残留。在放进洗衣机之前，要先重点处理所有明显的污迹，包括领口的汗渍，身上的食物等造成的脏污，还有血迹。首先在这些部分抹上相应的去污剂，然后用力揉搓……到这种程度，再放入洗衣机，做进一步的清洗。”  
  
“衣服上的破口，要用针线及时缝补，如果破损太严重，最好是直接换一件……当然，现在我们没有足够的物资，还是要尽量节省。缝补的技巧是……”  
  
在言纲的指导下，男孩们费劲地搓洗自己衣服上的污渍，感觉自己简直是变成了旧世界可怜的洗衣工。  
  
“呐，大家……我有点怀疑之前的决定了。”  
  
在与变黄的血迹奋斗了半天无果后，阿纲艰涩地开口了。“我在想……瞒着她们，真的是正确的吗？”  
  
大家都抬头看向他。山本最先发话了：“这可是和你之前说的不一样啊，阿纲。为什么突然改变想法了呢？”  
  
而大哥的反应更加激烈：“绝对是正确的！”白发的拳击手急急地说着，那双永远充斥着热血的眼睛里竟然显露出些许焦虑，“极限的不可以把京子扯进来！你在犹豫什么啊，泽田！”  
  
阿纲一瞬间以为那是自己的错觉。但他仔细看过之后，终于确认了：没错，从大哥眼睛里透露出来的……是动摇，和企求。企求他的认同。企求他的确认。  
  
而现在，他有这个义务，将自己所有的考量以最真诚的态度，完整而准确地表达出来。让大哥知道自己的想法，设法给大哥、给大家指出一条更适合的道路。  
  
“确实，一开始我是这样想的。不希望她们知道我们在经历这些残酷的战斗，让她们整日为我们担惊受怕。不希望她们知道世界还存在这样的黑暗面，失去那份纯粹的笑颜……”阿纲说得很慢。他的表情不自觉地严肃起来，深棕色的眸子蕴含着温润又沉稳的气质。这不太像是平时的他。但这就是他。  
  
被誉为真正的大空的男人。  
  
“可是，就在刚才，我们尝试自己洗衣服的时候，我发现了一些平时忽略的细节……”阿纲深吸了一口气，直视大哥的双眼。他并不害怕那双仿佛永远燃着死气之火的双眼，因为他拥有着相对等的信念，或者说，觉悟。“大哥，你想过吗，京子她们平时帮我们洗衣服的时候，是用怎样的心情去洗这些血迹的？”  
  
血迹是很难洗的一种污渍。要打上肥皂以及专门的洗涤液（未来世界的某种血迹专清剂），用劲搓揉好半天才能洗干净。他们一天训练下来身上大大小小至少十几个伤口，虽然多数是擦伤，但不管大小，血是照流的。  
  
女孩子们每天搓揉他们换下来的衣服上十几处血迹时，究竟是怎样的心情？  
  
“说着想要保护她们，这样自大的话，可是我们根本就做不到完全的保护。”阿纲想起昨天下午，在路上偶然撞见小春的场景。他一向对那个女孩过分的热情感到头疼，但这一次，马尾辫的女孩只是抿唇看着他，视线落在他胳膊上，然后狠狠扭过脸去。  
  
当时他的胳膊上缠绕着绷带，雪白的一片很刺眼——言纲的攻击一向凌厉，就算是训练也没怎么放水，至多在他可能骨折、受内伤的时候用火炎稍微拦一下。  
  
“完全的隐瞒和隐瞒关键部分、却处处露出破绽是不一样的。从我们的伤痛上猜测我们在经历危险，却什么都不知道，只能无谓地担心……发现我们的疲惫，却什么都不能做，只能为了不让我们分心，强撑起微笑……仔细想想，我们真的很残忍啊。”  
  
话音落地，室内一片静默。阿纲并没有着急，他并不急着得到回应，反而更希望大家能够得到充分的时间来重新思考这个问题。  
  
过了一会儿，他看到狱寺和山本眼中都露出了明悟的神色。但是他们没有急着说话，反而把目光有意无意地集中在唯一那个低着头的人身上。  
  
笹川了平垂着头，双手紧紧地交握在一起，手上和头上都能看到明显的青筋暴起。很显然，这个一根筋的、一直能够坚定自己的信念并勇往直前的男人，正在犹豫。  
  
妹妹是这个铁血男儿心中最柔软的一块地方。他这个一向直来直往，听从本心的人，却会在妹妹的眼泪中答应不再打架，会为了不让妹妹担心磕磕巴巴地说出蹩脚的谎言。  
  
他或许不可避免地拥有大男子主义式的傲慢与倔强，但这不代表他会不在乎妹妹的感受，会认为保护对方的安全就已足够。  
  
狱寺一向以自己所尊崇的十代首领的意愿为行动的最高导向，山本本来也对隐瞒的举动存疑，因此很轻易地接受了阿纲的想法。但笹川了平不同。他在犹豫，他在挣扎。他知道无论如何选择都将成为一种伤害，而他只能被迫做出权衡。  
  
这个选择极其重要。现在的他们毕竟只是十四五岁的少年，少年的特点就是不成熟，然而这份不成熟也是他们的财富，因为他们还没有在生活的打磨下形成固定的思想，还具有可塑性。做出选择后，无论选择了哪一个，可以肯定的是，笹川了平一定会发生极大的变化。  
  
作为同伴，他们不希望自己的表态成为一种无形的压迫，影响笹川了平的决定。他们所能做的，就是给予对方一个安静的环境，让他能够直面自己的内心。  
  
而他们相信，笹川了平不会让他们等太久的。  
  
果然，笹川了平最终抬起了头。“泽田，”他的声音听上去没有平时那么中气十足，甚至可以说是低沉，眼神却很认真，阿纲甚至能从里面看到隐约的死气的火苗，“告诉她们吧……至少告诉她们我们在战斗的事情。不过，我有一个要求。京子那里，我要亲自告诉她。”  
  
“好的。”阿纲点头。虽然他也很想亲口告诉京子，但是在这件事情上，他不想忤逆作为兄长的笹川了平。  
  
后来的白兰入侵系统事件，也只是增加了坦白真相的决心。  
  
最后还是说了所有的事情。白兰，密鲁菲奥雷，火炎、匣子甚至是黑手党。阿纲不知道大哥那边京子的反应，他只知道，在他这边，当小春知道了一切之后，没有崩溃地大喊大叫，没有抱怨自己为什么无辜地被拖进这样的危险中，只是捂着嘴，睁大眼睛听着，在他说完之后放下手，露出一个微笑。  
  
一直爱慕京子，对小春的感情只感到困扰的阿纲在那一瞬间，竟觉得这女孩是美丽的。  
  
坚强的美丽。  
  
“我突然明白了，女孩们并不仅仅是被我们保护着的脆弱的存在，她们也一直在和我们一起战斗，哪怕，她们的战场和我们不太一样。”在晚训后，阿纲如是对言纲说。  
  
难得的正经之后，他又露出傻乎乎的笑容：“终于不用自己做家务真是太好了……”  
  
现在他们一起走在走廊上。阿纲才从公共浴室回来，脑袋上搭着一条淡蓝色的毛巾，棕褐色的发梢不时地往下滴水。而言纲是在补充完火炎后就来找他，走在他的身侧。  
  
转过一个拐角之后，阿纲瞥见一抹紫色的身影：“诶……库洛姆？”  
  
紫发的女孩停下脚步，有些慌张地低头：“Boss……还有言纲先生……”  
  
作为守护者的一员，或许是一直共同战斗的缘故，她成为了女孩中唯一一个没有参加秘密抵制行动的。  
  
库洛姆大概也是在训练后去过公共浴室，平时和六道骸一样束成菠萝头的紫发也披散下来，瘦弱的身躯只裹着一件薄薄的棉质睡衣，脸上因蒸汽还带着未消散的红晕。  
  
穿的也太少了一点吧……阿纲皱了皱眉。位于地下的基地里，均温大概只有18℃的样子——反正走道里的温度计上是这么显示的，是一个白天穿长袖也不嫌热的温度。  
  
他从Reborn那边断断续续地了解过库洛姆的身世。在最脆弱的时候听到了父母等同于抛弃的对话，一个人被丢弃在病房中，绝望地等待死神给予自己最后的解脱……然后在那个时候，遇到了六道骸。  
  
她从六道骸那里感受到自己是被需要的，从六道骸那里第一次得到了人生的意义。从此，将六道骸视为自己的信仰，所有的行动的导向都是“为了骸大人”，将自己视作六道骸的工具或者武器一样来使用——更准确地说，她认为自己只是六道骸的备用身体，而且很高兴这样认为。  
  
……完全不在意自己，不会考虑自己是否会难过或者受伤，把自己看做是无足轻重的存在，要从六道骸身上才能找到存在于此处的意义。  
  
所以，在战斗的时候会更少地考虑防御，饮食完全不规律，更细节一点的，这种时候都不会想会不会感冒的问题……  
  
总之，可以说是完全不会照顾自己啊。一直一起生活的是犬和千种两个粗心的男孩子，估计也想不到教她这些。阿纲在心里叹了口气，抬起头：“那个，库洛姆……”  
  
但是有人在他之前就行动了。只见言纲快速走到库洛姆身边，从身上解下西服的外套披在她的身上：“请注意保重身体。离Choice战还有不到一周的时间，如果生病的话会很影响战斗状态。”  
  
不仅阿纲一副目瞪口呆的样子，库洛姆显然也没料到言纲的举动，整个人都愣了愣，等到被带着温度的外套包裹了身躯，才反应过来，低下头，丝丝缕缕的红晕攀上脸颊：“……谢谢。”  
  
声如蚊蚋，细不可闻。  
  
关于言纲的身份，在言纲告诉阿纲之后也示意过不必继续隐瞒，现在至少守护者们都知道了。是以，这时候言纲也是很直白地说：“到你的房间正好超出距离，这件衣服会自动化为火炎消散……所以不用考虑更多的事情。下次请考虑带些外套或者选择稍厚的浴衣，向碧洋琪询问……不，直接去XX储藏室就可以找到需要的衣服了。”  
  
“……啊，是。”库洛姆看上去完全是一副不知所措的模样，抓着身上的外套应了几声后马上想要离开，但走出去几步，又转过头来，深深鞠了一躬：“谢谢您，言纲先生。”说完之后，慌慌张张地跑开了。  
  
看着库洛姆的背影，阿纲还觉得有些不可思议。言桑他，意外地很细心呢，用火炎制成外套，到地点就消散的特性避免了库洛姆送还衣服的麻烦。本来想说去问碧洋琪也临时改口直接告知地方……是考虑到库洛姆不喜欢麻烦别人的性子吧。  
  
不对，重点不是这个啊！  
  
“言桑，好像很关心库洛姆啊……”阿纲的语气很微妙。说实话，到目前为止，除了对他稍微有些特殊照顾之外，他还没见过言桑对哪个人会这么关心，以至于做出“多余的事情”。如果是守护者的身份……“感觉对其他守护者都没有那么关心呢。”  
  
而且对狱寺他们都是“雨守”，“雷守”什么的，也只有对库洛姆才是直呼其名。他还记得第二次见面的时候言纲抱着库洛姆，用冷淡的声音说出库洛姆名字的模样。  
  
好吧，他知道如果问本人的话大概只会得到“雾守有两个为了避免误解只好直呼其名”这样无趣的答案，但是至少不去问的话，还可以脑补一下的嘛。  
  
其实一般来说这种时候应该露出一个意味深长的微笑什么的……不过考虑到那本疑似十年后库洛姆亲自写就的故事，阿纲自动去掉了某个顺理成章的猜测。  
  
等等，那个说到底其实也只是十年后库洛姆自己的态度，并不代表言桑的想法。而言桑很明显也属于不太擅长表达感情的类型，这么一想好虐……  
  
不不不快住脑！  
  
小心地偏过头偷偷看了一眼，言纲的神色很正常，没有任何不自然的表现。阿纲也不知道自己是该松一口气还是该感到遗憾。“库洛姆是守护者中少数的总部常驻人员，相对来说比较熟悉……而且他和我说过，希望我日常中多照顾那孩子一些，毕竟是守护者中唯一的女性，由于自身性格原因也不擅长与别人交流。”  
  
“总部常驻？”阿纲不自觉停下了脚步，“什么意思，难道说还有非常驻的人吗……对了，其实刚刚来到这个时代的时候我就想问了，为什么大家会分散到世界各地去，我是说，为什么大家会分开？是吵架了，还是……”  
  
“并不是那样幼稚的理由，而是因为有必须这么做的原因。”言纲也配合他的步调停了下来，“彭格列的势力范围很广，虽说总部是在意大利，其实在各个大洲都有分部。总部的话，要求首领和岚守的长期驻守，而其他分部也需要足够强大又深得首领信任的人来管理。按照彭格列一贯的组织结构，守护者是最适合的人选……这就是守护者分散于世界各地的理由。”  
  
“这样……说起来，好像在那个时候也说过，大哥是从意大利主战场过来支援的……”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“没什么……”阿纲很勉强地笑了笑，“只是，明明知道了不是自己所设想的最糟糕的情况，哪怕是十年后，和朋友们的感情也没有减淡，不如说反而是加深了。但是，在这种情况下，我居然没有觉得开心……”  
  
言纲只是看着他，没说什么。  
  
不过在训练之中短暂的休息时间，言纲还是和他说了更多关于库洛姆的事情……或者说关于未来的事情。  
  
“在和京子小姐分手之后，他直接公开地宣布自己不喜欢女性的事情，不希望和别的女性过密交往，也没有更多相熟的女性。但是在出席某些社交场合的时候，不携带女伴会被视为是很失礼的行为，迫于无奈，他只好找库洛姆帮忙——说是这么说，其实也是希望让库洛姆感受到自己是被需要的，同时也希望藉此让她交几个同性的好友。”  
  
“呃……骸不会有意见吗？”不知道为啥，阿纲的第一反应居然是这个。总觉得某个死傲娇星人看到自己当妹妹养的库洛姆去给别人当女伴，而且这个“别人”还是他最讨厌的黑手党头子，绝对会像个愚蠢的尼桑一样暴怒起来。  
  
其实到现在为止他还是觉得很没有实感。一向穷酸的他出席高端的宴会什么的，不受女孩子欢迎的他居然还能有“女伴”这种高端配置什么的。不过话说回来，黑手党老大这种身份本来就让他很没实感。  
  
“确实有意见，还借机在总部闹了几次。所以后来他选择了想办法让她和总部里其他的女孩子交朋友，在她与那些女孩相处得很融洽之后，宴会也是更多的由我帮忙了。”  
  
相处融洽什么的……阿纲忍不住想起了那些明显不是出自一人之手，却带着微妙的默契感的本子。  
  
何止是相处融洽，根本就是跟她们学坏了吧！  
  
但是，等等，他刚才是不是听到了什么奇怪的词汇：“言桑你……刚刚是说，帮忙？要怎么帮忙？”  
  
言纲很淡定地回答：“冒充他的女伴。”语气就像是在说帮忙进行特训一样。  
  
“哦……原来是冒充女伴啊——什么？！”  
  
“是的。怎么了？”言纲好像不太理解他的惊讶。  
  
“但是、但是言桑你……”阿纲无措地上下打量着他现在的体术老师。一米八以上的个子，身材是上宽下窄的梯形，裸露在外的胳膊被流畅而不显累赘的肌肉线条包裹，五官结合了东方的俊美和西方的深邃……  
  
总之，是他理想中，最想要成为的模样。这个外形，女装的话……  
  
阿纲简直想要流出宽面条泪。怎么想都会很惨烈啊！还不如带空气女伴呢！  
  
言纲大概是从他的表情里猜到了他在想什么。“你应该知道我的本体是火炎的。”说着这句话的时候，言纲的身影虚幻了一下，似乎有一瞬间变成了火。而在火炎中慢慢凝实的新的身影，则是一个有着妙曼身材的长发美女，声音也随着身体的变化柔和下来。  
  
现在站在阿纲面前的人，有些像当时惊鸿一瞥的十年后京子，又有点像妈妈。但是这个人又是和京子或者妈妈是不一样的，从气场上就能很明显地分辨出来。“她”穿着一身海蓝色的礼服裙，样式简单，没有繁复的花纹却丝毫不减那身高贵的气质。除了耳上一对晶莹的坠子，身上似乎就没有更多的装饰了——不，“她”的美丽也不需要那些人造的凡物来衬托。  
  
阿纲抬起头，看见那双焰色的眸子。当这双眼睛位于一个男人脸上的时候，只让人觉得像是烈焰一样，耀眼得让人不敢直视，里面蕴含的是惊人的战意和拒人于千里之外的高傲，甫一接近，便感到灼烧的刺痛。而这双眼睛柔化了棱角放在一个女人脸上之后，就不一样了。仍是像火一样，教人羡艳，想要亲近，又不敢真的触碰。那火苗像是要一直烧到人心里，将人的意志熔化在那非人的壮丽的美之中。  
  
他瑟缩了一下，连忙把视线下移，最终停留在那柔顺的及腰金棕长发与交叠置于腹前的玉手皓腕上。  
  
“这个躯体不过是幻化的伪像罢了，选择男性的外貌是为了模仿他，若是需要的时候，变化成女性也没有什么问题。”  
  
声音仍是很清冷的，却多了一份女性特有的柔美。  
  
“嗯，哦……”阿纲羞红了脸，不敢直视对方，僵硬得手都不知道往哪里摆。  
  
“你不喜欢这个外貌吗？”他听见呼啦的一声火炎的响动，发现余光里的裙角已经变回了西装裤，不禁由衷地松了一口气。  
  
突然觉得言桑平时的那张冷脸太亲切了。  
  
言纲变回男性的声音听上去有点困惑：“明明是按照他的偏好变化的，脸也是他亲自捏的……为什么你会这么反感？”  
  
“不、不是反感啊！”阿纲连忙摆手，目光还是有点躲躲闪闪的。  
  
对那份成熟女性的魅力羞涩什么的，这种话，说不出口啊。  
  
“那就是喜欢？”  
  
“……我们可以换一个话题吗？”  
  
稍微冷静下来后，阿纲忍不住吐槽：“那个我是怎么想到这种方式的啊。”虽然理论上可行但实际操作起来也太鬼畜了……想到那个大美人的皮下是言桑的话，十年后的自己难道不会突然笑场吗？  
  
他的本意只是抱怨，言纲倒是一本正经地回忆起来了：“我记得是在他十九岁那年的新年晚会上，因为库洛姆有事赶不回来，他也不想随意找个人糊弄——如果这样的话可能会有麻烦，毕竟很多人都想和他发展一段亲密的关系。”  
  
“这种事……对于几乎是女性绝缘体的我来说，还真是难以想象呢。”阿纲干笑。他自然知道言桑隐晦的说法意味的是什么。  
  
听到他一贯的丧气的话，言纲停下了回忆。“你不必如此自卑。”焰眸微敛，眉头皱起，似乎是不喜欢他这样鄙薄自我，“就算是现在尚未散发出全部光芒的你，也有京子小姐和春小姐二位相伴身边，不是么？”  
  
“咿——这么一说，好像确实是这样。但，但那都是因为里包恩……”为什么在他自己看来是悲催的赶鸭子上架的闹腾生活，被言桑说得像是后宫番男主左拥右抱一样啊？  
  
“就算最初是出于Reborn先生的诱导，现在她们仍然愿意待在这个团队中，甚至知道真相之后还希望与你们并肩作战，是因为你所独有的人格魅力。”言纲的语气很严肃，“请不要过分地否认自己。”  
  
被如此郑重地责备或者说要求了，阿纲也下意识地改换成正坐的姿势，郑重地低头：“对不起，言桑。”  
  
总、总觉得，好像陷入了什么奇怪的氛围中？  
  
“当时他十分苦恼这件事，于是我告诉他我可以变成女性的模样扮作他的女伴。确实他也吓了一跳，但最后还是同意了。基本上，过程也很顺利，只不过之后总部似乎开始流传奇怪的流言……”  
  
“难道是‘言纲先生男扮女装乔装首领女伴’之类的？”阿纲忍不住接了下去。  
  
“是的，你怎么知道？”  
  
阿纲无言以对。他能说自己在那些小本本里已经看过不止一次这种桥段了吗？  
  
这同人情节居然还是有官方实锤的！不对他在想啥……  
  
“我也很奇怪为什么会出现这样的猜想，明明调整过脸部，看上去和他应该没多少相似之处……”言纲似乎真的很困惑，“或许是因为他之前发出过那样的宣言，之后的时间里确实一直都是我和他比较亲近，才让别人产生了奇怪的猜测——虽然某种意义上，这样的说法也没错。”  
  
阿纲抽着嘴角不说话。一开始他看到那些本子的时候其实内心是很抗拒的，也觉得那些人身为下属这么编排上司实在有点奇怪——可恶，都是这个未来世界的错，他居然已经开始接受彭格列首领这个设定了。但是现在看来，恐怕十年后的自己要为此付至少一半的责任啊！  
  
大概是接收的信息量太大，阿纲反而像是破罐子破摔一样放松下来，甚至还有心情开玩笑：“说起来，言桑当时不会还做出帮那个我挡酒之类的事情吧？”  
  
“是的。”没想到言桑承认了……好吧，其实也不算意外。“其实他很不喜欢喝酒，每次宴会结束都会难受很久，而且之后至少三天内都无法吃辛辣油腻的东西，也不能喝冷水。”  
  
说着，言桑看向他：“现在看到你的健康状态，我实在很难想象他是怎样把自己的身体弄到那么糟糕的情况的。”  
  
“咿！”阿纲缩了缩肩膀，“有多糟？”  
  
言纲的目光落在地面上。“慢性胃病，偏头痛，失眠。大概在他十九岁的时候突然出现疑似健忘的症状，最后诊断出来，不存在记忆障碍，很可能是植物神经失调——应当是压力引起的。在那段时间他也存在一定的双相障碍。有时候他会一个人在房间里摔东西——一般这个时候我会陪他到训练场去，不会伤害真正的人类的战斗能让他稍微发泄一下。最严重的时候他会站在高处，无意识地往空中走，或者一整天一整天地静坐，不想进食，不想做任何事。”  
  
阿纲没有问植物神经失调和双相障碍这些他听不懂的名词是什么。他只是默默地听着，由原本盘腿坐的姿势变成了抱膝坐着。空气莫名地变得凝重起来，沉甸甸地压在他身上。那是名为现实的怪物，名为命运的诅咒。他不自觉地往言纲那里挪了挪。也许是觉得太冷了，所以忍不住想要接近热源，哪怕那只是用自己的火炎点燃的温暖。  
  
“甚至岚守都未必清楚——毕竟他一向不喜欢让别人担心。但是这些年里，他每次生病的时候都是我陪在他身边的。我知道他的一切情况。我知道他很痛苦，但我什么都做不到。”  
  
说最后一句话的时候言纲的语气还是一如既往的平静，只是声音稍微轻了一点。这变化太细微，让唯一的察觉者恍然以为不过是错觉。“不是的，不是什么都做不到的。”阿纲开口了，声音也很轻。他对上那双有些错愕的焰色的眸子，慢慢微笑起来，声音轻柔而和缓，“言桑一直在‘我’的身边，与‘我’共同承担着那些痛苦，这已经足够了。”  
  
暖棕色的眼睛里反射着细碎的灯光：“已经足够了呀，言桑。”


	17. Chapter 17

在Choice战之前，他们得到了半天的休息时间。  
  
“神经过分紧绷也不好，出去帮忙做点采购吧，就当是放松放松。”Reborn是这么说的。  
  
于是一群人就浩浩荡荡地上街了。定下了决胜之战后，密鲁菲奥雷把所有监视和搜查的人都撤走了，这也让他们——尤其是一直在战斗的诸位——感到了久违的放松。  
  
十年后的并盛改变了很多。有很多平地拔起的高楼大厦，也有很多昔日的店铺已经被废弃。  
  
“咦？我明明记得那个面包店是在这里的……”  
  
【……三年前就关门了，门面被这家服装店买下，现在是卖童装。】  
  
“……哦。”阿纲有些失望地低头。  
  
走在前面的山本回过头来，奇怪地问：“阿纲，你在自言自语什么呢？”  
  
“没、没什么！”  
  
等到山本把头转回去，继续用胳膊勾着狱寺的肩膀（完全无视对方意愿地）畅谈十年后棒球的发展，阿纲才松了一口气，转头看向身边那个半透明的身影。  
  
为了让他们能真正地放松，这次的活动只有少年组参与，成年组则是全员留守基地。言纲本来也不打算来，阿纲软磨硬泡，才让他勉强同意用虚化的形态跟来。  
  
现在言纲所使用的交流方法，是像进攻梅洛尼那时候一样，类似于心灵感应的方式。这是因为他们之间拥有的火炎的联系才能够建立的直接作用于精神的对话，对于言纲来说，会比模仿人类使用声波交流更容易些。  
  
当然，阿纲还是不太擅长这种科幻的方式。接收信息倒是没什么问题，但传出信息时所需要的注意力集中程度对他来说确实有点难以达到——至少对于普通状态的他是这样的。所以他想和言纲说什么的时候，还是会小声地说出口。  
  
稍微放慢脚步离前面兴奋的伙伴们远了一点。从背后看着前面那些人的背影，阿纲由衷地想要微笑。自从来到这个未来世界之后，大家都被迫变得成熟了很多，这样打打闹闹的场景竟已成为一种奢侈。  
  
“虽然我这么说好像有点奇怪……不过，年轻真好啊。”  
  
上一次看到好像还是在十月份，因为他心情不好，大家为了让他开心起来一起去逛商业街的时候……不过也是那次碰到巴吉尔，指环争夺战就此拉开序幕。然后指环战结束没多久，他们就被传送到未来了。  
  
阿纲嘴角的笑容淡了些。  
  
他看向一直悄无声息地飘在他右后方，守护灵一样的言纲：“言桑不会觉得太寂寞吗？这样的形态。”看着他们欢笑，却无法参与进来。  
  
炎之守护灵低下头。【……不会。不如说是有些怀念。】  
  
“怀念？”  
  
【嗯……】言纲移开目光，似乎是在回忆的样子。【一开始就习惯这样跟在他身边了。后来哪怕是学会了实体化，更多的时候也喜欢维持这样的相处方式。】  
  
他发现言纲好像是在看前面的他的朋友们。【……有点害怕和别人相处。这样，会比较安心。】  
  
“害怕什么的……真的难以想象是言桑会说的话。”阿纲的声音里有掩不住的笑意，“我以为言桑是无所畏惧的。”  
  
【我也有很多害怕的事情……小心车。】  
  
胳膊上传来一股拉力。阿纲不满地盯着那摩托车飞驰的背影，嘟囔道：“未来人骑车也这么疯狂吗？”  
  
“没事吧，十代目？”  
  
看到狱寺那双翡翠色的眼里满满的后怕，阿纲心里一暖，身体却很熟练地跳过大脑，直接开始了安抚动作。  
  
“没关系的狱寺，只是一辆摩托车而已，就算真的被撞到，按照我们的身体素质也不会出什么事的啦。”而且还有言纲在旁边看着呢，虽然他们并不知道言纲的存在。  
  
不过狱寺好像是真的被吓到的样子，阿纲废了好大的劲儿才成功阻拦住他，让他不去找那个野蛮司机的麻烦。而其他人虽说反应没有狱寺那么过激，似乎也很气愤。  
  
折腾完之后，阿纲听见脑海里，言纲不赞同的声音：【就算你现在拥有远超常人的实力，也请不要轻易放松警惕……抛开火炎，你身体的防御能力并没有比常人好多少，这意味着你仍是可能因大意而死亡的。】  
  
“咿——”阿纲缩了缩脖子，“对，对不起。”  
  
然后他又小声嘟囔着：“但是言桑会保护我的嘛。”  
  
好半天都没得到回复。他疑惑地扭过头，发现火炎精灵正飘在原地呆愣。  
  
“怎么了，言桑？”他小心地问。  
  
半透明的躯体俯下身，推着他的肩膀。感受到那轻柔的推力，阿纲才注意到自己已经和大家拉开了一段距离。为了不被怀疑，他立刻快步赶上前去。  
  
在他小跑的时候，他听到了言纲的回答。【我并不总能保护好你。不然，也不会需要你来到这个世界。】  
  
“……阿纲，阿纲？你在听吗？”  
  
“嗯……啊，抱歉，你刚刚在说什么？”阿纲眨了眨眼，回过神来，露出不好意思的表情。好不容易一起出来玩，他这样心神不宁的也太扫兴了。  
  
还好大家没太在意。“我们刚刚是在说要去看电影的事情……反正一场电影也就两小时，未来的技术可是很厉害的，都可以裸眼3D了！我们打算去看这部动作片，阿纲你怎么想？”  
  
“平时我们的训练就比动作片更精彩了吧……”阿纲忍不住吐槽了一句。不过他也觉得这个提议不错，“我觉得挺好啊，大家一起去吧？几点的电影？”  
  
十年后的电影呢，想想还有些小激动。  
  
山本举起手机笨拙地翻动页面——这还是出门前碧洋琪塞给他们的，来自未来世界的高端触屏智能机：“我看看……啊，好像是十分钟后，刚好可以走到电影院呢。”  
  
“哦，时间有点赶呢……电影票是连座吗？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“为什么不知道？”阿纲奇怪地问。同时心里也升起一股不好的预感。  
  
“因为我还没买啊。”山本理所当然地说。  
  
“……”阿纲转向看上去更靠谱的狱寺，“狱寺君？”  
  
“喂棒球笨蛋！说你是棒球笨蛋你脑子里果然就只有棒球了吗？自顾自地说着去看电影吧还一直催我们快点快点不然赶不上什么的，结果连票都没买啊！这个点都是入场时间了！”  
  
“诶？一开始狱寺你不是也同意了嘛……”  
  
阿纲无力地看向自家岚守和雨守。“先别吵了，总之快点跑步去电影院，看看还有没有剩的票吧。”等下一场肯定来不及了，还要在天黑前回基地呢。  
  
等确实坐到电影院的椅子上，阿纲长送了一口气，心脏因为之前的剧烈运动还怦怦地跳个不停。  
  
“哈咿——多亏了言纲先生……”小春吐出了大家内心共同的感慨。  
  
能够掐着点儿赶进来，多亏了言纲紧急地通过网络操作为他们这一行人弄来连号的票——网络购票什么的对这群十年前的孩子来说也太难了一点，毕竟他们所熟悉的手机还是翻盖/滑盖式的呢。  
  
“果然言纲先生很可靠呢。”京子笑着说。因为电影快要开场，她是低下头，刻意压低了嗓音说的，像说悄悄话似的。昏暗的灯光下，她橙色的短发因为这个动作垂下来半遮住脸，嘴角勾着，又因为违背公共道德地在电影院说话而不好意思地敛了眸，长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，看上去很可爱。阿纲偷偷地瞄了一眼，马上红了脸，却也为话语的内容有些苦恼。  
  
狱寺不怎么在意这些公共道德，却同样压低了声音，自认为动作很隐蔽地贴在阿纲耳边问：“十代目，那家伙……还在这里吗？”  
  
阿纲往背后看了一眼。他们是坐在最后一排，言纲就隐身在黑暗中，连他也看不真切，只有那一双燃着火焰的眸子，成为了放映器的灯光之外最显眼的存在。  
  
“在啊。”阿纲回答道，同时在心里“说”：【言桑，站在不累吗？旁边还有一个空座位的。】  
  
虽然有点远。  
  
【不必。站着和坐着对我来说没有区别。】那一双耀眼的眸子闭上了。【这样昏暗拥挤的坏境很容易遇上暗杀。】  
  
【不是说密鲁菲奥雷的人已经都撤走了嘛……】阿纲黑线。  
  
【抱歉，我习惯了。】  
  
好吧。阿纲暂时断掉了联系，开始专注于电影。十年后的他过的究竟是多么糟心的生活啊。  
  
电影散场后他们在蓝波的哭闹下决定一起去买冰淇淋。把手上的冰淇淋分发出去，阿纲握着最后的两只，找到了队伍末端的言纲，笑着递上其中一只：“言桑也尝尝吧。”  
  
在买票时暴露存在之后，言纲索性也不隐瞒，直接实体化了，却是一直默默地跟在他们身后，仿佛一个毫无存在感的幽灵。  
  
言纲似乎有些惊异他会想到自己，愣了一下还是接过来了，垂下眸：“……谢谢。”  
  
阿纲一脸期待地盯着言纲撕开包装，取下最上方的透明盖子，舔舐乳白色的奶油……  
  
“看着我做什么？你的冰淇淋要化了。”  
  
“呃……那个……”阿纲手忙脚乱地拆开自己的那份，急急忙忙地把快要化掉的部分咬掉，然后含着大块的冰淇淋嘶嘶地抽气。  
  
“不要吃太快，会冻脑。”  
  
“呜……”  
  
言纲叹了口气，伸出空余的那只手，捂在他的脸上。他感觉到有温度透过脸颊的肌肉传进口腔，稍微缓解了那种直接刺激神经的冰冷。  
  
好不容易等口中的冰淇淋变得温热后咽下，阿纲一脸失落：“本来以为言纲先生会说从来没有过这样的体验之类的……会开心一点……还可能因为是火炎的缘故让冰淇淋全部化掉或者烧起来——对不起我什么都没说！”  
  
“……”言纲静静地看着他，就像是在看一个胡闹的小孩子。不过言纲到底还是很耐心地解释了：“死气火炎不是真正的火，是可以任意调节温度的。我烧伤过你吗？”  
  
阿纲摇摇头。这个还真没有。言纲身上的温度好像一直挺正常的。  
  
“所以拟化的舌头温度也可以维持在正常人的水平……而且，以前我并不是没吃过冰淇淋。”言纲就像一个正常的人类那样熟练地用舌头把冰淇淋刮下来，送进嘴里。“以前和他在一起的时候，陪着他做过很多奇怪的事情。”  
  
“呃……”阿纲不知道自己该失望原来自己想到的主意未来的自己早就用过了，还是该吐槽“奇怪”这个词。  
  
“像是食用各类食品，还有去游乐园游玩之类的……”言纲似乎是在回忆，“最奇怪的是坐跳楼机。上去之前他一脸期待地看着我……啊，和你刚才的表情很像。那时候有点苦恼，因为要保持自己的身体和座位的移动同步比较困难，有几次差点悬空了，还好没人发现。下来之后他问我有什么感受，我就如实说了，结果他就看上去很失落。”  
  
未来的自己，大概是期待一直冷静的言纲露出惊慌失措的模样吧……结果期望完全落空了。阿纲抽抽嘴角：“别想太多啦，反正我……包括未来的我，想法都奇奇怪怪的。”  
  
直到晚上回到基地，他们才知道这家电影院居然是彭格列开的。  
  
“所以说我们当时其实没必要那么赶？”阿纲黑线。  
  
而且还可以很轻松地拿到更好的座位。  
  
“不过总是滥用特权也不太好……言纲先生恐怕是这么想的吧。”将尼二摆弄着手上的器械，“言纲先生可是很看重规则的，某种意义上，是个很刻板的人。”  
  
“是这样啊……”由于对机械一窍不通，阿纲只是盘腿坐在一边，嘴里还叼着从斯帕纳那里顺来的扳手棒棒糖——在梅洛尼基地为了补充能量吃过一次，之后他就爱上这个味道了。  
  
阿纲是在言纲的建议下来询问移动基地和其他一些配套设施制造进度的。他本不欲过多地打扰忙碌的机械师们，奈何将尼二实在过于健谈。“话说，真的有点难以想象，没想到言纲先生居然不是人类……不过，如果是那样的身份倒是可以解释一些事情了。”  
  
“之前我就想问了……”阿纲犹豫着说，“你们以前是真的不知道言桑的真实身份吗？”  
  
“不知道啊，这个时代的十代首领又没说过。”将尼二一副理所当然的语气，“而且言纲先生是十代首领的人，我们也不好多问。”  
  
阿纲“喀嚓”一声咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖。  
  
这个心思细腻敏感、却到底是个理科人才的机械师完全没察觉自己的表述有什么问题：“大空会屈居人下是非常不可思议的事情……加上相同的外貌，我们当时普遍猜测他是通过一些禁忌的手段制造出来的秘密武器。而且最初的时候，他一直跟随在十代首领身边，只会听从十代首领的话，对其他人都不理不睬的，确实很像那个啊，那个。”  
  
“‘那个’是指什么？”别摆出一副“你懂的”的表情好嘛，他不懂，他什么都不懂！  
  
“就是说，是复制人之类的，用基因相关技术调制的纯战斗用兵人，某些时候还可以当做替身使用……”将尼二打开一个玻璃灯罩一样的东西，取出里面的一粒匣，“十代首领，请为这个转换匣添加火炎！”  
  
“唔，这就是诱饵吗……等等，随便做出这种猜测真的好吗！我很显然不是那种人吧！”  
  
“所以猜是某个敌对家族为了找彭格列的麻烦干的，成品被十代首领救下……”  
  
总觉得这个版本莫名地有点耳熟？  
  
“其实那种猜测也不算很奇怪嘛，毕竟那个时候十代首领总是遭遇暗杀，守护者为了维持稳定不得不分散到各个支部，也没有多余的人手来保护……啊，与其说是人手不足，倒不如说，是因为几乎没有除了守护者之外可以绝对信任的人。以前好像也安排过暗卫什么的，最后却叛变了，似乎还造成了很恶劣的后果……”  
  
“……”阿纲抿了抿唇，低下头来。他并不是在难过未来的自己生活在如此艰难的处境中，他只是在想：原来言桑就是在这样的环境下成长起来的吗？所以，哪怕是出去放松也随时警惕着可能的“暗杀”……  
  
“后来，在制造出彭格列匣之后，十代首领就经常派遣言纲先生和其他家族成员合作……啊，那时候就觉得言纲先生很不合群呢，每次任务完成后我们惯例地要一起出去喝一杯什么的，他却从来不会参加这样的集体活动，每次都是冷冷地说要在基地里等十代首领。不过后来混熟之后言纲先生也发生了一点改变，我们也慢慢发现，虽然看上去冷冰冰的不好相处，其实言纲先生是个很好的人。会拼命保护同伴，而且在关键时刻格外可靠，无论是什么困难，只要拜托他就一定能解决。”  
  
“确实，言桑一直表现出非常可靠的样子……啊，对了，彭格列匣是什么时候制造的呢？”阿纲好奇地问。不知道为什么，他有点在意这个好像无关紧要的问题。  
  
将尼二停下手上的工作，费力地思索着。“差不多是两年前吧。”他不是很确信地说，“我不是负责匣兵器研发的，不太清楚。”  
  
“唔……总之，那之后你们就经常会看到言桑了吧。”阿纲犹豫了一下，最后还是采取了这种模糊的说法。  
  
“是啊。也是那时候大家才慢慢开始了解他的。之前，似乎连守护者都和他不是很熟。”  
  
“可是这不合常理啊。”阿纲忍不住说，“明明是一直在那个我身边，没道理和大家不熟吧！”  
  
“啊，这个，怎么说呢……”将尼二挠挠后脑勺，“是因为言纲先生自身的特质吧。”  
  
将尼二突然止住话头，警惕地向四周望了望：“言纲先生应该不在周围吧……”因为他奇特的、圆滚滚的身材和油光可鉴的大脑门，这样的举动由他做出来显得格外的……猥琐。  
  
“当然不在。”阿纲满头黑线。  
  
“吁——”将尼二放松地舒了一口气。“接下来我说的您可别告诉言纲先生啊，十代首领……”  
  
“知道了，我不会告密的……到底是想说什么啊？”  
  
“嗯……这个嘛……”将尼二眨了眨眼睛，一脸神秘——虽然在阿纲看来那更像是故作神秘，“其实，最初见到言纲先生的时候，我们都以为他是刺客类的。”  
  
“刺客……为什么会这么认为？”阿纲觉得很不可思议。哪家刺客正面作战能力会这么强啊！他突然感到身上隐隐作痛。那绝对不是错觉，毕竟早上他才被揍过一顿……啊，所有的训练，回忆起来就是被揍、被揍和被换着花样揍。（然而正式作战他好像一次都没输过……？）  
  
“言纲先生平时很安静，也很少说话，跟在十代首领身边就像一个毫无存在感的影子一样。”将尼二现在的口吻不像是在谈论一位家族成员，更像是在谈论什么彭格列十大怪谈之类的，“十代首领也不会特意介绍他，我们去见十代首领的时候一开始根本察觉不到他的存在，直到十代首领吩咐他做点什么，我们才突然发现——哇，这里什么时候有个人的，还和十代首领长得一模一样！”  
  
喂喂反应也太迟钝了吧。阿纲很想吐槽。每次言纲到来他都能很快察觉，所以他根本无法理解这帮人的反应。  
  
“所以那时候彭格列就多了一大怪谈，十代首领的镜面人……”  
  
还真是怪谈啊！  
  
告别将尼二，他在回去的路上低头沉思着，突然止住了脚步。然后他回过头，下意识地已经露出了笑容：“言桑！”  
  
言纲冲他点点头，走到他身边，和他并排而行。在进攻梅洛尼之前，言纲总是习惯走在他的右后方。但是在那之后就改成现在的样子了。在今天和将尼二的谈话之前，阿纲甚至完全没有注意过这个细节，只是觉得好像和言纲相处的时候没那么别扭了。现在他才发现，是因为之前他总要扭头和言纲说话，而且让长者走在自己身后总觉得不太自在。  
  
他在想究竟是什么造成了这样的变化。是因为他们的关系变亲近了，还是因为……密鲁菲奥雷的人撤走了，现在没有以前那么危险？  
  
他们回到了寝室。互道晚安之后，阿纲闭上眼睛，听见“啪”的一声，然后透过眼皮传来的光线就消失了。  
  
温暖的火炎笼罩着他。  
  
一直这样，默默地守护着他，不索求任何的回报，甚至不索求“回应”……  
  
不会觉得，不公平吗？


	18. Chapter 18

阿纲后来又断断续续地从言纲那里得知了宴会的后续发展。  
  
作为没有消化道的火炎精灵，言纲是不可能醉酒的。哪怕把整个宴会的储备都喝光，也不会有任何问题，甚至因为在肚子里直接烧掉了，连上厕所都不用。  
  
——话说酒精好像是一种燃料来着，呃等等他想什么呢，言桑都说过只能用大空火炎供能了。  
  
不过喝到一半，因为言纲——好吧，当时用的名字是言姫（Ayahime）——完全没有任何反应甚至脸都没红，纲吉——是说那个时代的纲吉怕旁人看出什么不对，说着“小言（Aya）不擅饮酒”什么的，就强行告退了。  
  
话说，Aya和Kogoto只是读音不同，写法还是一样的，这么随便活该被发现端倪啊！据说好像在宴会上还有好几次喊错了，只好用“因为他们两个名字太像有时候不小心就会搞混”这样的借口蒙混过关……更像是欲盖弥彰了啊喂！  
  
随便找了个房间后，那个时代的纲吉让周围的守卫不要打扰，顶着对方心领神会的目光冷静地进屋，锁门，然后就拉着还是女性模样的言翻窗出去了。  
  
翻·窗·出·去·了。  
  
是的，这两个家伙就这样用这种很幼稚的方式逃离了宴会。  
  
阿纲面无表情地哦了一声，心想难怪那些小本子里都不约而同地描写了晚宴play甚至女装play，还有第二天清晨偷偷回总部的情节，果然是你们这两个正主的锅啊。  
  
“他带我去了后院的草地上。那里没什么人，警卫也在更远的地方。他找了一处比较平整的草地，然后叫我躺下。”  
  
“呃……躺下？”阿纲磕磕巴巴地重复。话说，如果他没记错的话：“言桑这个时候好像还是言姫的样子吧？”  
  
还穿着裙子。  
  
“因为没有旁人，已经换回去了。”  
  
好吧，也许只是他想太多。  
  
【一向听话的火炎精灵却在这个时候犹豫了。他知道泽田纲吉一向处于危险之中，默认了自己护卫身份的他下意识地抗拒这样松懈的举动。  
  
看出他的想法，已经盘腿坐下的泽田纲吉笑了笑：“没事的，言。只是偶尔放松一下罢了。而且，”棕发的男人眨了下眼睛，暖褐色的眸子在月光下流转着温润的光芒，“言的话，不管是怎样的姿态都能及时作出反应保护我的吧。”  
  
确实是这样。对于本体是火炎的他来说，无论是站着还是躺着都能迅速地实行攻防，不会像真正的人类一样需要特定的警戒姿态。  
  
于是他躺下了。按照对方的建议采取了平躺的姿势，后背紧挨着沾着露水的草坪，通过拟化的感受器能够感觉到那份湿冷。  
  
他听到身边传来索索的响动。于是他扭头去看。泽田纲吉也躺下了，紧挨着他。听到了他转头时发出的声音，泽田纲吉也转过头来。他们在极近的距离对视，甚至能看清对方瞳仁里的自己。泽田纲吉嘴角弯了弯。  
  
然后泽田纲吉指了指天上。  
  
他顺着泽田纲吉指着的方向看过去，于是眼前就被漫天的繁星填满了。粼粼的星光衬着深沉的底色愈发闪耀，中心的弦月反倒不那么显眼，只是温和地弯着，携着一圈朦胧的光晕。  
  
“用这样的姿态去看星空和普通地仰头去看，感受是完全不一样的。”他听见泽田纲吉开口了。“最直观地直面了宇宙的浩瀚和自身的渺小，却不会因此觉得恐惧或自卑，反而感受到渺小的自我被浩瀚的宇宙包容与接纳的慰藉。”  
  
“不会因此而陷入虚无的恐慌，以至于怀疑生命存在的意义吗？”他稍微偏过头，问道。  
  
泽田纲吉没有正面回答他的问题：“言最近看了很多书吧。”声音里带着笑意，“已经能说出这么有深度的话了。”  
  
“——但是这种时候就不要想这么多了吧。”尾音故意落下去，听上去有点孩子气。“反正我会想到这个主意也只是因为在书上看到过而已。主角和朋友们躺在草地上看星星，还有主角和喜欢的女孩躺在草地上看星星。当时就觉得这样的场景特别美好，于是一直计划着要自己尝试一次。但是一个人的话会觉得很可怕，感觉整个人都要被吞噬了一样。”  
  
“为什么不叫上别人一起呢？”他问。  
  
泽田纲吉笑了笑。“没有这样的人呀……我和你说过的吧，以前的我很废柴的，根本没有朋友，一直暗恋着京子却连话都不敢说。后来倒是因为Reborn的缘故获得了朋友，也能够和京子说上话了，可是那个时候太忙了，哪里有心思想这些。现在嘛，大家都分散在世界各地，聚在一起的机会太少了。而京子的话……以前是不敢，现在，是没有资格做出这样的邀请了吧。”  
  
泽田纲吉说最后一句话的时候没有他想象中的失落或者苦涩，是很平静地，像是完全放下了的态度。  
  
“不过现在这样也挺好，”泽田纲吉扭过头来，深褐色的眸子里容纳了点点细碎的星光，“有你陪着我呢。”】  
  
明天就是最终的决战了。阿纲睁开眼睛，盯着房间里的黑暗发呆。他预想能看到从窗外透进来的迷蒙的月光与天上璀璨的群星，但是这个地下基地里连个窗户都没有。  
  
但是好歹还有光。从黑暗中，绸缎似的橙一丝一丝地从空气里抽出，慢慢地聚拢，在单人床的床边凝聚成人形。熟悉的眉眼在火炎中成形。  
  
“睡不着吗？”  
  
“嗯。”阿纲有些窘迫地应了一声，把脸埋进被子里。  
  
并不单纯是因为青春期男生的好面子什么的，他确实觉得在大战前担心到失眠有点丢脸，但这不是主要原因。更多的，其实是他现在不知道该怎么面对言纲。  
  
白天的时候，言纲说是要和基地里其他的人商量关于战斗的事情，暂时让他自己训练。他自发地开始做基础练习，完全没考虑过偷懒的可能——生死之战，容不得丝毫的任性。这不是像在学校，作业不做最多被老师骂一顿，考试考不好也就是挨批而已。如果在训练中没有竭尽全力，导致无法胜利的话……  
  
会死的。不仅仅是他自己，他的同伴，他的亲人，与他相关的一切都会被销毁的。  
  
然后在下午言纲回来的时候，他习惯性地扬起笑脸迎上去，却被对方身上的压迫感吓得生生收回了打招呼的话语。  
  
“言……桑？”  
  
言纲走到他面前，低下头看着他。他觉得言纲看上去像是要揪住他的领子，但言纲最终没有这么做。“他们说彭格列首领是假死，是怎么回事？”  
  
“那、那个……”阿纲觉得自己仿佛是真的被揪住了领子，喉咙被什么东西压迫着说不出话来。心脏怦怦直跳，比起害怕和愧疚，反而有种果然如此的，靴子落地之感。  
  
“我在匣子里的时候，入江告诉过你他是假死的事情，对吧？”  
  
明明是疑问句，说得却像是陈述句一样。  
  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
  
“我，我……”阿纲低下头，握紧了拳头。手心早已被汗水浸湿，大脑因为过度的紧张变得一片空白。  
  
要编造怎样的借口？发生的事情太多所以忘掉了？不行，言桑不会接受的，明明训练的时候有那么多机会提起，而且如果不是发生那样的意外，也确实没有瞒着言桑的理由……  
  
言纲并没有像他想象的那样逼问下去。他感到身上的压迫稍微松懈，松了口气。然而下一刻他就觉得自己放松得太早了。  
  
“你不希望告诉我，让我认为他确实死去了，不管是从对战斗的积极性还是个人情感方面都没有什么特别的正面意义……那么，还有更多的原因吧，使得你判断让我维持错误的想法会更好的理由……计划出现了某种意外？真相不只是大多数人了解的那些？”  
  
言纲的声音听上去比一开始冷静了很多。那几乎是和平时一样冷静的声音开始像一把锋利小巧的手术刀一样精准地剖析事物的真相之后，阿纲感受到了比刚开始直面言纲的愤怒还要剧烈的恐惧。  
  
“不要说了……”他攥着拳抬起头，大喊道，“请不要说了，言桑！”  
  
阿纲看到言纲眼里的诧异才意识到自己的声音有些过大了，气势弱了一截。他咽了口口水，尽可能让自己保持正常的音量和语气：“我，我也不想一直瞒下去，毕竟言桑迟早有一天会知道的……现在的话，我想，果然还是应该告诉言桑的……”  
  
说到这里，他停了下来，有些紧张地向四周张望。他的视线里看不到别人，但是走廊的位置还是太危险了一点。  
  
言纲从他的动作中推断出了他的意图：“去能源中心吧，那里只有少数人有进出的权限。”  
  
一路上言纲走得很急。阿纲跟在后面几乎是一路小跑才能保证自己不被甩下。他这才发现言纲原来可以走得这么快，平时……只是为了照顾他，特意放慢速度的吧。  
  
在去往目的地的路上阿纲看到了一段熟悉的走廊。他突然意识到那就是他第一次遇见言纲的位置。他认出了那扇有点特别的门，然后一个念头自然地浮现在脑海：那大概是属于十年后的他的房间。  
  
经过了那里，没多久就到能源中心了。蓝白相间的墙壁和空旷的布局让人觉得这个隔间似乎连温度都比外面低几度，中央洁白球状的能源装置几乎要和背景融为一体。  
  
“现在可以告诉我了？”言纲把门锁好之后就问了，“他……出什么事了？”  
  
阿纲不知道自己该惊异于对方敏锐的直觉还是该感叹对方强大的推理能力。他张了张嘴，却觉得自己很难发出声来。喉头像是被什么哽住了，他不敢直视言纲的眼睛，盯着脚下的一块砖，无意识地揉捻着衣角。  
  
言纲盯着他，也不催促。空气因为两人的沉默变得凝滞而黏稠。  
  
“假死计划……失败了。”阿纲终究还是开口了，声音很艰涩，“他本来准备让入江帮他替换假死弹，但是白兰用匕首杀了他。”  
  
阿纲猜测着言纲会有怎样的反应。或许会失态地发泄，或许……考虑到他的存在形态，会连人形都维持不了。但是，在一阵令人难堪的沉默之后，他只听到了言纲很冷静的回应。“……嗯。这样啊。”  
  
“言……桑？”  
  
“不必用那种担心的眼神看我，我没事。”言纲像是要反过来安慰他，“我早就知道他死亡的事实了，现在也不过是确认了一遍而已……我没事的。”  
  
阿纲咬住下唇。说谎。他明明亲眼看到了，那双焰瞳里的光芒是怎样一点点熄灭，最终归于死寂的。他想，言纲知道那个消息之后第一时间不是去存放十年后众人的装置中，而是来找他，某种意义上已经证实了言纲在此前就已经有所猜测。但说到底，他终是亲手打碎了，言纲最后的一点希冀。  
  
之后在走回训练室的路上，两人都没有再说话。平时让人感到安心的无言现在却变成了难言的尴尬。  
  
在训练场站定，阿纲才听到背对他的言纲，用仿佛自言自语的音量说着：“他在执行计划的时候告诉了云守，没有告诉我。你知道了计划之后告诉了所有人，同样没有告诉我。在你们眼里，非人类的我就是这样不值得付诸信任的吧。”  
  
“不是的！”在大脑进行思考之前，身体已经先一步做出反应了。阿纲上前一步，拉住言纲的衣角，又觉得这样的动作还不够分量似的，直接张开双臂抱住了言纲的腰：“才不是这样！不管是我还是十年后的我，明明都是最信任言桑的！只有这点不可以怀疑啊！”  
  
但是言纲并没有被他的举动打动：“你们不过是信任我的忠诚，却不信任我的心性。他选择告诉云雀而不告诉我，是认为我可能会冲动地选择与白兰同归于尽；你选择不告诉我真相，是担心我放弃与你们合作，直接自己去刺杀白兰。”  
  
阿纲感到自己被挣开了。他愣愣地站在原地，仰头看着言纲的眼睛。他从未从言纲眼里看到过那样冰冷的神色：  
  
“难道不是吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
阿纲没办法否认内心确实闪现过类似的想法。之前没有说过假死的事情，但是他也告诉过言纲目前的一切都是十年后泽田纲吉的计划，而且计划一直顺利运行着，如果接下来的目标也依次达成就可以成功地战胜白兰。  
  
他想过言纲为什么会帮助他……帮助他们。也许一开始只是为了保护他们这群“意外到来”的十年前的孩子，直到他们平安回到过去。而得知那个计划之后或许又多了一份能够复仇的希望。可是，如果让言纲知道计划其实一开始就出问题了，白兰甚至可能已经察觉了一切……  
  
不管是为了给这个时代的泽田纲吉复仇，还是为了保护十年前的泽田纲吉，泽田言纲最可能做出的举动就是——利用自身的特性，使用同归于尽的方式，就像刚刚来到这个时代的时候拉尔所说的那样，直接去刺杀白兰。就算不能成功，至少也能削弱白兰的实力。  
  
如果告诉言桑，就无法维持现在的关系了。  
  
如果告诉言桑，言桑可能会……死。  
  
他和言桑现在看似亲密而默契的相处其实建立在十分脆弱的基础之上。只是因为他是十年前的泽田纲吉。只是因为他拥有打败白兰的“可能”。  
  
说到底，他们也不过是才相识了几个星期的陌生人。  
  
如果言纲说不想帮他了，如果言纲说要独自行动……他没有任何理由阻拦，甚至连劝阻的理由都没有。  
  
“……我会帮你。”  
  
“什么？”突然听到这么一句话，阿纲有些愣怔。  
  
“我是说，明天的Choice战，我仍然会按照原计划帮助你。”言纲转过身，去设置器材了，“按照现在的情况，帮助你完成Choice依旧是成功率最高的举动，我的目标是复仇和保证彭格列的安全，为此要击杀白兰……在这一点上我们的目标是一致的。”  
  
阿纲张了张嘴没说什么。这种情况下他连“我不想杀人”都说不出口。在白兰做出那些事情之后，他实在没有理由要求这些人放下仇恨和杀意，只是“击败”便了事。不仅仅是无颜面对他们，他也无法保证如果白兰活下来，不会做出什么更可怕的报复。  
  
想到这里，一阵酸涩涌上心头：成为黑手党之后的他，每天面对的就是这样对原则的一次次的无可奈何的妥协吗？这就是他今后的“日常”吗？  
  
他看着言纲半跪下来把障碍物一个个固定好。他看着言纲拿着训练用的匣子计算合适的安装位置。他看着言纲做好一切，来到他身前，点燃火炎——这个动作对本身就是火炎的言纲来说毫无意义，但是言纲每次战斗之前都会这么做。正如泽田纲吉所做的那样。  
  
“言……如果你不想的话，你其实是不必这么做的。”超死气状态的他声音低沉，和言纲多了几分相似。排除一切杂念，思维高速运转的同时，性格似乎也发生了微妙的变化，最明显的就是称呼别人会去掉敬语。也是因为这一点，被Reborn评价为“狂妄”。  
  
言纲的身形有一瞬间的模糊，像是投影被干扰了似的。如果是平时阿纲或许会以为那是自己的错觉，但现在身体素质提升了数倍的他精准地捕捉了这个变化。他知道那是能量生命体精神力不够稳定，无法稳定地维持实体化的体现，换句话说，言纲在他说那句话的时候，出现了剧烈的情绪波动。  
  
为什么？是因为话语的内容……还是别的什么？如果询问的话多半是得不到结果的，现在也不是考虑这个的时候。他很快让自己投身于快节奏的对攻之中。  
  
“你不需要和我们一起赌命，只是为了一个已经死去的人……”避开致命的攻击，他捏住言纲的手腕向后一扯，侧身提膝，打破对方平衡的同时也限制了对方的反击能力——无数次吃亏于自己过短的臂长腿长之后，他已经学会把自己尚未发育完全、有些“娇小”的身材发展成一种优势了。  
  
占据了领先地位之后，他感觉到手里一空，本来被他抓住的手腕已经变成了一团火炎——本体是不定态的死气之炎的言纲很轻易地脱离了这种对常人来说近乎无解的困局。  
  
“我没有选择。”重新变回人形的言纲漂浮在半空中，手脚上还缠绕着未散去的焰，赤金的瞳居高临下地俯视着他，“因为你太弱了。”  
  
但是阿纲没有感到丝毫的气馁。如果不是强制面瘫的超死气状态，他说不定会微笑起来。  
  
这可是他第一次在训练中把言纲逼到不得不变回原形的程度。在此之前，为了训练他的近战能力，言纲一向是像个人类一样全程保持着实体化，从不使用虚化能力的。  
  
他仰头看着言纲，右脚后撤半步，弯曲了膝盖使得身体重心下沉，拳头放在身侧，让自己处于随时可以蓄力进攻或是防御的状态。  
  
但言纲并没有立刻攻击。“你也好，他也好……人类就是这么脆弱的存在。被攻击会受伤，没有被攻击也会生病，不管是受伤还是生病都有可能死亡，然后就再也醒不过来。”  
  
阿纲看见对方抬起了手，瞬间提高了警惕。  
  
伴随着耀眼的焰光，像是流星陨落一般加持了重力的一击让他差点防不下来。  
  
“我不会让你重演他的悲剧，哪怕……代价是，彻底地消散在这个世界上！”  
  
阿纲维持着下蹲的动作，向后滑行了十几米才勉强抵消了这股冲击力，喘息着，双手不停地颤抖。而言纲却站在原地，没有补上后续的攻击。  
  
那并不是言纲的手下留情……阿纲放下摆成菱形的双手，用酸软的双腿支撑着自己站起来，看着从言纲脚底生出的碎冰逐渐蔓延到上身，最终将他除了头之外的全身都包裹在死气的坚冰之中。  
  
他挪动着疲惫的身体，慢慢走到言纲面前。和这样一个永远不会疲惫、仿佛天生为战斗而生的存在战斗一向很辛苦，但这一次，是他赢了。  
  
他抬头，与抿着唇、眼底一片晦暗的言纲对视。“人类是很脆弱。”头上摇曳的死气之炎熄灭了。为了省些力气，他双手搭在冰块上，身体前倾，把自己的大半重量压在结实的死气之冰上。这样的举动稍微柔化了他们之间对决的尖锐气氛。  
  
他仰起头，暖棕色的眸子里流转着温润的光芒：“但是人类并不像你以为的那样弱小。正如你自己也没有你想象得那样无所不能。”  
  
无法打破的零地点冰块在他的意志下消融，里面被束缚的人也随之解脱。  
  
言纲神色莫名地看着他。而他也看着言纲，眼神很认真。“言桑。”  
  
“如果我能够打败没有保留实力的你，你能听我说几句话吗？”  
  
言纲垂下眼来。“等Choice战结束后再说吧。”说着就转身离去。从理论上讲只是战斗之后去补充火炎这样一个很正常的行为，但阿纲从那背影中看到一点落荒而逃的意味。“如果那时你能活下来的话。”  
  
……是这样的。那时候说出了很自大的话，现在阿纲回想起来还觉得有些不自在。不过这不代表他后悔自己的行为——这或许是来到未来世界之后，他能为言桑做的最正确的事情。  
  
但是现在的话……“对不起……稍、稍微有点激动。毕竟明天不管怎么说，都要出结果了……”  
  
胜利，则回归十年前，十年后的一切都抛诸脑后；失败，则全员死亡，共同奔赴永暗之国。  
  
这种说法好像有点残忍，但是阿纲已经学会接受现实的残忍，不去逃避——毕竟逃避只能带来更严重的后果。总之，不管是怎样的结果，未来战的一切都要结束了。  
  
这么说来……以后就看不到言桑了啊。  
  
他好像才意识到这一点。即使他能够幸运地获取胜利，如同他被告知的那样，拯救世界，带着大家顺利地回到十年前……有一些人，是他无法拯救的。  
  
在这场战争中已经死去的人，他是毫无办法的。  
  
也就是说，在十年后的伙伴的帮助下胜利之后，他将离开，抛下十年后的伙伴们，痛苦地活在这个没有泽田纲吉的，满目疮痍的未来世界。  
  
包括他的守护者们。包括言纲。  
  
他想起后来听到狱寺说的，在初见时看到的，拉尔独自流下的眼泪。  
  
一直以来，永远保持着沉着和冷静的言桑……会哭吗？会为他永恒的沉睡而哭吗？  
  
他半天没听到回应。他只感觉到身边突然接近的热源和头上多出来的温度。“你在担心。”是很肯定的语气。“你在担心明天的结果。”  
  
“我……”阿纲从被子里探出头来，坐起身，急急忙忙地想反驳，大脑飞快地运转着试图找出合适的借口，却因为过度紧张反而变得一片空白。于是他泄了气，“嗯。”他有些自暴自弃地承认了。然后，他苦笑着说：“言桑真的很敏锐呢……”  
  
言纲没有说话，只是坐在床边，伸手拨开他额前几缕遮住眼睛的碎发——他头发本来就很乱，刚才那么一折腾，就更是乱得没药救了。阿纲觉得脸上有点热。言纲这样难得的、可以称得上是“亲昵”的动作让他有些受宠若惊，僵在原地，被动地承受着。  
  
手、手指碰到皮肤了——  
  
但是他到底没有躲开。他隐约觉得言桑会这么做，或许只是因为他也是泽田纲吉。哪怕是十年前、还没有遇到言纲的。  
  
仅此而已。  
  
“他兴奋的表现和担忧的表现是不一样的，我再清楚不过了。”言纲的声音在他耳边响起。“你并不是因为明天就有可能结束这一切而兴奋或者仅仅是担心失败。无论胜败，结果都无法令你满意，对吧？”  
  
尽管是疑问句，言纲却不像是在询问，直接使用了陈述句的语气。  
  
“真是……总是能洞悉我的想法，言桑果然很了解我……或者说是了解他吧。”阿纲牵了牵嘴角，看着空处，突然感叹般地来了这样一句。然后，他转头直视着言纲的双眼，“你总是能够如此清晰地知晓‘泽田纲吉’的想法，那么，‘泽田言纲’的想法呢？你自己的意愿呢？”  



	19. Chapter 19

阿纲一边听天上那张巨大的人脸讲述规则，一边握紧了口袋里的匣子。  
  
被他放在口袋里的这一枚，并不是纳兹的匣子，而是言纲的电池匣。之前言纲就和他商量过，这样的战斗规则很有可能有人数限制。为了增加一个名额，也是为了出其不意，言纲最终决定以匣兵器的形式参战。  
  
现在他没有把匣子封印住，里面的言纲仍能听到外面的声音，并且在需要的时候可以自己从匣子里出来，不需要他进行开匣操作。  
  
“……需要500万炎伏。为了让传送装置运行，需要足够的稳定火炎输出。这也是你们参加Choice的门票。”白兰的投影大头如是说。  
  
又是超炎传输装置……  
  
“可恶，那样巨额的火炎根本是不可能的吧！”将尼二抗议着。  
  
“你们可以使用任何手段，说不定可以参考一下言纲君的意见哦~呐，这样的盛宴，言纲君一定不会错过的吧。是躲到哪里去了，匣子里吗？”  
  
“！”阿纲瞳孔一缩。居然……被白兰发现了吗？  
  
“啊呀啊呀，是想用这种方式来增加一个人吗……真是过分呢，彭格列，明明我为了让这场战争有点趣味，选择了最公平的Choice，你们却想着要作弊呐。”白兰仍是那种甜腻腻的腔调，说出来的话却让他心里发冷。  
  
“不过——”白兰话音一转，“因为我很喜欢言纲君，所以就不追究你们想要犯规的行为咯！我可是很宽宏大量的！而且我也很清楚言纲君的本质，所以言纲君想要参加的话，我是不会算你的人头的哟！”  
  
阿纲感到口袋里一阵温热。澄净的大空之炎自发从匣子里溢出，在旁边的空地上集结，凝聚，最终幻化成人形。  
  
言纲扬起头，死死地盯着天空中巨大白兰头像的双眼，一字一顿地喊出了他的名字：“Byakuran。”  
  
而天上的白兰的回应则是微笑——虽然他似乎一直是这个表情。“好凶呢，言纲君。明明我那么喜欢你，你却一直对我没有好脸色，总是跟在纲吉君身边，每天都围着他转。好不容易把纲吉君杀掉了，你还在保护着十年前的纲吉君……有时候，我真的很嫉妒纲吉君呢，那么轻易地、理所当然地占有你。呐，不如我把所有世界的纲吉君都杀掉好不好，这样你就只能跟着我了~”  
  
即使是在这样紧张的气氛下，阿纲还是忍不住分神，用讶异的眼神看着言纲。他本以为除了十年后泽田纲吉被杀一事之外，言纲和白兰是毫无交集的。  
  
言纲除了最开始叫过一次白兰的名字，之后就没有再说话。而白兰似乎并不觉得自己被冷落了，仍在喋喋不休。  
  
“啊呀，干嘛用那种仇恨的眼神看着我。说到底，纲吉君的死亡是他自己的选择不是吗？与其恨我……”投影的白兰眯起了眼，“不是更应该恨抛弃了你的纲吉君吗？或者说，应该恨杀死了他的你？”  
  
阿纲看到言纲的四肢上突然冒出缭绕的火炎，手脚的轮廓也变得有些模糊。那是能量生命体情绪失控的体现，似乎也印证了白兰的说法。  
  
“言……桑？”  
  
言纲没有回应他的呼唤。  
  
“啊，光顾着和言纲君说话，都忘了提醒你们了……这个传送装置到设定的时间就会自动关闭哦，如果到时间你们还不能交出‘门票’的话，我说不定就会很生气，然后做出一些不好的事情，比如说……”巨大的立体投影随着白兰的话语突兀地出现在他们眼前，里面上演的是一个小镇的覆灭。而那个小镇，正是他们所熟悉的……并盛！  
  
在众人的惊呼中，Reborn沉声评价：“这个男人，确实拥有用恐惧来统治世界的素质啊。”  
  
“设定的时间——梆梆！是我们之前约定的正午十二点。”与此同时，他们也发现自己脚下由白兰所投射的光圈正在不断地缩小。“好像你们的同伴还有没到场的呢，如果因为他们的缺席而导致惨烈的后果……嘻嘻。”  
  
离十二点……只有五分钟了！而山本和云雀学长始终没有出现的迹象。  
  
此时言纲或许是众人中最冷静的一个了。“白兰，你人生的全部意义大概也只有设置这些玩弄人心的困境了吧。”嘲讽了敌人一波，言纲转向彭格列众，“500万炎伏……这样巨大的量听上去是强人所难，其实并非不可达成。匣兵器都有火炎增幅的结构，彭格列匣的增幅效果则是比普通匣兵器高得多。”  
  
所以说，只要开匣……阿纲连忙去找拴在腰间的纳兹的匣子。等他把匣子拿在手里，指环上已经燃起火炎的时候，却发现其他人都站在原地不动。狱寺用警惕的眼神盯着言纲。库洛姆把匣子捏在手里，不小心对上阿纲的视线后低下了头。大哥似乎是还没反应过来的样子，愣愣地等待最直接的命令。Reborn双手抱胸，看不出他的态度。但是列恩并不像往常一样待在他的帽子上，而是爬到了他的手上。碧洋琪往前跨了一步，有意无意地把两个女孩护在身后。  
  
在这令人难堪的沉默中，阿纲突然意识到，在刚才的对话中，言纲和敌人的熟稔程度以及白兰对言纲莫名的亲近恐怕引起了大家的怀疑。还有，白兰所提及的，关于泽田纲吉之死的言论，似乎暗示了某些会颠覆他们认知的信息……  
  
那些事情对于认为泽田纲吉是假死的人来说只是值得警惕。而对于知道这个时代的泽田纲吉已经彻底死亡的阿纲来说，他已经隐隐触碰到某个十分可怕的猜想了。  
  
那么，他应当怎么做呢？  
  
阿纲垂下眼。当他抬起头的时候，眼神已经变得坚定。“言桑说过要帮助我们。”他很认真地看向似乎不打算为自己辩解的火炎精灵，“言桑现在还这么想吗？”  
  
言纲转过头。那双焰色的眸子注视着他。  
  
“我不会违背我的誓言。”  
  
“那么……”阿纲转向他的伙伴们，“大家，我选择相信言桑，相信我们所有的同伴。”明明不是超死气状态，他的神色却莫名肃穆，褐色的眸子里蕴含着不可动摇的意志，“请开匣吧，开启我们的彭格列匣。”  
  
“……我知道了，十代目。”狱寺有些不甘心的样子，却是很干脆地点燃了指环的火炎，“反正那家伙至少不会在这种问题上骗人。”  
  
“哦！真是极限的热血啊！”大哥还是完全没搞清楚状况，却很应景地嚷嚷起来。  
  
“是，Boss。”库洛姆用轻柔的声音回应道。但她指环上猎猎燃烧的火炎可不像她的嗓音那样柔和。  
  
“嘿嘿，蓝波大人要大闹一场！”场中最小的孩子已经准备放出自己的匣兽了。明明只有五岁，还是在上幼稚园的年纪，却要和他们一起上战场。那孩子，大概连自己是在战斗都不清楚吧……阿纲狠狠甩掉脑子里这些念头。不行，蓝波也是守护者……不能以保护的名义将他排除在外啊。  
  
就在此时，一道蓝色的身影一闪而过：“哟！久等了，诸位！”是久违的，山本式爽朗笑声。  
  
紧随着的是一个满含危险意味的声音：“你们群聚在这里做什么？”  
  
彭格列全员，就此到齐！  
  
阿纲微笑起来，举起手中的匣子示意了一下。然后，他重新燃起指环的火炎，注入匣子中。  
  
他有自信他拥有足够的觉悟来赢得这场胜利。他也有自信，他的同伴们绝对拥有不输于他的觉悟。  
  
显示屏上已经高出了需求量两倍的炎压显然让白兰惊讶了一番。但阿纲并不意外于这个结果。  
  
“我要打败你，白兰。”他说，“然后我要你告诉我……全部的事实。”  
  
“真是狂妄的发言呢。”白兰依旧是那副笑眯眯的样子，声音却已经冷了下来。“就看看你能不能达成你的目的吧……为了公平，既然战斗的时间是我定下的，战斗场地的选择就交给彭格列一方好了。”  
  
“好。”超死气状态的阿纲格外冷静。从上千张卡牌中，他凭着直觉挑选了一张。  
  
“是‘雷’。那么接下来，先让我们到赛场上去吧。”  
  
装置启动，然后又是一次难受的传送……感觉像坐过山车一样。落地的时候每个人都被一道火炎轻柔地揽了一下，所以并没有出现像上次那样，大家都摔得七荤八素的场景。  
  
“谢谢你，言桑……”在训练中已经习惯这种保护方式，阿纲很快调整好自己的站姿，对正在慢慢从火炎变成人形的言纲说。  
  
入江揉揉太阳穴，龇牙咧嘴地从地上站起来——他看上去好像只是单纯地晕传送：“刚才输入火炎的时候言纲先生动了手脚吧。”  
  
言纲点点头。“嗯，不过就结果来看，他们大概不需要我的帮忙也能成功。”  
  
“如果是你的话也不意外，毕竟这项技术本来就是从你这里得来的。”入江点了点头，眼神有点复杂。  
  
阿纲忍不住插嘴了：“这和言桑有什么关系？”言桑就算再怎么全能，也不至于还能客串研究者吧。更何况超炎传送这样玄幻的技术可不是随随便便就能研发出来的。  
  
“呃，纲吉君，其实我并不是在说言纲先生是研究人员，事实上……”  
  
“我是被研究的那一方。”言纲补充道。  
  
“哈？”发出这样疑问的，不是阿纲，而是狱寺和山本。他们似乎也被这边的对话吸引了，不知何时已经动作默契地凑了过来，一边一个地扒着阿纲的肩膀——虽然狱寺本人没意识到这一点。  
  
“喂喂你们两个……”阿纲先是抽了抽嘴角，然后也用好奇的眼神看着入江和言纲。  
  
“怎么说呢……这项技术，最初是言纲先生所掌握的一项‘天赋’。”入江推了推眼镜，“这样跨时代的火炎运用方式……如果没有言纲先生这位直接诞生于火炎中的意识的指引，单凭人类是很难想象到的。”  
  
言纲紧接着说道：“在首领的授意下，彭格列开始研究我的这项天赋能力，以期制造出某种装置，使得人类也能够像我一样，携带一定量的能量和物质实体，进行超距传送。”  
  
阿纲突然注意到言纲没有把十年后的泽田纲吉像往常一样称为“他”，而是使用了“首领”这个相当奇怪的称呼。话说，“他”居然会同意这种事情……应该是在确认了言纲不会被伤害的情况下才同意言纲作为实验对象的，但是——果然，是无奈之举吗？必须要达成，为此牺牲一些以往的原则甚至一定程度伤害到周围人也可以，不然就无法让布局中的一些事情完成……  
  
他忍不住想到了京子她们来到这个时代的理由。为了激发他们的潜力……那个“他”，已经变成这样一个不择手段的人了吗？  
  
还是说，这只是变相地说明了，现在的情况究竟有多么危急……  
  
未来的那个强大的、拥有可怕城府的男人都感到棘手，甚至不得不动用特殊手段的困境，依靠十年前这个懦弱的、优柔寡断的、尚未成长起来的他，能做到吗？  
  
“一开始进展不太顺利，直至某个非彭格列但受到首领信任的研究者加入，才使得研究推进下去……”说到这里，言纲看了一眼入江，“我本以为是秘密联系到了威尔帝，现在看来，那个身份不明、直属首领的天才研究者就是你吧，入江正一。”  
  
“啊，确实。”虽然只是平平常常的一瞥，入江却连冷汗都冒了出来，“早在那之前我就已经和首领有秘密联系了，我以为作为联络者的你是最清楚的。”  
  
“我只是个传递信息的，具体的联络对象是何人，他没有告诉我，也不希望我去探察。”言纲冷冷地说，“他只是告诉我，不要试图去暗杀入江正一，因为他已经安排了专门的人，我如果贸然行动可能会伤害到同伴。”  
  
“那、那还真是多谢不杀之恩啊……”入江的冷汗这回是真的落了下来。  
  
在一番让其他人有点跟不上的言语交锋之后，言纲又像什么都没发生一样，接着说了下去：“在身份不明（他在这个词上加了重音）的研究者的帮助下，研究基本上成功了——准确的说，理论上已经没有什么问题了，只待造出原型机。但是，就在这个关口，一些拥有很高的身份的、从九代时期遗留下来的人，叛逃了彭格列，带着包括超炎传送在内的一系列技术资料、部分兵器原件和几处重要基地的布防图，加入密鲁菲奥雷，使得这项本属于彭格列的技术被密鲁菲奥雷垄断……也导致了彭格列之后迅速陷入劣势。”  
  
说着，言纲转移了视线。而他目光的焦距，很显然集中于场地周围的那群黑肤粉发人身上。  
  
“呀嘞呀嘞，‘叛逃’什么的，说得好难听啊，言纲君~”这样极富个人特色的、粘腻的声线，很显然是属于某个白发恶魔的。密鲁菲奥雷一方不知何时也通过传送来到了比赛场地，“切尔贝罗只是做出了正确的‘选择’而已，抛弃气数已尽的老迈的彭格列……”白兰嘴角的微笑一下子拉大，夸张地张开了双臂，“投入了生机勃勃的，密鲁菲奥雷的怀抱！”  
  
“切，果然是切尔贝罗那帮混蛋吗？”狱寺皱着眉头，眼里的神色一点也不意外。估计在言纲描述的时候，结合已知的信息，这位高智商的岚守已经猜到了大部分事实。“如果是这样的话，也难怪彭格列会在短时间内被逼到这种地步……”  
  
“接下来是人员的选择。”白兰无视了别人的反应，拎出一个像是放大的沙锤的精美器具，“让我来告诉你怎么使用吧，纲吉君。”  
  
突然被点到名的阿纲下意识往后缩了一下，偏头去看背后的伙伴们。他从他们的眼神中得到了鼓励的力量，深吸了一口气，努力让自己冷静下来，走上前去。  
  
“那么，要怎么做？”尽管心跳都因为过于紧张而加快，他的声音却很平稳，没有一丝颤抖。十四岁的他抬头看着成年的白兰，虽然是仰视的姿态，却没有任何居于弱势的不安或自卑，而是表现出不卑不亢的神态。  
  
他自己或许没有意识到，他此刻的模样有些像言纲，这样永远冷静对敌、不骄傲也不畏惧的姿态——他不自觉地模仿着自己身边人的优点，并且在最适合的时候，将这种模仿贯彻。  
  
或许这正是他自幼的经历给予他的财富。因为从小就各方面不如别人，所以乐于承认别人的优点。因为一直被平庸困厄，所以用学习改变现状的欲望格外强烈。  
  
“只要把戴着指环的手贴在选择装置的侧面就可以啦~”  
  
阿纲犹豫了一下。在那一瞬间，其实他怀疑过白兰会不会趁机抢夺他的指环，或者在这个装置上安装什么暗器。但这种行为成功率着实不高，而且白兰应该不会满足于耍这样的小手段，不然也不会提出这个Choice战了。于是，在犹豫了一瞬之后，阿纲还是很果断地按照白兰的指示，把手掌贴了上去。  
  
“结果是——彭格列方，大空一，雨一，岚一，无属性二。密鲁菲奥雷方，晴一，雾二，云一。”


	20. Chapter 20

“是怪物吗？”超死气状态的阿纲看着敌方雾守伸长脊柱的诡异行径，没有害怕，没有恐慌，只是淡淡地说了一句奇怪的话。  
  
同时，他的拳头上也在酝酿着巨额的火炎。  
  
“是怪物的话，就不必……”转瞬间，已经到达雾守狼毒的背后，“——手下留情了！”  
  
30万的炎压足以直接打断对方的脊柱。同时耳机里也传来指挥官入江的声音：“纲吉君，干得好！”  
  
以无属性参战的入江，其指挥能力是他们在梅洛尼亲身体验过，也被言纲亲口承认的（后一个评价标准在十年前的诸位心目里更靠谱些，特别是对狱寺来说）。阿纲本来也没什么权力欲，很干脆地将指挥权交出。  
  
他收回纳兹，伸手打算扶一扶耳麦，但是已经有人替他这么做了——一缕大空之炎缠上他的耳麦，将其弯曲到最适合通话的位置。  
  
他知道言纲是想为他省下时间，同时也避免调整耳麦的动作分散他的注意力，于是就接受了这份好意，直接说道：“在打倒Target之前，还远远称不上胜利。先说说目前的情况吧。”  
  
他们所进行的是王将模式，不击败王将或者说Target是无法获胜的。他们的Target是入江，而敌方的Target是晴守雏菊。  
  
“活性的晴通常拥有强大的自愈能力，所以下手的时候请务必注意，不要留手，打倒他之后也不要放松警惕。”在战斗之前，言纲就这样提醒过他们了。  
  
如果遇上那个叫雏菊的家伙，一定要把他揍到完全用不出火炎为止……包括阿纲在内的十年前的少年都是这么决定的，本能地忽略了那个更加明显同时也更令人恐慌的可能。  
  
“目前山本君尚未遭遇敌方，狱寺君也没有发现进攻的敌人，基地附近无异常。”入江快速而清晰地用精炼的语言汇报情况。  
  
“这样……”瞥一眼已经被打倒的敌方雾守，阿纲又说，“我直接从空中过去攻击目标吧。”  
  
却未料，入江很激动地反驳了：“绝对不可以，纲吉君！只要敌人还剩二人以上，就有被包围合攻的危险，请务必保持冷静，不要因为局部的胜利而冒进！”  
  
“……我知道了。我会按原计划骑车过去的。”阿纲的声音有点遗憾。不过他也意识到自己稍微有点急躁了。他是如此迫切地想要到达敌方Target面前，就好像……  
  
就好像，去晚了就会发生什么难以承受的变化一样。  
  
【走吧。】脑海里突然出现了这样的声音。  
  
“已经解决了吗，言。”阿纲仿佛自言自语地轻声道了一句。之前趁着通话的空隙，火炎姿态的言纲追着狼毒过去了，说是要善后。阿纲大概能猜出言纲说的“善后”是什么意思，最终却没有阻止。  
  
‘那只是怪物而已。而且，如果不确保对方完全失去战斗力的话，或许会给这场战争带来什么变数……’他在心里如此劝说自己。  
  
缭绕在周身的火炎擦过他的指尖，算是回应。  
  
“那么……我们走吧。”  
  
阿纲从天上降落，翻身骑上自己的摩托车。  
  
随后他从耳机里了解到，山本也遇上了敌人，是密鲁菲奥雷的另一个雾，也是伪装成狼毒手下的……幻骑士。  
  
【不担心他吗？】  
  
由于是在骑着摩托车高速前行，阿纲不想一开口就被灌一肚子冷风，也用同样的方式回答：【有点。但是这对山本来说也是一件好事吧……】  
  
在梅洛尼作战的时候，正是幻骑士给予了山本第一次失败。  
  
也许是天意，让他们在决定命运的战场上，再次对决。他愿意相信，山本可以通过这次机会……  
  
【正好将他之前失去的胜利夺回。】  
  
“终于到了……密鲁菲奥雷的基地。”阿纲淡淡地扫了眼面前的钢化玻璃，透过透明的防护与里面披头散发的雏菊对视。有言纲帮他矫正耳麦的位置，他也就直接说了，“已发现敌方Target。”  
  
他感觉到有一个人正在从背后接近，但他没有丝毫防备的意思，缠绕在周身的火炎也很平静。  
  
因为……  
  
“你也到了啊，阿纲！”从背后传来的是这样一把爽朗的声音。“居然比我还快呢！”  
  
阿纲勾了勾嘴角，露出一个不易察觉的微笑，冷冷的声线也因为同伴的到来而柔和了些。“毕竟我们都只进行了一场战斗，我还有言纲帮忙呢。”  
  
在说话的同时，他手上也没闲着，已经凝聚起火炎，开始蓄力。山本也是一赶到就从摩托车上跳下，将武器握在手里，灌注自己的雨之炎。  
  
就在这时，从耳机里传来入江的声音：“啊，正好……我们这边也被敌方的进攻者接近了。”  
  
“这样……”阿纲神色一肃。他的目光对上山本的，从对方的神色中知道对方也知晓了这条重要信息。“那么，我们会尽快发起进攻的，请撑住，入江。”  
  
“我知道，请全力战斗，不要顾虑我！”  
  
切断通话，彭格列的大空和雨守对视了一眼。“就用最直接的方法吧。”“啊。”  
  
再怎么坚韧的材料，也抵不住强大的火炎。他们很快就突入了基地内部。  
  
阿纲和山本一前一后落在雏菊身前。这个形容憔悴的阴沉男子从沙发上仰起头，手里紧紧地抱着一只破旧的兔子玩偶——在初见的时候他就抱着它了，言纲分析说可能与对方的能力或武器有关。阿纲这时候突然感到一阵怪异。  
  
想想看，密鲁菲奥雷一共只有四人参战，两个被打倒，一个在进攻他们的基地，也就是说……作为王将的雏菊身边没有任何守卫。  
  
是过于自满，认为足以在他们干掉雏菊之前干掉他们的王将，还是说是相信雏菊的战斗力，足以自己应付攻击？  
  
但是，超直感并没有提醒自己有什么危险。  
  
“十代目！对不起，我没有拦住那个家伙！”  
  
耳机里传来的是狱寺的声音。可恶，没时间犹豫了，现在多拖延一秒钟，就是在增加入江他们的危险……  
  
“我先攻吧。”山本上前一步，举起了自己的剑。  
  
“好的，拜托你了。”阿纲只是稍作犹豫就让开了，站在侧面做好战斗准备。  
  
被他们像是待宰的猎物一样看着的雏菊只是抱着兔子瑟缩在自己的沙发椅上，似乎没有任何要反抗的念头。  
  
山本举起剑，狠狠挥下。  
  
“打倒……了？”阿纲用不确定的语气问着。没有他想象的异变，雏菊稍微反抗了一会儿就力竭倒下了，双目圆睁，胸口表征生命的火炎已经熄灭。  
  
“好像……太轻松了一点吧。”山本收起剑，同样皱了皱眉。  
  
右后方的衣袂翻飞声让两人警觉地回头，却看到了作为裁判的切尔贝罗。“请让我们严密地检查雏菊氏的目标记号（火炎）……确认已熄灭。”  
  
山本稍稍松了口气，“那么，我们是胜……”  
  
话音未落，在场的几个人就目瞪口呆地看着一动不动的雏菊，胸口又燃起了火炎！  
  
“怎么会……虽然没有击中要害，但我确实打倒他了啊……”  
  
雏菊转动了一下眼珠，慢慢地从地上坐起来。“果然……”绿发男人的声音嘶哑难听，“果然，还是死不掉啊。”  
  
阿纲突然意识到这个敌人棘手在什么地方了。  
  
就在这时，雪上加霜地，耳机里传来入江急迫的声音：“我们的基地被发现了！”


	21. Chapter 21

“Choice是你们失败了呢，彭格列。”因为比赛结束，白兰等观战的人也走入比赛场地了。现在两方人马正隔着一条马路对峙着。  
  
但阿纲现在完全没精力去管白兰的嘲讽或者是迫近的危机。他跪坐下来，眼睁睁地看着入江左胸腔的伤口不断冒出鲜血，却因为害怕加重对方的伤势连碰一下都不敢。  
  
缠绕在他周身的火炎分了一缕出去，化作细丝在入江的致命伤处飞舞穿梭。过了一会儿，入江醒了过来。  
  
“咳……咳……”  
  
“入江先生，这是你的眼镜！”  
  
“啊，谢谢……”  
  
稍微缓过来之后，入江感激地看向已经幻化出人形的火炎精灵：“言纲先生，您是一位伟大的外科医生。”  
  
言纲微微颔首：“只是暂时止住血而已，治愈的话还需要晴炎的帮助。”  
  
“晴？啊，对了……”阿纲转向旁边同样满脸焦急的笹川了平，“大哥，拜托你了！请点燃你的火炎帮入江先生疗伤！”  
  
对大哥必须要说得足够清楚详细才行。现在没有时间给他们浪费。  
  
“哦！了解！”笹川了平神色严肃地点头。  
  
白兰站在马路对面，一言不发地看他们忙活，居然也没有乘人之危。直到入江的伤势稳定下来，才继续说：“按照先前的约定，该交出你们的彭格列指环咯，诸位。”  
  
交出……指环？怎么可以，戴着指环都无法打败白兰，如果交出的话，岂不是雪上加霜……  
  
……对啊。是这样的。在这次不可饶恕的失败之后，他们彻底走入绝境了。  
  
从骨髓里弥漫出来的，刺骨的寒意。即使是那只搭在肩上的温暖的手，也不能让这份寒意减少半分。  
  
“怎么，在犹豫什么？”看他们半晌没动作，白兰有些不耐烦地眯起眼，“还是说，你们想耍赖？”说到最后一个词，白兰的声音一下子冷了下来。  
  
“我……”阿纲握紧了拳。  
  
就在此时，一个声音的出现打破了僵局：“彭格列，你们不必交出指环。”  
  
从远处款款走来的，是一个戴着奇怪的巨大白帽子的女孩。阿纲从对方的服饰上辨认出那是密鲁菲奥雷黑魔咒的首领，似乎是叫……尤尼？  
  
敌方的二把手为什么要帮他们？  
  
白兰似乎也是很意外的样子。而他们这边的入江更是说出了很不得了的话：“尤尼……居然开口说话了？”  
  
“什么意思？”最先提问的居然是Reborn。他总是波澜不惊的黑色大眼睛里居然罕见地流露出一丝烦躁。  
  
“这个……”入江犹豫了一下，“白兰为了让尤尼听从他，逼迫尤尼喝下剧毒的药水，毁坏了她的灵魂，使得她这具身体成为了一具空壳，按理说是不会像现在这样……”表情生动还能自由开口的。  
  
话还没说完，就被Reborn突然爆发的剧烈杀气打断了。  
  
尤尼在离双方都有一定距离的地方站定。“七三会自己选择它们的主人。七三不是能够被一个人独占的东西，更不能被当做游戏的筹码。就算有切尔贝罗的‘监察’，但……这本身就是无意义的。我以阿尔克巴雷诺之大空的名义宣布，由于选择了错误的筹码，Choice战结果无效！”  
  
白兰怜悯地看着尤尼，仿佛是在看一个不懂事的小孩子：“尤尼酱看上去气色好了很多呢……不过说出这样任性的话，就算是我很喜欢尤尼酱也会感到有点为难呢。”  
  
“是这样吗？看来……必须展示出一些东西才能让你尊重我的决定了，玛雷的大空。”尤尼对白兰拐弯抹角的轻蔑只是表露出些微的失望，也不知道她究竟是在为何而失望。随后，她取出了一直收拢在宽大衣服里的东西。  
  
“这是……奶嘴？彩虹之子的奶嘴？”阿纲一眼就认了出来。  
  
白兰也皱了眉：“居然没打招呼就拿走了我的东西……真是没礼貌啊，小尤尼。”  
  
“这不是你的私有物，这是大家的奶嘴。”尤尼一边反驳一边缓缓阖了眼。随着一阵轻柔的吟唱，那些因主人的死亡而黯淡无光的奶嘴，居然开始发射耀眼的光芒！  
  
白兰在看到奶嘴发光后眼神就变了。“我改变主意了，尤尼酱。呐，我可以做出让步，只要你帮我发挥奶嘴的力量，我就可以只要这次参赛者的指环。”他大步流星地走向尤尼，“你看，去掉了一半的要求呢，我知道小尤尼不是个贪心的孩子，对吧？”  
  
在白兰走过来的时候，尤尼连退了几步，最后甚至直接跑到了彭格列这边，把阿纲吓了一跳。“白兰！你不要过来！”女孩的声音带着一点惊慌。“我不会再信任你了……大家的灵魂，绝对不能再次托付到你手上！”  
  
白兰眯了眯眼：“不要得寸进尺哦，小尤尼。”他慢慢抬起手，玛雷指环燃起了大空之炎，“我可不想动用暴力的手段……”  
  
火炎组成的巨掌袭向女孩的时候阿纲脑海中只有一个念头：不可以打中，不可以让这个女孩受伤！  
  
【……救下她，救下她！】  
  
自己还没注意到的时候，这个念头已经因为过于强烈的情绪波动传过去了。  
  
在场的人只是勉强看见了火炎穿梭的轨迹。反应过来时，那只巨掌已经被火炎构筑的巨蛇紧紧缠住。没有匣兵器的支持，单纯的火炎只要离体一段时间，其构筑的形态就会自动消解。  
  
白兰居然也没补上第二击，只是似笑非笑地望着已经从火蛇变成人形的言纲：“这样忽略主人的意愿自行出击真的好吗？”  
  
“这是纲吉的命令。”言纲淡淡地回复，却是没有否认“主人”这个说法。  
  
争取到的时间让尤尼成功地跑到了阿纲面前。女孩刚刚站定就语速极快地宣布：“以基里奥内罗家族首领的名义，我宣布，黑魔咒从此刻起正式脱离密鲁菲奥雷！”没有多管白兰铁青的面色，女孩又转向阿纲，“可以请求您的保护吗？彭格列的首领……泽田君。”  
  
“啊……诶？”在旁边一脸懵逼地看了半天戏的阿纲听到自己的名字，整个人都傻了。  
  
说实话，第一次见面的女孩，还是他来到未来后一直在对抗的密鲁菲奥雷的二把手，突然就叛逃——这应该算是叛逃吧？叛逃了原本的家族，还请求他这个敌人的庇护，怎么想都觉得有阴谋……  
  
刚才尤尼和白兰的那一番对话，什么七三什么灵魂，他一点都没懂，只是勉强弄懂好像尤尼是在帮他……帮他逃避Choice战失败的惩罚。  
  
可是，尤尼为什么要帮他？为什么突然转换立场？是因为白兰曾经伤害她的残忍举动？（他不太理解什么叫毁坏灵魂，也下意识地觉得直接伤害灵魂这档子事儿不太科学。）也是，灌了毒药的话……或许本来尤尼加入密鲁菲奥雷就是被强迫的，现在身体恢复过来就决定要脱离了。但就算是这样，为什么会相信从未谋面的他？  
  
一旁的白兰发现阿纲的沉默，扯起扭曲的笑容：“看来你的白马王子并不愿意保护你呢，小尤尼。”  
  
“我……”阿纲才发现自己的沉默已经让局势往糟糕的方向倾斜了。怎么办？周围人的安静让他感到了逐步放大的压力。  
  
为什么偏偏是要让他来决定这么重要的事情，他只是一个中学生，一个事事不成的废柴，连普通人都不如，他根本没有能力……承担选择的后果啊！  
  
“阿纲。”Reborn最先打破了沉默，“你在犹豫什么，阿纲。”他的语气有点不耐烦，“这不是很显然的事情吗？赶紧说出你的决定！”  
  
阿纲有点意外。其实以前也不是没有碰到过类似的情况，比如在面对骸的那次，要不要主动出击，就是Reborn叫他自己拿主意的。但是以前Reborn都会不厌其烦地一次次询问他，给他充足的时间考虑，没有哪次像现在一样，会如此催促他，声音里有掩不住的焦躁。  
  
是因为，这次的事件和往常不同，并不是一切都在Reborn的掌控之中吧？  
  
来到未来之后，这位一直游刃有余的家庭教师并不能像以前一样得心应手地安排他的训练了，甚至本人也时刻面临死亡的危险。先前再怎么危险，再怎么抱怨，阿纲潜意识里其实都存有这样的念头：  
  
这些危机都是Reborn安排的。他会让我出糗，让我焦头烂额，甚至让我受重伤，但至少他不会让我死的，也不会让我犯下不可饶恕的错误。  
  
他在Reborn的威压之下敢怒不敢言，但他其实也是在隐隐依赖着这个家庭教师的。  
  
可是后来不一样了。在指环战时隐约察觉的问题，在未来的世界被粗暴地放大：Reborn不能一直护他周全，Reborn也不是无所不能。他不能什么事情都依赖Reborn，一出什么问题就抱头大喊Reborn怎么办啊。他必须自己做决定，自己去解决困难。  
  
哪怕会做错，哪怕会造成很可怕的后果，他也必须自己迈出第一步。  
  
他看向尤尼的眼睛。少女海蓝色的双眼干净澄澈，比他还更不像个黑手党。要信任这个敌方的Boss吗？要顶着白兰的压力，付出给伙伴们带来额外的麻烦的代价，说出要守护这个陌生人的话吗？  
  
他觉得自己可能犹豫了很久，也可能根本没犹豫。其实在那个瞬间，在将那个念头不自觉传递给言纲的时候，他的决定就已经很明确了——  
  
“我……我答应你！”阿纲上前一步，将女孩瘦弱的身躯挡在自己的身后，然后看向自己的伙伴们，“大家，请拜托和我一起，保护尤尼吧！”  
  
说完之后他紧张地闭上了眼，但伙伴们并没有埋怨他。不如说，倒是挺兴奋的样子。所以说他刚才的纠结根本毫无意义啊……  
  
真正黑下脸的反而是白兰：“拐走了我的小正，又拐走了我的小尤尼……泽田纲吉，这个世界的你果然有两下子。但是——”不知何时，远处冒出了不少埋伏的士兵，“你觉得，我会老老实实地看着你们手拉手离开吗？”  
  
被逼急了的白兰，似乎放下了之前游戏般的态度，打算认真地用暴力夺得想要的东西了。  
  
又要……战斗吗？阿纲瞬间提高了警惕。其他人也纷纷摆出备战的姿态。  
  
白兰似乎是传达了什么信号，让行进的士兵停了下来。“不到万不得已，我不想使用那样难看的手段……所以我们换个交易来谈怎样？”  
  
“你想怎样？”阿纲戴上毛绒手套，没有急着点燃火炎。他不喜欢“交易”这个词，但怎么说也比战斗好些。  
  
不过接下来，白兰没有和他说话，反而是看向他背后的尤尼：“尤尼酱是不是把什么东西忘在密鲁菲奥雷了？你在我们家族里可不是独自一人啊。”欣赏着尤尼变得苍白的脸色，白兰满意地继续，“你是不是忘了，你的家族成员还在我手里呢。”  
  
“他们……”尤尼的声音在颤抖，最终，却归于坚定，“他们会理解我的。”  
  
阿纲讶异地回头。他不能理解，尤尼难道完全不在意家族成员的命吗？  
  
但是看到尤尼的眼神之后，质疑的话语就再也说不出口了。  
  
她早就有觉悟了……她早就知道事情会发展成这样，如果不在此时干脆地决定，一时心软，就会导向更加不可挽回的未来……  
  
本来就算理智上接受，他还是不太能理解未来的自己布下的局。设计十年前的孩子，欺骗同伴，将无辜之人牵扯进来……做出那么多残忍的事情，还自诩保护之名，不是很可笑吗？  
  
可今天，尤尼仿佛是在他眼前生动地演绎了十年后的他的心路历程。并不是没有愧疚自责，并不是没有挣扎痛苦，只不过，为了拯救更多的人，这是最好的选择。  
  
他没有能力让所有事情都按照自己的心愿发生。他没有能力坚守自己的所有原则同时守护自己想守护的人。他就是这样一个废柴，但幸或不幸，其他聪明人在这类情况下也同样无力。  
  
“尤尼已经决定了，不要逼迫他，白兰。”阿纲冷冷地说，生生的在普通状态下表现出超死气状态的气势。  
  
不要逼迫我，白兰。他在心里说。不然……  
  
不然什么？  
  
他没有时间去弄清那个一闪而过的可怕念头是什么，就听见白兰向他提出了交易：“真是绝情啊，小尤尼……那么，也给纲吉君一个机会吧，我希望纲吉君给我一样东西，如果纲吉君答应的话，我就撤兵，并且和你约定重战Choice……这次时间由你来定。”  
  
可以说是相当优厚的条件，这反倒让阿纲惊疑不定：白兰在打什么鬼主意？  
  
“你想要我交出什么，白兰？”  
  
“放心，是对你来说有没有都意义不大的存在……”白兰的语气很轻松，虚虚地往他那里一指，“就是你身边的言纲君~”  
  
“你说什么？！”阿纲被这个出乎意料的要求惊呆了。“我怎么可能同意这种要求！等等，就算我同意，这、这种事情……又不是我能决定的……”  
  
“不用担心，你有这个权力。”白兰打断了他，“哦，对了，没有亲自拥有过言纲君的十年前的纲吉君还不知道吧，被驯服的死气之炎会绝对服从使用者的命令哦，也就是说，纲吉君可以命令言纲君做任何的事情，包括自杀也可以的。”  
  
被当做交易的物品的言纲没什么明显的反应，只是安静地站在一旁。  
  
“先不说你把言桑形容成了什么奇怪的存在……就算你说的是真的，言桑愿意听从我的指令，那也是因为言桑信任我的判断。”阿纲慢慢地说，“我不可以滥用这份信任，把言桑交给你这个敌人……谁知道你会对言桑做出什么事。”  
  
而且言纲只能吸收“泽田纲吉”的火炎，离开太久的话……会没有足够的力量逃离，甚至死在那里的。  
  
“请放心，不会做奇怪的事情哦，只是一点小实验而已。如果是害怕言纲君饿肚子的话……”白兰好像完全看穿了他的想法，“放心吧，言纲君也可以吸收我的大空之炎哦。”  
  
阿纲立即反驳：“胡说，明明言桑只能接收属于泽田纲吉的……”  
  
“那只是纲吉君设下的限制而已。”白兰提高了声音，“是这个时代的纲吉君命令言纲君只能食用他的火炎。言纲君自己是有这种潜力的哟，别人的大空之炎，甚至大空之炎之外的，其他种类的火炎，只要言纲君想要吸收，都可以用的。”  
  
“怎么可能？言桑明明告诉过我……”阿纲下意识地去看言纲，却发现对方避开了他的视线。  
  
“他说什么你就信什么吗？”白兰像是在嘲笑他，“如果是这个时代的纲吉君拥有这样的念头并不奇怪，但是你也太自信了一点吧，不过是十年前的泽田纲吉罢了，又不是这个世界的过去，也只是仗着等位体拥有相似的身体与等位的灵魂这一点才能够享有这里的纲吉君的一部分特权……他是可以对你撒谎的，纲吉君。你在自欺欺人什么？”  
  
“可以”撒谎？慌乱中，阿纲还是捕捉到了这个奇怪的表述。他相信言桑是因为觉得以言桑的性格和身份，不会也没必要对他说谎，而且他也不习惯去怀疑别人。但按照白兰的表述，难道言桑是“不能”对他说谎的吗？或者说，至少面对这个时代的泽田纲吉会有这样的制约？  
  
嘲笑一番，白兰又说：“会设下这样的限制，只不过是因为纲吉君害怕言纲君脱出他的掌控罢了。害怕超出想象的力量，害怕熟悉的人变得陌生……在这种事情上，纲吉君总是会变得像个胆小鬼一样。”  
  
“别……胡说了……”阿纲竭力反驳着，却有些言不由衷。他想到了自己所猜想的一些事情，从他人的只言片语中体现的，这个时代的自己对待言纲的怪异态度……  
  
这时候替他增强声势的是狱寺。“闭嘴吧白兰！不管是哪个十代目，都不会是你说的那种人！十代目的想法是你能轻易揣度的吗！”桀骜的银发少年拧着眉，往日让他头疼的绝对信任现在反而成为了最有力的支持，“还有啊，明明是敌方家族的首领，难道你还要比彭格列更了解彭格列的人吗？别开玩笑了！谁知道你是不是故意挑拨离间！”  
  
阿纲暗地里松了一口气。尽管知道白兰说的多半是真的，他此时还是忍不住想说：狱寺君，干得漂亮！  
  
面对狱寺的顶撞，白兰嗤笑了一声，紫色的眸子里泛着冰冷的光。“我在和你们首领讲话，你一个守护者，插什么嘴？”  
  
不待暴躁的岚守发作，阿纲一手挡在狱寺身前，沉声道：“他是我的同伴，怎么就不能插话了？还有，对我们来说，你的发言确实不可信。”  
  
“真是的……”白兰耸了耸肩，转移了视线，“那么，言纲君自己的意见如何呢？”  
  
身为交易对象却现在才被询问意愿，言纲并没有表现出恼怒，说话的声音也是一如既往的冷静。“我知道你想做什么，仅仅是重战Choice，这样的筹码也太少了一点吧。”  
  
“嗯？”白兰微微眯起眼，“不要太贪心啊，言纲君。”  
  
对于白兰的威压，言纲完全没放在眼里。“贪心的是你，白兰。对于你的目标来说，我比尤尼更有价值。我可以很明确地告诉你，现在的我已经有能力唤醒‘石板’了。”  
  
白兰沉默了一会儿。  
  
阿纲正在想着白兰是不是打算翻脸强夺了，身体紧绷，火炎也燃了起来，却听到白兰低低的笑。“呵呵呵……果然，是纲吉君让你去做的吗？明明先前还劝说我不要动石板的心思，私下里却自己去尝试了……”  
  
“那么，你的条件是？”  
  
言纲瞥了一眼远处杀气腾腾的士兵。“先让你的人撤走。”  
  
白兰笑了笑，打了个手势，于是那些士兵立即后撤了一段距离，却没有彻底离开，而是停驻下来。  
  
面对彭格列一方无声的抗议，白兰只是笑眯眯地：“若是你们耍什么小手段怎么办？放心，一旦交易完成，我就让他们走，不会为难你们的。”  
  
言纲皱起了眉。“好吧。”最终，迫于形势，他还是很勉强地同意了。  
  
言纲提出的要求是密鲁菲奥雷完全停止攻势一个月，双方彻底休战，而Choice战的筹码也稍有更改。  
  
“如果我方赢了，你需要把玛雷指环还给基里奥内罗家族，并且同意强制休战三个月。如果你赢了……把七三都拿走吧，但是不要伤害剩下的人了。”  
  
对于这个条件，彭格列大空紧握双拳，抿唇不语。阿尔克巴雷诺大空低着头，对于自己拼命抢出来的奶嘴成为了筹码没有发表任何意见。玛雷大空单手捏着下巴，似乎是在衡量这些条件。  
  
“说什么把七三拿走不要伤害剩下的人，真是天真的说法。明明言纲君也知道我要用七三做什么的。”  
  
听出白兰语气里的嘲讽，言纲的眼神没有丝毫的动摇：“我知道，所以我才会这样要求。至少十年前的他们还能享受几年平静的时光。”  
  
“而且……”他顿了顿，清冷的嗓音配合内容，揭露了冷酷的事实，“败者没有权利乞求‘好’结局，不是么。”  
  
打破那凝滞气氛的，是白兰的一声轻哼。“言纲君倒是看得透彻……好吧，我同意。那么，你方的诚意呢？”  
  
言纲暂停了和白兰的眼神对抗，微微偏头，对上阿纲的目光。  
  
“纲吉，把匣子给我。”  
  
“嗯。”即使没有明说是什么匣子，阿纲也只是楞了一下就从口袋里掏出电池匣——三枚。言纲的电池匣不止一个，为了保险，这次战斗都带来了。他身上有几个，言纲自己身上也有几个。  
  
言纲接过匣子，从里面挑出一枚最华丽的——也是阿纲最初见到的那个，一步一步向白兰走去。在还剩五米左右距离时，言纲突然止步，把匣子抛了过去。  
  
“真是粗鲁啊，言纲君。”白兰顺手接住，假模假样地抱怨道。  
  
言纲只是瞥一眼地面，又退了几步。“既然我方已经同意交易，至少请你方拿出点诚意来。”  
  
“只是防范措施而已，万一言纲君一时心情不好，我们可是很吃亏的……”白兰随口敷衍一句，点燃自己的火炎，开启了那枚本属于泽田言纲的匣子。  
  
阿纲狠狠地皱起了眉。  
  
随着火炎的注入，言纲逐渐表现出不舒服的样子。背对着他的彭格列们看不到他的表情，只是见他连站立的姿势都很难维持了，身上不断有失控的火炎冒出，在周身乱窜，时不时还发出令人心悸的爆鸣。  
  
但是，在场的人也能感觉到，言纲身上的力量好像更强大了，像是有什么要被解放出来。  
  
“言纲先生！”京子和小春最先忍不住叫出了声，然后捂住了自己的嘴。看到熟识的人如此痛苦，尽管她们并不完全明白发生了什么，却还是忍不住担忧。但是让她们更不安的是，其他人，似乎完全没有阻止的意思。就是阿纲，也只是低下头，攥紧双拳，身体不住地颤抖，却没有出声让白兰住手或是言纲回来。  
  
过了一段时间，言纲身上的力量逐渐稳定下来，体表仿造人类的皮肤消失了，取而代之的是金橙色的炎块。多余的火炎在他身后形成了一双焰之翼，扑动时便有纷纷扬扬的火花落下，宛如火色的羽毛。  
  
白兰打量着眼前炽天使一般的火炎精灵，脸上的神情很满意：“就算只是初级的解放就拥有这种程度的实力……以前的纲吉君还真是暴殄天物呢。”  
  
结束这段自言自语，他扬声道：“言纲君，能听见我说话吗？”  
  
火焰人抬起头来，看着他。  
  
白兰抬手勾了勾食指：“过来。”  
  
火焰人顿了一下，抬脚向他走去。  
  
白兰嘴角的笑容扩大了。“真是听话的好孩子……唔！”  
  
在看到那束血花的时候尖锐的武器已经完成了数次穿透攻击，只可惜除了第一下都被白兰挡了下来。言纲在空中扇动着火炎的双翼，居高临下地俯视先前掌控局面的密鲁菲奥雷首领：“看来白兰先生并不如您自诩的那样了解我。”  
  
闪烁着焰光的尖锐物体飞回他手中，在他指间湮灭。  
  
埋伏在地下的封印柱已突出地面，正是将发而未发之态，却因为死气冰晶的冻结再也无法正式发动。本来他是无法在其发动之前将其全部冻结的，偏偏白兰的行为让他的速度和对火炎的掌控能力都提升了不少。  
  
白兰没有管仍在流血的伤口，脸上的笑容不变，只是掺杂了黑气。“言·纲·君。”他一字一顿地念着，“你这是，想毁约吗？”  
  
言纲的语气很冷漠。“正如你也不打算遵守约定。”  
  
白兰身后的六吊花面色不善，似乎只要白兰一下令就可以动手。  
  
就在这时，一直沉默着的阿纲突然大喊：“大家，往传送装置跑！”  
  
早在之前，言纲就用精神通话的方式同他商量过全部计划了，是以就算刚才看得再担心，他也没说什么。眼下时机已到，他当机立断，马上叫大家撤离。  
  
而他则是留下来断后。  
  
大家在听到他的声音时愣了愣。狱寺率先反应过来，叫上大哥和山本，抬起伤员就往过跑。碧洋琪也和库洛姆把没有战斗力的女孩和小孩保护起来。  
  
“你以为我会就这么让你们走吗！”白兰这回是真的发怒了，脸上的笑容也维持不住。六吊花早已蠢蠢欲动，接到Boss的指令，马上就拿出了匣子。  
  
但他们很快就发现一件可怕的事情：他们连火炎都无法点燃！之后他们动作一致地抚向胸口，却被白兰制止了。  
  
悬停在半空中的言纲舒展开羽翼，在六吊花身上投射出巨大的阴影。他垂下眼，神情里的淡漠再也无法掩盖，仿若真正的，高高在上的天神。“在我面前，你们也想动用火炎？”  
  
相对于六吊花的不忿和隐隐慌乱，白兰却只是低头，嘴唇微微蠕动。  
  
“……56,57,58,59,60。”数到最后一个数字，白兰抬起头，指环上的火炎也燃了起来。“果然，就算是初步解放，你也只能完全压制一分钟左右而已。”  
  
“别太得意了啊，言纲君。”  
  
“是啊，就凭你也想拦住我们？”蓝发女孩铃兰插嘴道。  
  
她话音刚落，言纲就把目光移向了她。接着，一向天不怕地不怕的铃兰居然像是直视了什么极可怕的存在，打了个寒颤。  
  
“确实，只凭我一个人有点困难。不过……”  
  
“还有我。”阿纲踏前一步，额上的火炎已经燃起。  
  
白兰冷笑一声。“呵。单凭你们两个，就算是这个时代的纲吉君也不敢……”  
  
“还有我。”迪诺拎着鞭子站了出来。  
  
“我代表的，可不只是我个人。”阿纲看着白兰慢慢变差的脸色，说道。另外还有云雀学长和斯夸罗，但这两人本来就因为压抑着战斗欲很不爽，不会有兴致来应和一句“还有我。”  
  
白兰死死地盯着他，像是才认识他似的。阿纲也毫不畏惧地回视。  
  
战斗，一触即发！  
  
言纲从空中缓缓落下，背后的双翼也小了很多，收起时将将有一人高。这个下降的动作仿佛一个信号，双方的交火就此正式开始。  
  
云雀不愧为最强守护者，竟是在言纲的火炎压制场的帮助下把对手的六吊花逼到要后退。阿纲只好喊着让云雀学长不要恋战，记住己方目标是撤退，得到了对方杀气腾腾的瞪视一枚。  
  
迪诺到底是老牌黑手党，又是这个时代的人，战斗时很稳重，还能不时掩护其他人。同为老牌黑手党，斯夸罗的战斗风格则是完全相反，大开大合，充满血腥气。  
  
阿纲和言纲配合着抵御最强的白兰。被灌了白兰的火炎之后仿佛破除了什么封印的言纲不再拘泥于人形，时不时就变回火炎，幻化成兵器、防具或是别的什么适合的东西，让阿纲打得很痛快。  
  
看到身边那缕靛色的雾气，阿纲一开始还没反应过来：“库洛姆？你先掩护她们……啊，骸！”  
  
“给我保存好你的身体，彭格列。”呼呼的风声将这句话灌进了他的耳朵。阿纲对着六道骸的背影眨了眨眼：是错觉吗，总觉得这家伙语气里充满了别扭的关心？  
  
阿纲等人且战且退，待大部分人都转移完毕，阿纲大喊道：“言！”  
  
言纲会意地将身体变成火炎原形，高度浓缩后猛然爆发！  
  
这效果相当于放了个高效闪光弹。耀眼的强光中，阿纲闭着眼睛，感觉到一股力道拽着他，把他扔了出去。  
  
又是一阵天旋地转。被言纲从树上捞下来后，阿纲已经灭了火炎，瘫倒在地。“每次传送都那么恶心……”  
  
他已经是最后一个，没抱怨完，就听见远远地传来一阵轰鸣。  
  
“超炎传送装置已经被毁掉了。”言纲的声音冷静的好像他刚才不是像恐怖分子一样炸掉了一个超级贵重的黑科技装置，而是在离开房间时顺手关了灯似的。  
  
然后他转向尤尼：“密鲁菲奥雷内部有没有做出别的传送装置？”  
  
尤尼摇了摇头：“没有了，仅此一个。”又笑着说，“多亏您反应得快。”  
  
“那也就是说，白兰他们一时不可能追过来了？”阿纲追问道。就算刚才堪堪挡住了，他也不想和他们再次交手。他明显能感觉出来白兰那边没有尽全力，甚至都没有用匣子。他能猜到可能和言纲的压制有关，但言纲这样的力量不知道能维持多久，就现状来说，他们对白兰那帮人还是能避则避。  
  
“只是暂时。”言纲没有为了安慰疲惫的众人而隐藏，很干脆地说，“之前的比赛场地位于大西洋上，他们要过来的话……赶到并盛可能要大半天，接下来他们恐怕就会直接来找我们了。”  
  
“大半天？”Reborn点点头，突然转向阿纲，“纲，你觉得该怎么办？”  
  
“咦咦咦怎么又是问我？”阿纲苦着脸。还好他已经习惯了Reborn总是把棘手的问题丢给他，稍微思考了一会儿就顺着直觉说，“那就先回基地吧，不管怎么说，先回去休整一下，伤员也需要更好的治疗条件。”  
  
大家对这个建议都没什么意见。为了多争取时间，大家还是尽量走快了些。  
  
“话说，言桑怎么知道我们在哪里的？”好不容易气氛不那么紧张，阿纲忍不住好奇地问。  
  
尤尼闻言也侧了侧头，似乎也很感兴趣。  
  
言纲淡淡地说：“黑了几个卫星。”  
  
“哦，是匣子里的中央处理器可以当电脑用吧。”技术人员斯帕纳一听就明白了。  
  
“用不着匣子，我拆过很多种电子元件。”  
  
按照言纲的能力，说拆过就是可以用火炎完全模拟了。  
  
“自造元件吗？”斯帕纳若有所思地点点头。“那种封锁条件下都能连得上，你技术不错啊。”  
  
看来这家伙之前在岛上也没少搞小动作，只是没成功。  
  
“但是我们明明是在陆地上啊……”大哥插了一句嘴。他似乎才反应过来“在大西洋上”说的是之前的比赛场地。  
  
“那是因为我们在无人岛上。”尤尼耐心地解释，“白兰拥有不少无人岛，其中一些比赛场地就是用无人岛改造的——说实话，我也是现在才知道雷之场地是在大西洋上。”  
  
这位前密鲁菲奥雷高层人物似乎知道不少秘闻。  
  
就这么有一搭没一搭地聊着，大家都刻意没提之前的失败。回到基地后，阿纲躺在病床上，只觉得浑身的疲惫都涌了上来。他用手臂遮在脸上，眼睛有些酸胀。  
  
他本以为自己没想哭的，但过了一会儿，还是感觉到了手臂皮肤上的湿意。  
  
……他们，输了啊。  



	22. Chapter 22

短暂的休息后，阿纲本来是准备打起精神应对接下来密鲁菲奥雷的追击，却没想到听到了这样的消息。  
  
“什么，要去十年前？”  
  
Reborn点点头，跳到桌子上——或许是因为婴儿身高限制，他总是喜欢站在高处和人说话。  
  
“某人提出了一个大胆的计划，为了防止这个世界进一步崩坏，加上腾出时间提高战力，需要你们回到过去。至于时间比例么……正一？”  
  
入江放下手里的机械，随手抹了把头上的汗水——接受了言纲的“手术”，又加上晴炎的治愈效果，他很快就好了起来，现在看上去很精神，一点也没有一个小时前奄奄一息的模样。“基本上你们过去一个星期，这里是一到三个小时的样子。”  
  
Reborn听到这个回答，沉吟了一会儿。“很不稳定啊。”  
  
“毕竟时间太赶了，而且现在这个世界越来越不稳定，到底是缺了作为固定‘点’的阿尔克巴雷诺……”  
  
七三的话题阿纲是听不太懂的，但是他也抓住了话语里的重点：“也就是说，我们可以回家了？”  
  
“只是暂时的。”Reborn早就猜出了他的心思。  
  
“好吧……”阿纲的声音变得低落。他也知道自己迟早是要对上白兰的，这个逃掉了，回到自己的世界就是十年后的死局。于是他很快又打起了精神。  
  
“话说，有这种技术为什么不早点拿出来啊，明明用这种比率回到过去就能多出很多训练时间……”或许在Choice战也不会这么被动了。  
  
“随意进行时空穿梭可是很危险的事情，纲吉君！”入江有些激动地打断了他，“如果不是这次情况太紧急，我也不会同意冒这种险……一不小心，你们是可能死在时空隧道里的！”  
  
阿纲被入江吼得整个人都懵了。“啊，哦，对不起……”  
  
想了想，他又说：“既然是我们的特训的话，京子和小春她们就不用跟着了吧。”没等被反驳，他又急急地加了一句，“她们没必要和我们一起冒险啊！”  
  
入江本想说什么，被他这句话憋了回去。Reborn倒是慢悠悠地开口：“不错，会思考了。”然后黑衣小婴儿跳到了他的头顶，“那么，你想过没有，如果机器出问题，你们花费的时间比预想中长，在你们回来之前密鲁菲奥雷的人追过来了怎么办。”  
  
他看不到Reborn的表情，但家庭教师的声音很清晰地传入了他的耳朵。他沉默下来。  
  
“主战力都过去了，她们跟着你们相对来说会更安全一点。”  
  
每一次，每一次，都是要这样，必须两害取其轻。说是保护，却要先伤害……  
  
为什么他非要一次次地面对这种选择？  
  
为什么，是他呢？  
  
“……我知道了，Reborn。”  
  
他首先把这件事通知给守护者们，然后又和女孩们说了。他看到女孩们眼里的光亮起又黯淡，然后还强作无谓的模样，只觉得心脏被一只柔软而尖利的爪子挠了一下。  
  
他让嘴角牵起温和而又坚定的笑容，弯弯的眼里流转着温润的光芒：“对不起，不过，这次回来之后多半就是最终战了……很快就会结束了。我保证。”  
  
那是怎样的笑容呢。明明他自己也是个孩子。明明他的面容还那么稚嫩，肩膀还那么瘦弱。但只要看到那个笑容，没有人会怀疑他所做出的承诺。  
  
疲惫地回到病房，阿纲抬头就看见蜷在角落里的炎块。于是他走过去，轻轻地问：“言桑，还是很难受吗？”  
  
炎块没有反应。  
  
他叹了口气，戴上手套，点燃火炎。待到毛线手套变化为X手套，他双手交叉摆成菱形：“零地点突破·改。”  
  
在最初的神勇之后，输入他人火炎的后遗症很快就显现出来了。言纲回到基地不久就无法维持人形，现在只能保持炎块的模样，连交流都很困难。  
  
从医生到研究人员都尝试了不少方式，可惜完全没有任何效果。百般无奈之下，阿纲也只好试着用这个吸收火炎的招式，看看能不能稍微改善一下言纲目前的状况。  
  
一发动他就明显地感觉到有火炎被吸收进来。‘起效了……？’  
  
他思量着，不自觉放开了吸收力度。  
  
‘不好，吸收得太顺了！’  
  
眼睁睁地看着整个炎块都被自己吸收，就算是在极端冷静的超死气状态，阿纲的大脑还是空白了一瞬。  
  
……噫。  
  
他是不是不小心干了什么坏事。  
  
言桑……还活着吗？  
  
【……谢谢。】  
  
听到脑海里久违的声音，阿纲才放心下来，用同样的方式询问：【言，没事吧？】  
  
【啊，多亏你帮忙……】声音断了一会儿，又响起，【不过恐怕暂时离不开你的身体了。】  
  
这句话怎么听着怪怪的……阿纲抽了抽嘴角，不过他知道言纲是把他的躯体当匣子用了，也没太在意。【不用着急，你先好好休养几天……啊，我还没和你说，我们要回到过去几天。】  
  
听他说完大概计划，言纲沉默了一段时间，似乎是在思考。  
  
【我知道了。我大概需要12个小时恢复。】  
  
【嗯。你先休息吧，入江他们调试机器还要一段时间，等到了十年前家里我再叫你。】  
  
说完他就退出了超死气状态，回味最后这句话，怎么都觉得不太对劲，偏偏言纲还应了一声，之后就不再有反应。  
  
阿纲一个人呆站在那里，挠了挠头，一会儿想着自己这个状态算不算鬼魂附身，一会儿想着倒是不用担心会不会把言桑弄丢在时空隧道里了。  
  
和伙伴们聚集到圆形装置附近，阿纲眼尖地发现了那抹白色的身影：“尤尼？你，你怎么也来了？”  
  
他对这个少女的感觉很复杂。明明是初识，对方还曾是敌方家族的Boss，但他就是莫名的有种熟悉感，像是相熟甚久的老友。  
  
一想到在Choice战后对方竭力帮自己争取利益，自己却在保护她的时候犹豫了，阿纲仍会感到愧疚。  
  
戴着奇怪帽子的少女微微一笑，尚未作答，Reborn便替她说道：“尤尼是这次计划的关键人物，她当然要在这里。”  
  
阿纲还打算继续追问，那边入江他们已经启动了装置。  
  
“拜托了，请务必安全归来！”  
  
望着技术人员们信任的眼神，他将所有想说的话咽下，只是郑重地点头。  
  
在传送的瞬间，他突然想到一个严肃的问题。  
  
时空穿越之后，时间上跨越了，空间呢？是对应的吗？那他们从十年后的地下基地出发，回到十年前那个地下基地连个影子都没有的时候……  
  
岂不是会被活生生地埋在土里！  
  
阿纲吓得面容扭曲，然而装置已启动，木已成舟，什么都改变不了了。那一瞬间他好像想了很多，又好像什么都没想。他看到了许多熟悉的画面在眼前回闪，第一次使用死气弹告白时京子茫然的神色，在上学路上和朋友打打闹闹的模样，雷守战把蓝波幼小的身躯搂在怀里，岚守战爆炸的烟雾中狱寺伤痕累累的身影突然出现……  
  
明明好不容易改变了一成不变的生活，和喜欢的女孩子说上了话，也交到了很多朋友。明明和大家一起，那么努力地闯过了层层危险，为什么要为这种可笑的理由死掉……  
  
最终出现在眼前的是蓝天白云，和一座高大的鸟居。这就是天堂吗？居然是仿造神社的结构，这鸟居和并盛神社的那个挺像啊……  
  
“白痴，躺在地上发什么呆。”伴随着无情的呵斥的是一记熟悉的重踢。  
  
“很痛哇里包恩！”阿纲抱着肚子惨叫一声，顺势坐起。  
  
……好吧，不是像，他们现在就在并盛神社里。  
  
在引起了在场所有人的注意力之后，Reborn满意地点头，开始发言：“我们要进行的是彭格列历史上从未有过的危险尝试，是否能发生奇迹，也只能赌一赌了。”  
  
阿纲听得一头雾水：“你在说什么啊里包恩……”  
  
Reborn没理他，又自顾自地继续说：“接下来不管发生什么都只能靠你们自己了。你们要迎难而上，不要畏惧，相信自己。”  
  
“所以说是在卖什么关子啊……”  
  
一向迟钝的大哥却是最先反应过来：“虽然不知道发生了什么，不过请极限地交给我们吧！”  
  
别随便答应啊大哥！你这种性子迟早要被人骗进传销啊！  
  
不管阿纲内心如何哀嚎，独断专权的Reborn显然已经把大哥的话当成了他们所有人的回答。“很好。那么，阿纲，把指环伸出来吧。”  
  
阿纲不明所以地照做。  
  
耳边又传来少女的吟唱。和在雷之战场上听到的有些类似，但是听不懂歌词的阿纲却本能地觉得这两次吟唱有所不同，具体不同在何处，他也说不上来。  
  
其他人都没什么反应……难道只有他一个人能听到吗？  
  
随着吟唱进入尾声，他看到自己的彭格列指环发光了——是的，不是像平时一样燃起火炎，而是发光。  
  
就像那时候的彩虹奶嘴一样。  
  
“这是……”  
  
光芒酝酿了一会儿，飞到了远处的空地，变作一大团火炎。大空之炎熊熊地燃着，慢慢从中显现出一个人形。  
  
“言桑！”阿纲下意识地喊了一声，又觉得不对。言桑不是说了要休息十二个小时吗，难道是被强行唤出……  
  
不对。看清了那人的相貌，阿纲立即否决了自己的猜测。虽然和言桑长得有点像，不过五官的细节和身上的气质还是有差异，最重要的是，发色不一样。  
  
同时他也听到了意识深处传来的虚弱的声音。【……纲吉？怎么了？】  
  
【没事，我认错人了……抱歉打扰言桑了。】  
  
这个人他也是认识的，在那个密闭的空间里，目睹了彭格列世代的罪孽之后……  
  
阿纲闭了闭眼，不再去想那段可怕的回忆，试探着呼唤：“初……代？”  
  
金发的男子身着华贵披风，气度雍容，仅仅是站在那里就散发出让人难以忽视的强大存在感。听到他的声音，那双金橙色的眸子望了过来：“又见面了，Vongola Decimo（彭格列十世）。”  
  
“他、他说话了……”大哥目瞪口呆。  
  
“这是超自然现象！”狱寺倒是很兴奋。话说这个人好像一直对这种东西感兴趣啊。  
  
Reborn在一旁很尽职地担当起解说：“彭格列一直存在着一个古老的传说：历代首领和守护者的意志都会寄宿在彭格列指环上。藉由阿尔克巴雷诺大空的力量和特别的契约，我们终于得以实现这个奇迹，让指环内的意识实体化。”  
  
“也就是说，这是真正的彭格列初代的意识？”狱寺喃喃道，似乎还觉得很不可思议。  
  
阿纲也觉得有点不可思议。但是连言纲那样从火炎中诞生出来的意识都见过了，现在这个百年前的鬼魂实体化好像也不算特别难以接受。  
  
“无论是过去还是现在，我都不会因为Arcobaleno的力量而现身。会破例出现，只是因为答应了Arcobaleno大空所提出的条件。”彭格列初代否认了Reborn的话，又转向阿纲，“你面前似乎有道难以逾越的高墙，Vongola Decimo。”  
  
阿纲发现话题转回自己，紧张地捏了捏拳头。“啊……嗯。为什么您会知道？”  
  
他不太喜欢Vongola Decimo这个称呼。偏偏每次见到初代对方都会反复强调。  
  
Reborn解释道：“他察觉了彭格列现在正在遭遇危机。应该是对于身为十代目的你的意识有所反应吧。”  
  
阿纲下意识地低头去看手上的指环。确实，在Choice战败后他陷入了迷茫和对自己的怀疑之中。难道这份心境也随着指环传给了初代吗？  
  
【不是。】  
  
听到脑中的反驳，阿纲愣了一下。但现在的坏境也不好开口，只好通过同样的方式询问：【不是说了让言桑好好休息吗？】  
  
第一想法居然是这个。  
  
意识层面的交流不像说话可以有所掩饰，所有的想法都会以最直白的方式传达给对方，“说”出口，便不好收回了。  
  
【我已经好一点了……说正事。彭格列初代早就知道密鲁菲奥雷的事情了，他和彭格列初代有过交易。还有，会现身帮助也是因为和他的约定罢了。】  
  
“因为和十年后的我的约定？”阿纲看到其他人奇怪的眼神才意识到，自己刚刚居然不小心说出了口。  
  
彭格列初代的语气依旧冷静从容：“是‘Hono’告诉你的吗？”  
  
阿纲慢半拍地反应过来那个“Hono”也就是火炎应该是指言纲。正纠结着是否要承认，又听见初代的声音。  
  
“不要过分依赖这份本不应属于你的力量，Vongola Decimo。”  
  
与此同时，脑内言纲的话语也在继续：【小心这个男人。他和初代选择的道路不太一样，初代没有明确地反对，但也并不一定会真心支持你。】  
  
“呃……”面对两份完全相反的建议，阿纲整个人都混乱了。  
  
从情感上来说他肯定更倾向于熟悉的言纲，而不是只有两面之缘的初代，但初代所提到的“本不应属于你的力量”却让他想起了那时候白兰语焉不详的嘲讽。  
  
因为这份混乱，后面初代的话他都没怎么听，直到那个半虚幻的身影消失才反应过来：“诶诶诶初代怎么不见了？”  
  
“实体化的消耗可是很大的。”Reborn从他头上跳了下来——是的，这家伙踹过他一脚之后就一直待在他头上了，他觉得再这样下去迟早有一天自己要得脊椎病。“总之，今晚初代的守护者就会出现在各个对应的守护者面前，并且询问你们各自的觉悟。实际的辨明会从明天开始，必须要得到对方的承认，才能真正继承彭格列的力量。”  
  
“会在什么契机下出现是由初代守护者决定的，所以谁先谁后目前还不能确认。不过……”Reborn转头看向阿纲，“阿纲，你大概是最后一个。”  
  
“是因为我是首领吗……”  
  
“不错，很有觉悟。”  
  
对上Reborn赞许的眼神，阿纲只想收回刚刚的话。他一点也不想要这种觉悟啊！  
  
“为了提高通过率，我也给你们找了合适的家庭教师。”  
  
“是怎样的家教，Reborn先生？”狱寺很给面子地恭敬询问。  
  
Reborn勾唇一笑：“嘛，到时候你们就知道了。他们可是最强的家庭教师。”  



	23. Chapter 23

在回去的路上阿纲听言纲转述了自己错过的内容——他可不敢问Reborn，被知道在那么重要的时候走神，肯定要被揍。  
  
这次花费不小的代价召唤初代，明面上的说法是为了“让他们真正继承属于彭格列的力量”，实际上嘛……  
  
【彭格列匣的武器形态是根据初代家族的武器来制造的，为了完全发挥力量，需要初代家族的帮忙。在制造的时候初代说必须经过认证才能同意，却一直没有进行认证测试，他也完全不着急，还让我不要在意此事……现在看来，这个认证测试就是为你们准备的吧。】  
  
来到家门前，阿纲把手按在门板上，却不敢推开。  
  
真的回来了……生活了十四年的庭院让他看得眼鼻发酸。回想过去十几年的平静生活和在未来一个多月的磨炼，他恍惚间竟不知哪个是梦幻，哪个是真实了。  
  
“蠢纲，发什么呆，还不快进去。”  
  
“阿纲！赶紧开门！蓝波大人饿了！”  
  
咿！阿纲不想让Reborn嘲笑自己偶尔脆弱的想法，尤其是在小孩子面前，只好摸了摸鼻子，强行扯出个借口：“我……我是在想怎么和妈妈解释尤尼的存在啊。”  
  
是的，无处可去的尤尼在Reborn的邀请下决定也来阿纲家住。阿纲很疑惑为什么Reborn会突然对尤尼这么热情，一时想不明白，也就先放下了。他更纠结的是，他一个十四岁的男孩子，在离家数日后突然不声不响地带着陌生的同龄女孩回家住，妈妈会怎么想？  
  
“直接说尤尼是你的朋友，要暂住在这里就行了，磨磨蹭蹭什么，快去！”Reborn又踹了他一脚。从未来回来后，Reborn好像一直是都很暴躁。  
  
“别老踹我啊里包恩！”  
  
等他踉跄着站稳身体，就看见墨绿发色的女孩向他鞠了一躬，眼里满是歉意。“对不起，泽田先生，我给你添麻烦了。”  
  
那双澄澈的海蓝色眼睛让他觉得自己心里那些想法好像完全被看透了似的。这让他顿时觉得很不好意思：“不，别这样，完全没有麻烦……”  
  
紧接着他就听见背后门开的声音。他瞬间绷紧了脊背，直到听了十四年的声音温柔地流入耳中：“阿拉，纲君，你回来了呀。”  
  
他猛然转头：“妈妈？”  
  
泽田奈奈端着一盆衣服站在门口，脸上的神情有些惊喜。大约本来是打算去院子里晾晒的，没想到却遇到了归家的儿子。  
  
一平和蓝波马上跑到前面来，挺直脊背乖乖站成一排，齐声大喊：“妈妈，我回来啦！”  
  
阿纲突然觉得眼睛有些湿润。  
  
在紧迫的战斗中强行压抑的思乡之情猛然爆发出来，他突然出现了强烈的倾诉欲望，环顾一圈却没有合适的对象。于是他在心里轻轻地说：  
  
【言桑，我们到家了。】  
  
【嗯，我知道。】  
  
呃，言桑居然醒着吗？他又开始为自己的一时冲动脸红了。  
  
他后来悄悄看了眼日历，时间距离他们离开已经过了差不多三天。妈妈没有问他们为什么突然失踪，也没有对尤尼的到来多问，而是很爽快地让她住下了。  
  
“嘛，早就跟你说了，家里那么多人，多一个少一个妈妈都不会介意的。”Reborn路过呆愣的他时如是说。  
  
【你的母亲并不是什么都不知道的。】  
  
言纲的话让他内心一怔。  
  
回想起往日因为黑手党的事情而混乱的生活，被轻易相信的粗糙谎言……  
  
妈妈，真的对他经历的事情一无所知吗？  
  
疲惫地倒在床上，他用手臂遮住眼睛。明明感觉还有很多事情要做，身体却沉重得无法动弹。  
  
【我真的不想当黑手党。】他在心里说。带着点赌气的味道。  
  
他以为言纲会教训他，或是劝导他。就像他被告知成为首领候选者之后，周围的人所做的那样。Reborn也好，狱寺也好，还有他所信任的长辈迪诺先生，每个人都站在自己的立场上，用不同的方式告诉他：你成为黑手党是理所当然的事情。你必须接受，必须适应，别无选择。快点承认吧，快点成长起来吧。作为一个有担当的人，承担起这份天生属于你的礼物吧。  
  
他等待着，却没想到得来言桑堪称温和的声音。  
  
【……我知道。】  
  
这让他不知道怎么把话接下去了。  
  
【其实……我只是习惯性地抱怨啦，说什么不喜欢黑手党这样任性的话，言桑也觉得我挺不负责任的吧。】  
  
【说谎。】  
  
阿纲一时没反应过来。他愣愣地听着言纲接下来的话。  
  
【不是不负责任，不是单纯的抱怨。我知道你不适合黑手党的世界。无论是过去的你还是未来的你都不可能喜欢这个世界，无论有怎样的理由，任何伤害别人的举动或者决定都会让你痛苦，驱使他人为你作战至受伤死亡更是你厌恶自身的最大理由，哪怕对方是心甘情愿。或者说，正是这份心甘情愿让你不得不背负上更沉重的负疚感。】  
  
【……】  
  
阿纲没有回应。他觉得脑子有点乱，身体也从一开始的仰躺变成了侧卧。他的视线无意识地落在右手中指的大空指环上。  
  
【你让自己背负的东西太多了。很多事情本不应由你担责。责任使人成熟，也是束缚人的绊索。有时候过分地纠结于自己担负的责任反而会使你处处受制，逐渐偏离最初的道路。】  
  
【确实在机缘巧合之下，你成为了唯一具有打败白兰可能的人，但这不代表你就要为拯救世界而负起责任，因为失败而责怪自己。那么多人，那么多世界都失败了，就算你没有成功，也没有任何人有资格责怪你。】  
  
【不要把自己逼得太紧，纲吉。】  
  
阿纲猛地闭上眼睛，从喉间泄漏出一声短促的，如幼兽般的呜咽。他抓紧了身下的床单，很勉强地扯起嘴角。“言桑，你是有读心术吗……”  
  
不自觉地，把话说出了口。  
  
他似乎隐约觉得有一团温暖的东西覆盖住了他的身体。没有明确的触感，只有温度，单纯的温度。  
  
【我没有这样的能力。我只是知道你在想什么。】  
  
像是有一只手，剥开了他强撑起来的坚硬外壳，温柔地包裹住柔软而脆弱的内里。  
  
他蜷缩起身体，无法克制地轻微颤抖。有温热的液体从紧闭的眼皮间渗出，但他死死地咬着牙，始终没有发出过大的声音。  
  
【纲吉……】  
  
意识深处的那个声音只是唤了一次他的名字便不再出声。笼罩着他的，轻柔的，温暖的，像是火炎的羽衣，隔绝了深秋的阴寒，让睡意慢慢淹没了激烈的心绪。  
  
阿纲是被言纲叫醒的。他的意识还在混沌中，只听见自己应了一声：“马上就来。”  
  
“不要让大家久等啊，阿纲。”门外传来母亲的声音，即使是谴责也掩不去那份温柔。  
  
而他坐在床沿，衣服扣子已经扣了三粒。  
  
……他是梦游了吗？  
  
【不是梦游，是我帮你穿的。】脑中清冷的声音让他清醒了一些。但他也被话里的意思吓到了。  
  
【你的意思是，你控制我的身体……】  
  
【嗯。】  
  
一股寒意猛然顺着脊柱窜上来。阿纲还想问下去，但想起大家都在等他，只好急急忙忙地先冲了出去。  
  
饭桌上果然只剩下一个空位了。尤尼换下了身上的制服，打扮得像个普通的邻家女孩，这让阿纲差点没认出来。  
  
一顿饭就在他心不在焉地想心事中度过了。  
  
Reborn没有像往常一样跟到他的房间里去，而是和尤尼一起去了天台。他不知道Reborn是真的有事情要和尤尼单独谈还是单纯的找借口给他留出独处的空间，反正一回房间，他就对着空气开口了：  
  
“言桑，那个，我有些事情想问你。”  
  
【……】  
  
阿纲皱起眉，换用心灵对话的方式。  
  
【言桑？】  
  
意识深处一片沉寂。没有任何回答。  
  
【言桑！言桑……言！】  
  
一股莫名的惊惶袭上心头。  
  
“……纲！”  
  
终于停下了不断重复的呼唤，阿纲缓缓地眨了眨眼，意识从识海深处退出，逐渐与外界接驳，眼前的景象也慢慢地重新映回视网膜上。“……里包恩？”  
  
Reborn黑色的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他，看上去就像是恐怖片里的鬼娃。明明是很恐怖的景象，却莫名地让他安心了一点。“怎么回事？”语气很严肃。  
  
阿纲不知道自己刚才一动不动地坐在床沿，双眼无神，对外界的呼唤一点回应都没有的样子有多吓人。他还沉浸在之前的惶恐与无措中，思维也有些混乱，下意识地向这个最信任的老师倾诉：“言桑，言桑他不知道怎么了，我呼唤了他很多遍，他都不回答，他是不是……”  
  
“冷静点，纲。”列恩幻化的大锤子看着吓人，砸在头上的痛感也不是很剧烈，显然是Reborn留了手。阿纲没有像往常那样捂着头抱怨，而是蜷缩起双腿，抱住自己，身体不自觉地颤抖着，像一个受了惊吓的孩子。  
  
“言纲那家伙果然还是跟过来了……”听到Reborn的这句低喃，阿纲才想起来，关于言纲寄宿在他身体里的事情他还没有来得及告诉任何人。“你现在能看到他吗？他状况如何？”  
  
“我看不到……我都不知道他是不是消失了……”阿纲的声音带上了一点哭腔。他将言纲赖以生存的火炎连同言纲本身一同吸走，真的不会造成伤害吗？言纲本来就说需要休养至少12个小时，却因为他而勉强自己醒来，为了安慰他还强行让火炎探出体外……  
  
现在的这种状态，他看不到言纲，除非言纲主动和他说话，他甚至无法确认言纲的存在，若是言纲就这么悄无声息地死去了，他也是无知无觉……  
  
“都说了让你冷静点了！”大锤子狠狠砸下。“说清楚点，到底是怎么回事？我们看不到也就算了，你也看不到吗？”  
  
阿纲缩起肩膀，然后揉了揉头：“很痛啊里包恩……”  
  
不过看上去倒是比先前平静一些。  
  
他把所有的事情悉数说了出来，生怕遗漏了什么细节让Reborn误判。  
  
听完后，西装婴儿一言不发。“……”  
  
Reborn长时间的沉默让他有些害怕。  
  
“里包恩，言桑他……”  
  
“应该不会有事。”一个柔和而沉静的女声响起。阿纲这才注意到房间里还存在着别人：“尤尼？”  
  
墨绿发色的女孩向他微笑：“请不用担心，像言纲先生那样的存在，只要维持供能，是不会轻易消散的。他只是需要一点时间来休养和调整，暂时没有足够的精力来回应您罢了。”  
  
阿纲稍微松了口气，又觉得奇怪：“尤尼小姐也知道言桑的事情吗？”  
  
尤尼点点头又摇摇头：“算是……有所耳闻，但并不是很了解，因为这是未来的纲吉君和白兰一起研究的事情。”  
  
阿纲听着觉得这话着实有些奇怪，Reborn倒是一脸了然：“那时候彭格列是联合玛雷隐瞒阿尔克巴雷诺的立场吗？”  
  
“是。”尤尼微微颔首。“那两位似乎对世界基石以至于自身的存在意义有所怀疑，而言纲君在其中究竟扮演着怎样的角色，到现在也没有定论。”  
  
“尤尼小姐……”关于七三的话题阿纲一向听不太懂，但尤尼的话让他隐约感到不安。  
  
Reborn出声打断：“好了，这个话题到此为止。阿纲，那个世界的事情你不需要了解太多，至少不是现在。”他顿了顿，又说，“趁着他还没有精力顾及外界的时候，我们来谈谈他的问题吧。”  
  
在经历了一些事情之后，Reborn似乎对言纲的身份有所怀疑。  
  
阿纲有些抵触谈论伙伴是否可靠，他的眉毛快速上扬了一瞬又下垂紧缩，声音有些激动：“言桑怎么了？就算白兰说了些奇怪的话，他一直以来对我们的帮助难道是假的吗！”  
  
一时冲动地吼完，他才慢半拍地反应过来——他刚刚，是吼了Reborn？由于家庭教师一贯的积威，他缩了缩肩膀，又觉得自己没做错什么，小幅度地挺了挺胸。  
  
但Reborn没有拿起锤子或枪教育他如何尊师重道，而是淡淡地说：“我在查看彭格列相关资料时，发现了一些有趣的事情。”  
  
“是……什么？”他侧过脸，显然是在排斥这个话题，却又找不到终止的方法。  
  
Reborn的目光有些奇异。“你应该知道，十年后我们遇到的人们，就己方成员来说，基本上都是在十年前就有交集的，除了泽田言纲。他是完全不存在与十年前的世界的，也就是说，除了他自己所展露的部分，我们完全没有额外了解他的可能。”  
  
确实，守护者们和Varia不提，像将尼二他们也都是在十年前就熟识的人。不过……“拉尔呢？”阿纲质疑道。  
  
“拉尔是门外顾问的一员，你可以问问你爸，确认一下对方的忠诚度。”  
  
“我不是说怀疑拉尔的忠诚度……不对，被你绕进去了！”阿纲有些窘迫地连连摆手。“我们不是在讨论言桑的问题吗？还有，就算十年前不认识的话，像斯帕纳、入江他们，不也被接纳了吗？”  
  
接纳入江还是Reborn的提议呢。  
  
“而且，明明一开始就是Reborn你要求我去接触言桑的啊。”  
  
“所以我强调的是‘没有额外了解他的可能’。”Reborn神情很严肃，“最初信任他，也是建立在不知道他的真实身份的前提下……产生怀疑，也是因为了解了更多的信息。”  
  
他清了清嗓子，说：“在彭格列人事部的资料里，没有关于泽田言纲的任何记录，包括最机密的档案。他没有正式的职位，甚至连‘首领近侍’都不是……没错，虽然这是很隐秘的职位，但按照规矩还是会有记录的，可是没有。他像是不存在于这个家族一样。只有几分任务报告之类的东西上，记载了疑似他的化名——也只是临时任务记录，而且是带有首领死炎令的高度机密的临时任命。”  
  
按理说Reborn不应该拿到这些机密，事实上，如果不是彭格列已经陷入前所未有的混乱，Reborn手上又有本来被十年后的泽田纲吉交给泽田言纲，又因为教学任务而转移的权限，以区区家庭教师的身份还真拿不到这份资料。不过阿纲显然没有考虑到这一层，一方面是他确实不了解黑手党内部的组织结构，一方面Reborn无所不知无所不能的印象实在种得太深。于是一时间，他竟不知道该怎样回应。  
  
“他最初告诉我他是首领的近侍，还给我展示了十年后你的签署了死炎令的任命书——当泽田纲吉确认死亡后，只要守护者不反对，他就会直接成为彭格列最高统领者。另外还有一份是要求他守护彭格列的，也签署了死炎令。死炎令理论上不可能被任何人伪造，按照当时的情况胁迫的可能也不高，所以我才会相信他。我本来认为他应当是被专门培养出来的替身之类的人物，不过……如果他是你的火炎的话，情况就可能完全不一样了。”Reborn意有所指。  
  
阿纲知道Reborn想说什么。言纲的话，理论上是可以伪造他的死炎令的。  
  
他捏了捏满是冷汗的手心，竭力克制声音里的颤抖：“可是……那有什么意义？”  
  
Reborn看向他，嘴角居然勾起一点弧度。“我不知道。”Reborn耸了耸肩，“我不知道这究竟有什么意义，事实上，这要取决于他自己的态度。现在的问题在于，没有人真正知道他在想什么。”  
  
我知道的。阿纲想要这样反驳，可还未开口就退缩了。‘我……真的知道吗？真的了解他心里在想什么吗？’  
  
“好了，我继续说。”Reborn有些不耐烦地打断了他的纠结，“泽田言纲没有正式的职位，但是他又比单纯的贴身侍卫做得更多——特别是在最近的两年，他被多次外派，甚至到达别的国家、别的大洲，有时候是辅助别人，有时候就是直接成为负责人。每一次都是由首领直接下令，赋予临时的权限和任务。而除了总部，他在同一个地方、和同一群人待在一起的时间，不会超过两个星期。你明白这意味着什么吗？他在彭格列家族里并不真正拥有任何权力，比守护者更像是首领的私兵——守护者好歹拥有明面上的专属部门，可以建立自己的势力，但他不一样，他几乎连结交其他人的可能都没有。不仅仅是因为他本身的性格，也有首领带来的限制。很少有人愿意主动与这种和首领关系过近的人交往，过短的相处时间连基本的互相了解都做不到。好吧，这么说有点太绝对了，但说实话，你也知道他不是自来熟的性格，不是么。”  
  
“你是说……十年后的我在阻止言桑和别人交朋友？”阿纲舔了舔嘴唇，觉得嗓子有些干涩。  
  
“不仅如此。你没发现吗？在这种情况下，没人真正了解他，除了十年后的你。他的性格、他的想法、他的身份、他真正的目标和愿望……这些都是他现在表现出来的，或者自己说出来的，并不能确认真假。还有，十年后的你对待他的态度太奇怪了。不赋予他实权却让他品尝权力的滋味，似乎信任他又限制他和别人的接触。还有，白兰的那番话，实在是很让人担心。”  
  
Reborn顿了顿，又说：“就算你不相信白兰的话，至少应当考虑一下初代的劝告。你说过他可以吸取你的火炎，甚至能控制你火炎的流向。他不希望被看到时，除了你之外任何人都看不到他，万一他有所隐藏，其实拥有无声无息地至你于死地的能力……说实话，晚饭前，刚起来的那个，不是你吧，阿纲。”  
  
阿纲咬住下唇，没有承认也没有否认。那时候……他确实感到了恐惧。  
  
“你好好想想，就算他真的是从泽田纲吉的火炎中诞生，现在也是一个强大而独立的‘人’了。你不明白吗？对泽田言纲来说，彭格列也好，泽田纲吉也好，已经成为束缚他的存在了。”  
  
“拥有丰富的知识，独立的人格，而且在有匣兵器当电池并且可以吸收别人的火炎的情况下，他是完全可以独立生活的。如果说最初他抱有对泽田纲吉的依赖，现在过去这么多年，很难说有什么改变。他或许不会抱有恶意，可你无法确认他的立场就是绝对支持你。更何况，你甚至不是那个‘泽田纲吉’。”  
  
阿纲安静地躺在床上，脑子里仍然在不断地翻来倒去重复Reborn的那几句话。他打心眼里反感防备同伴，更何况，那是在未来战场上朝夕相处的教官，与未来的他一模一样的、力量的半身，一直如父兄般照顾着他的人。  
  
就算有所隐瞒，言纲的立场又有什么好怀疑的呢？他忍不住回想起那日在能源室的情景。  
  
那样沉郁的悲伤，就连他这个局外人都几乎能感同身受。  
  
可是……有一点Reborn没说错。他又不是那个“泽田纲吉”。  
  
那个泽田言纲会全心全意守护的泽田纲吉，已经死了。一刀穿心，没有假死弹，连复活的可能都没有了。  
  
他转眼看到在小吊床上睡得鼻涕泡泡都出来了的Reborn，顿时觉得气不打一处来：凭什么这个害得他睡不着的家伙说完那些话还能睡得这么香啊！于是他翻了个身，气鼓鼓地拉好被子，硬是背对着那个小婴儿睡了。  
  
其实……并不是没有其他了解言桑的人。阿纲想，至少，长期留守本部的守护者……狱寺和库洛姆应该是比较熟悉言桑的。他和十年后狱寺只有一面之缘，但库洛姆可是留下了文字记录的！  
  
虽然是不知道靠不靠谱的同人本。  
  
同人本虽然有不少作者想象的成分，但它们的描述有一些共性。就像真实发生的宴会事件导致了同人本里不约而同地描写宴会play和女装play一样，同人本里所描述的，人物性格上的共性，很可能也是基于对事实的观察。  
  
可惜现在他们在十年前，就算他觉得自己能忍着羞耻之心把那些本子重读一遍，也没办法问库洛姆重新借——多半还在十年后地下基地里呢。  
  
他不禁有些懊悔——那么要面子做什么，那些都是多么珍贵的资料啊！如果能用这些来说服Reborn的话……Reborn应该会觉得比他自己带着主观情绪的猜想要靠谱得多。  
  
阿纲并没有注意到自己的节操正在渐渐丧失。估计是被各种乱七八糟的人和乱七八糟的事荼毒得久了，不得不慢慢适应。  
  
其实，根据他能记得的部分，他倒不是担心Reborn所担忧的问题。正相反，他担心的是……  
  
闭上眼，再次陷入熟悉的黑暗。没了这段时间一直陪伴他的温暖火炎，他竟觉得无法适应这无尽的黑暗与寂静。他失落地把脸埋进被子里——这样能暖和些，今晚呼唤了无数次的三个音节自然地凝结成思维的语言，向那一无所有的深渊发送：  
  
【Kogoto……】  
  
一片安静。‘我在期待什么呢？’他自嘲了一句，正准备逼迫自己入睡，以应付明日的初代考核，却不期然地听到一个渺远的声音。  
  
【纲吉。】  
  
像羽毛一样轻柔，似乎只消一阵风就可以吹得无影无踪。  
  
幻觉么？阿纲瞪大了眼睛，心脏剧烈地跳动起来。他咽了口口水，带着期待与惶恐。【言桑？】  
  
【是我。】这一次的声音听上去离得近了些。他感觉到一部分并不属于他的火炎慢慢地从身上剥离，在空中缭绕，凝聚，最终形成一个有些虚幻的人影。阿纲翻身改成仰躺，正对上一双安静的焰色双眸。柔和的金红色，温暖得让人心酸。  
  
言纲先是瞥了一眼床头的闹钟，然后看向他。【这么晚，还睡不着吗？】  
  
【嗯……】阿纲看向还在沉睡的Reborn，终究不愿出声打扰，而是选用了对他来说比较吃力的精神交流。【言桑，已经没事了吗？】  
  
【啊。能量已经稳定下来了。】火色的人影点点头，然后，很郑重地“说”：【谢谢你，纲吉。如果不是你一直呼唤我的名字，我恐怕无法保持现在的模样。】  
  
“诶？”阿纲小小地惊呼出声。他没想到自己惊惶无措时自欺欺人的举动居然真的起了作用，有些窘迫地摇了摇头，却还记得使用意识传话，【我没做什么啊……这是言桑自己的努力。】  
  
也不想想，Reborn身为第一杀手的敏感度，身边一点风吹草动都能察觉到。他那么睡不着翻来覆去的，又有言纲操纵火炎的能量反应，Reborn还能睡得着？  
  
【是你让我保持了自我。】赤金的眸子安静地注视着他，里面跳动的燃烧的焰是那样的耀眼，让他一时竟难以直视。他知道言纲一直冷淡得让人怀疑他是否感情淡漠，或者就是因为生命形式不同而无法拥有人类的情感，但现在那双眼睛里炽烈的情绪却让他直白得让他有些害怕。他知道那是因为他，却不完全是因为他。他想起先前隐隐约约的怀疑，更为这份明显存在问题的情感而恐惧。  
  
于是他稍微移开眼，笨拙地转移话题：【那个，言桑……】脑中的画面从初代考验开始一路变化，最终定格在初代精致冷漠的面容上，【为什么那么反感初代？】  
  
在空中缭绕的火炎似乎凝滞了一瞬。【因为初代创造了彭格列。】  
  
令人哭笑不得的理由。阿纲扯了扯嘴角。也许，这就是他永远不会像Reborn一样怀疑言纲的原因。泽田言纲对泽田纲吉的感情，永远诚挚地让人无法生出一点质疑。  
  
【为什么……你，不喜欢彭格列吗？】  
  
【我讨厌彭格列。】空中的人影强调了主语。他很难得的，激烈而直白地表述了自己的喜恶。【彭格列的存在让他痛苦。】  
  
阿纲突然有想要流泪的冲动。  
  
【但是、但是！所有人都说未来的我是个好首领，是最适合彭格列的人……】他不知道自己为什么要这么激烈地反驳。明明是他最讨厌的言论，被其他人以各种各样的方式重复了无数遍后，连他自己都要相信了，可偏偏有人在这时候否认。如果承认了，那他先前所经受的痛苦都算什么？！  
  
【泽田纲吉确实是最适合彭格列首领之位的，但彭格列不适合泽田纲吉。】  
  
眼眶有些发热。心脏剧烈地抽痛着，有什么闷在鼻腔里，堵得发酸。  
  
【言……】他像是要寻求什么支持，再次呼唤那三个音节。没有加敬称。【我不喜欢彭格列。我也不想当黑手党。】  
  
半空中的火焰人似乎笑了一下。【我知道。】  
  
同样的对话，却不是同样的心境。  
  
虚幻的身影从空中降落，停留在他的身侧。【我知道你有很多想问我的事情。我确实有所隐瞒，也对你说了谎……现在，已经没必要瞒下去了。你想知道什么，我都会告诉你的。】  
  
【嗯。】阿纲弯起嘴角，像是得到了最郑重的承诺，安心下来。但等了许久，却不见下文。  
  
【言桑？】  
  
言纲指指闹钟：【你想现在问吗？已经很晚了。熬夜对身体不好，小心长不高。】  
  
呃……阿纲郁闷地拉起被子盖过脑袋，结果被子却被一双手扯下。那双手替他细细地掖好被角，又稍稍梳理了他乱糟糟的头发。除了妈妈之外，没有人会对他做这么亲密的事情。他有些害羞和别扭，却没有拒绝。  
  
【晚安。】  
  
【晚安。】他回应道，乖乖闭上了眼。熟悉的温暖再次笼罩了他。  
  
他知道言纲身上还藏着很多秘密。他甚至还没有来得及问言纲为什么能够控制他的身体。Reborn已经向他警告了，言纲很可能会做出威胁到他的事情。  
  
但在这份他用了半个月时间来习惯的温柔的笼罩下，他把这些都忘得一干二净。那个伤痕累累的苍白灵魂在火炎的护佑中，沉浮于真实和梦境的狭缝，最终陷入了安稳的沉眠中。


	24. Chapter 24

首先提出考验的是初代雨守。  
  
这个消息是早饭时Reborn告诉他的。据说初代雨守在昨天下午就已经宣布，不过他当时没有和山本在一起，并不知道。  
  
雨守……也就是说，第一个是山本吗？阿纲微不可查地松了口气。  
  
山本是一个很可靠的人。从黑曜战的犬开始，甚至指环战的斯夸罗，无论多么可怕的对手，只要交给他，他就几乎没输过。就算是幻骑士，不也在Choice里被找回场子了？  
  
如果是山本的话，应该不会出什么大问题的。  
  
不仅仅是阿纲，所有人几乎都是这么想的。大家都笑着鼓励山本拿下首胜，就连一直和山本不对付的狱寺也臭着脸说“要是你失败了给十代目丢脸，我可不饶你！”内心的信任却是遮掩不了。  
  
看到狱寺身边的风和山本身边的可乐尼洛，想起Reborn之前的话，阿纲突然冒出一个可怕的猜测：“里包恩……你之前说的家庭教师，不会是彩虹之子吧？”  
  
“对啊，我都说了，是‘最强’嘛。”Reborn很无所谓地端着和他身材完全不符的咖啡杯。  
  
是啊，呵呵。世界上最强的七人嘛，原来是最强来当家教而不是最强的家教……阿纲抽了抽嘴角。Reborn还真是大手笔，天知道他怎么能请得动这些人。  
  
“按照火炎属性分配，一人一个，顺便，就像你想的那样，身为晴之子的我是负责教导笹川了平的。”将最后一口咖啡喝完，Reborn放下杯子，优雅地拿出餐巾擦擦嘴，然后几个跳跃便消失了：“Ciao，ciao~”  
  
“喂，里包恩！”阿纲慢半拍的呼喊很显然是无法唤回一向专断独行的Reborn的。他低下头，难得的没有自家恶劣家庭教师的捉弄可以安稳地吃完早餐，眼里却有些落寞。  
  
Reborn这次，去当别人的家庭教师了啊。  
  
不过按照属性分配，他的家教就是大空之子……尤尼吗？他抬眼对上一双含笑的海蓝色眸子。尤尼冲他微微一笑。  
  
他有些窘迫地重新低头，几乎要把整个人都埋进盘子里。心里却是有疑虑的：尤尼她没问题吗？明明自己也只是个孩子啊……  
  
“泽田，你的作业呢？”  
  
对上小组长那张公正执法的脸，阿纲慌乱地摆了摆手：“那个，我之前几天都请假了啊，作业还在老师那里呢。”  
  
“哦，对哦，你们几个都请假了……”小组长托着下巴若有所思，“怪不得这几天莫名的清净了不少。”  
  
喂喂，你就直说我们经常搞出大动静来好了……话说这也不怪我们啊，都是Reborn的错！阿纲内心疯狂吐槽。不打架的时候，他通常都是吐槽役的重要担当，一点也没个主角样子。  
  
等小组长走了，阿纲才忍不住扭头对狱寺抱怨：“话说为什么这几天我们还要上学啊……”  
  
恢复上学是Reborn的建议。当然，按照Reborn的性格，他说是建议，其实就是“要么乖乖听从我的建议要么去三途川旅游”的强制要求了。  
  
Reborn认为他们身体基础素质的训练已经达到一个瓶颈，继续强化训练只会过犹不及，只要保持基础的锻炼就足够了。多余的时间，与其胡思乱想，不如回去上课。  
  
“上学可是学生的本分。”家庭教师大人振振有词。  
  
于是，大家都只能老老实实来到学校。哪怕是今晚有考核的山本也不能例外。  
  
颓废地坐在课堂上，撑着下巴迷迷糊糊地听着老师的催眠曲。是他最讨厌的场景，却让他真正放松下来。没有繁重的训练，没有生死相搏，就算是开小差，最严重的后果也不过是被罚站。  
  
去他的黑手党，去他的拯救世界，他只是个普通学生罢了。  
  
当然，说是这么说，他也不至于因为感恩平凡的生活而一反常态地好好听课。比起听老师讲那些听不懂的知识，他更愿意利用这些时间做点更有意义的事情。  
  
【在杰索家族刚刚崛起的那段时间里，他和白兰是很好的朋友。他们一起研究彭格列和玛雷，这两套超A级指环的秘密，最终发现了七三的存在。  
  
那时候他们只是隐约意识到基里奥内罗——就是大空之子尤尼原本的家族，与七三的关系，对那时候的家族首领艾丽娅有所防备。  
  
除了研究七三之外，他们的私交也很好。同样身为年轻的首领，他们很有共同语言。如果不是后来的事情，说不定他们会成为至交好友。我也是因为一直跟着他，才和白兰熟悉起来的。白兰对我很感兴趣，但他坚决拒绝让白兰研究我。  
  
他早就知道白兰能够沟通平行世界的能力。他也知道白兰在平行世界毁灭过别的彭格列家族，杀死过泽田纲吉。但他告诉我他相信白兰。】  
  
阿纲听得很认真，连佯装做笔记的动作何时停止了都没注意。【那，这个世界也是因为我的天真而……】他觉得说不下去了，【明明那个我有机会阻止……】  
  
【不对，没这么简单。】言纲严肃的语气打断了他的自怨自艾。他敏锐地察觉言纲不是单纯的安慰，耐心地等着言纲的解释。  
  
【其实这件事很奇怪……白兰原本，确实不是这样的。原本他的眼睛里有野心，但更多的是好奇和叛逆。但现在，只剩下强烈得近乎虚假的野心了。】  
  
阿纲扣了下桌子。“虚假”？他似乎抓住了什么，不过他知道的信息实在太少，并不足以让他得到真相。  
  
【白兰希望毁灭旧世界，创造新世界。而他反对，因为他无法舍弃旧世界的人们。白兰后来和他发生争执，主要就是因为这件事。之后白兰决定与阿尔克巴雷诺合作……我不知道为什么，本来决定合作的他最后选择了杀死其他阿尔克巴雷诺，控制阿尔克巴雷诺的大空。很奇怪不是吗？他本来是期望毁灭与新生，但不知从何时开始，所有人都认为他要统治世界，而他自己似乎也渐渐这么认为了。】  
  
【他的想法是为什么改变的？他并不是一个充满控制欲的人，统治世界对他来说应该只是达成目的的手段，他为什么会把这种一点意义也没有的事情当做终极目标？更何况这和他原本的想法完全相悖。本来我们都以为是入江干扰甚至控制了他，但现在看来，不是入江的问题。那么，是谁？】  
  
他咽了口口水，只觉得一股寒气从慢慢地爬上脊背。仿佛有某个庞然大物在背后，带着恶意凝视着他。那是比白兰可怕得多的存在。  
  
【在发现白兰的不对劲之后，他基本上和白兰断绝了来往。我感觉他似乎下了什么决心，但是……纲吉，老师在叫你。】  
  
【啊？】阿纲一开始还没反应过来。等他意识到自己这是在课堂上时，便对上英语老师不悦的眼神。  
  
【老师叫你起来回答问题。】  
  
阿纲不想惹老师生气，立即站了起来。然后他又陷入茫然无措之中：呃……然后呢？  
  
他刚刚根本没听课啊！鬼知道老师问了什么！好吧，按照他的英语水平，就算知道问题也回答不出来。  
  
他支吾了一会儿，眼看着老师眼露不耐，正打算拿他当典型讨论上课开小差问题。  
  
【选B。因为是固定搭配。】  
  
磕磕巴巴地按照言纲的话一句一句地重复。老师脸色仍是不太好看，但看在他答对问题的份上也没过多为难，就让他坐下了。  
  
【呼……真羡慕那个我，有言桑在的课堂一点都不用担心了。】  
  
感叹完他又有点心虚，言纲会不会觉得他太不思进取了？还没来得及补救，言纲的话让他顿时后悔自己的随心之言。  
  
【……他没有机会上完高中。我能够和他沟通的时候，他早就离开学校了。】  
  
阿纲愣了愣。是呢，他在想什么？未来的路早就确定了，他会成为一个黑手党，成为彭格列的Boss。黑手党需要普通人的学校生活吗？不需要。  
  
和他自己的意愿无关。  
  
午休的时候，他吃完午饭，和狱寺说过有事要和言纲谈了之后，就一个人坐在天台发呆。  
  
【关于火炎供应这一块，我确实欺骗了你。我在最初一直待在他身边，只能从他那里得到火炎，也没有注意这个问题。直到某一次，因为一个意外，我吸收了Xanxus先生的愤怒之炎。  
  
那个事件让我确认了两件事。第一，我可以吸收别人的大空之炎，甚至，别的种类的火炎。第二，吸收别人的火炎会增加我的实力。表现为能够更加熟练地运用火炎以及……自由度增大。  
  
火炎是由强烈的意志而点燃的。大空的意志，会比其他人强烈得多。我在吸收火炎的同时，也会受到那份意志的影响。所以后来他要求我只吸收他的火炎，如果不加以限制，我总有一天会迷失自我。  
  
也是在那次之后，我才拥有了实体化的能力。  
  
我不是不能吸收别人的火炎，但那对我来说是很危险的事情。对你来说，也是。】  
  
【所以，那时候，你也是……】  
  
【嗯，白兰的野心很强烈。】一只温暖的大手挤入他的手指与粗糙石壁的间隙，阻止了他无意识伤害自己的动作。【不要伤到手，你还要靠它战斗。】  
  
他现在正坐在天台的边缘，两条腿在半空中晃荡，双手撑在边沿垂直的直角上，手指因为内心的情绪而紧紧抠着石壁。这个位置很危险，不过也是能够俯瞰校园的绝佳席位。他平时不会做这样大胆而冒险的行为，但现在言纲在边上，他相信言桑是不会让他掉下去的，于是就有些肆无忌惮。  
  
火炎构成的宽大手掌裹住他的手指，金橙色的眼眸在阳光下泛着暖意。【我已经没事了，纲吉。】言纲好像已经完全洞悉了他的想法。  
  
指尖磨破一点皮并不算什么要紧的伤。阿纲把自己的手抽回来，也觉得自己有些失态。他那次真的被言纲消失的可能吓坏了。  
  
既然已经出来，言纲似乎一时半会儿也不打算回去，就坐在了他身边。  
  
【接下来……是控制身体问题。附身状态下，我可以在他不反对的情况下控制他的身体。也就是说，只要他出现一点点抵触情绪，我就无法继续控制。对于他的火炎，也是一样。吸取，或者操纵，必须得到他的允许。在你身上似乎也是相同的情况，我倒是有点意外，你潜意识里居然对我一点防备都没有。如果你很介意的话，下次我不会这么做了。】  
  
“没、没有啦！”阿纲连忙摆手，【确实，一开始有点害怕……不过现在知道是怎么回事了，也不是说反感言桑这么做……】他突然抓到什么。等等，其实当时的场景，言纲没什么必要操控他的身体吧？没有危急情况，却要冒着暴露能力的危险而控制他的理由……  
  
【言桑，是故意的？是想提醒我？还有Reborn？】  
  
【嗯。】言纲垂下眼，视线落在空处。【我不确定得到白兰的火炎之后自己会出现什么变化。当时也无法离开你的身体，如果不提醒你，你不会意识到我对你来说有多危险。】  
  
阿纲不太喜欢听这种话。【反正言桑不会伤害我的。】有些赌气地说。Reborn也就算了，为什么言桑自己也要说这种让他防备的话啊？  
  
言纲转过头，安静地看着他。【确实。如果真的出现那种情况，我会在失控之前自杀。反正现在自裁的权限已经回到我手上了，留给你一团不受控制的火炎，总比留一个对你有恶意的意识在你体内好。】  
  
阿纲被言纲那么干脆地说出的“自杀”一词吓得都没有在意其他可疑的话。【不要把那么可怕的话随便挂在嘴上啊！】  
  
言纲没有再提这个话题。但是看他的表情，阿纲总觉得言纲并不是在说笑，而是很认真地考虑过这种可能。  
  
【如果是反过来的话，正如白兰所说，被驯服的火炎会完全听从使用者的指示。你在使用的时候应该能感受出来，你的死气之炎使用起来很顺手，很少出现难以操控的情况，对吧？】  
  
阿纲点头。就算是不太好用的刚之炎，在训练了一段时间之后也很听话了。  
  
【我毕竟是出身于他的火炎。我无法违背他的意志，只要是他所说出的对我的命令或要求，他本身的意愿越强，我就越难以违抗。因为我在吸收他的火炎的时候也在不断成长，我很担心有一天会伤害到他，所以我把那个权力交给了他。】  
  
“什么……权力？”阿纲不自觉地问出了声。  
  
言纲伸出右手，盯着自己的掌纹。【命令我死亡的权力。】  
  
阿纲深深吸了口气。他不愿意相信这个事实，但这句话直白得没有第二种理解方式，让他连自我欺骗都做不到。“你就这样，把命都交到他手上？”阿纲的声音有些颤抖。但是他所震惊的不仅仅是这件事。回想起言纲谈及那个他死亡时的怪异态度，某种更为可怕的猜想隐隐浮现。  
  
言纲却没有在意他在猜想些什么。【你的话，会比他的更容易违抗一点。不过，在自毁权限这一点上，你是和我共享这项权力——换句话说，我有权力自杀，当然，如果你觉得我会威胁到你，你也可以随时命令我自毁。】  
  
听了这么多，阿纲反倒冷静下来。【我有一个问题。】  
  
【怎么了？】  
  
阿纲转头，一手虚虚地搭在言纲的肩膀上（这时候言纲并没有实体化），盯住那双焰色的眼睛：“为什么只说你会对我造成威胁，而不说我对你来说更危险呢？”  
  
言纲愣住了。他似乎从来没有从这个角度考虑过。  
  
“对你来说，我只是同样拥有‘泽田纲吉’这个身份的陌生人吧，还是来自十年前的。但我这个陌生人却可以命令你去做你不愿意做的事情，甚至在你想反抗的时候杀死你。对你来说，我是更加危险的存在，不是吗？”  
  
焰色的眸子微微睁大。【荒谬！你……我有什么必要要怀疑你？我……】  
  
“难道言桑觉得你伤害我就是罪无可赦，我伤害你反而是理所当然？凭什么？”  
  
言纲避开了他的视线。他没有办法反驳他的话。【你做不出那样的事情。我相信你。】  
  
阿纲弯起嘴角。他已经听到了他想听的。“所以我的想法是同样的。我相信言桑不会伤害我，正如言桑相信我那样。”  
  
言纲像是第一次认识他那样打量着他。【诡辩。】  
  
这样呵斥着，语气却不严厉。  
  
阿纲轻轻地笑了出来。他正想说什么，却听见背后的呼唤：“纲君？”  
  
是京子的声音。阿纲紧张地一下子挺直了背，手忙脚乱地想要爬起来，却忘了自己是在天台的边缘。  
  
“小心！”  
  
在这声惊呼响起的同时，他已经被言纲和京子同时拉住了。半透明的身体彻底凝实，焰色的眸子里有些不满和埋怨。  
  
凭空出现的言纲大概把京子吓了一跳。等阿纲站稳，翻过栏杆的时候，京子还盯着言纲看了一会儿，才看向他，眼里还有未平息的惊惧。  
  
“纲君，你没事吧……抱歉，我不该突然喊你的。”  
  
“没关系的啦……不是你的错，怪我故意坐在那么危险的位置。”阿纲尴尬地挠了挠头，“而且言桑就在旁边，我不会有事的。”  
  
京子似乎仍是无法消除自己的愧疚，却没有再三强调这个话题，而是在向一旁的言纲打过招呼并道谢后，说出了自己本来的来意。  
  
“我是来送护身符的。”京子从口袋里取出一方手帕，小心地打开后摊开里面包裹着的几枚护身符，“是和小春还有碧洋琪小姐一起缝的，碧洋琪小姐教了我们几个很漂亮的花纹呢。”  
  
阿纲愣愣地接过：“诶？之前不是……”已经送过了吗？  
  
“是新做的。”橙发女孩笑着说，“之前的是用作相扑大赛……啊不对，是指环争夺战。”她捂住嘴，露出不好意思的神情，“之前说习惯了，现在就算知道了，好像也一时改不过来。”  
  
“所以……”阿纲收紧了手指，有所预感。  
  
“所以这些就是为了新的战役而缝制的。因为现在我们已经知道了一切，真正明白你们面对的是怎样的困境，所蕴含的心意也不一样了，所以一定要重新做一遍。”京子说得很认真。  
  
“京子……”阿纲一时不知道该说什么。他脑中是十年后，京子刚刚到来时就陷入危险，满脸惊惶地看着他的样子，只觉得喉咙被什么堵住了。他心里有千言万语要吐诉，最终笨嘴笨舌的自己却只能说出那句最苍白的话。“谢谢……还有，对不起。”  
  
“不必说对不起。”女孩双手背在身后，微仰起头看着他，“你们承担着比我们多得多的重担，尤其是纲君，你身上背负的东西太重了。不用为我们担心，我们也想帮上忙，哪怕只是能稍微让你轻松一点。”  
  
阿纲觉得自己的心理防线几乎要在那包容的眼神中熔化。为了防止自己情绪崩溃地说出些不该说的、关于这场战争的抱怨，他有些生硬地转移了话题。  
  
“那个，京子，只有你来送吗？”  
  
“啊，其实是分成了几批，我负责送……纲君的这一批。”京子说到后面声音轻了一些，视线也微微移开，脸颊攀上几缕红晕。  
  
看到京子的反应，阿纲也觉得有些不自在：“啊，那……麻烦你了，还找我找到天台上来……”  
  
“没关系的，狱寺君告诉过我具体位置……那，那等会儿纲君要记得把这些分发给大家，上面都写了名字的。”  
  
京子离开的时候有些匆忙，大约是害羞了。只留下阿纲待在原地，捧着护身符，一脸梦幻。  
  
“京子她……居然专门给我送护身符……”  
  
言纲走到他身边，看了一眼那方手帕：“橙色的是你的，还有山本、云雀、库洛姆、蓝波和拉尔。云守和雾守的我可以帮你带过去，拉尔小姐的就等回去再说吧。”  
  
云雀学长太凶残，库洛姆住得太远。言纲能代劳是再好不过了。不过……“言桑怎么知道是谁的？”  
  
明明只是看了一眼。  
  
“拉尔的那个，我看到名字了。其他看颜色和花纹就能猜出来。”  
  
好吧。阿纲挑出属于自己的那个。浅黄色的鲔鱼游曳于金橙色的浪花中，浪纹略微改动，倒有几分形似焰纹。  
  
“她对你有朦胧的好感，这个护身符应该是她亲手缝制的。”言纲突然开口把他吓了一跳。然后他的脸也红了起来。  
  
“现在追上去多说几句，可以增加好感度。”  
  
他又羞又气，大吼道：“闭嘴啦！为什么连言桑都开始八卦了！人设崩掉了啊喂！”  
  
下午的课程言纲又和他讲了些自己的事情。最重要的早上都说差不多了，于是下午基本上只是闲聊。阿纲惦记着晚上山本的测试，想去看他又担心影响他的状态，在竹寿司店门口转了好几圈才心神不宁地回家。  
  
“不知道为什么，有点担心……”  
  
山本比约定时间提前了一点到来。他大大咧咧地扛着竹剑，笑着和朋友们打招呼。看上去和平时没什么两样，阿纲却有些不安。  
  
【总觉得，山本的眼神和平时不同。】  
  
依旧是虚化的言纲观察了一会儿，也皱起眉。  
  
【他似乎有点焦躁。】  
  
按照惯例围了圆阵，阿纲在山本离开之前叫住了他：“山本！”  
  
山本停下脚步，回头，眼神有些疑惑：“怎么了？”  
  
阿纲皱着眉，神情很严肃：“不要勉强自己。”  
  
山本愣住了。他不自在地转了转头：“哈哈，阿纲，你在说什么啊。”然后像是怕再次被叫住似的，马上就头也不回地转身离开，“放心吧阿纲，我一定会赢的！”  
  
阿纲还想再冲过去，但一只手按住了他的肩膀。【这是他的试炼。】  
  
是的，这是山本自己的试炼……阿纲闭上眼，深吸一口气，努力让自己冷静下来。  
  
初代雨守一身狩衣，脸上始终带着一抹清和淡雅的微笑。即使取出了作为武器的变则四刀，他看上去也更像是一个温柔儒雅的翩翩君子，而非身经百战的初代彭格列最强剑士。  
  
山本则在初代雨守介绍过自己的武器之后，直接开匣，杀气腾腾：“真巧啊……我的武器，和你是一样的！”  
  
初代雨守微微一愣。山本没有等对方反应，直接攻了上去！  
  
“很好，就是这个气势！”一旁的大哥因山本的举动燃了起来。  
  
相比于同伴们的兴奋，阿纲却愈发地不安了。【山本他……是会炫耀武力的人吗？】  
  
山本和初代雨守的战斗很吃力。初代雨守不愧是从那个乱世西西里出来的，无论是战斗经验还是对火炎的运用都明显比山本高上一筹。但初代雨守打得有些奇怪。  
  
【不太连贯……而且有点留手的感觉。】  
  
【是指导战。】言纲在旁解说，【初代雨守在引导他正确的战斗节奏，以及演示火炎的应用。雨之炎居然还可以那样使用……不愧是初代。】  
  
【原来是这样……啊！】  
  
“山本！住手！”阿纲忍不住惊呼出声。  
  
只见山本居然调转了手中的剑，让剑刃直对着初代雨守刻意露出的后背砍去！  
  
阿纲急得握紧了拳头，恨不得立刻冲过去阻止。明明在指环战里生死之战时都坚持用刀背对敌，为什么现在却如此狠辣地使出杀招？更重要的是，山本的眼神……他一点都不想这么做，他是在强迫自己!  
  
为什么？为什么明明这么痛苦，还要逼迫自己违背原则？  
  
半空中的山本在听到阿纲的喊声之后顿了一下。然后他把手里的剑翻了个面，堪堪停在初代雨守面前。  
  
他最终没有乘人之危，而是选择正面应对。  
  
不知何时已经到达空中，似乎是随时准备着阻止的可乐尼洛松了口气，让法路歌带自己回到地面上去。  
  
初代雨守收了剑，发自内心地笑了出来：“看来你已经明白了，十代雨守。”  
  
山本长舒一口气。“是啊。如果不是阿纲再三提醒，我恐怕还发现不了吧。”他的表情不再是对战时的冷峻，而是和平时一样的大大咧咧的笑容，“我对胜利的执着太深了，以至于做出我平时绝对不会做的事情……抱歉呐，初代雨守。”  
  
初代雨守含笑点头：“没错。你以为你忍痛舍弃了‘无用的天真’，实际上却是失去了你最应引以为豪的冷静。雨之守护者的使命，就是成为恩惠万物的村雨，结束战斗，洗涤罪孽的镇魂歌。失去冷静的人，不配成为雨之守护者。”  
  
然后，他瞥了一眼阿纲，又回视山本，微微摇了摇头：“本应成为镇魂雨的你却让首领如此担心，这可不是雨守所为。”  
  
山本也肃了神情：“对不起，是我错了。”  
  
“能够意识到这一点就好。”初代雨守严肃的神色随着他的兵器一起消失不见，脸上重新挂上了温文儒雅的微笑，“那么，这次的考核结果，是不及格。”  
  
“诶？！”  
  
大家都被这个突如其来的发展吓到了。  
  
山本笑容一僵，脸色变得有些难看。“为什么？”  
  
初代雨守对着山本摇了摇头：“你本来懂了，现在却又不懂了。问问你的首领吧，他明白的。”  
  
被所有人目光集火后，阿纲愣愣地指着自己：“哈啊，我？我应该明白什么？”  
  
初代雨守却不管他们是怎么想的，身形逐渐淡去。“我会再给你一次机会。明日，同样的时间地点，我还会在这里等你。加油吧，十代目的雨守。”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉像是那种“禅机”小故事呢……


	25. Chapter 25

“所以说，山本是因为违背了内心坚守的道路，又因为这份痛苦无法保持冷静，才会被判定失败？”阿纲一边用毛巾胡乱揉着头发一边问。  
  
【是。】一旁虚幻的身影凝实。言纲看不过去他敷衍的动作，干脆夺过他的毛巾帮他擦。“在其他家族成员激动时，雨守应当起到平稳局面的作用，这才是雨守存在的意义。如果他连自己内心的平静都无法守住，又怎么能得到认可？”  
  
阿纲若有所思地点头：“确实，平时不管遇上多么焦急的情况，大家都很激动很不知所措时，只要听到山本完全状况外的“嘛~嘛~”，虽说会很想打他，但心里很奇怪的，就会立刻平静下来，所面对的困难似乎也没有原来那么可怕了。”  
  
“这些话你不该对我说，而是应该说给雨守本人。”擦过头发的毛巾用细微的死气之炎过了一遍，重新变得干爽。言纲把毛巾搭在他肩上，长的一边小心平整地掖进他的领口，以防掉落。  
  
阿纲缩了缩脖子：“痒。”他觉得这么细致没什么必要，却不好意思拒绝。  
  
“话说，明明头发也是用火炎就可以弄干了吧。”既然可以对毛巾这么做的话。  
  
言纲一本正经地拒绝：“会损伤发质。你希望少年秃头吗？”  
  
阿纲想象了一下那个可怕的画面，惊悚地摇头。  
  
“嘛，我觉得言纲说的很有道理哦。”伴随着奇怪的日本古典音乐出现的是一身和服的Reborn。“不管是秃头，还是谈心。”  
  
“干嘛cos我的脸啊里包恩！而且你要cos就专业一点，没事弄个地中海发型干什么，诅咒我吗？！”  
  
Reborn恍若未闻，自顾自地摇着扇子：“总之，根据现在的情况，很有必要来一次彭格列式谈心呢。”  
  
“彭格列式……”由于种种前科，阿纲都快对这几个字产生心理阴影了。  
  
“首领有着引导守护者的责任。当守护者陷入迷茫之中，首领私下里约见守护者并且进行心理疏导可是彭格列的惯例——言纲，你在未来应该见过吧。”  
  
“是。这并不罕见。”言纲点头承认。  
  
虽然内心抗拒，阿纲还是在言纲的“建议”——准确地说是请求下把自己能够用意愿控制言纲的生死的事情告诉了Reborn。那之后，Reborn对言纲隐隐防备的态度就不动声色地放下了。  
  
“如果‘信任’的行为涉及到不仅仅是自己的安危，所需要付出的就不止是相信的勇气了。在Reborn先生这样的位置上，他若是要相信一个人，不是那么容易的。你觉得六道骸也很危险？他是因为伙伴受到彭格列的保护和监视才能够做你的雾守的。Reborn先生并不是故意要怀疑我，找我的麻烦，他只是需要一个保证。”  
  
言纲是这样劝说他的。随后，又若有所思地说：“不仅仅是他需要我的一个保证……我懂了，其实他也是藉此通过你向我保证——彭格列愿意给予我信任。”  
  
阿纲弄不清这些弯弯绕绕的，只是发现Reborn没想象中那么冷酷无情后高兴了很多。  
  
“要我去谈心……”阿纲苦着脸。他是很想帮助朋友的，也不希望看着一直是个乐天派的山本就这样消沉下去。但……“我自己都没弄明白是怎么回事啊……”  
  
谈心，谈什么心？他现在都没搞懂本来看上去都过关了的山本为什么会在最后关头被判定不合格。明明他已经意识到自己的问题了啊。  
  
他之前已经苦思冥想了好久，眼下忍不住把求救的眼神投向他的家庭教师：“里包恩？你知道为什么吗？”  
  
“问我干什么？”Reborn事不关己地说，“你现在的家庭教师可不是我。”  
  
对哦，Reborn现在不要他了……  
  
“那你过来只是为了嘲讽我吗？！”阿纲有些崩溃地大喊，下一秒就被大锤子砸到地上。  
  
“哼，一天不管你你就反了天了？以为现在我不教你就管不了你？”Reborn冷哼一声。列恩从锤子变回原形，蹭了蹭Reborn的脸，像是在安慰他。“既然你不欢迎我，我就去找了平了。京子做的味增汤可是超级美味的呢。”  
  
“喂里包恩！”阿纲有些后悔。但就和早上一样，他还没来得及叫住Reborn，Reborn就已经几个跳跃消失得无影无踪。  
  
“唉，里包恩也不愿意帮我吗……”阿纲失落地低下头。幸好他还有一个求助对象：“言桑？”  
  
言纲还看着Reborn离开的方向，听到阿纲叫他，似乎猜到了他的想法：“我有些猜测，不过不是很确定。为什么不去问问你现在的家庭教师？”  
  
“我现在的家庭教师……尤尼吗？”阿纲抽了抽嘴角，神色有些微妙。  
  
说实话阿纲不太想麻烦尤尼。应该说，从一开始他潜意识里就没有向尤尼求助的念头。虽说尤尼身上也安着“阿尔克巴雷诺大空”这样厉害的名头，但和Reborn、可乐尼洛这些伪婴儿相比，外表年龄最大的尤尼反而看上去最像个孩子。  
  
他将尤尼当做自己庇护在羽翼下的保护对象，而非一个可求助、可依赖的人。  
  
不过在磕磕巴巴地说明了自己的来意之后，尤尼居然也没有表现出什么意外或勉强的神色。那样的神情，似乎早就预料到了他的求助。  
  
“纲吉君，很讨厌黑手党的世界吧。”  
  
如此直白的话语让他一时竟不知道如何回应。“那个、那个……”他支吾了半天，最终还是低下头，“对不起。”  
  
他这样的反应倒是把尤尼逗笑了：“为什么要道歉呢？”  
  
“嗯……”阿纲挠了挠头，最终还是决定诚实地说出心中的想法——不知道为什么，面前这个女孩似乎有种让人不由自主地倾吐内心的魔力。“因为……这样的我，让你们很失望吧，一直说着不想当黑手党什么的。总是在推卸自己的责任，总是在逃避现实，每次都要死到临头才想着要是早点努力一把就好了……”  
  
说着说着他的头越来越低。啊啊啊这么一字一句地说出口之后感觉自己真的好糟糕啊。  
  
他听到了女孩轻笑的声音，这让他更加沮丧了。  
  
“不用这么拘谨的，纲吉君，请不要用对待彭格列九代目的态度对待我，我现在并不是以‘家族首领’或者‘黑手党的前辈’的身份与你交谈的。”  
  
对上女孩了然的目光，阿纲讪讪一笑。她怎么知道他那一瞬间想到了九代爷爷？  
  
“我们是一类人，都是对里世界既有的规矩和惯例不满的人。某种意义上，可以说是很不适合这个世界。”尤尼的声音温柔而从容，“在没有改变世界的能力时，任何人都会被要求改变自己，而这种改变被赞誉为‘成长’。成长的过程中，可能会丢失很多重要的东西，但有一样是绝对不能丢掉的——”  
  
“……所以，她认为的那件不可丢弃的东西是什么？”言纲把手里的教科书翻过一页。  
  
“是‘本心’。”阿纲回忆着当时尼的眼神，重复那个词汇。  
  
“‘本心’吗……这种说法也没错。”言纲合上书，露出认真的表情，“我大概明白大空之子的想法了，和我所设想的方向差不多。”  
  
“到底是什么意思？”阿纲快要受不了这帮总是喜欢打哑谜的人了。就不能老老实实地直白地说出来吗？  
  
“我已经猜想到通过考核的方式，想来你的家庭教师和雨守的家庭教师也是知道的。但是，仅仅将通关方式告诉你们毫无意义，那就失去了考核的价值。其中蕴含的道理，必须由你们自己领悟到才行。”言纲将手指交错，双手搁在腿上，似乎是在思考该如何表述。  
  
“总之，就以‘成长’的角度来说吧。人类的文化总是喜欢鼓吹成长的好处，而你们来到十年后，不得不面对十分艰难的处境后，因为别人的劝导要求也好，因为外界的压力而自发的也好，都在努力地让自己快速成长，对吗？”  
  
虽说很想吐槽“人类的文化”这个表述，但言纲确实说出了他或者说他们内心一直困扰的事情，于是他只是点头。  
  
“可是成长未必是好事。我不是说这个过程中必然包含的痛苦，而是说，最终导向的结局也未必是好的。如果说你们是未经雕琢的璞玉，成长的过程就是逐渐失去身上的一部分，最后变成新的形状的过程。通常你们所听到的教导是，要忍痛去舍弃重要之物，那些被称为‘天真’的部分。可是对于雕刻家来说，难道对着璞玉大胆下刀就可以制造出完美的作品了吗？”  
  
阿纲对雕刻没什么了解，不过他隐约抓到了言纲的想法：“这种‘舍弃’也是有技巧的，对吗？”  
  
“不对。”然而言纲并没有按套路出牌，“‘舍弃’这个想法，本身就是错的。”  
  
“山本的错误，也是你们都很容易犯的错误。生命，天真，善良，原则，这些本来是十分贵重的东西，却被你们当做了可以用来交易的物品，觉得好像只要主动地丢弃，就可以换来成熟。成长不是那么容易的事情，那些东西也没有那么廉价。成长的痛苦，是‘打磨’的痛苦，而不是‘割舍’的痛苦。”  
  
接着，他突然把话题转到阿纲身上：“比如你。你讨厌伤害别人，所以讨厌战斗。但是现在你在不断磨炼战斗的技巧，也希望自己变强。你不得不违背自己的本性，是为了赢得艰难的战斗，获取声望，为将来得到至高无上的权力而铺路吗？”  
  
阿纲摇摇头：“谁会想要黑手党首领的权力啊！”  
  
“Xanxus。”言纲轻飘飘地噎了他一句，又问，“你是感念于自己的血统，为了能够振兴彭格列而想要变强的吗？”  
  
阿纲用食指挠挠脸：“虽然这么说有点过分，但除了那些认识的人之外，我真的不想管彭格列的死活……”也是看在言纲对彭格列好像没什么感情，他才敢这么说。  
  
“你是为了拯救世界而想要变强吗？”  
  
“不是！我一点也不像少年漫主角好吗！话说问题越来越离谱了啊！”  
  
“你是为了获得更多异性的青睐，或者获得更多人的崇敬而想要变强吗？”  
  
“咿……可能有一点点……”阿纲只觉得有两团热气冲上脸颊，目光变得有些躲闪，“只有一点点！而且才不要很多异性，只要……只要那一个就够了……”说着说着，他几乎要把脸埋到桌子底下。  
  
“所以，你想要变强的理由是？”  
  
“啊？”虽说有前面的铺垫，这种应该出现在少年漫里的台词还是让他觉得有些诡异，尤其是——说这话的人还是言纲。因为语气太过严肃，他也很认真地考虑了一会儿，才回答：“我想，果然是为了朋友们吧。”  
  
“为了大家能从白兰手里活下来，为了大家能不受威胁地彻底回到自己的时代，为了以后还能每一天每一天一起上学，一起打闹，一起被Reborn恶整……呃，最后一个还是算了。以前一起欢笑的日子，之后也想继续下去。回归过去的日常，所有人都在里面的日常，这就是我变强的理由吧。”  
  
他伸手抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发：“嗯……大概就是这样，好像和点燃火炎的觉悟差不多……不对本来就是差不多的东西啊！”  
  
言纲的神色里没有意外。阿纲的答案，他大概早就知道了。“所以，你只需要坚持这份‘本心’前行就可以了，是为守护而变强，而不是为变强而变强。成为实践你的本心的阻碍才需要改变，其他与这份本心无关的、可以让你变得更成熟的建议，你都可以忽略。而每当这份改变涉及那些重要之物时，最重要的一点是：你是被迫要让它们经受砥砺，而不是为了逃避砥砺的痛苦干脆地丢弃它们。那只会显示你的懦弱和愚蠢。”  
  
“无论是在里世界也好，在其他的规则下也好，只有坚守本心的人才知道自己该走向什么方向，而随便丢弃重要之物的人，自以为是擅长变通，其实下场都不会太好。”  
  
“所以任由世界打磨的人终究会被世界同化，对吗？”阿纲若有所思地点点头。  
  
“不，比那要糟糕得多。”焰色的眸微敛，“任由世界打磨的人，会失去一切能失去的东西，最后连适应世界的本钱也一起失去。毫无坚守的人，连活下去都做不到。”  
  
阿纲躺在床上时仍在思考和言纲的这番对话。他盯着漆黑的天花板，慢慢地把右手按在心脏的位置。  
  
很奇怪。明明是一番很严肃的对话，讨论的也是比较沉重的东西，他却从中获得了一点慰藉。那份沉重，恰到好处地平复了自从前往未来世界、不，或许是自从第一场战斗开始，隐约出现的那份焦躁，将那颗不安的心安定下来。  
  
或许是因为他终于发现。这个世界没有他想象得那么好，也没有他想象得那么坏。把世界想得太好或者太坏的人，都是因为把这个世界看得太简单。  
  
“……所以说，如果你丢弃自己的坚守，就一定会同时丢掉更多的东西，而且也未必能换到你想要的。请把自己从‘天真是错的’，‘胜利才是一切’，‘一定要消灭面前每一个敌人’之类的束缚中解脱出来，好好想想自己真正想要的是什么，然后才决定怎么做吧，山本！”  
  
结束了长篇大论的阿纲咽了口唾沫润润干燥得要冒火的嗓子，还觉得不够，干脆把手里的凉茶一口气灌到嘴里。  
  
做完这一切，他才发觉自己的行为不那么礼貌，于是从之前那种‘人生导师’的奇妙气场中脱离出来，尴尬地笑了笑。  
  
他们现在在山本家的道场里。山本失败后一直在道场里练剑，连学校都不愿意去了。阿纲在山本叔叔的引导下掀开帘子时被山本抑郁苦闷的神情吓了一跳，即使是后来山本看到他就立即换上笑脸，那个神情仍在他脑中挥散不去。  
  
得知他的来意，山本好像松了口气，又有些沮丧。山本叔叔啊哈哈笑着先行离去，而山本则端了两杯茶，两人席地而坐。  
  
阿纲才坐下就迫不及待地将自己昨天所领悟的道理一股脑儿地倒给了山本——他生怕自己耽搁着耽搁着就忘了什么细节。全程山本只是听着，脸上没有惯常的笑容，看上去竟有些可怕。  
  
“呃……山本？”阿纲小心翼翼地问。山本看上去实在不太妙，是对他说教的口吻生气了吗？还是说被他有些过于直白的话语刺伤了内心？  
  
“阿纲……”山本摸了摸下巴，突然露出一个灿烂的笑容，“阿纲刚才的样子，好像找学生谈心的班主任啊！”  
  
“喂！”  
  
“哈哈，开玩笑的。”山本摆了摆手，明黄色的眸子里泛着轻松的笑意，“我明白自己错在哪里了。真是，这样一点都不像我呢。”  
  
看到山本确实是恢复了正常，阿纲也松了口气，脸上流露出纯粹的喜悦来：“也是我们的错啊。我们太依赖你了，因为你很可靠就期待着你能做好一切，以信任的名义擅自地给你增加压力。其实，你只要尽力去做就好，而你遇到困难时，也可以尽情向我们求助的。”  
  
“是这样呀……”山本笑了笑，低下头看着茶杯里自己的倒影，“对不起呐阿纲，让你担心了。”  
  
“不对。”阿纲严肃地摇头，纠正道，“你应该说：‘对不起，我没有及时告诉大家我的困扰。’”  
  
山本有些愕然地对上阿纲肃然的眼神。场面凝固三秒后，两个少年同时爆发了大笑。  
  
“哈哈哈……”山本捂着肚子，眼里最后的一点阴霾也消失了，“对不起，对不起，阿纲，我应该早点找你的，你真的很擅长谈心。不管是我想跳楼轻生的那一次，还是这一次……你已经救了我两次了。”  
  
“哈哈……我觉得我没做什么……山本你不嫌弃我颠三倒四的话语真是太好了……”  
  
“没关系，反正中间我也没太认真听啦！”  
  
“……好过分啊！就算没听也不要这么诚实地说出来啊！”  
  
不管怎么说，山本的心结总算是解开了。虽说他也没想到山本的遵从本心就是告诉初代雨守：“我不想和你打架，你又不是坏人。要打，只打练习战，因为你的剑术很棒。”  
  
在他们目瞪口呆之际，初代雨守却笑呵呵地说：“我本来也不打算和你战斗啊。那时候，只是想给你看看我的武器罢了。”  
  
然后，初代和十代的雨守，守护者中最让人难以理解的存在，就一起愉快地聊了起来。一阵唠嗑后，初代雨守满意地颔首：“我很欣赏你，山本君。那么，你这一次的考核结果，是合格。”  
  
于是，在这一系列没人能看懂的操作之后，山本继承成功，在一堆落地的下巴的背景映衬下，傻乎乎地笑了起来。  
  
告别山本后，他一掀起帘子就看到旁边靠墙站着的言纲。  
  
“噫……言桑？”  
  
是一直在这里等他吗？  
  
言纲看向他，站直身体，对他伸出手——这一系列动作很流畅，好像已经做过了无数遍似的。  
  
但是，在将要触及他的手指的一瞬间，言纲把手收了回去。言纲转过身：“走吧，现在还能赶在下午第二节课前回去。”  
  
“哦……”阿纲快走几步跟上言纲的脚步，“刚才我说的那些话，言桑都听到了吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
呃……阿纲突然觉得有些羞耻。那些心灵鸡汤一样的话，说给山本一个人听就算了，居然还被第二个人听到……  
  
虽然言纲昨天也对他说过类似的话，毫不笑场地。  
  
“你确实很有心理疏导的天赋。”  
  
这算……夸奖吗？  
  
阿纲突然想起昨天Reborn坑他时说的话，有些在意：“对了，未来我不会真的天天找守护者谈心吧？”  
  
“不。”阿纲一口气还没舒完，就被下一句呛到了，“频率没那么高。”  
  
“也就是说还是有的吧！我这个首领要干的活儿也太多了吧，又要参加舞会又要精通各项运动又要兼职心理医生的，话说为什么不直接找个专业人士非得我这个半吊子上啊彭格列究竟是有多穷啊喂！”  
  
“谈心是增进首领和守护者之间感情的彭格列惯例活动。”言纲似乎是完全免疫吐槽攻击的，甚至还能从他那一长串吐槽中捡出重点逐个回答。“另外，并不是没钱请医生，而是因为守护者知道的隐秘不能随意向外人透露。他不想用一个心理医生就杀一个，所以只能按照惯例由首领对守护者进行疏导。”  
  
“用一个就杀一个什么的，完全是黑帮的桥段吧……咦不对那个我本来就是黑手党老大……”阿纲有点心塞，立即转移了话题，“那首领怎么处理？找守护者吗？”  
  
言纲突兀地沉默下来，摇了摇头。“有些信息即使是守护者也没有知道的权限，而且作为首领的烦恼，并不是守护者可以完全理解的。”  
  
“那，那个我万一出了心理毛病怎么办？”阿纲是带着玩笑意味问出这句话的，出口的瞬间脑中突然闪过在训练室的对话。他想要收回却来不及，只听见言纲低沉了一些的声音。  
  
“只能自行调节，没有别的选择。”


	26. Chapter 26

“首先在这里添一条辅助线，然后根据XX定理……”  
  
阿纲出神地盯着卷子上的几何图形，嘴里咬着的铅笔随着牙齿的动作一上一下。沉静的声音如水般流过他的耳朵，却没有在他的脑子里真正留下印迹。  
  
流畅的解说声突然停了。言纲放下手里的教科书，书脊与桌面的磕碰声让阿纲猛地清醒过来：“听不进去？”  
  
“啊，我，唔……”他打了个激灵，慌慌张张地想要解释什么，最后只是丧气地低下头，自暴自弃式的承认，“是有点听不进去啦……”  
  
“在担心考核的事情？”  
  
“……是。”  
  
阿纲沮丧地应着，突然开始疯狂地抓挠自己的头发：“啊啊啊啊啊——都到这种生死关头了，为什么我还要在这里悠哉游哉地试图证明这俩看上去就一样的三角形全等啊！”  
  
“冷静一点。”言纲仍是很平静的模样。只是看他愈发烦躁不安的样子，又伸手按住他的肩膀，重复一遍，“冷静一点，纲吉。学会控制你的超直感，不要让它控制你。”  
  
阿纲愣了半天才反应过来：“呃……所以说我一直觉得莫名的焦躁，是超直感的缘故？”  
  
“也是因为你天生比较敏锐。”言纲没有继续这个话题，直白地问他，“学不进去的话，要不要干脆去训练？”  
  
“唔呃……诶诶诶？！”好像才理解对方话语里的意思，阿纲瞪大眼睛，先是惊喜，又陷入犹疑，“可是，里包恩不会同意的吧……”  
  
“会同意的。”言纲已经起身了，“Reborn先生只是希望让你们稍微放松一下过于紧绷的神经，毕竟战场的氛围对你们这些孩子来说还是太勉强了……不过，如果无法真正放松的话，与其这样焦躁下去，还不如用这段时间继续增强实力。”  
  
焰色的眸子静静地注视着他，里面看不出任何情绪，也无从得知眼睛的主人对此是赞同还是反对。  
  
阿纲踌躇了一下，同意了言纲的提议。  
  
他们来到了院子里，毫不意外地看到了漫天的繁星。未来还是夏末的时节，但原本的世界里现在已是接近深秋了，天黑得很早。不过借着月光和窗户漏出的灯光也基本上能看清周围的景物。阿纲转头看了看脚下一直被母亲细心打理着的草坪，犹豫着说：“言桑……真的要在这里？”  
  
先不说会不会把草坪弄得一塌糊涂，他们这两个用火炎战斗的……感觉完全是两个移动的火灾隐患啊。  
  
言纲在草坪的中央停下，点了点头。“不必担心，没有训练场的情况下，进行战斗训练是不现实的……所以要考虑的是别的提升实力的方法。之前一直有所顾虑，现在应该能达到要求了。”  
  
不是战斗啊……稍微有点失望，不过好奇心也一下子升了起来。他集中起精神，开始听言纲后续的话语：“……我现在所要教给你的，是如何使用我。”  
  
“……”还、还真是很有言纲风格的用语啊，“‘使用’什么的，又不是匣兵器……”  
  
“相对于匣兵器来说，使用我的难度会更高些。”  
  
“别一本正经地回答这种问题！感觉更奇怪了！”  
  
不管听上去多么充满槽点，为了快速提升实力，阿纲还是决定老老实实地听听看言纲的计划。  
  
“要想完全地利用我的力量，让我像现在这样完全地自由行动并不是最好的选择……维持自主的意识也是需要消耗不少火炎的。所以，需要通过某种方式将我们的精神链接起来，从而以你的思维为主导，更加高效地使用这份力量。”  
  
其实言纲的话语里已经很明显地透露了某些信息，但是，或许是因为焦虑于要迅速提高实力，又或许是因为在隐隐地逃避着什么……阿纲终于还是选择了忽略。  
  
“那，要怎么做？”  
  
精神链接什么的，这种说法还是太虚渺了，特别是对于他这个精神力低下的普通人类。  
  
“前提条件是双方都对对方有足够的了解，这一点应该已经达到了。那么现在要做的就是尝试同步……”眼前的人形“呼”的一声溃散成流动的火炎，鲜亮的橙红在黑夜里格外醒目。  
  
【既然你能听到我的声音，问题应该不会太大。】  
  
又一次转换成精神交流的形式。不过，不知道是不是心理作用，阿纲总觉得这次所“听到”的“声音”似乎格外清晰。  
  
【接下来的操作会很依赖精神上的感知……现在，能感觉到我吗？】  
  
“手心有点……刺痛的感觉。”阿纲努力地试图从自己贫乏的词库里寻找出合适的形容，“像被蜡烛烧到的感觉，又像是突然碰了一块冰。”  
  
【这样么……】  
  
人形从逸散的火炎中凝聚而出。“你和他的答案不太一样。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“他当时的回答是，温暖的、柔软的不定型物，介于棉花与云朵之间，能感觉到握在手里的触感，但收拢手指时又会从指缝间漏出去。”  
  
“这么详细啊……唔，会有影响吗？”阿纲有点不安地问。  
  
“不，这只是在测试你潜意识里对我的看法……总之，先进行下一步吧。”言纲看上去并不想继续这个话题，“回想一下使用火炎的感觉。”  
  
“啊，哦……”阿纲乖乖照做。很快，一簇明亮的大空火炎就在胸前的指环上燃了起来。“这样？”  
  
“……不需要真的使用。还有，不是借助指环点燃火炎，而是用你自己的火炎。”  
  
“我自己的？”阿纲有些茫然地重复了一遍，“是指超死气状态？”  
  
“可以先这么理解吧……回想一下在超死气状态下运用火炎的感觉，但不要进入超死气状态。”  
  
是相当抽象的要求。阿纲苦着脸，努力试图回想：有什么感觉？不就是想用的时候就有一股热流在身体里流动，然后顺着掌心喷涌而出……啊咧？  
  
不知何时，一丛火炎已经从他的掌心燃起，而他却没有觉得自己进入了超死气状态。思维还是很迟钝……而且脑中充满了无意义的吐槽。  
  
“请记住整个流程。”言纲的身形再次虚化，“虽然看上去是火炎，不过只是以这种外形表现出来而已……接下来我也会转换成同样的形态，然后就是接触。”  
  
火色的触角轻轻地碰了一下他的“火炎”，瞬间，近乎触电般的刺激让他下意识地胡乱摆起手，连退了好几步。  
  
“哇啊！”  
  
手里的“火炎”也缩了回去。  
  
【密度还是太高了么……抱歉。】  
  
“啊哈哈，没事啦……其实不是很痛，只是没有心理准备，有点被吓到了……”  
  
漂浮在空中的火炎滞缓了流动，似是在沉吟的模样。【那就再来一次吧。这次需要你的参与。】  
  
“那……我要做什么？放开心防……之类的？”阿纲努力地回忆着自己看过的乱七八糟的小说和动漫。  
  
【不，你似乎误解了什么……】  
  
啧，果然不能随便带入小说的经验吗。  
  
【不是我进入你，而是你进入我。】  
  
“……”  
  
“什……么？”阿纲艰难地询问。  
  
【你才是主导者。对于人类来说，我的精神强度太高了。如果反过来的话……你会疯掉的。】  
  
火炎四散成更加破碎的形态，丝丝缕缕地环绕在他的身边。从他的视角来看，就像是无数亮色的绸缎在黑暗中忽隐忽现。  
  
【还是像之前一样，试着把“火炎”从体内探出。你应该是可以灵活地控制的……试着找到我，我会引导你进行链接。】  
  
“嗯……”因为有过一次成功经历，这次阿纲做得很顺利。跳动在手心的焰尖像是外延的触手，随着他的想法颤巍巍地扭动着。  
  
【闭上眼睛……视觉会干扰你的判断。用你的直觉来找到我的所在。】  
  
“好。”  
  
关闭了视觉，眼前瞬间变得一片黑暗。不过还是能隐约看见纵横的血管和透过眼皮传来的朦胧的光。阿纲试着让自己不要在意这些无关紧要的信息，下意识地去回忆超死气状态下心无杂念的感觉。  
  
然后，他“看到”了不一样的东西。  
  
世界一下子明亮起来。巨大的白色空间中，大大小小的光团围绕着他。有黑色的小核裹着一团光芒飞速划过，在空中拖曳出彗星样的尾巴。也有些一动不动、静静地漂浮着，棱状的核心匀速自转，周围的光晕漾出一圈圈的波纹，波纹又演化成独立的光团，在某一瞬陡然消失，又瞬间出现在相隔甚远的另一个地方。  
  
在这纷繁的图景中，他敏锐地发现了一些特殊的存在：那是一些很大的、感觉很“虚幻”的光团，用余光看到时甚至无法确认自己是否只是产生了幻觉，只有将注意力完全集中在其上时才能感觉到它们的存在稳定下来。而且，虽然分散在各处，却让人觉得它们之间似乎隐隐地存在什么联系。  
  
他“低下头”，试图去“看到”自己，却失败了——这种状态下，他好像无法观测自身。于是，他只好遵从直觉，外延出触手样的火炎，去触碰那些特殊的光点。  
  
一般人对“光”的感觉是什么呢？阿纲没学过什么电磁波、波粒二象性之类的知识，却也凭着直觉知道，光是无法和触觉联系起来的东西。可现在，当他将外延的火炎探入光晕时，竟感觉到了像是戳入棉花团一样的柔软触感。  
  
【唔……】  
  
从对方那里传来的痛苦信号让他猛然从这种新奇的感受中惊醒，梦幻的世界自眼前消失，他又回到了现实的黑暗中。  
  
“言……桑？”阿纲试探着呼唤对方，“你还好吗？”  
  
【……没事。】从言纲那里传来的“声音”有些飘忽，像是信号不好一样，【只是很久没有进行这样的链接了，有点不适应……再来一次吧，这次不必顾虑，直接进来就好。】  
  
虽然总觉得这样的表述有哪里不对，考虑到离睡觉的时间已经不远了，阿纲还是乖乖地重复了一遍之前的流程。这一次顺利地进行了下去，温热而柔软的光团包裹着他的意识，对他小心翼翼的试探做出回应。有什么奇妙的联系在他们之间建立了起来。  
  
眼前的景象再次变化。他站在一条昏暗而狭窄的走廊上，两侧墙壁上跃动的烛光是唯一的光源。他在原地呆站了一会儿，犹豫着往前走了一步，便听见脚下“喀嚓”一声。  
  
“诶？！”立即抬起脚，后退一步，然后蹲下来查看被自己踩碎的究竟是什么——整个过程中差点踩到自己的裤脚摔倒什么的就不提了。  
  
是一片碎玻璃。鬼使神差地，忘了“碎玻璃会划伤手”的教导，他直接伸手把那碎片捡了起来，对着烛光翻动了一下，在里面看到了自己的脸。  
  
不，不对。那是比他更大一点的自己……未来的自己。  
  
似乎是察觉到他的注视，玻璃中静止的画面突然流动起来。未来的自己看着他的眼睛，微笑着。“‘泽田言纲’，就确定是这个名字了。对外还可以说你是我的弟弟什么的。”  
  
“啊……是‘回忆’？”阿纲从影像话语的内容中反应过来。  
  
那么，这个就是十八岁的他吧。而十八岁的他实际上在看着的，是言桑。  
  
小心翼翼地将碎片放回原位，他继续往前走，对这陌生走廊的恐惧也减少了几分。路上有不少类似的碎片，出于某种微妙的心理，或许是好奇，或许还有别的什么……总之阿纲把它们都一一地捡起来看了。  
  
每一片里都有未来的他。他笑着呼唤言桑的样子，他对着邮箱里堆满的文件无奈叹息的样子，他犯胃病时捂着肚子皱眉的样子，他坐在地上，眼睛看向一旁，轻声说“言，我很难过”的样子，他抱着言桑，一言不发地流泪的样子，他浑身是血地向言桑走来的样子……  
  
越往前走，走廊就显得越宽敞明亮，到后来他甚至能看清墙壁上的那些画——  
  
毫不意外地，是他。是未来的他。  
  
与自己相差无几的面容以油画的形式栩栩如生地展现在画框中，棕褐色的眸子仿佛一直在盯着他，无论他移动到何处——这种感觉着实有些恐怖，尤其是在这全封闭的空间中。他低下头，加快了脚步。  
  
再前面，挂画减少了，取而代之的是窗户：他趴在狭小的窗口向外看去，只看到一些模模糊糊的人影。  
  
他好像意识到什么，却没有任何表示，只是默默地往前走着。  
  
终于这条笔直的通道出现了岔路：左边的指向隧道的入口，右边的则通往回旋的楼梯。隧道幽深黑暗，不知里面隐藏着什么；楼梯倒像是在电影里看到的样子，颇有几分欧式的古典气息。  
  
他在原地迟疑了许久。他的直觉告诉他，左边的才是真正的入口。但他却无法抑制地好奇着楼梯上的东西。  
  
脚尖，慢慢转向了右方。  
  
楼梯盘旋向上，似乎永远没有尽头。他不一会儿就走得气喘吁吁，却完全没有因此产生挫败或者放弃的念头，在看到终点时甚至有些莫名的失落。  
  
是个大约类似于阁楼的小房间。门板上有十分华丽的雕饰，他看不懂其中的含义，只是本能地觉得很漂亮。  
  
‘里面……有很重要的东西……’  
  
‘只、只是打开门，站在外面看看，不会有事的吧……’  
  
手慢慢地，慢慢地伸出。用力地吞了口口水，才发现嗓子眼有些发干。  
  
将要触及把手的时候，被捉住了手腕。  
  
“你走错方向了。”  
  
心跳仿佛都停滞了一瞬。他转头看去。果然，阻止他的是言纲。“你该走的不是这条路……跟我来。”  
  
他们又顺着那条回旋的楼梯下行。  
  
“那是……什么地方？”阿纲终于忍不住开口，“里面，是什么？”  
  
听到他的问题，一直沉默地带路的言纲突然停下脚步，微微偏头看向他，又抬起头看向阁楼的方向。“那是……只有他才能到达的地方。里面是只有他能看到的风景。”  
  
“我不可以吗？”  
  
言纲低下头，认真地看着他的眼睛：“不可以。”  
  
为什么呢……最后，还是没有问出来。  
  
他们回到了岔路口，然后走进了隧道。隧道里很黑，像是有什么看不见的东西吞噬了所有的光，但是本应怕黑的阿纲却并不觉得恐怖。或许是因为身边的火炎精灵浑身都在发着光，或许只是因为牵着他的那只手太过温暖。  
  
隧道没有他先前想象得那么长，很快就走完了。由黑暗走入光明的瞬间让人感动得想要流泪。  
  
这条路的终点是一个华丽的大厅。阳光透过彩色的玻璃窗，照亮了整个房间。数十幅油画悬挂在墙壁上，以阿纲的知识并不能看出它们都描绘了什么，又有着怎样深刻的含义，只是模模糊糊地觉得很有宗教的神圣感。现在他所经过的这一幅绘着七个面容模糊的人和七颗发光的宝珠，而相邻的那幅却被奇怪的污渍遮掩，只能隐约看出一块镶嵌了许多彩色宝石的古朴石板和一团人形的火焰。不知为何他感觉有些莫名的恐惧和悲哀，于是他强迫自己移开了视线。大厅的另一端同样有一扇门，看模样，应该是通往“外界”的大门。  
  
言纲在中心位置停住了脚步，同时松开了他的手。“这里是‘核心’，也是最适合举行‘仪式’的位置。”  
  
阿纲却没有听言纲都说了什么。“言……桑。”呼唤着对方的名字，有些不甘心地加上了敬语。阿纲透过言纲的身体，看到了门上的交错的链条和正中的金属锁。“那把锁，是谁放在那里的？是未来的我，还是……你自己？”  
  
言纲没有回答他。  
  
他慢慢捏紧了拳：“为什么……你甘愿被困在这里吗？你一定要……永远地活在他的阴影下吗？”  
  
“不。”他听到了对方的否认。未等他感到庆幸，他就听到了言纲接下去的话。“他不是……阴影。”  
  
“可是——！”气愤混杂着心疼涌上胸口，“你难道没有从‘窗户’里看到吗？这个世界这么大，还有那么多会关心你的人，还有很多很多别的可以在意的东西，他不应该是你的全部！”  
  
“我不在乎。”焰色的眸中没有任何感情的波动，阿纲第一次感觉到原来金红可以是这样冰冷的颜色。“如果没有他的存在，这世界的一切都是无意义的。”  
  
高大的人影走向他，在他面前俯身。温热的手指捧起他的脸颊，又撩起他的额发。他们额头相触。  
  
“获得我的力量，然后去赢取你的胜利……你不需要关心我的事情，纲吉。”  
  
消失于耳边的叹息，轻得像是他的幻觉。  
  
周围的一切都开始旋转，扭曲着消失于无。他再次睁开眼，回到了现实中。  
  
现在他终于体会到了言纲所说的“力量”究竟意味着什么。他眼前的世界已经完全变了样：看到的不仅仅是色彩、形状这样通过光感感知的东西，而是……什么更本质的存在。耳边的声音消失了，他在直接地捕捉振动……不，不对，是“波动”。  
  
这，或许就是言纲眼中的世界吧。人类完全无法想象的，全然不同的世界。  
  
思维变得敏捷而清晰。与超死气状态类似，但又有所不同：在超死气状态下，他通常只会思考战斗相关的事情，可现在他可以想更多，思绪顺从心意肆意延伸，让他明白了很多以前想不明白、或者刻意忽略的事情。  
  
按理说他应该测试一下现在自己的战斗能力，可他却只是站在原地，伸手抚了一下眼角。  
  
……没有眼泪啊。  
  
一股眩晕突然侵袭了他，让他差点一屁股坐到地上去。那种玄妙的状态消失了，眼前的世界又恢复了原样。言纲半透明的身形漂浮在不远处：“同步率只有60%……还是太低了。”  
  
阿纲低着头，没说话。不仅仅是脱力，更多的是因为在“门”前发生的事。  
  
言纲看向他，沉默了一会儿：“……过段时间，我们谈谈吧。”  



	27. Chapter 27

阿纲坐在快餐店里，有些局促不安地捏着可乐杯子。言纲坐在他对面，面前摆在一份和他一样的套餐——火炎的化身当然不需要进食，这么做只是为了避免他一个人吃太尴尬。

那天晚上的单方面“吵架”后，两人都很有默契地装作什么都没发生的样子——毕竟还要头疼接下来的初代考核，只是交谈减少了很多，像是在冷战。不过，在雷守考核结束后，言纲却突然提出了要和阿纲谈谈自己的事情。

“所以……为什么不直接用精神对话？”

“有些信息是Reborn先生他们也希望知道的。”言纲解释道，“那些事……我不想说两遍。”

“哦……”察觉到对方似乎心情不佳，阿纲没敢多说什么。不过，过了一会儿，他还是忍不住问了：“为什么要在快餐店？”

言纲看了他一眼：“你之前说想吃M记的。”

阿纲努力地回想了一下，貌似在好几天前，还在未来的时候，他曾经咸鱼一样瘫倒在训练室的地面上喃喃过“好想吃汉堡”之类的话……

“Reborn先生有没有告诉过你我的身份？”

对于言纲突兀的提问，阿纲愣了一下：“啊……好像说过是什么首领的侍从之类的。”如果不是那场质疑言纲立场的对话，他还想不起来这么多细节。

“是首领近侍，又称近卫。”言纲纠正道，“近侍负责照顾首领的饮食起居，同时也在遇到暗杀时保护首领，必要时付出自己的生命……当然考虑到我的存在形式，一般不会发生这样的事情。在初期这样的事情通常是由首领最信任的守护者负责，对他来说就是岚守。但权力彻底交接完成之后，岚守需要负责整个家族的运作，这些事也只能移交专人。”

吸管漫不经心地搅动着杯中的冰块，发出格拉格拉的脆响。“他曾经也培养过暗卫，只是后来……发生了一些事情。在我诞生之后，这些就全权交由我处理了。因为可以模拟他的外表，在关键时刻我还可以担当替身。我无法很好地扮演他，不过至少骗过不是很熟悉的人，已经足够。”

“在学习了足够多的东西之后，我还被赋予了一项任务：在他离开的时候，我作为岚守之下的最高负责人，如果岚守不在或者出了问题，就全权接手当前所在的基地。”

“被赋予了接近首领本身的权限，最为接近首领……这就是，我在彭格列的位置。”

阿纲有些懵懂地点点头。还没有接手家族的他并不能真正理解这些信息的含义。

修长的手指挑开白色的包装纸。三两口吃完汉堡后，言纲很自然地换了话题。

“关于那天，他……他去密鲁菲奥雷谈判的事情，你听到的说法，应该是说他提前派我到并盛基地驻守，独自赴约吧。”

“是……”阿纲点头的同时轻轻皱起眉，心里有些不好的预感。

言纲咬住吸管抿了一会儿，杯中的可乐很平稳地匀速下降。“在他去的那天，守护者都在国外，只有我还在总部，和他一起。”

“那时候大家都隐约察觉到这场邀约的凶险，但他执意要独自一人去。离开前还特地嘱咐我，要同往常一样，若他不在，便守在基地。”

“但我那次……违背了他的话。”

“可是，明明……”

“明明我不可能违背泽田纲吉的要求，对吗？”言纲毫不意外他的疑惑。

“通常我会无条件遵从他的命令……但这里面也是有漏洞可以利用的。当时，附加了意愿的只有一句‘留下’，只需要在那一瞬间服从就好了。在他走后，意愿的力量消失，我也能够一路跟踪到目的地。”

“到了白兰那里，我就回到了他身边。他肯定发现我了，我只不过是仗着他在那样的场合下不好声张，也不好就这样赶我回去。”焰色的眸子垂了下来，“凭借他的爱护，任性妄为。”

阿纲听到这样的说法莫名地觉得心里有些堵得慌。“言桑不要这样说自己……任性的明明是那个家伙。”

又一次赌气说了未来的自己的坏话之后，他低下头习惯性地等着言纲的反驳，却在一阵令人心悸的沉默后，听到了出乎意料的回答。

“……是啊。”

阿纲有些震惊地看着言纲慢慢收紧了手指，让无辜的杯子发出了吱吱嘎嘎的哀嚎。而言纲仍垂着眸，脸上的神情没有丝毫变化。

“他太任性了。”

平静的语气继续叙述着之后的事情。

“白兰早已设置了埋伏，在谈判破裂，突袭发动的时候，我自作主张地现身保护了他，拦下了白兰手枪里的那颗子弹。”

言纲顿了顿，才继续道：“也就是，入江先生说的那颗假死弹。”

阿纲呼吸一窒。他几乎已经猜到了后面的发展，也瞬间明白了那天白兰奇怪发言的含义。

“白兰似乎对我的出现并不意外……他本来可以借助自己的布置将我们都杀死在那里，不过他提出要玩一个‘游戏’。”

【“如果反抗的话，你们两个都会死在这里，不过那样就太可惜了……不如这样，你们来一场决斗吧，我会放过活下来的那个人，并且暂缓对彭格列的进攻一个月，如何？担心我不遵守约定的话，可以让切尔贝罗来‘见证’哦。”

白兰的打算并不难猜测。彭格列毕竟有着足够的底蕴，只是因为内部的背叛和外部的压力而陷入被人压着打的窘境。如果能喘一口气，哪怕只有一个月，也足以让彭格列改善目前的形势，甚至翻盘。有切尔贝罗见证的约定是无法被违背的，不必怀疑白兰违约的可能。那么，仅仅是牺牲一个甚至不是守护者的人就能换取如此利益，简直是天大的诱惑。

而白兰所期望的……是泽田纲吉为了彭格列而想要置他于死地的行动。这样，他会对泽田纲吉失望，心灵出现漏洞……让白兰可以趁机而入的漏洞。这时候，他很可能会接受白兰的火炎，进而被白兰控制。

单纯要求泽田纲吉把他交出的话，他绝对不会配合白兰，甚至还可能故意捣乱甚至想办法自杀，白兰也没有在违背他的意愿的情况下绝对控制住他的把握。

不过，白兰不知道的是，泽田纲吉拥有直接命令他自毁的权力，而他也不会如白兰所想，对泽田纲吉失望甚至憎恨。】

“从一开始我就抱有这样的觉悟。因为他希望我陪伴他，所以我留在他身边。如果他希望我死亡，无论是怎样的理由，只要是他的意愿，我就不会违背。很多时候，我并不是完全不能违抗他，只是不想罢了。我想听他的话，我希望……至少他在面对我的时候，不需要那么累。”

这是第一次，言纲如此明确地说出自己的想法。

“如果他真的为了彭格列要求我自毁，我……不会恨他的。”

“可、可是！”阿纲忍不住出声打断，在言纲的注视下，声音渐渐小了下去，“这样对言桑来说，太不公平了吧……”

他无法想象未来的自己究竟会怎样选择，是否会……为了彭格列，放弃言桑。或许他永远都不会喜欢彭格列，可彭格列的大家是他绝对无法舍弃的存在。但是，言桑难道就不重要了吗？

不，其实还有一个选择……

“所以他选择了另一个选项。”言纲垂下眼，沉默了许久，才一字一顿地复述出那个残忍的命令。

“他命令我杀死他。”

“那是我第一次感受到，他强烈到无法违抗的意愿。”

【“还没有真正拥有过言纲君的纲吉君是无法理解的吧，被驯服的火炎，可是会无条件服从主人的命令的哦！”】

先前白兰的话语突然浮现在脑中。阿纲好像才意识到，所谓的“无条件服从”，究竟意味着什么。

“言桑……”开口时，嗓子有些干涩，“你……你不应该因此而自责的。”他都在说什么。这种虚伪的安慰根本毫无意义。

“不，”言纲微微摇头，声音很轻，“我没有……在那里杀死他。”

阿纲并没有理解这句话的意思。“什……么……？”

言纲却没有解释的意思。“那时候，我是想用传送能力带他走的。”

“他推开了我。”

为什么？！阿纲差点直接问出了声，不过他很快就想到了原因。

“他所预设的传送点是并盛地下基地……他大概早就计划好一切了吧。”言纲接下来的话，也证实了他的猜测。

“传送能力对我来说消耗很大，每次结束后都会导致一段时间的昏迷，具体时长与传送距离有关。我从未尝试过这样长距离的传送，清醒时已经是半天后，加上传送有冷却时间，就算想做什么补救……也来不及了。”

所以，之后直接收到了死讯吗……想想自己醒来的那个棺材的位置，他无法想象言桑是如何面对泽田纲吉的尸体的。

“待着基地里的这段时间，我一直在想他最后那么做的理由。现在我已经明白，他是为了保障计划的正常进行。要让十年前的你们来到这个世界，他必须‘死’在那里。”

这些事情是他早已从入江那里听到过的。可此时从言纲口中说出，却让他真切地感受到了，当初当作故事听的那些字眼，究竟有着怎样的重量。

以及，十年后的他的死亡，究竟带来了多少的悲伤。

“所以现在你已经知道了，他的假死计划是因为我的私自行动才被破坏。白兰说的没错，是我……害死了他。”

“你恨我吗，纲吉？”

“我……”阿纲张了张嘴。

他明白言纲的意思。正是因为明白，所以才……

“‘恨’什么的，我根本没资格说这种话吧……”他开口时才发现自己的声音有些哽咽，“在这件事情里，最难过的明明是言桑才对。”

“……如果真是这样就好了。”言纲略微偏过头，很轻地说了一句，神色有些莫名。未待阿纲细想这句话里的深意，言纲已经在继续问了，“我所需要告诉你的，就是这些。你还有什么想问的吗？”

阿纲愣了愣。其实认真思考的话，之前所听到的信息里还有很多违和的部分和被跳过的细节。如果现在询问的话，言纲很可能不会拒绝回答。

但是……

阿纲摇摇头：“已经……足够了。”

他已经意识到了。他每一次探知“真相”的尝试，都是在逼迫言纲撕开尚未愈合的伤口，一次次地回忆曾经的痛苦。

“这样么……”言纲撑着桌子，倏然起身，“抱歉，我可能……需要离开一段时间。”

高大的人影化作火炎消散在空气中。感受到熟悉的气息逐渐远去，阿纲心里有些空落落的。这些天里，好像已经逐渐习惯有这么一个人时刻陪伴在身边了，哪怕是在“冷战”的时候，言纲也没有离开他，只是沉默地替他打理好周遭琐碎的小事。

不过……‘现在，言桑需要独处的时间。’

慢慢地啃着凉掉的汉堡，眼睛直愣愣地盯着对面的空椅子发呆。他想起在未来世界里所听到的关于言纲的只言片语，“同人本”里不约而同地透露出来的共同点，从言纲自己那里听来的关于未来的自己的故事……

一直以来，他所隐约察觉的那些怪异的地方，其实都在传达同一个信息。

“占有欲”，或者更准确地说，“独占欲”。

人总是会有很多在意的东西，有很多在意的人。就算是最亲密的恋人，也不可能完全只为对方而存在，时时刻刻粘在一起。

但是，言纲却是这样一个特殊的存在。必须依赖泽田纲吉的火炎生存、没有亲属、可以只被泽田纲吉感知到、无条件服从泽田纲吉的命令……这些特性组合在一起，意味着什么？

阿纲觉得身体有些发冷。

如果泽田纲吉有这种想法的话……他完全可以将言纲变成自己的“私有物”。

而且，言纲是拥有自己的思想的，那样似人的存在……

在这些日子的相处里，他已经习惯了从言纲那里得来的无微不至的照料，仿佛直接洞察心灵的关怀和沉默却令人安心的陪伴简直像罂粟一样教人上瘾。

只是这样短暂的相处已经让他对暂时的分离感到不适，那么未来的，与言纲一起生活了几年的泽田纲吉，会怎样看待言纲？

又会怎样对待言纲？

敌人那里听到的外界的传言……肯定有夸张的地方，可为什么会无故传出那样的谣言？

另一方面……阿纲把包装袋揉成一团，本来想随便扔掉，想想又老老实实地放回了餐盘里。

‘言桑，可能并不抗拒那个我的独占欲。甚至……是期望这样的发展的。’

言纲对“自由”和“成长”的怪异态度，还有那把锁……

‘对于常人来说是束缚的那些，或许，对言桑而言，反而是赖以生存的东西。’

‘但是，为什么？’

那个荒谬的猜测再次浮现在心头。‘难道，真的是因为……’

“看来你对他的话有很多想法呢，思考得这么入神。”Reborn不知何时出现在了他的对面，捧着一只吃了一半的冰淇淋，饶有兴致地看着他。“怎样，愿意和我分享一下吗？”

“呜哇！”照例被神出鬼没的小婴儿吓了一跳。因为已经习惯了，惊吓感也没有持续太久，甚至都懒得抱怨，思维直接跳到了“Reborn的巧克力冰淇淋看上去很好吃要不要也去买一根”这样无所谓的东西上……

反正这里是M记，想买甜品很方……便……的……

…………

……等等，他是不是忽略了什么？

迟钝的大脑终于回忆起言纲离开的场景。话说，言桑好像是直接化作火炎消失的？在这种公共场合直接表演了大变活人？

想到这里，他连忙站了起来，发现自己的行为很突兀后又欲盖弥彰地坐了回去，自以为很隐秘地观察起四周。

店里还是和之前一样，只有三五个人在角落里慢吞吞地啃着各种垃圾食品，脸上的神情完全不像是刚刚目睹了灵异事件。大概，是恰好没看到？

言桑那样严谨的性格，肯定不会随随便便把异常暴露给普通人，应该是在确认没有人注意这边的情况下才用那种方式离开的吧……这样勉强地安慰自己。

而对面的Reborn，大约是欣赏够了阿纲的愚蠢表演，终于大发慈悲地开口：“别看了，他们都是彭格列的人。”

“……诶？”

“这个店面是彭格列经营的，你没有注意到那个贝壳标志吗？”

顺着Reborn指的方向看去，阿纲才发现了墙上的简化版家徽。似乎是黄铜制的牌面上绘着简笔画风格的扇贝与抽象的绶带，与一堆挂饰混在一起，看上去只是个普通的、甚至可以说颇有童趣的饰品。

“这种东西谁注意得到啊！”

“至少言纲注意到了哦，不然他不会选择这里。”Reborn又开始自持家庭教师的身份说些不明所以的训导，“作为首领，敏锐的观察力可是很必要的。那些看似无关紧要的细节里，往往蕴含着非常重要的信息呢。”

“所以我才不需要那种东西……”小声嘟囔了一句，紧绷的神经倒是因此彻底放松了。“那，刚刚的对话，你全都听到了吗？”

“当然。”Reborn将冰淇淋的包装随手一扔，很快就有侍者模样的人恭敬地走来，弯下腰收走所有的垃圾。“他还有很多没说的事情啊……不过看你的样子，似乎也不想问下去了。”

阿纲恹恹地嗯了一声，低下头玩弄手里的纸巾。

看出他的抵触情绪，Reborn很自然地转移了话题：“要去看看训练场吗？”

“什么？”阿纲一时没反应过来。

“按照言纲的要求准备的训练场，似乎他想教你一些厉害的技能呢。”

是之前说的……融合？阿纲回想起在那短暂的成功中所体验到的奇妙感受。有过应用指环的经历，他能想象真正融合成功之后实力会提升到怎样的程度，需要专门的训练场也是理所当然的事情。

据说是彭格列专门出资建造的训练场和未来基地里的没什么区别，除了型号略小外，让阿纲很想吐槽：难道全世界的训练场都这么没创意？

“可以随便破坏哦，账单直接寄给门外顾问就好。”

门外顾问……哦……也就是说，是那个人所在的部门？

指环战中好像有听说过，那个人是门外顾问的首领之类的。

愣了几秒才反应过来Reborn话中的深层意思，阿纲点点头，为能坑到这个总是坑儿子的混蛋老爹感到紧张和隐隐的兴奋。

“那么，训练场也看完了，接下来你想干什么？”

“唔……”

第一反应是想要找言纲。不过很快在内心阻止了自己。

‘不能太依赖言桑……’

‘而且，言桑也应该有自己的空间。’

于是最后选择了直接回家。

Reborn饶有兴味地看着他：“我还以为你会先去找那个家伙的。”

他扭过头。“……走吧，还要跟狱寺君商量岚守考验的事情呢。”

其实，在那晚尝试性地“融合”过后，他能感觉到，和言纲之间的那种隐约的“联结”变得更加明显了。就算他不知道现在言纲究竟去了哪里，只要如同平常的“心灵交流”一样，在心中呼唤……

就能得到言纲的回应。而言纲也一定会回应他的，甚至，不需要多说什么，只是因为感受到了他的心情就会立刻回到他身边。

但是他不能这么做。

‘我才不会，和未来的我犯同样的错误……’

这样下定决心的时候，他绝对不会预料到，自己居然一推开卧室门就看到了那个人。

棕发的青年端正地跪坐在阿纲平日里常用的坐垫上，修长的手指穿梭在怀中小狮子火焰样的鬃毛间，让本质是猫科动物的匣兵器舒服地打起了呼噜。蓝波和一平环绕着矮桌嬉笑奔跑，而他们追逐的对象，那翩跹的焰色蝴蝶，很显然是出自某只火炎精灵之手。

阿纲揉了揉眼睛，平静地关上门，又重新打开。可惜眼前的情景并没有发生任何变化，倒是言纲转过头来，唤了一声他的名字。

“纲吉。”

“啊，唔……我回来了。”阿纲慢半拍地回应着，还没有从之前那过分祥和的场景中回过神来。

纳兹“嘎嗷”地叫了一声，从言纲腿上跳起，一路欢快地跑向主人，那样明显的期待意图让阿纲下意识地蹲了下去，接住炮弹一样扑过来的小狮子。

等他站起来的时候，言纲已经走到了他面前。“抱歉，因为纳兹很想活动活动，擅自把他放了出来……火炎供应上，会觉得吃力吗？”

“啊，没有，毕竟最近没经历什么大战，这种程度还是没问题的……”首先回应了对方关心的话语，然后一不小心透过言纲半透明的身体看到了蓝波傻笑的脸，“所以不用虚化来减轻负担啦！没必要！”

真的很像鬼魂啊！还顶着自己的脸！就算是大白天也很吓人的好吗？！

火炎精灵听话地将身躯实体化。眼看对方恢复到平时那和人类没什么区别的模样，阿纲暗中松了口气。

他不太喜欢言纲虚化的模样。总会让他不自觉地联想起初见的时候，那个停驻在门前的孤寂身影。

“训练场去看过了吗？”

“啊？刚去过，里包恩带我去的。”虽然心里有些奇怪对方是怎么知道的，不过他没有多想，“什么时候开始训练呢……明天吗？”

“只要你有时间。”

言纲在空气中做了一个虚握的动作，溢出的火炎立即被约束于扁平的形状中，缓缓凝实，最终具现化为一叠写满字的白纸。阿纲愣愣地从对方手中接过，感受到了像是刚从打印机里取出来似的那份温度。

“计划书？”

之前在未来世界里，言纲也给他看过类似的东西。白纸黑字，条理分明。虽然那时候他还不会想到，这东西的形成过程如此魔幻。

“嗯。”言纲指了指矮桌。“先坐下吧，我会给你简单讲解里面的内容。”

阿纲点头应允。已经不是第一次，至少流程足够熟悉。他很认真地听着言纲的讲解，随手抽过一张草稿纸进行简要的记录，有疑惑的部分就立即提出。虽然是有点复杂的计划，却不会担心听不懂。需要做什么，为什么要这么做，脑中逐渐勾勒出了整体的蓝图。

如果是之前的他，大概听个开头就会想睡觉。

现在能做到这一步，并不是因为自己变聪明了，也不单纯是因为言纲的耐心。这段时间里，他确实从言纲身上学到了很多东西。

从最肤浅的技能层面，譬如简写、抓重点、用图表理清思路的技巧，将复杂的问题分解、有计划地一步步进行的方法论，到更深层次的性格方面。因为外貌的相似和身份上的牵连，某种意义上，言纲就像是他的另一种可能，让他忍不住会想：我其实也可以做到的。

“……之后通过火炎放出……”

“阿纲阿纲，来陪我玩啦。”蓝波扯扯阿纲的裤脚，大声地打断了他们的交谈。

……果然，就算有言纲制作的炎之蝶，也不会让蓝波安分太久的。

想起曾经在未来因为情绪不好而吼了蓝波的事情，心里不禁有些愧疚。因被打扰而产生的烦躁陡然消去，阿纲俯下身揉了揉蓝波乱糟糟的头发，好声好气地哄着：“蓝波，现在我要和言桑谈很重要的事情，你先跟一平一起玩蝴蝶，等会儿我再跟你玩好不好？”

发现玩伴突然消失的一平也跑了过来，抓住蓝波，小大人似的板起脸教训：“蓝波，不要胡闹。”

然而……这些过分温和的劝说对于真正的熊孩子来说，根本毫无意义。

“不——要！蓝波大人就是要阿纲陪我玩！才不要听你们讲无聊的事情！”果然，愿望没有得到满足的蓝波直接闹腾了起来，“之前在基地里阿纲很忙，为什么现在回家了阿纲还是没时间？”

原本还想说什么的阿纲突然明白过来。早该意识到的，明明之前追着蝴蝶玩得那么开心，为什么他一回来蓝波就开始闹了？

其实，是在害怕吧，这孩子。

被迫到达陌生而危险的地方，甚至还要加入战斗，因而不自觉地想要向先前的养护者寻求安全感；养护者忙于其他事务而不再关注自己，恐惧被忽略、被抛弃，因而极力地用各种方法引起对方的注意……就是这样简单的想法啊。

不过，就算已经想明白这些道理，对于解决目前的窘况也无甚裨益。

和五岁大的孩子认认真真地讲道理显然是不现实的，他也不希望使用太过粗暴的教育手段。不过其他更加温和的方法，又是现下所不允许的。毕竟，危机还没有解除，还没有到可以安心地玩耍的时候。

言纲似乎看出了他的纠结。“交给我吧。”按在肩膀上的那只手，似乎增加了主人的说服度。

接着阿纲就看到言纲把蓝波拎到一边，也不知说了些什么，蓝波就高高兴兴地拉起一平出门了。

阿纲：“？？？”

言纲没有要解释的意思，只是淡淡地说：“五岁的雷守，比九岁时好哄些。”

阿纲不自觉地回想起开门时看到的那一幕，以及平时在琐事上受到的照料。

……怎么说，真是种令人心痛的熟练呢。

“总觉得言桑好像什么都会啊。”

他本意是想感叹未来的自己真是个令人担心的家伙，不然也不会需要言纲做这些奇奇怪怪的事情，不过言纲却以为他是在羡慕：

“我也不是生来就会这些。”言纲像是在解释，又像是在隐晦地鼓励，“在诞生之初，我拥有的只有战斗的本能和经验。除了战斗之外的一切，几乎都是他教我的。”

阿纲没有意识到“除了战斗之外的一切”究竟意味着什么。但是他确实被这句话提醒了，“泽田言纲是从火炎中诞生的意识”，这个事实。

这样想来就很容易理解了，为什么泽田言纲最初只了解战斗，又最擅长战斗。

毕竟，泽田纲吉从来不会在战斗之外的场合点燃火炎。

愧疚吗？虽然这不应该是他的错，可他确实不得不愧疚。但是除此以外，还有别的东西。

关于快餐店的那场谈话中察觉的异样的东西，关于泽田言纲与泽田纲吉之间复杂而怪异的关系……他隐约触碰到了谜底。

“言桑，”要问出来。问出那个他疑惑已久的问题。“对你来说，‘泽田纲吉’究竟是怎样的存在？”

问出来的同时，他也在思考着相反的问题。对泽田纲吉来说，泽田言纲是怎样的存在？

不是守护者那样亲密信赖的战友。不是家人那样，即使间隔着遥远的时空也被血缘牢牢地系在一起。

那究竟是……

言纲有些讶异他的问题，却还是认真地思考了一会儿，才郑重地给出回答：“是最重要的人。”

阿纲松了口气，又有些遗憾。“最重要的人”，这个说法太模糊了。他想要的不仅仅是这样的答案。他需要的是更加精确的回答。

“你……爱他吗？”他的声音有些颤抖。这个猜测太荒谬了。可是他想不出更好的答案。除了这样激烈而不可控的感情，还有什么能让人违抗向往自由的天性，甘愿被束缚呢？

虽然言纲不是人类，可但凡生命，都摆脱不了对自由的追求……

……吧？

“爱？”言纲重复了一遍那个字眼，而后淡淡地否认，“不。”

“‘爱’是只有哺乳动物才能拥有的感情。连真正的实体都不曾拥有的我，没有资格谈论那样的东西。”


	28. Chapter 28

阿纲做了一个梦。

他似乎是处在一个豪华的会客厅中，他的面前是一个白发的男子，左眼下的紫色倒皇冠印记异常醒目，嘴角勾起的笑容让他下意识地觉得不舒服。

他的左肋骨火辣辣地疼着。不知为什么，他知道刚刚有一颗子弹擦着身侧飞了过去，只留下一道还在流血的伤口。而他并没有处理一下的意思。白发男子手上转动着一把漂亮的配枪，似乎是在暗示子弹的来源。

这道伤口撕裂了两人坐下来正常交谈的可能。但奇怪的是两个人都没有动手的意思，反而在说着意味不明的话。

“所以，就算是在这个世界也好，‘贝’最终还是决定了支持‘虹’吗？”

“我只是选择了守序的一方。”

“真可惜，明明如果我们联手的话，还是有可能的吧，看到那个美丽的新世界。”

“你就当我是懦弱好了，我可不想牺牲那么多无辜的人去换取一个虚无缥缈的可能。”

“……呵，真是固执呢，纲吉君。”

“彼此彼此，白兰。你不也确信单凭你一人就能达成目标吗？”

“不过……”白发男人话音一转，抛了抛手上的配枪，“关乎世界的盛大赌博，只是付出这么点代价，纲吉君也太狡猾了吧？”

他感觉到自己笑了一下。“那你想怎样呢，白兰？”

只见白发男子恶劣地一笑。“你需要更大的筹码。”说着就抽出了腰间的一把匕首，扔给了他。

他很轻松地接住了，还耸了耸肩。“好吧，就如你所愿。”

是很轻松的，像是应付胡搅蛮缠的小孩子一样的语气。也因此，他完全猜想不到，下一刻他竟会毫无预兆地把匕首刺入了自己的胸腔。

“！”阿纲猛地从床上坐起，大口大口地喘着气，右手死死地抓着心脏的位置。

“怎么了？”大脑缺血而造成的耳鸣中响起Reborn沉稳的声音，让他慢慢地平静下来。

火光闪动，言纲的身影自空气中凝结，金红色的眸子里含着担忧。

“没事……”他翕动着无力的嘴唇，一开口就被自己虚弱的声音吓了一跳。“我好像……做了个噩梦。”

言纲皱起眉，走近了几步，半跪在床边，伸手按住他的肩膀。“是怎样的梦？”

心脏被贯穿的痛楚还残留在脑海中。阿纲抗拒地摇摇头，不愿回忆梦境的内容：“忘了……反正只是个梦而已。”

言纲见他不舒服的样子，也没有坚持问下去。

倒是Reborn淡淡地瞥了言纲一眼，显然是有些奇怪言纲的态度。

以这个怪异的梦为开端，阿纲一整天都觉得不太对劲。

首先，总是找着借口来他家门口和他一起上学的狱寺，早上居然没有出现。本来还想着会不会是生病了之类的，却在班级门口碰到了对方。

阿纲看着正在为自己的迟到而表示歉意的狱寺，皱了皱眉。怎么说呢……狱寺君，今天怎么这么礼貌？

然后，在谈论为什么今天一直没有初代守护者出现时，昨天还很暴躁的狱寺居然很冷静地表示，不论如何，只要做好万全的准备。难道昨天风先生的劝说真的很有效？

谈话的途中从空中飞来一只史卡鲁，差点砸到阿纲。早已习惯这种莫名其妙的事情，阿纲只是想着“肯定又是里包恩搞出来的”，没有深想。不过关于这只史卡鲁被处理的方式……

在史卡鲁砸到阿纲之前，狱寺就伸手拦下了。一开始没注意，不过仔细想想，一般来说做这种事的是言纲才对。别说为什么言纲没有第一个反应过来，狱寺他哪里是那种会把史卡鲁温柔地放在地上的人啊！他早就该一拳把史卡鲁揍飞顺便暴躁地掏出炸弹扔回去了！

风先生的劝说，真的这么有效？还是说作为武术大师的风先生，使用了劝说（物理）？

阿纲干笑了两声，不敢继续在脑内抹黑性格温厚的风先生。

之后，教导题目时浅显易懂的讲解……

踢足球时完美得看不出痕迹的辅助……

和小混混战斗时，连炸弹都不用掏，就能把所有人都撂倒在地，还能保护住他不受一点伤害……

这怕不是个假狱寺！

我家狱寺才没那么懂事！

“狱寺君，”他喊住了似乎打算进一步处理那帮小混混的银发少年，“不，不应该喊你狱寺君吧，我早就该发现的，从今天早上开始就已经换人了。为什么要变成狱寺的模样欺骗我呢……”

看着对方眼中一闪而过的讶异，阿纲顿了一下，终于说出了那个名字：“言桑！”

银发碧眸的少年愣了一下。这是没想到真的会被叫破身份吧，阿纲想着，继续说了下去。“才吃完早饭你就不见了，我还以为你是在为昨天的事情生气……不过你不应该是那种情绪用事的性格。之后也是，虽然用了狱寺君的外貌，行事却是你自己的风格，一点遮掩也没有……”说着，阿纲露出些无奈的神情，“我可没有蠢到那种程度。”

“狱寺隼人”抿起唇，本来眼里带着的一点柔和的情绪也没了，看上去冷冰冰的，倒是比之前的模样更像是真正的狱寺。

“所以，为什么呢，你难道又想提醒我你对我来说是危险的存在，除了能控制我的身体之外还能随意模仿取代我身边的人……”阿纲是用开玩笑的语气说的，却见对方的神情一下子难看起来，同时，身后传来了狱寺的声音：“……露出你的真面目吧，初代岚守！”

阿纲下意识地回过头去：“狱寺君？！啊，你是说……”从同伴回归的惊喜中回过神来，他这才意识到狱寺话语的内容，喀嚓喀嚓僵硬地回过头来，“初·代·岚·守？”

假狱寺冷哼一声，火光一闪，就变化成一个和狱寺有七八分相似的红发男人。

即使只有一瞬也足以让阿纲看清，那火炎的颜色是岚属性的红，而不是大空的橙。

天！那他刚刚是在用什么语气跟初代守护者讲话啊！

阿纲退了两步，小心翼翼地瞥着初代岚守一看就很黑手党的脸——那爬满了半张脸的伤疤样纹身更是增添了几分凶恶。初代岚守却没有揪着他不礼貌的问题，反倒是把狱寺狠狠地批评了一通。

“……无法在合适的时机选择恰当的行动，无法让首领觉得可靠，甚至因为自己的贸然行动……”初代岚守瞟了一眼倒了一地的小混混，“给首领带来不必要的麻烦。按照十代之前的话，怕是连那个火炎精灵都比你做得更靠谱。”

这位初代首领的左右手严厉地盯住对面那位年轻的继任者，口中吐出残忍的论断：“你不具备担当十代岚守的资质。过于冲动的你，不是一个合格的左右手。”

因着之前雨守考核的经验，阿纲不怎么在意这种明显过分严厉的评价，反而是先转头去看狱寺的反应，怕狱寺冲动之下直接和初代岚守顶起来。这一看却让他吓到了——

听着初代岚守的话，狱寺先是捏起了拳头，满脸不忿的样子，到后面却松了手，眼里的光芒也暗淡下去。

“不是合格的左右手”吗？对了，初到未来的时候，狱寺君和言桑吵起来，也是因为类似的评价。

“不对……”

尽管声音很小，在场的另外几人还是注意到了，同时看过去。于是阿纲放大了声音：“不对！”

被三双眼睛同时注视着（狱寺的家庭教师风也来了），阿纲不禁紧张地咽了口唾沫。不过去了一趟未来，别的不说，至少在别人面前大声讲话的胆子是练出来了。现在他说得有些磕巴，条理却还算清晰：“虽然今天一直受到您的照顾，也觉得您很可靠……但是，就这样粗暴地认定狱寺君不合格，我觉得是不对的。我……从来没把狱寺君当成是我的左右手。”

眼看着那双翡翠色眸子里的光亮起又暗下去，阿纲有些愧疚，连忙补充：“不是左右手，是因为……狱寺君是我重要的朋友！朋友之间本来就应该互相包容彼此的不足，狱寺君是有做的不好的地方，动手比动口快，有时候做事很鲁莽，还因此导致了不少麻烦，但那不是否认他的理由！朋友的话，是否合格——”

阿纲快步走到狱寺面前，转过身，面对着初代岚守：“就应该由我自己来判断！”

“十代目……”狱寺轻唤了一声便不再言语，声音里饱含着复杂的情绪。

初代岚守没有立即回应，只是盯着阿纲，直到他绷不住先前的气势，腿肚子开始打颤，才不带感情地问：“也就是说，你判定他合格吗？”

阿纲冷汗都下来了。他知道初代岚守的意思。本来合格与否，是应该由初代家族对应的人来判明的，他这么说，难道是想越俎代庖？

他挪了挪脚尖，到底逼着自己站直了身体：“是，至少在我眼里，狱寺君是合格的。”

哪怕是考验。之前山本那自我怀疑的模样他已经看够了，他不想让狱寺这样骄傲的人也不得不品尝自我被否认的滋味。

但是，这么做……会影响到狱寺君的考核吧？

脑中闪过这个念头，马上被他自己强压下去。现在容不得丝毫的动摇。他知道，如果在这里退缩了，让开了，绝对会对狱寺造成很大的伤害。他甚至还不能明白那究竟是怎样的伤害，却经由和言纲的相处以及敏锐的超直感，下意识地避免了对方受伤的可能。

自己的支持，对于狱寺君来说，是很重要的东西。

阿纲知道的只有这一点。

他等待着初代岚守接下来的发难，最终却得到了对方的一声叹息。“真是，就算不是完美的左右手，还是得到首领的认同了吗？”

初代岚守看向阿纲背后的狱寺：“真是幸运啊，小鬼。虽然其他方面还有的练，最珍贵的东西却已经让你得到了——无论其他方面做得有多好，如果无法被首领认同和信赖，就不可能成为合格的左右手。”

阿纲一怔。狱寺却是察觉到了对方话语里的意思：“你是说……”

“没错，”高大的红发男人慢慢化作火炎，“我在此正式认同岚守的继承。”

岚之守护者，考核通过！

不过，好像忘了什么……

“所以言桑究竟去哪里了？！！”

这样喊了一句之后，阿纲就在转角看到了手抄口袋，倚在墙上闭目养神的言纲。

言纲大概早就注意到这边的动静，在他看过来的时候站直了身体，向他走来：“先去训练场，还是先回家？”

阿纲被对方自然过头的态度噎了一下。“先……去训练场？”反正才三四点，吃饭还早呢。

得到他的回答，言纲冲着另外两人点点头，算是打招呼，然后便要转身带路。

阿纲只好跟狱寺以及风先生道了别，之后匆匆跟上去，走在言纲旁边。想起之前认错人的窘事，他心里还有些别扭，不免偶尔地瞥一眼身旁人的侧脸，又在对方察觉之前收回目光，盯着地面，往复几次，差点撞上电线杆。

“小心。”被按在肩膀上的力量阻止了前行的脚步。他下意识的抬头，就看到眼前放大的水泥柱子。“走路专心一点。”

“唔……对不起。”

其实真的挺像的，也难怪他之前会认错。

如果说那就是初代岚守所认为的，完美的左右手应有的样子……怪不得狱寺总是对言纲怀有莫名其妙的敌意。

不过还是有点区别。如果说初代岚守是明确地把自己放在属下的位置上，那么言纲明显就要更亲近些，也不会避讳亲昵的举动。

离首领最近的人……吗？

估计是他发呆的时间太久了，言纲便问他：“还在想岚守考验的事情吗？”

“呃……是。”也没怎么听清问题，阿纲只是先含糊地应了下来。

“在想初代岚守说的话？”

“……是。”

言纲看着他的眼睛，忽然用笃定的语气说：“你很抗拒他的话。你在抗拒这种首领与守护者的关系，或者说，上司与下属的关系。”

言纲这样直接地看穿他的念头也不是第一次了。阿纲只是愣了一下，就诚实地说出了自己的想法：“是啊，一直都是里包恩他们自说自话地说什么给我安排守护者之类的，但是对于我来说，狱寺他们，就只是我的朋友而已。守护者什么的，彭格列十代首领什么，我从来没有承认过。”

说得太顺口，见到言纲眼里的讶异他才发现不妥。今天下午好不容易像个少年漫主角一样打一回嘴炮，弄得他现在说话语气也狂妄起来。于是他干咳一声，重新组织了下语言。“就，怎么说呢，我希望和狱寺他们是以一种平等的姿态相处，而不是我就能以什么首领的身份高人一等……”

“虽然……”他长长地吐了一口气，歪头看着言纲，无奈地耸了耸肩，“到现在，不管我自己承不承认，都没什么意义了。反正他们总会把我推上那个位置的。未来的我那么厉害，不也没逃脱这命运？”

他是想用轻松些的语调说这些的，可话一出口才发现语气中的涩意。

言纲深深地看了他一眼，轻声说：“不是这样的。”

“……？”

“他没有这个机会了，但是你还来得及。”言纲俯下身，轻柔地环住了他。耳边的细碎轻语，像是精灵的歌咏。“你已经逃不掉了，你只能反抗。反抗你不喜欢的一切，用你的力量。”

风扬起街角的落叶，枯黄的叶片打着卷儿从火炎精灵半透明的身躯中穿过。匆匆而行的路人看不见言纲，只是偶有人会瞥一眼那个站在路边发呆的奇怪男孩。

“我的……力量？”阿纲仰起头，带着略微涣散的目光重复了一遍。

“是。”言纲松开了他，却又执起他的手，放在了自己心脏的部位。“‘我’就是你的力量。”

作为他的火炎，带给他灾厄，也带给他……与命运搏斗的可能。

绚烂的焰光从空中纷纷扬扬地洒落，手套与剑刃在一次次碰撞中迸发出金石之声。又一次打成平手后，言纲向后拉开距离，竟是直接舍了武器，任凭其化作火炎消散。阿纲没有贸然行动，而是停留在原地，警惕着言纲的下一步动作。

他的嘴里暗暗发苦。本来说好的是进行第二次“融合”实验，言纲却说怕他太久不进行战斗，身体会懈怠，提议先来几场热身训练。

新训练场已经被他们糟蹋得摇摇欲坠了。幸亏战斗时刻意避开了承重柱，不然现在他们都得被埋在地下——这种程度，早就超过“热身”的范畴了吧？！

“对于各种常规和非常规武器的应对，你已经很熟悉了。但是，还存在一种额外的情况。”大团大团的火炎从空气中凝聚而来，吸附在言纲的身后，“那就是，纯粹强大的生物肉体。”

超死气状态的阿纲瞳孔微缩。那是……羽翼？！

“密鲁菲奥雷有非法人体实验的前科。”言纲几乎已经失去了人类的外形，身躯也化作了接近于光的存在，只有身后的六片火色羽翼分外显眼，“有理由怀疑，被白兰当作底牌的真六吊花，也经过了一定程度的改造。”

阿纲完全没有听言纲在说什么。他的思绪回到了Choice战败的那天，被迫将言纲交给白兰时，那种屈辱与痛苦的感觉。如果不是超死气状态下能够保持足够的冷静，恐怕他都无法继续进行接下来的战斗。

“在强敌面前发呆可不是个好习惯。”

“！！”巨量的火炎从掌中喷出，推着他迅速飞到空中。而他原本所在的位置，已经被一片火海占据。

赤炎的羽翼扑簌着将散落的火炎吸收，没有丝毫浪费。包裹在火焰中的怪物缓缓回身，扬起那双淡漠的金瞳，冷冷地看向飞在高处的人类。

好快！他甚至完全没有看到对方行动的轨迹——是，不是没看清，而是没看到。若不是察觉到身边不正常的火炎波动而提前躲开……

等等，火炎波动？

原来如此，短距离的超炎传送吗？

“没错。”声音在身后响起。他悚然一惊：只是一眨眼的工夫，那耀眼的焰色光团就消失得无影无踪，只剩下数丛火花在原地寂灭。“逃跑是没用的。对于舍弃了人类形态的我而言，几百米的范围内，无论多远，只要瞬间……”

阿纲没等他说完就转身送上一拳，却被一只手牢牢地攥住。不，那不是人类的手，更接近于禽类的爪，如水泥，如钢铁一样锁住了他的拳头。用喷射的火炎达成的加速度与拳头上附着的火炎都在对方掌中消磨殆尽。

“就可以抵达。”

被抓住的那只手颤抖起来，仿佛骨头都要被捏碎的痛感忠实地由大脑皮层宣告，却被他的意识冷静地搁在一边，为思考接下来的行动方案腾出空间。他干脆蜷起身体，用脚跟狠狠踹向大概是腹部的位置——他没有多少对付这样异质的生物的经验，但腹部是多数动物的弱点，而且他也能正好借力将自己被禁锢的手抽出。

本以为最差的结果也不过是被格挡，可他的脚没有触碰到任何物质的实感，像是穿透了空气——

他心下一沉。没错，他确实穿透了空气。他穿过了对方虚化的大半个身躯，彻底失去了平衡，只靠着那只被攥着的手而不至于从空中掉下去。

“不要想当然。”

随着这句冰冷的教训，他感觉到自己的手被松开了。然后一股巨力禁锢了他的手腕，将他往下一甩。

“轰——”

裂纹以他和地面的接触点为中心迅速地蔓延开来。烟尘四起，却无法干扰不以光学信号来感知世界的火炎精灵。在他蜷缩起来难受地咳嗽的时候，那天使样的造物已然轻巧地落在了他的身旁。

“果然，这个形态对你来说——”

阿纲猛然抓住对方伸出的手，剔透的冰晶顺着构造的肢体一路往上增殖，直至包裹住整个熊熊燃烧的构型。

“——还是太吃力了。”

坚固的死气之冰就这样被震碎，如脆弱的琉璃般四散开来，细小的碎片将阳光折射成绮丽的色彩。

紧握的手指颤抖着，颤抖着，终于慢慢松开。最后的反击也被轻而易举地化解，他感到了久违的无力。

庞大的炎压被主人收敛起来，视线中的火炎消失不见，取而代之的是一双熟悉的皮鞋。“下次先试试半兽人类型的形态吧……你还好吗？”

阿纲张了张嘴，没有回答。眼角酸涩得厉害，他连忙死死地咬住嘴唇，却还是不小心漏出些破碎的泣音。

燃烧在额头上的死气之火已经熄灭了。褐发的少年蜷曲起身体，将充满灰尘与伤口的脸埋入双臂间，颤抖着，呜咽着，像一只受伤的幼兽。

泽田言纲垂下眼，审视着地面上的少年。这个从过去而来的泽田纲吉才十四岁，只接触里世界不到两年。也许别人会忽略这一点，将他当作是可以依赖的首领，无往不胜的强者，拯救世界的希望，但泽田言纲是不可能忘记的。那孩子……他的身体还那么瘦弱，明明是应该被成年人保护着逐渐成长的幼崽，却被推到拯救世界的前线，不得不负担起那么多人的性命，支撑着一场又一场事关生死的残酷战斗。

比人类更加敏锐的感官让他第一时间捕捉到了少年的哭声。而他发觉，自己无法无动于衷。

‘不仅仅是因为他是‘泽田纲吉’。这确实是‘在意’，超出了理性范畴的关注，将‘泽田纲吉’与这世界上的其他存在区别开来的东西。’

‘他的话……能给我那个答案吗？’

沉默着，沉默着。终于，膝盖弯曲，半蹲下来。伸出手，把少年从地上拉起，将那颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋按入怀中。

‘不能让他这样陷入孤立的境地。’

少年的抽噎声暂停了一瞬。紧接着，是完全放开嗓子的大哭。

“没事，没事，别哭了……”轻柔地拍打着少年的背，用温柔的话语来安慰。这些都是不算陌生的行为。他知道怎样让泽田纲吉感觉好些，他比任何人都清楚。无论是十年前还是十年后都是一样的，泽田纲吉需要发泄情绪的时候。泽田纲吉很坚强。泽田纲吉也很脆弱。“你已经做得很好了，纲吉。你比任何人都努力。”

“言……”

“我在这里，纲吉。我在听。”

“我……”少年揪住了他的衣服，“我想要力量……”

少年的声音因为带着哭腔而显得含混。但这并不妨碍泽田言纲听清那个词。泽田言纲一下子收敛了全部的表情，眼神甚至有些冷淡。

“我想要力量，我想要变强……”少年完全没发现泽田言纲的变化。他仍然怀着满心的信任和依赖牢牢地将手里的衣服布料攥紧，诚实地倾吐内心最真实的想法。“我不想再无力下去了……我不想……总是按照他们安排的道路去走……我不想输，不想因为打不过就妥协……呜……”

泽田言纲没有说话，只是一下一下地拍打着少年的背。在少年看不见的地方，他的眼神逐渐和缓下来。

‘是因为之前……说了多余的话啊。’

在最激烈的情感爆发之后，少年的哭声降了下去，最后只剩下断断续续的抽噎。

“……不要当黑手党。”

“嗯。”

“……不要跟京子分手。”

“你要先把她追到手。”

“……不要把言桑交给白兰。”

“当时只是做戏……”声音不免有些无奈。

“假的也不行！”少年猛地抬起头，眼眶还红肿着，表情却很倔强，“而且言桑你一开始明明就是真的打算用自己来换我们的，要不是因为我不同意……”

真是，被打败了。轻声叹了口气，泽田言纲放松了身体，环住少年的腰，将头埋在对方的脖颈间，就像他无数次对泽田纲吉做的那样。这是一个表示驯服、亲昵与依恋的姿态。“对不起。下次不会了。”

少年却像是被他突然的道歉和亲近吓坏了，身体僵硬了半天，才松开手，笨拙地试图去环抱他：“不，也不需要这样……不是言桑……不，果然还是言桑的错。”

最后的话完全是小孩子赌气的口气了。

这么一闹，少年的情绪也很快稳定下来，后知后觉地开始害羞。

“那个……纸？”

焰光闪动。都是很简单的材质和结构，随随便便就能构造出来。用火炎构筑的实物具有本体的多数理化性质，而且还有一个优点——不需要消毒处理。

首先是用湿纸巾清理脸上的灰尘、碎石片、因为少年蹭来蹭去糊了满脸的血迹与半干的泪痕，然后把一叠纸巾丢给少年，让他自己解决眼泪和鼻涕的问题。

一时间，偌大的训练室里只剩下擤鼻涕的声音和少年略微急促的呼吸声。

哭过那么一场，阿纲也基本上冷静下来了。想起自己之前狼狈的蠢样，心里懊恼不已。

突然的就哭成那个样子……还好只有言桑看到，不算太丢人。

言纲一直等到他差不多恢复过来，才问他：“自己能站起来吗？”

“……能。”阿纲长长地吐了一口气，用有些沙哑的声音回答。他又在原地坐了一会儿，才尝试着站起。言纲随之起身，看他还有些摇摇晃晃地，便扶了他一把。

“火炎消耗量太大了？”

“嗯。”

还好言纲很有先见之明地让他一有空余时间就给电池匣充火炎，训练时完全依靠电池匣供能而不是额外地抽取他的火炎，不然他现在站都站不起来。

“先休息一会儿吧。”言纲扶着他走到墙角坐下，又出门给他取来了矿泉水和巧克力。

刚刚结束了剧烈运动，手上没什么力气。阿纲接过来一看，发现瓶盖已经被拧开了，就看了言纲一眼。本是感动对方的体贴，言纲却误会了：“没有问题，是我拧开的，加了少量食用盐和葡萄糖。”

完全没考虑到有人动手脚可能性的阿纲，为了掩饰自己的无知和表示对言纲的信任，毫无防备地喝了一大口，然后差点喷出来——这又甜又咸的是什么鬼畜的口味？！

“食盐补充随泪……汗水流失的盐分，葡萄糖快速补充能量避免休克，而且相较于纯水，饮用有一定离子含量的溶液可以让更多的水分被身体吸收，而不是直接作为尿液的一部分排出。”言纲的解释让他无法反驳，只能苦着脸像喝药一样把这五百毫升可怕的液体喝完。

“之前基地里盐储量不足，无法这样奢侈地给你补充，只能让你喝糖水。现在倒是不必精打细算了。”

感谢密鲁菲奥雷的封锁！不然他就要多忍受半个月的糖盐水折磨了！

虽说是黑暗料理级别的口味，但这玩意效果确实明显，很快眼前就不发黑了，因为战斗、火炎消耗以及大哭一场而造成的虚弱感也逐渐退去。阿纲仰起头，躺靠在冰冷的墙壁上，权当是沙发，半闭上眼睛假寐。过了一会儿，身边多了个温度。是处理完垃圾的言纲回到了他身边。

“言桑……”

“嗯？”

“……”其实只是想叫叫对方的名字。不过这种理由实在是羞于说出口，于是阿纲垂下眼，随便找了个话题：“之后就是‘融合’的尝试？”

“是。消耗的时间会比较多，已经跟家里说过，会给你留饭。”

随后又是长久的沉默。

阿纲耷拉着眼皮，在快要睡着时，听到了言纲的话：“‘融合’的成功，最关键的还是双方的了解程度。如果你对我还有什么疑问的话，最好现在就问出来吧。”

睡意瞬间消失得无影无踪。“随、随便什么问题都可以？”

“嗯。类似之前那样，问我和他是不是恋爱关系也可以，我会诚实地回答的。”

阿纲愣了半天才察觉到话语里打趣的意味，立即红了脸：“不会问那种问题了……”

想起之前自己像个愣头青一样，“你爱他吗？”啊啊啊啊啊，这种羞耻的话自己是怎么一本正经地说出口的啊！

脸色变化了一番，阿纲还是努力让自己冷静下来，认真地去思考该怎样提问。

说起来，现在最在意的，应该是那个吧？

……是的，没错。在岚守考验后，他不自觉地将狱寺与言纲对比，比较着两者的相似与不同之处，也顺势发现了那个违和的地方。

那就是，“对待白兰的态度”。

虽说相处时间可能还不到五分钟，作为阿纲在未来世界见到的第一个人，十年后的狱寺隼人可是提供了相当多的信息。短短几句对话，也足以让阿纲窥得对方性格的一斑。

那是一个，足以让初代岚守满意的，合格的十代目左右手。

十年后的狱寺提及白兰的只有一句话。还不知道真相的十年后狱寺，在说着“如果不是这个男人（入江正一），白兰也不至于……”的时候，眼底除了痛苦，还有无法掩藏的，深深的恨意。

不只是对着入江正一，更是对着白兰。那个亲手杀死泽田纲吉、并将尸体炫耀地送回彭格列的人。

但是……

“你恨白兰吗？”

亲眼看见十年后的泽田纲吉被白兰杀死的泽田言纲，恨那个罪魁祸首吗？

好像是理所当然的。

“我知道这么问有点奇怪……”阿纲没有错过言纲眼中的惊讶，“可是，虽然说过要杀死白兰什么的，跟白兰的对话也很不客气。但是，每一次，你跟我提起白兰的时候，语气都很平静。”

“在说要杀死他的时候也是一样的。”

“我不知道……”阿纲困惑地皱起眉。对于这个才十四岁的孩子来说，有些过于复杂微妙的东西还是太难理解了。“好像，你只是觉得‘应该’杀他，而不是‘想’杀他。”

在阿纲竭力去描述自己直觉性的感受的时候，言纲已经恢复了平静。“你想听实话吗？”

这是不想说的意思吗？手指下意识地收缩，粗糙的地面摩擦得指尖生疼。“言桑之前可是答应过，会诚实地回答一切问题的。”

言纲抓起他的手阻止他无意识的自残行为。这次倒是没说什么，只是温柔地握住他发红的指尖。“诚实地说……不恨。或者说，我无法理解，‘复仇’的心态。”

言纲歪头看着他，澄澈的焰色眸子看上去真有几分精灵似的不通世事：“我是不可能‘憎恨’的。别人或许无法理解，但你应该最清楚这一点。泽田纲吉的火炎，不是为杀戮而生，只是为守护而存在。”

所以，从泽田纲吉的火炎中诞生的泽田言纲，也继承了同样的信念。

应该感动吗？自己的内心，自己的觉悟，以这样的方式被肯定。但是，与此同时，某种莫名的悲哀淹没了这份情绪。

“很在意吗？”

“嗯？”

“火炎的身份。不是作为一个独立的个体，而是‘泽田纲吉的火炎’，这样的身份，一定要这样……反复强调吗？”

“……很重要。”言纲转过头，视线虚虚地落在远处。“对我来说，是非常重要的事情。”

“不是家人，以血缘的纽带相联结；不是友人，因志同道合而聚集；不是爱人，由相知相恋而相依。”平稳而清泠的声线回荡在空旷的训练室中，平添了几分寂寥的意味，“如果否认了作为他的火炎的身份，我就失去了……待在他身边的最后的理由。”

“你在……恐惧着，被他抛弃吗？”阿纲的声音有些颤抖。不对的，这是错误的、扭曲的情感，因为某种他未曾了解的契机而最终演化成可怖的执念。

但是……

真的要指出吗？难道这不是将他自己所认为的正确，将人类所认为的道德，强加于非人类的言纲身上吗？

“他已经在抛弃我了。”言纲似乎并未察觉到身边人的异样，而是沉浸在了回忆之中。“从两年前开始。”

“他已经，不需要我了。”

斜对角的墙面上，那块布满裂纹的墙板，终于到达了承受的极限，轰然落地。

阿纲一下子忘记了先前纠结的事情。火炎的联结将言纲的感受也送给了他，现在他所感受到的，并非痛苦，甚至也不是绝望。

是“空洞”啊。就像一幅绚烂的水彩画一点一点地褪色，变为单调的黑白。那火炎构筑的虚假躯体，本是被丰沛的情感充实了的，现在那些情感却在一丝一丝地流逝。刻意的疏远将大坝啮咬出无数细微的缝隙，而以死亡为开端的永别则是彻底地粉碎了那堤坝。

最后，给予他情感的人终于回收了一切，只剩下一个空壳。

“开始吧。还是和上次一样的步骤……这次你已经知道路了，不要走错。”

眼前场景一变，又回到了那个阴暗狭窄的长廊。越过碎片。越过画像。越过窗户。不去看回旋的楼梯，径直走入隧道，让漆黑笼罩自己。这次没有言纲的陪伴，隧道好像变长了很多。没有一丝光芒，连声音似乎都被这黑暗吞噬。在这个世界行动甚至不会感到疲惫，失去一切感官，似乎连“自我”的存在都模糊了。

他不知道自己奔跑了多久，也许有一个小时，也许只有五分钟。将要到达尽头时，出口的光线刺激得他几乎要落泪。

火炎精灵就这样背对着他站在大厅中央，堂皇的灯火照亮了整个大厅，却无法晕染那人的身影。阿纲怔怔地站在原地，莫名地生出了想要拥抱那个人的欲望。

“用你的信念来侵入我的思想。记住，你才是主导者，可以从我这里获取知识，但绝对不能被我的思维影响。”言纲反反复复地提醒他。

现在，作为正式开始前的准备，他们正以接近相拥的姿态紧贴在一起。本来因为身高差距，阿纲的双手只是虚虚地搭在言纲的腰上，现在他却慢慢将双臂抬高，一直到肩胛骨的位置，才停下。

“纲吉？”

“……没什么。”

只是觉得，十年后的自己，大约会使用这样的姿态。他无法做到的，代表着守护与制约的姿态。

这一次尝试的同步率，是90%。维持时间，6分钟。


	29. Chapter 29

被雾属性火炎覆盖的黑曜大楼，比起平日的破败更添了几分诡秘的气息。紫发少女站在平台上，露出不属于本人的轻蔑笑容。

多日来隐约的不祥预感终于得到证实。初代雾守完全没有认真进行考核的意思，竟是暗地里占据了库洛姆的身体，现在又明目张胆地向他们发出挑衅。

“我不承认，现在的十代家族。真正的彭格列，应该强大到无所披靡。而你们，看你们这些乳臭未干的小鬼，把我心爱的家族糟蹋成了什么样子。堂堂彭格列，居然被一个新兴家族骑在头上……”

阿纲没怎么听初代雾守转弯抹角的嘲讽，径直看向言纲。怪不得言纲那天给库洛姆送完护身符回来后，有些不太对劲。

“言桑早就知道库洛姆被附身的事情了吧？为什么……不告诉我？”

言纲没有回答他。言纲甚至没有回应他的眼神，而是在众人不可思议的注视下，张开火炎的羽翼，如鹤一样轻巧地飞落在“库洛姆”身前。

“如你所愿，Demon。”

“等等，你这家伙……”对这方面事情最为敏感的狱寺最先反应过来，“你什么意思？”

言纲同样没有回答狱寺的质问。他只是安静地散去构筑的羽翼，走到初代雾守右后方的位置，转身。

“就像你看到的一样。”初代雾守嘴角的笑容越来越大，“这家伙决定放弃你们，投靠我。”

“什么？！”少年们骚动起来。他们似乎才意识到，在他们面前上演的，是一场真正的背叛。

阿纲抬起头，与那背叛者遥遥对望：“为什么？”他一字一顿地问，声音听上去很冷静。

这太荒谬了。言纲不可能背叛他，这是内心的第一想法。本来觉得言纲可能是为了解救被困在大楼内的人质，但是，言纲发现库洛姆的异样分明是更早之前的事情……

为什么任由库洛姆遭受折磨？为什么……要瞒着他？

“因为我也需要一个强大的彭格列。”非人类的焰色瞳眸里一片淡漠，“为了——复仇。”

“到目前为止的全部考核，让我明确了一个事实，那就是，你们还不够强大。”没有轻蔑，没有指责，平静得语调反倒更像是最客观的判决。

“你们拥有令人惊叹的潜力，这也是之前各位初代守护者认同你们的原因。但是，在目前的状况下，决战近在眼前，根本不可能有时间让你们慢悠悠地成长。”

阿纲慢慢捏紧了拳头，接着整个人都颤抖起来。

他知道或许这些话语只是为了欺骗初代雾守，获取对方的信任。但是他无法忽视这些“指责”。某种意义上，言纲说的都是事实。说到底，还是因为他太过弱小。所以言纲无法信任他的实力，不相信单纯地站在他身后就能解决现在的困境。

“就算是要撕毁你们一直所秉持的信念也好……只要能渡过这必死的危机，付出一些代价，也是值得的。”

“——所以你就任凭京子她们被抓起来威胁吗？！”

阿纲转头，惊讶地看向突然怒吼的大哥。

这个单纯的拳击手，已经气得浑身发抖。他曾经那么努力地要让妹妹远离危险，甚至打了架也找借口不想让妹妹知道，但是这个家伙，这个家伙！他居然敢——“难道她们受伤死亡，也是‘值得付出的代价’吗？！！”

由幻术所显现的实时景象里，被困在密闭空间中的女孩们已经逐渐表现出呼吸困难的征兆了。

言纲没有答话。倒是初代雾守嗤笑了一声：“那只能怪你们的十代目了。谁让这些女孩都和他关系亲密呢？”

笹川了平那倾泻而出的怒火停滞了一瞬。他僵硬地转动着脖子，极不情愿地将目光转移回身边。现在的他对泽田纲吉还没有产生日后那样守护者对首领的臣服与忠诚，但是对他来说，这个叫做“泽田”的小子无疑是个特别的存在。

能够得到他的认同的热血之人，关系亲善的友人，妹妹怀有好感的对象——就算他在情感上十分粗枝大叶，也会因为“哥哥”的身份而对这方面事情异常敏感。除此以外还有，一起并肩战斗的伙伴，可以将后背放心交出的战友，只是站在那里就足以带来安心感的领导者。

无论如何，都不想对其倾泻负面情绪的存在。他努力吞咽下愤怒与恨意，于是在视线相接的时候那双眼中只剩下无措，迷茫与一丝丝质询，殊不知这才是真正会刺伤对方的东西。

阿纲下意识地想要逃避，但他制止了自己一切软弱的想法，慢慢地把视线移了回来。那是他必须承受的罪孽，他想。他好像现在才真正理解，在继承式上看到的东西。

那是他的“罪”。

被无辜牵连的女孩们。被“守护者”的身份束缚，而不得不跟随他一起战斗、还要以下属的标准被人评判的朋友们。未来世界山本被密鲁菲奥雷杀死的父亲。死在他怀里的琪娅拉。

还有很多很多人，他知道的，他不知道的，因为他而失去平静的生活，失去重要之物，甚至失去性命。

在他成为彭格列首领的道路上，在他成为首领之后的漫长岁月里，直到他将这份罪孽用荣耀的名义推脱给下一个无辜的孩子，被冠为“十一代目”的罪孽继承者，他的成长，他的前行，注定伴随着无数的牺牲。

这样的彭格列，这样错误的结构，这样恶意的命运……！

“前辈。”山本突然出声，语气认真而担忧。笹川了平回过头来，对上山本的眼神，似乎明白了什么。然后他看向阿纲，点了点头。

阿纲知道笹川了平的意思。大哥是在说：不怪他。他拼命咬住下唇，以抑制住流泪的冲动。

……不管怎样，已经走到这一步了。再说后悔的话，就是让那些牺牲变得毫无价值。

“只要打败你就行了吗？”阿纲向前踏了一步，“我不清楚你究竟希望我变成怎样的首领。但是，不管你的目的是什么，为了救出京子她们，我必须——打败你！”

“哼。”初代雾守挥了挥手，在雾之炎结界的前方开了个门样的通道。“我已经为你们准备好了最合适的考验。想要打败我设置的敌人，就要蜕变为我所期待的首领和守护者的模样……进去吧，证明你至少有承担一切的决心。”

阿纲与伙伴们对视一眼，便走进了大楼。其间再也没有看过言纲一眼。

另一边。密闭的半球形罩子就像是玄幻小说中描述的防护罩，可惜其目的并非为了保护，而是为了囚禁和闷死里面的人。三浦春尝试着敲了几下，只得到几声闷响。

“简直像防弹玻璃一样……”

氧气已经越来越少了。尤尼看向两个呼吸急促的女孩，慢慢地抬起手，握住胸前的橙色奶嘴。

三浦春和笹川京子讶然抬头，注视着眼前突然出现的大空之炎。

尤尼也惊讶地停住了自己的动作。那并不是她下定决心用大空奶嘴点燃的火炎，而是来源于一只从外面伸进来的手。

“言纲……先生？”

来人沉默着，翻转手心，硬是将一大块雾之炎“挖”了下来。包裹手掌的大空火炎安安静静地燃烧着，利用自身包容吞噬的特性，将破碎的边缘修饰得更加圆润。

“目前我只能做到这种程度，有这个缺口，也不至于会窒息了。”做完这一切，言纲便抽回了手，没有继续停留的意思。“请乖乖待在里面，不要有多余的行动。”说这句话的时候，他一直盯着尤尼的眼睛，似乎是猜到了女孩的决意。

且不论不知道言纲“背叛行径”的女孩们是如何惊疑不定地揣度这些行为的意义的。在她们的视线范围之外，以“恶魔（Demon）”为名的初代雾守突兀地出现在言纲身后。“你是想背叛我们的联盟吗？”

言纲几步站定，却没有回头，声音里潜藏着怒意：“我们的约定里不包括大空之子的加入。彭格列的考验不可以危及到阿尔克巴雷诺，彭格列的初代雾守，不要太过分了。”

Demon低笑：“真是义正言辞，你是以什么身份说出这样的话的？恐怕你不是为了阿尔克巴雷诺的大空，而是为了那个叫做京子的女孩吧！”冬菇头的男人蛇一样凑到他耳边，嘶嘶地吐着信子，“至于吗，为他付出这么多？”

火焰精灵冷哼一声，冲天的炎压从体内爆发而出，硬生生将初代雾守逼退几步。待到被炎压扬起的衣角缓缓落下，他才不紧不慢地开口：“不要误会，我只是——在以‘七三’的身份告诫你罢了。”

可惜，正在和“另一个自己”战斗的阿纲，注定是听不到这句话了。

将那个幻术构筑的、和自己拥有相同外貌的家伙胖揍了一顿，阿纲只觉得长出了一口恶气：呵，以为和我战斗方式相同就能让我觉得棘手了？就这实力，连言桑的小拇指都比不上！

“哼哼哼……”倒在地上的幻象一点也没有气馁的样子，反而低笑出声，“真是出乎意料呢，看上去软弱可欺的彭格列十代目，居然也能毫不留情地对敌人挥拳。”

“——但是，你无法在幻术构筑的人身上造成伤口，如果不杀死我的话，是不可能破开这个幻术空间的，只会永远地困在这里……撒，快动手吧，能够冷酷地夺取敌人的性命，才是合格的彭格列首……”

阿纲一言不发，只是加大了死气之冰冻结的范围，将高仿版自己剩下的话全部堵了回去。

做完这一切，他便扭过头，看向空中激斗的真假狱寺。接下来……还要帮同伴结束战斗才行。至于如何破开幻术空间，到时候再说，反正有狱寺在，狱寺这么聪明，应该能想出办法吧？

他下意识地忽略了“拷问敌人”的选项。

有着狱寺的护盾掩护，阿纲很顺利地准备好了X-Bunner。“左手炎压上升，15万FV，20万FV……”

“等等，那是……”

只见天空突然裂开了一道缝，边缘流淌着黑红色的岩浆，简直就像是被地狱的恶魔入侵了。

不过考虑到这里是幻术构成，那么这样的景象实际上对应的是……

“幻术……被破开了？”

分隔在其他空间里的伙伴们纷纷自裂缝中出现，而最后登场的，是……

“云雀学长？！”

后来他才知道，多亏了云雀在外面大闹一场，才暴力破坏了黑曜大楼的幻术结界。至于本该在学校的云雀为什么会出现在这里——

史卡鲁抖抖缩缩地躲在了风的身后，手上还拿着一个眼熟的风纪袖章。

某种意义上，作为云属性家庭教师的史卡鲁，可能是七人中最尽职的一位呢。

幻象消散，他们终于看到了被当作人质的女孩们。那紫色的罩子上不知何时多了一个小洞，现在女孩们只是被限制了行动，人生安全无虞，还能藉此在接下来可能的战斗中不受波及。那么……阿纲握住拳头，转移了目光。

再等一等。先解除初代雾守的威胁，再去解救她们。

“已经够了吧，初代雾守。”他定定地看向那雾之炎聚集的位置。

“真是让我惊讶呢，彭格列十世。”躲藏的术士知道自己被发现，便大大方方地现了身。初代雾守一下一下地拍着手，语气听不出是赞扬还是嘲讽。他的嘴角拉起一个讽刺的笑容，那表情若是放在一个男人身上，大概足以用邪恶、残忍来形容，可现在用库洛姆的脸表现出来，就只能说是怪异无比了。“在和平的世界生活了十三年，却没有被那样的生活养废，你确实拥有战斗的实力和决心。我不明白，明明你也认同我的想法，为什么要否定我的做法呢？”

“我从来没有认同过你的想法。”发现对方没有发起攻击的意图，阿纲心里松了口气，却没有完全放下戒备。如果可以不用战斗就解决问题的话，自然是最好的。“从一开始，我就不是以‘合格的黑手党首领’为目标而努力的。用黑手党的标准来衡量我，对我自身而言毫无意义。变强也好，战斗也好，都是为了保护同伴，保护我们曾经拥有的‘日常’，而不是为了当什么最强的首领。”

初代雾守的眼神略微闪动。他显然是有所动摇，但幻术师的职业天性让他稳住了自己的情绪。“果然我最初的直觉是对的，处在现在的位置上，你这样天真的想法，会毁了整个家族！”

雾属性的火炎聚拢在初代雾守的手边，幻化成手杖的模样。“看来只能用战斗来击碎你那可笑的信念了。虽然这不符合我一贯的行事风格……和我来一场一对一的决斗吧，彭格列十世。”他轻巧地用短杖挽了个棍花，杖尖直指阿纲的方向。

阿纲皱起了眉。他讨厌这样毫无意义的战斗，但是……

“如果我接受战斗，并且获得胜利，我会得到什么？”阿纲慢吞吞地说，“没有意义的战斗，我是不会接受的。”

“哦？你是想把这场战斗变成交易吗？”初代雾守饶有兴味地挑起眉，“不错，很有趣，可惜想法还是太幼稚了——你的筹码并不成立，因为你并没有拒绝战斗的能力。如果我攻击你或者你的同伴，那么就算不想战斗，你也不得不反击吧。”

“但是，”阿纲没有丝毫动容，超死气状态下绝对冷静的大脑在飞速运转，“不要忘了，你现在的作为，已经超出了守护者考核的范围。如果我向初代提出质询，你觉得初代会认同你的行为吗？”

初代雾守的气势一滞。他确实不敢肯定初代的态度，也奇怪为什么初代一直没有现身阻止他。他倒是没有质疑阿纲要怎样找到初代，反正以Primo的性子，大概早就认同十代的资质了，只要十代真的想找……

他在心里冷哼一声。那家伙说不定就躲在附近的什么地方，静观其变呢。

“好吧，你确实是提出了一个足够有分量的筹码……”初代雾守一寸寸地放下了手杖，脸上刻意的笑容也收敛了起来，“那么，既然是我提出了决斗，为了公平，就由你来提出交易内容吧。”

阿纲没有急着开口。表现得过于急不可耐，会在谈判中天然地处于劣势。而且，他必须仔细思考，自己应该要求些什么。“首先，既然是我们之间的决斗，我希望你把库洛姆的身体还给她，并且保证不伤害她。其次，到现在，你先前说的幻境考验已经被破除了，那么，只要我赢了你，你就应该释放所有人质。”

有言纲在那边，他并不是很担心人质的安全。但是他不能表现出这一点，不然言纲假意的背叛就毫无意义了。所以他还得表现得很重视人质的安危，这是在保护言纲的身份，也是向对方送上一个假“弱点”。

这些都是从言纲那里学到的谈判技巧。虽然当时言纲面对的是白兰那个等级的反派大Boss，而他应用的对象只是一个都不知道是否真的算敌人的初代雾守。

“呵，瞻前顾后的样子，跟Primo一个德行。”初代雾守嗤笑一声，居然真的从库洛姆身上脱离，幻化成自身原本的模样。那是一个蓝发的男子，外貌和六道骸有些相似，持着手杖的模样很像是欧洲老派贵族。

他的身后，库洛姆软软地倒了下去，似乎是在昏迷中。

阿纲又一次皱了眉。他转头低声拜托山本去把库洛姆带过来——现下也只有山本勉强算是会照顾人，然后又看向决斗对象：“这两件事只算是你应该做到的承诺，我认为我理应得到更多的报酬——比如，雾守考核的通过要求。”

术士将两手都放在杖头上，低下头，嗬嗬地笑了出来。“真是贪心呢，十代。”虽然这样说着，话语里却有一丝掩饰不住的愉悦。

阿纲眼睛一眨也不眨地盯住对方的一举一动，肯定了自己先前的猜测。没错，他之所以认为初代雾守不算敌人就是因为这个，面前的这个男人，或许会使用无耻残忍的手段，真正目的却不是为了伤害或者杀死他们。初代雾守是想要把他们改造成理想的模样，他不认同，却不会因此而把对方视作敌人。

‘最多……在不违背原则的前提下，各取所需。’

也不奢望能扭转对方的想法。这是初代的守护者，要纠正思想也是初代的事。

“只要你打败我，就算通过了。”初代雾守顿了一顿，露出轻蔑的神情，“反正所谓的考核也不过是走个形式。”

果然，阿纲想。他表现出了符合初代雾守期望的模样，所以对方不介意帮点“无关紧要”的小忙。此时山本已经抱着库洛姆回来了，整个过程，如阿纲预料的那样，没有遭到任何干扰。阿纲深深地看了一眼库洛姆，将对方虚弱的样子深深地刻入脑海，然后将目光移回自己决斗的对手。

“那么，开始吧。”

直拳，勾拳，扫腿。阿纲稍微收敛了拳头上的炎压，毕竟在体术上欺负一个术士没什么意思。而初代雾守也始终把自己的手杖当作单纯的短棍使用，好像是真的打算跟他对拼体术。

“不错，不错，”用身体接下毫不留情的几拳头，蓝发的术士像个受虐狂一样兴奋起来，“表现出更多的强大吧，十世！这样的你，才有资格统领庞大的彭格列！”

“但是，这样还不够啊……”

一拳挥出，落在了空处。眼前的身影雾一样消散开来，他没有犹豫，稳定身形后，顺着直觉向后一个肘击！

‘又是幻影……不，不对，是瞬间幻化了。对了，像初代守护者这样存于指环中的思念体，以火炎的能量支持活动，其实是和言桑类似的存在……’

就在他击散那个幻影的同时，雾之炎以幻影的碎片为中心，迅速地弥散开来。空间完成封锁的那一刻，阿纲瞬间失去了视力。

什么都看不到了。甚至那些琐碎的背景音也消失不见，周围静得可怕。

‘剥夺感官类型的结界么。’

初代雾守的声音，就在此刻，突兀地响起。“你的实力不仅仅是现在表现出来的程度吧。在顾虑什么呢，你的同伴吗？”

看来至少听觉没有被剥夺。阿纲毫不犹豫地打了过去：看不见，就顺着声音的方向去找！

“这样缺乏力道和准确度的攻击真是难看。果然，还是应该把那些影响你思考的‘同伴们’先解决掉吧。”

“你！”冲动之下再次挥拳，理所当然地没有击中。这诡异的结界似乎不仅仅剥夺了视线，也隐藏了主人的气息。周围被雾之炎充满的情况下，根本不可能凭借对火炎的知觉来锁定初代雾守的位置。“不要忘了，我们现在是一对一的决斗！你是想违背约定吗？”

“那只能怪你太愚蠢，太天真。泽田纲吉，难道你的阿尔克巴雷诺老师没有教导过你，不要轻信术士的话语？”

手指一下子收紧，金属摩擦着发出难听的噪音。

‘冷静，冷静，外面还有拥有战斗力的人，还有言桑。’

现在反倒是不能轻易攻击。消耗体力不说，在失去视力的情况下，谁知道会不会误伤到别人。

‘用X-Bunner吧，就像对付狼毒时那样。向天上攻击撕破结界，这样就不会伤到人。’

‘不过，这栋楼已经这么破了，如果塌下来……’

‘破除结界会消耗一部分能量，只要控制好炎压，就没问题。’

“Operation X。”轻声念出了启动口令。用作支撑的柔之炎在右手手掌处喷薄而出，阿纲感受着重力的方向，将左手对准天花板的位置。

“X-Bunner！”

火炎轰鸣的声音中，他隐约听到了初代雾守的冷笑。笼罩的雾气消散了，周围的景象重新回到他的眼中，他却心下一沉——结界是被对方主动撤去的。

没有撕破结界的能量损耗，粗大的光柱直冲云霄，带着要将这破败的建筑彻底摧毁的气势。冲天的焰花如喷泉般肆意流淌，耀眼的光芒暂时性地剥夺了所有人的视力。

光芒消散之后，众人才看清发生了什么。只见一个盾形的护罩停留在被攻击的路线上，将最后的一点余波也阻挡在外。天花板摇晃两下，抖落了不少余年的积灰，算是对这次声势浩大的攻击聊表敬意。

金红的焰色证明了主人的身份。撤下护罩后，火炎精灵缓缓抬眸，给了阿纲一个不满的眼神。

那是“晚上回去加训”的眼神。

即使是在超死气状态下，阿纲还是忍不住抖了抖。

“你这是什么意思呢，泽田言纲？”初代雾守像是怒极反笑。

“如你所见。”言纲落在人质的附近，伸手按上幻术的罩子。雾一样的火炎随着他的接触而剧烈波动起来，很快又归于平静，只是颜色已从靛青变作赤橙。现在，那是真正的“防护罩”了。

“做一个潜伏者该做的事情。”

“果然，之前说的什么为了大空之子只是借口而已。”Demon的眼神并不意外，“至于么，为他做到这个地步？他可不是你效忠的那位主人本人吧。”

“还是说，只要是‘泽田纲吉’就可以？”

听到初代雾守充满恶意的询问，阿纲下意识地转移了视线，正对上一双平静的焰色眸子。他熟悉那样的眼神，沉静的，温柔的，能够抚平一切隐晦的不安。

“我很清楚他们是不同的人。”言纲扫过阿纲瞬间动摇的面容，又不动声色地继续说道，“不过，那又如何？我从他那里学到的最重要的一个概念就是‘守护’，而现在我终于明白了守护的意义，也终于拥有了想要守护的人。保护这个世界的纲吉，守望他的成长，是以我自己的意愿做出的决定。”

话音刚落，言纲便抬手，握住袭向面部的杖尖：“你的对手可不是我，Demon·Spade。身为斯佩多家族的末裔，既然提出了决斗，就像个贵族一样好好执行到底吧。”

术士缓缓地收回了手杖，第一次露出有些阴沉的表情。然后他再也不看言纲一眼，转身便对上一双相仿的焰色眸子。

“初代雾守，你的对手是我。”阿纲冷冷地说着，并没有要偷袭的意思。

初代雾守回应了一个阴森森的眼神。

和认真起来的术士战斗是件麻烦的事情。对手就像泥鳅一样，滑不溜秋的，寻常的攻击很难奏效，大范围无差别攻击又不敢用——周围全是人呢。

要是能抓住对方就好了。但是，没有合适的手段。死气零地点突破算是唯一一个控制类的技能，不过需要准备时间，而且发动征兆太明显……

阿纲突然停下了动作，愕然地看向被白莲缠住的对手。一开始他以为这是术士的什么阴谋，但那熟悉的幻术式让他想到另一种可能。他看向山本他们的位置，顺理成章地注意到站在前方，气喘吁吁，只是勉强用三叉戟维持着站立姿态的娇小女孩。

“库洛姆？！”

被呼唤了名字的少女身体颤了颤，又握紧了手中的武器，让幻化的白莲缠绕得更紧。“Boss……这是我的考核。”

本来想劝库洛姆不要勉强的阿纲听到这句话后，默默地收回了脚。

少女的脸色因为力量的输出更加苍白。但她却一点一点地，挺直了腰背，将手中的三叉戟当作拐杖，像一只受了伤却力量不减的雌虎，一步步向被困住的猎物走去。

初代雾守一动不动，连做样子的挣扎都没有，只是饶有兴致地观察着这个毫无存在感的十代雾守，想知道她下一步会怎么做，又能做到什么程度。

没有人去阻止她。也没有人忍心打断她。像是达成了什么无声的约定，所有人都在注视着女孩蹒跚却坚定的步伐。

在女孩摔倒的瞬间，阿纲是第一个冲过去的人。但他并没有来得及扶起库洛姆，而是停在了半途，眼睁睁地看着靛色的雾气将女孩瘦弱的身躯笼罩。

“哈咿——库洛姆酱……变成了男人？！”

已经成功附身在库洛姆身上的六道骸缓缓抬头，放下了捂住眼睛的手。“哼，折磨了我可爱的库洛姆这么多天的，就是你这个冬菇头吗。”

“你的眼神充满了杀气呢，十代的雾守。”Demon好整以暇地勾起唇角，一点也没有身为囚徒的自觉，“怎么，你是要替代你的首领击败我吗？”

“这种说法可真教人讨厌。”六道骸毫不掩饰自己的恶意，“没有人能用首领的身份来指使我，我也绝对不会替黑手党做事。揍你，只是为了帮库洛姆讨回公道罢了。”

“听你的意思，倒是很讨厌黑手党呢。那为什么会带上雾守的指环？”

“不要误会，这可不是我自愿的。只是权宜之计罢了，为了伺机夺取泽田纲吉的身体，从而掌控整个彭格列，用这个最庞大的黑手党家族来毁灭所有黑手党……这才是我的最终目的。”

初代雾守有些惊讶地睁大了眼，然后，开心地笑了起来：“真是宏伟的计划呢！虽然这话语里有多少水分，大约只有你自己最清楚了吧！”

无视了六道骸突然黑下来的脸色，蓝发的术士从莲花的束缚中消失，又再现于不远处，看向阿纲的方向。“在被你的雾守束缚的时候，你已经拥有打败我的可能了，用那个差点打破天花板的招式……所以，这场决斗是我输了没错。按照约定，我会同意通过雾之守护者的考核。”

然后他转向冷笑的六道骸。“十代的雾守很符合我的胃口……就这样把证明交给你们，也不赖。”

六道骸微微挑起眉。在场的其他几个守护者都警觉起来，以为他又要作什么妖，没想到他却是干脆地将控制权还给了库洛姆。

紫发少女茫然地站在原地，被旁边人提醒了才慌忙掏出匣子，接受这份来之不易的证明。

阿纲松了口气，熄灭头上的火炎，心情仍是沉重的。现在只剩下他自己的考核了，大空的试炼，会比雾守的考验更难吧……

“辛苦你了，D。”突然出现的初代，把所有人都吓了一跳。

初代雾守也是被吓到的模样，脸色难看地盯着昔日的首领。“这样的感谢我可受不起。我只是为了打造心目中的彭格列而行动，完全没有听从你的指令啊。”

初代只是静静地看着他的雾守，炉火般暖橙色的眼睛里闪烁着温和而睿智的光芒，直到对方开始不自在，才带着笑意开口：“但是你确实忠实地执行了考验和承认继承的任务。试炼的内容由守护者自行制定，首领不得插手，所以你并没有违背我的命令，不是么？你很好地完成了自己的使命，我的朋友。”

初代雾守抿起唇，眼中流露出一丝波澜。不过他很快就低下头，遮掩住自己的失态，同时掩饰性地打了个无奈的手势。“你还真是一点都没有变。”

阿纲扶着库洛姆慢慢走回朋友们身边，同他们一起观看起那两位的交流。初代首领和初代雾守交流的时候，就像是最相熟的老友那样，平淡，却会自然而然地流露出亲昵感。

但是，这才是最不正常的地方。

他从里包恩硬塞给他的各种睡前读物里看过彭格列的历史，关于初代的这一段自然是重点。对于初代家族来说，雾守是一个最特殊的角色。

他特殊在于，是一个整个彭格列历史上都少有的，守护者里的背叛者。

在他背叛之后不久，初代就宣布了退位，将首领的位置传给二代，和其他的守护者一起前往日本隐居。而初代雾守，却留在意大利，直接成为二代雾守。

就算是完全没有政治头脑的阿纲也能看出里面的猫腻。

可是现在，初代首领对待他的方式，就好像背叛从未发生，面前的还是自己最亲密的好友，最信任的守护者。

“十代。”

“啊……”猝不及防地被呼唤了，阿纲连忙收拢了自己的注意力，“是？”

叫他的人是初代。金发的男子浅笑着望着他，面容的高度相似证明了他们之间的血缘关系：“把你的彭格列匣拿出来吧，十代。”

阿纲手忙脚乱地掏出了纳兹的匣子，不可置信地问：“您的意思是……”

“这些天，守护者的考验中，你已经充分地回应了我的期待。你能够时刻关注同伴们的心情，清楚他们每个人的能力和性格，从不放弃任何一个同伴，作为大空，你已经足够合格了。”初代的身形逐渐回归火炎的模样，一簇代表证明的大空之炎直直地飞向彭格列匣，“泽田纲吉，我在此正式承认你，担当彭格列十代首领的资格……好好使用这份力量吧，拥有它，足以让你打败最后的敌人。”

初代家族的试炼，就这样仓促落幕了。山本走过来撞了一下阿纲的肩膀：“结果阿纲的考核居然这么轻松呢！哈哈，还真有点嫉妒啊！”

“别这样没大没小的，棒球笨蛋！”狱寺凶狠地扯开了山本，然后带着亮闪闪的眼神看向自己的首领，“十代目，果然您是最厉害的！居然直接通过了考验！”

山本习惯了这样的打闹，被推开了也不恼，笑呵呵地给出了最公正的评价：“不过这段时间，确实阿纲才是最辛苦的呢，几乎每个守护者的考核他都参与了吧。”

“也没有那么夸张啦……”阿纲不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，视线瞥见一旁的女孩们，突然正了脸色，郑重地弯下腰道歉，“对不起！害得你们被牵连进来了！”

抬起头，首先看到了京子的微笑。“没关系，不是阿纲的错哦。反倒是我们拖累了你们……”

于是阿纲就又开始脸红了。

至于初代的考核是否有放水嫌疑……

“比起说初代对于继承了他的意志的我有什么偏爱之类的说法，总觉得……其实他有些焦急啊。”

“时间不够了。”言纲肯定了他的猜测，“初代想要传达的，应该是这个意思吧。”

没错，未来的世界里，真六吊花正在全世界搜索他们的踪迹。运气不好的话，或许一回去就会对上一个……或者不止一个。

“尽快回去吧。”阿纲做出了决定，尽管他对这个属于自己的和平年代留恋不已，“不然，留守在基地的技术人员就危险了。”


	30. Chapter 30

这将是他能够安睡的最后一个夜晚。

阿纲醒来的时候外面还是一片朦胧的黑。他扭头看了看闹钟：才四点。

头部持续的抽痛让他明白自己并没有得到充足的睡眠，可是意识清醒得可怕。过去经历的，将来要面对的，一切都在脑中有条不紊地展现。他逐条地考虑过去，每一件都沉甸甸地压在他身上，几乎要让他喘不过气来。但他还是努力支撑着自己坐起，在心里轻轻地呼唤道：【言桑。】

火炎精灵悄无声息地在他身侧成形。他没有转头看一眼，只是让目光落在那个小小的吊床上：里包恩不在这里。是已经过去了吗？

他轻手轻脚地走到蓝波和一平的房间，抱起两个仍在熟睡的孩子。一转身，就看见被言纲叫起来的尤尼正在向他微笑。墨绿发色的女孩同他一起走出房间，并帮他轻轻地带上了房门。

他和尤尼沉默地走在无人的道路上，唯有森寒的月光笼着前行的路。言纲无声地跟在后面，像一个影子。

并盛神社前的空地上，Reborn果然已经在那里了。打过招呼后，尤尼说是要讨论关于初代试炼收尾的事情，于是阿纲就只好被Reborn赶到一边，和言纲一起坐在神社前的台阶上吹冷风。

“言桑之前说的两年前……好像那个时候，就是纳兹被制造出来的时候吧。”

言纲似乎猜到他想说什么。“也是他和白兰决裂后不久。”算是否定了他的猜测。

阿纲犹豫了很久。他仔细斟酌着自己的语言：“言桑，我……我不知道该怎么跟你说。那个……”他抓了抓头，神情很苦恼。

“其实吧，我挺——挺不能接受不对等的感情的。就像我不喜欢首领和守护者的说法，只想平等地和大家交朋友，如果……我是说如果，如果我想谈恋爱的话……”阿纲的脸颊有些泛红，毕竟这样的话题谈论起来还是会让他感到害羞，“我也会期望一份平等的爱情。我并不希望在任何一份感情中占有过多的特权，如果对方过于纵容我的话，我会觉得有些害怕，因为这份纵容会让我变得肆无忌惮，从而得寸进尺地不断伤害对方……”

“我不知道十年后的我是怎样想的，但我想，同样是‘泽田纲吉’的话，有些想法，大概还是相似的吧？”

长久的没有回应，让他有些心慌。他小心地觑着言纲的脸色，希望从中揣度出对方的情绪——虽然那还不如直接从火炎的联结中去感受。但是他却不期然地，窥得了对方眼中的迷茫。那是，他以为绝对不会出现在泽田言纲身上的情绪。

“对等？”言纲的声音很轻，听上去有些飘渺。“就是这样的理由？”

说的很模糊，但他们两人都知道是什么意思。“是。”阿纲也不由自主地放轻了声音，但语气却很坚定，“只是……这样而已。”

“如果有一天，我因为是被偏爱的一方而忽略了爱我的人，或者我狂妄地以爱的名义刺伤了我爱的人，我想，那会是非常悲哀的事情。”阿纲说的很缓慢，每一个字句里都蕴含着极深刻的情感。并非是少年人“为赋新词强说愁”的中二言论，他真切地理解这样的状况，从他的父母那里。他深知自己常年不归家的父亲在感情上是多么傲慢的一个人，又是怎样肆无忌惮地消磨着母亲对他的深情。

阿纲转过头，看向山脚的方向。目光的终点，是他的家。“如果我爱一个人，对我来说，最可怕的事情，大概就是由我亲自赋予的伤害……”

“怎么，在讨论情感问题吗？”

一双黑漆漆的大眼睛突然出现阿纲面前。

“里、里包恩？！”心脏差点骤停，“不要这样突然出现啊！太吓人了！”

尤其是，被撞破了这样私密的情感宣泄，羞耻感也后知后觉地涌了上来。

Reborn对于学生的指控毫无愧疚之心。“你选了个最糟糕的谈话对象呢，毕竟这家伙一看就是没有任何恋爱经历的。”一点也没有偷听别人对话的羞愧感。

“没有任何恋爱经历”的火炎精灵歪了歪头，对此评价不置可否。

阿纲睁大了眼，似乎还想说什么，却突然眯了眯眼，因为对突然明亮起来的世界的不适。

远方的地平线上，一轮红日遥遥升起。

随着“早晨”的真正到来，其他同伴陆陆续续地过来了。最后一人的到来意味着传送的开始，或者说与这个时代的告别。聚集的行为反而导致了新的离别，这也算是一种别样的讽刺吧。

蓝天绿草的景象迅速扭曲，变化成冰冷的合金墙壁。望着地下基地熟悉的模样，阿纲缓缓地吐出一口气。一时间，他竟觉得先前那平和的七天，甚至于过去十四年平淡的生活都美好得如同梦幻一样，而眼下这肃杀的战场才是他所面临的真实。

“我要告诉你们一个好消息和一个坏消息。”入江正一甚至都没有询问成功与否，严肃地对身形堪堪凝实的众人宣布，“好消息是你们只消耗了一个半小时，比我预想的最坏的情况要好。”

“而坏消息是，第一个敌人已经找上门了。”

他身后的大屏幕上，显示着红发男人恶魔般的面容。

“这是……真六吊花里，那个泡在岩浆里洗澡的……”阿纲对这个白兰特地展示的家伙还算有印象，“只是为了表现对白兰的忠诚，就毁掉了自己的家乡……！”

“是，就是那个叫石榴的家伙。”入江推了推眼镜，“根据指环上宝石的色彩，应该是岚守……当然这不是重点。按照他现在的攻击强度，基地的防御大概只能撑二十……不，五分钟。”发现对方已经因为不耐烦而改变了攻击手段，他立即改了口。

“既然他发现了基地的入口，很快其他六吊花甚至白兰本人也会出现在这里吧。”言纲冷静地分析着，“现在防御系统是将尼二在负责吗……算了。目前来看，大概有两种策略，其一是集合全部的力量打败石榴，然后据守基地，与后续的敌人周旋；其二……”

“就是派一个人拖住这个石榴，其他人先离开这里，主动去寻找正在分散开来找人的六吊花，分而击之！”背后传来斯夸罗的大嗓门。

言纲没有在意自己被抢话，继续说明利弊——主要是说给纲吉听的。“第一种策略相对保守，能够在熟悉的地方进行守卫战，这里也有足够的资源储备，可以支撑持久战。不过，这样一来，我们要面对的就是白兰和六吊花集合起来的力量，以及数百的A级士兵和数万的部下。而第二种策略……风险很大，不过最多只需要面对七个人罢了，虽然是最强的七人。这也是为什么最多只能有一个人留在这里拖住石榴，我们的战力几乎都在这里了，Varia的其他人能不能及时赶来还是未知数，所以必须尽可能集中力量，才有可能实现斯夸罗所说的‘分而击之’的战术。”

“那么，你选择哪一种，纲吉？”

又一次被赋予这样的决策任务。有着前几次的经验，阿纲好歹没有立刻被巨大的压力压垮，而是强迫自己开始思考。

其实言纲已经帮他省去了大部分思考的时间。他需要做的，只是去理解每一种选择的“代价”，做出选择，并且……背负一切后果。

他知道言纲和斯夸罗所说的“留一个人拖住石榴”其实是相当委婉的说法。其实，这就是选一个人出来送死，用自己的性命来为其他人的逃脱争取时间。毕竟，被留下来的那个，就是要独自一人承担第一种选择中将要大家一起面临的死境。

他不能选看似安全的第一种策略。虽然不用残忍地放弃某个人，但是这样下去只会大家一起被困死在基地。人数优势摆在那里，几万对十几，他们打不起攻防战。但是，第二种……

阿纲抬起头，巡视着周围的每一张面孔。和他一起并肩奋战过的人，他发誓要保护的人，为他流过血的人，教导过他的人……每一个人，都怀着满心的信任望着他，期待着他做出最完美的决策。

究竟需要怎样冷酷的心，才能让他说出那样的话语，命令其中的某一个，去献出自己的生命？

石榴的攻击还在持续。斯帕纳走过去关掉了声音，让屏幕上绚烂的爆炸变成了一场滑稽的默片。阿纲勉强地冲着机械师笑了一下，感谢对方的体贴，虽然他的心理压力并没有减少半分。突然，屏幕切换，将尼二油光光的大脑门一下子跳了出来。

“喂，入江，他们回来没……什么！你们都在这里发什么呆！看不到敌人已经要打进来了吗？”

阿纲的脸色变得苍白。那颗沿着脸庞滑行了许久的冷汗，终于从下巴处脱离，在地上摔成无数碎片。

Reborn冷冷地呵斥：“闭嘴。”然后又看向自己的学生，眼中有一丝不易察觉的担忧。

“……言桑，你能拦住石榴多久？”阿纲终于开口了，声音听上去就像一个大病初愈的肺炎患者。他不敢看对方的眼睛，只是注视着地面。

言纲轻轻地把手放在他的肩上。这是一个安慰的举动，却让他心里更加难受。“至少三十分钟。”

足够了。阿纲想，紧接着他又开始唾弃自己的卑劣。他知道这个任务需要怎样的人选，不是随便什么人都可以，一定要足以纠缠对方，还要有强大的生存能力。他选出了最合适的筹码，去换取珍贵的三十分钟。

用一个活生生的人。

而他选择言纲的另一个理由是，对方是唯一有可能在接受这个任务之后活下来的存在。

唯一，有可能。

“言桑……”

“我知道。交给我吧。”言纲阻止他说出那些鞭挞心灵的话语，“虽然希望跟在你身边保护你，不过现在看来我会是最适合的人选。”

即将破门而入的敌人没有给他们留下任何伤感别离的时间，言纲给他们指出一处隐蔽的出口，便背向众人往能源室的方向走去。走在最后的阿纲突然回过头来，看着言纲的背影。

“言桑！”

言纲转过身，用眼神询问他叫住自己的用意。

阿纲用尽全身的力气大喊道：“活下来！这是命令！”

遥远的距离模糊了言纲的神情，让阿纲错觉这个总是冷脸示人的教官好像笑了一下。【我会努力遵守的，你的命令。】

阿纲还想说什么，被斯夸罗粗暴地扯了一把：“别浪费时间，快走！”

他最后看了一眼言纲，然后转过身。没有再回过头。

计划实行得很顺利。充分地发挥彭格列匣的力量后，他们逐个击破了白兰的大部分守护者，甚至在最后将白兰逼入了单打独斗的局面。

虽然，为了达成最后一点，他们也付出了相当的代价。

现在阿纲正在努力从地上爬起来。这不是一件容易的事情，毕竟每动弹一下就会引发像是全身骨头都碎裂了一样的疼痛。连超死气状态都无法屏蔽那样的痛楚。

慢慢地，慢慢地，收回左手。“呜……”好痛。或许那不是错觉——大概真的有一根或者几根肋骨断掉了，唯一能庆幸的是没有刺入内脏，不然他现在就不是呼吸起来很痛，而是痛得无法呼吸了。

这简直是最糟糕的状况。大空的火炎引发了七三的共鸣，最终形成一个将七三的大空笼罩在内的火炎防护罩。他的同伴全在外面，焦急地看着他。而他，只能孤军奋战。

“唔……咳……咳……”他终于成功地用双臂将自己的上身支撑起来，代价是因为剧烈的动作不由自主地咳嗽起来。没有一条胳膊断掉，腿也是，这是个好消息。他尽量咳得很小心，不仅仅是为了避免引起敌人的注意，更直接的目的是减少喉咙处的刺痛——爱好“增高运动”的人，想必都很熟悉那种感觉。

（注：【增高运动】上吊自杀（未遂）的一种戏称，来源于《绝望先生》）

白兰对于杀死他没什么兴趣，只是让他失去战斗力之后就将全部的注意力转移到尤尼身上。他听不清那边的对话，毕竟被狠狠地勒过的脖子好不容易才恢复了脑部的供血，现在光是维持清醒就很吃力了。

‘不能睡着，不能睡着……会死的，不管是我自己，还是尤尼……’

‘现在，能够从白兰手里救下尤尼的……只有我了！’

显然他是多虑了。比他的意志之火先一步熄灭的是死气之炎，接下来，铺天盖地的疼痛让他恨不得干脆就这么昏过去。

不过，也多亏了这疼痛，让他彻底清醒过来。

同时，引起了白兰的注意。

“……真是可怜呢，居然在这个时候醒过来。明明在昏迷中无知无觉地死亡对你来说才是最幸福的结局。为什么要勉强自己爬起来呢，身体还在颤抖吧，因为之前被打得遍体鳞伤，无法忘记疼痛和无力反抗的恐惧，所以抖个不停呢！”

“……”没有出言反驳或是挑衅什么的，一方面是没有开口的精力，一方面也是巴不得对方多啰嗦几句，给他留出恢复的余裕。

再等几分钟，只要火炎恢复过来……

恢复过来又怎样呢？

思维卡壳了一瞬。

然后他想起来了。在屈辱地倒地，陷入濒死的昏迷之前，他是以全盛状态应战的。他爆发出了前所未有的超高炎压，那样纯净的火炎甚至足以激活被白兰称作奇迹的这个无法打破的护罩；他激发了初代赐予的力量，让纳兹以全新的武器姿态对敌；他运用了言纲教导他的全部战斗技巧，以像是将战斗化作呼吸般本能的姿态灵活地变换攻防。

但是，还是战败了。

一切努力，轻易地，被那个男人，湮灭在掌间。

就算勉强地恢复了体力，重新点燃火炎，被疲惫和伤痛拖累的他，难道还能创造什么奇迹吗？

“说起来，纲吉君好像一直很倒霉吧，从小就因为什么都不擅长而受到排斥，也无法好好完成学校的任务，连普通人都不如。而国中更是你噩梦的开端——某一天突然出现了一个很厉害的杀手，告诉你其实你是黑手党首领的继承人，结果你连这点不怎么愉快的平凡生活都无法保住了。”白兰刻意让声音变得轻柔和缓，充满了诱导意味。他曾经无数次杀死过泽田纲吉，现在从尤尼那里受挫的他需要找点新的乐子。他不仅仅要残忍地虐杀这个还未成长起来、根本无法威胁他的年幼的泽田纲吉，他还要把这个“充满无限可能性”的孩子的灵魂彻底抹杀，从根源上摧毁泽田纲吉的信念。

“被迫进入可怕的黑社会，每天都很努力地在训练，明明最讨厌斗争，却不得不一次一次地为其他人挥拳，接受那些你最厌恶的东西：背叛，杀人，黑色交易……强加于你的责任，强加于你的罪孽，强加于你的，人生轨迹！”白兰看到他眼中的惊异，开心地笑了起来，“我可是最了解纲吉君的呢，比全世界任何人都理解泽田纲吉这个人的本质啊！”

“而你最大的不幸，就是来到了这个时代！”白发男人张开双臂，身后火炎构成的羽翼也舒展开来，在他身边撒下一圈虚幻的光晕。他满脸悲悯的神情，真像是怜悯世人苦难的神明。“被迫卷入本来与你无关的战争，和差了十年科技水准的敌人战斗，以未成熟的姿态面对最强大的幕后Boss，而最可悲的是，那个算计了你的人居然是十年后的你自己啊！这个时代的泽田纲吉，不敢亲自对付我，懦弱地以死亡来逃避，将十年前的你，还有你的伙伴们召唤过来，用你们重要的人威胁你们打败本应由自己战胜的敌人，这样的遭遇，简直就是被自己给背叛了呢！”激情澎湃的演说之后，白兰稍微收敛了夸张的情绪，用好奇而又同情的语气问道：“你的命运难道是被诅咒了吗？”

白兰充满期待地观察着对面那个狼狈的男孩，不放过对方的任何情绪变化。这个十四岁的泽田纲吉是会崩溃地哭泣呢，还是会怨天尤人呢？或者终于意识到这样无法承受的命运的重压，完全地人格崩坏呢？

那是作为敌人的他最期望，却又绝对无缘看到的模样。而这或许是最后一次机会，打开新世界大门的钥匙已经在眼前了，只要让尤尼乖乖听话……

这样一想，心中好像升起些真正的怜悯。毕竟，在无数份平行世界的记忆里，也有极少数他和泽田纲吉作为友人的回忆，其中就包括这个世界。新世界的开启需要以旧世界的完全毁灭为代价，在那之后，“泽田纲吉”这个存在本身，都会从八兆亿个平行世界中被彻底抹去。

那样，以无法再见为代价，友人的悲哀命运也再也没有重复的可能了。

“……不是，这样的。”

“？！”

接收到了，不可能的回答。

阿纲努力地支撑着身体，因为肌肉紧绷产生的疼痛而面部抽搐。呼吸也是小心翼翼的，想要尽量不去牵动伤口。但他还是在艰难地吐出字句，尽管他知道这只是在浪费体力。“在未来的经历……不完全是……不幸。”必须得反驳，这样的观点。“虽然……很恐惧……也很痛苦……不安的时间远比快乐的时间多……”

好疼。好疼。从来没有这么疼痛过。从来没有这么无力过。他被隔绝在唯有七三的一角才能存在的孤岛中，没有人能帮助他，没有人能拯救他。他面前是无法战胜的强敌，还有他必须保护的人。

很恐惧。很害怕。而这些软弱的情绪甚至无法泄露半分。

但是，但是。

并不感到绝望。

已经不是第一次面对这样的境况了呀。虽然这大概是最糟糕的一次，但是他早就学会习惯这些了。他还在抓紧时间回复自己的体力，还在尝试重新点燃火炎。

“我从这里认识了新的伙伴，学会了新的招式，得到了新的武器……也明白了很多道理。无论是好事还是坏事，是开心的经历还是悲伤的经历，在这个时代发生的事情，对我来说……”声音还在颤抖。但是那颤抖并不是出于恐惧，只是单纯的虚弱，“都是，最珍贵的回忆……”

他的回答，显然，完全超出了白兰的预想。

已经无法支持抬头的姿势，他低下头，任凭汗水和血液顺着脸庞滑落。这样无法看到白兰的神情，只能听到对方阴沉沉的声音：“真是……看来纲吉君对事物的看法和我很不一样呢。不过，如果在这里被我杀死的话，你说的那些漂亮话，也只是死前的嘴硬罢了！”

强烈的危机感让他不顾疲劳和疼痛，强迫自己抬起了头。入眼的，是飞驰的尖锐物体。那轨迹，终点是心脏——

躲不开了，绝对躲不开了！超直感在疯狂叫嚣。肋骨的损伤阻止了所有剧烈运动，他迟钝而笨拙地向右边翻滚，又因为压到胳膊的伤口而呻吟了一声。本来就有点骨折，现在他清楚地听到了骨头错位的声音。

——不，不对！为什么他还有精力关注这些无关紧要的小事？

挣扎着抬起头，冷汗不断地滚落。模糊的视线逐渐清晰，当那个熟悉的背影映入眼中时，瞳孔猛然放大。他看到了，一个不应该出现在这里的人物……

“言……桑……？”

在阿纲看不到的地方，必杀的武器已经刺穿另一个人的心脏。白龙化作的金簪深深地埋入泽田言纲的胸口，露在外面的半截还在嗡鸣着晃动，终究无力地归于平静。

“这种事情一次就够了。我不会让你再一次在我面前杀死他的，白兰。”

白兰有些奇异地看着他：“两个修罗开匣的真六吊花和几千个A级士兵都不足以干掉你，生命力还真是顽强得可怕呢。”

“人数优势对我来说没有意义，只要我不需要考虑防御的事情。而真六吊花……”言纲突然抬起左手，张开手指，露出掌心的两枚玛雷指环，“人类再怎么改造也会受制于人体的极限。只是这种程度而已，真是让我失望啊。”

部下的遭遇，看到言纲手里的东西就能猜想到了。不过，现在的白兰能够毫无心理障碍地把部下当作弃子，自然也不会因为一个两个守护者的死亡而生气。他假模假样地叹了口气：“真是忘恩负义呢，言纲君。明明是我解放了你真正的实力，你却用这力量来对付我。是我失算了，这火炎的屏障，能挡住其他人，却无法阻止你的进入。”

“不如说，反倒让我得到了不少补充呢。”言纲牵起嘴角，罕见的笑容里充满了刻意的嘲讽。

“不过，我还有一点疑惑的地方。”白兰话锋一转，“以你的存在形式，就算是能量实体化的最致密状态，也无法消化这金簪的动能，更何况刚才你是瞬间凝实，那点时间根本不够实体化到最佳状态。你究竟是……”

“当然，是用物质去挡的。”言纲将金簪从虚化的胸口取出。除了他身后趴在地上的阿纲，在场的所有人都看到了，随着金簪的尖端一起出来的一只匣子。

那是，经历了凶恶的战斗后，剩下的最后一只电池匣。

“作为能够承载火炎的器具，匣子拥有相当程度的致密度，虽然……也不是坚不可摧。”

伴随着他的解释，匣子应声而碎，金灿灿的粉末飘散在空气中。

阿纲透过虚化的部分看到了发生的事情。瞳孔收缩，心跳几乎停滞：“言——”

“我没事。”言纲自然地转过身来，虚化的身体重新凝实，像是什么都没发生。他完全无视了背后的敌人，走到阿纲面前蹲下，露出严肃的神情。“伤得很重呢。”

言纲的手指搭在他的后颈。温暖，轻柔，像是晴天的云朵。很快颈部的刺痛就消散了，肌肉和内脏的疼痛也缓和下来。暖洋洋的火炎在体内流动，修补着大大小小的伤口。

“只是暂时用幻化物代行生物组织的功能而已，回去后要好好在医疗处休养。另外……稍微忍一下。”这样低声劝告后，没有留出反应的时间，言纲出手快速地将他错位的骨头全部归位。

“唔——”因为超死气状态恢复，勉强忍住了大叫。不过还是有一瞬间眼前一黑，等意识落回身体之后，他已经被言纲扶着手臂站了起来。从接触的位置能感觉到火炎的交换，他想起那枚碎裂的匣，急急地问：“言，你……”

“不必担心，只要你活着，我就不会轻易消失。”言纲安慰地拍了拍他，“请务必珍惜自己的性命，失去最后一枚寄身匣，现在我唯一能够依托的物理载体，就是你的身体了。”

啊，没错。在攻打梅洛尼基地之后，言纲也说过类似的话。

终于彻底安心下来。力量也逐渐回到了身体中。身体不再颤抖，就像是在雨天流浪时被人接入家中并递上一杯热可可，先前的惊惶与伤痛都成了隔世的幻梦。

不过，这样短暂的宁静很快就被打破了。“在交战的时候完全把敌人无视掉，可不是什么礼貌的行为吧。”白兰说话时仍是那副甜腻腻的腔调，语气却愈发冰冷起来。

“对我来说，自然是纲吉的安全最重要。”言纲连头都没回，用一种可以算是漫不经心的态度回答，“毕竟你已经不具备威胁了。”

自由弥散在七三结界里的高浓度火炎，不知何时，已经隐约有了暴动的趋向。这也是白兰没有趁机出手的原因——泽田言纲就算是背对着敌人也不妨碍警戒，现在的他，战斗起来根本不需要拘泥于人类形态的约束。在这种火炎几乎取之不尽用之不竭的特殊地点，只要泽田纲吉不死，泽田言纲就是近乎于无敌的。

而且，最关键的是。

一想起这件事，就算是白兰也会气得面容扭曲。

泽田言纲那家伙，吸食过白兰的火炎。

不管当时情况如何，泽田言纲确实是在泽田纲吉的“允许”下破了戒。这意味着什么，白兰很清楚。

“果然……在那个时候，就应该让纲吉君毁了你。”

浓烈得近乎实质化的杀意，对非人类来说却毫无意义。“不必担心，会打败你的人，并不是我。”随口敷衍了白兰一句，言纲专注地盯着少年暖棕色的眼，继续之前被打断的事情。“你渴求力量吗，纲吉？”

“……？”

“回答我。”言纲的神色很认真，甚至可以称为肃穆，“你期望拥有力量吗？哪怕这份力量超出人类可以掌控的限度？”

被那样的认真所感染，阿纲也无法用轻浮的态度来回应。回想起岚守考核后的对话，他似乎隐约猜到了言纲的用意。“我……说老实话，我不喜欢力量。但是我需要它。”那样屈辱而无力地倒在地上，眼睁睁地看着白兰一步步走向尤尼的样子……还有被困在结界里后，无法反击，被扼住喉咙时绝望地想着不会有人来救自己的软弱模样……不想再出现第二次了。“我想要变得足够强大，虽然这么说很狂妄，我不想妥协，不管是向强大的敌人也好，还是所谓的命运也好，我要用那样的力量来反抗！”

“应该”欺瞒家人，远离恋人，用这种方式来保护她们。

“应该”牺牲某个人来拯救大多数人。

“应该”杀死敌人和知情者来根绝后患。

“应该”对所有人都有所保留，不付出完全的信任。

“应该”接受命运，成为合格的黑手党首领。

“应该”，“应该”，当情感和理智冲突的时候，那些“应该”的内容似乎就成了最佳的执行选项。

——但是，这样真的是正确的吗？

如果足够强大。如果强大到可以保护所有人。如果强大到没有人敢伤害自己重视之人。如果强大到无人愿意与自己为敌。如果强大到不需要畏惧任何伤害与背叛。如果强大到所有人都需要顾虑自己的想法。如果强大到可以反抗命运的安排。

那么，为什么要妥协？！

成长不是依靠“舍弃”交易来的东西，言纲曾经这样告诫他。本心才是绝对不能丢弃的、最珍贵的宝物，尤尼曾经这样劝导他。

如果能够拥有绝对的力量，凭什么，他不能依照自己的意愿而行动呢！

“是这样啊。”言纲点点头，眼神仍然是肃穆的。“你的意志，我已经确实地接收到了。”

又一次，额头相贴。与他以接近相拥的姿态接触的火炎精灵，身形逐渐虚幻，融化了的温度从接触的位置流淌进体内。

“接纳我，这份未来的你所赠予的遗产。我将，为你而战。”

高纯度的大空之炎流转过四肢百骸，华丽的大厅一闪而过。再次睁眼，世界已经变了模样。

斑斓的色块，杂乱的波动。是繁杂到完全无法被人类接收、也无法用人类的大脑去处理的讯息，但现在的他能够全然地理解，仿佛那才是他天生应当习惯的视野。身体轻盈到仿佛不存在，重力的吸引也像是完全消失了。这副躯壳还老老实实地存在于这里，使得他不能像言纲那样如呼吸般自由使用超炎传送。但是，近乎音速的行动力已经足以弥补这一点。

现在他能感受到，白兰从伙伴们身上吸取的火炎究竟有多么巨量。但是，那样驳杂的火炎，显然也不能像自己由觉悟而点燃的火炎一样掌控自如，以至于白兰只能强行构造出实用性不强的翅膀，以这种方式将不纯的火炎耗费掉。

但是，那些火炎……他是可以使用的！他天然地拥有掌控这些东西的权柄，这样的思想理所当然地从脑子里冒出来。

他比任何人类都更有资格驱使这份力量。

暂时的超炎传送，瞬移到白兰身后。身体无法承受这样的空间变化，表皮渗出血来，迅速地被周身的火炎蒸发。那些细小的裂口，也很快修复好了。白兰右肩的肌肉开始收缩。异常的波动，这意味着能量密度的变化。但是，来不及了。

从左手中凝聚出一把冰刀。

白兰开始扇动羽翼。

握紧，凝神，狠狠挥下！

羽翼恰恰处于舒展的状态。刃部没有遇到任何阻碍，顺畅地从羽翼的根部划下。负状态的死气，将火炎之间的联结切断。

白兰已经成功转过身。

脱离身体的半边翅膀，因为失去主人意志的控制，逐渐散落为原本的模样。然后，流入他的掌心。

陡然失去平衡，白兰脸上流露出惊愕的神情。

多余的火炎，被他凝聚在一起。

面前那张带着倒刺青的脸，扭曲成可怕的模样。

“轰——”

早早脱离爆炸中心的少年冷静地停留在空中，没有使用手套，只是单纯依托于周身萦绕的火炎。等硝烟散去，所有人都看到了——白兰的另一半翅膀也被炸掉了。毕竟来源过于驳杂，只要有合适的诱因，很容易脱离控制。

“失去了翅膀之后，现在的你也只是个凡人罢了。”棕发少年高高在上地俯视敌人，鎏金的双眸无喜无悲。“作为人类，放弃你那亵渎神之领域的想法吧，白兰。”

“不对，”Reborn是最先察觉到异常的人，“阿纲现在的状态，不对！”

“哼，哼呵呵呵……”躺在爆炸中心，生死不明的白兰，已经清醒过来。但是，他没有立即起身，反倒维持着躺倒的姿势，捂着脸，大笑起来。“真是……令我惊喜啊，泽田纲吉！你真是所有平行世界里最特殊的一个，不仅仅能在正面的战斗中把我打倒在地，还露出了‘那种’眼神！”

“现在我相信了，从某种意义上，我们真的是同一种人啊！怪不得在某些世界里我们会成为至交好友！”白兰好像完全兴奋了起来，背后双翼断裂的位置，又喷射出黑色的、石油一样粘稠的不明液体，支撑他从地上站起。

“那东西是……”

“液化的……火炎？！”

空中的少年皱起眉，本能地对那东西升起厌恶。这份厌恶感并非来源于自身，而是……言纲。

火炎精灵强烈地反感着，这样粗劣的火炎运用方式。

“真是，太丑陋了，白兰。”冰冷的语调，虽然还是少年的音色，却让人觉得陌生。即使说着厌恶的话语，语气里也没有丝毫的感情波动。“人类从‘世界’那里获得了运用超凡力量的权力，却无法珍惜这份奇迹。与其让你这样滥用力量，不如——将这权力交还于我！”

没有再次使用超炎传送。所有人都能看清那道运动的轨迹，但也仅仅是能看到轨迹而已。神经信号传输到大脑，并且得到处理之前，反馈给在场的人类的，唯有这样的信息：

少年出现在白兰的身后，而白兰的黑色羽翼，已然冻结。

在死气之冰蔓延上身体之前，白兰反应迅速地切断了被冻住的部分与身体的联系，现在翼根部分断断续续喷出的黑色液体，更像是喷洒的血液。

“哈，真是狂妄得可怕啊，纲吉君。真该让你照照镜子，现在的你，已经变成自己最讨厌的模样了啊……”白兰没有受伤，却只是顿在原地说出挑衅的话语。即使竭力保持从容姿态，气喘吁吁的样子还是暴露了自己消耗过大的现状。“高高在上的，凌驾于万物的，神明一样……”

“——可惜，这世上是不需要两个神的！”

液化的黑色火炎从他脚下涌出，凝聚成手掌的模样。手掌们狂乱地挥舞着，伸向空中的少年，要将那天上的神明与自己一同拖入地狱之中。

地狱之爪散发的秽气玷污了神的荣光。少年神明眼眸微敛，像是放弃抵抗一样，张开了双臂。祂将包容一切。伤害、恶意、妒恨、污秽，那世人避之不及的，也会被接纳入祂的国。

手掌前进的速度滞缓了。它们浸润在金红的焰之雾中，舒展开干枯的指爪，像是被净化了一般，紫黑演变为赤白，手指柔化作羽翼。数十只焰白色鸽子飞翔在神明的周身，如护卫一般，一圈一圈地环绕不休，直至自身也消散成为神明的养料。

羽毛纷纷扬扬，像是下了一场雪。正在抓紧时间复活彩虹之子的尤尼也被这景象震撼，愣愣地伸出手，拢住一片轻盈而柔软的羽。温暖的大空之炎顺着掌心流入。

极度喜悦，又极度悲哀地。巫女海蓝色的眼眸里，突然流出泪来。

治愈的炎之羽，对白兰来说反倒比毒药还可怕。他狼狈地四处躲闪，偶有躲不过的羽毛落在他身上，瞬间就像是火星坠入雪地，将他的黑色火炎腐蚀掉一大块。

“可恶！可恶！绝对，不能只让你一个人这么嚣张啊，纲吉君！”白兰发狠般地停下了闪躲，脚下的黑色液体咕噜咕噜地沸腾起来。这一次演化出来的不再是地狱之爪那样低等级的东西，而是——龙！

黑色的邪龙张开血盆大口，向空中的目标疾驰而去。即使堕落也具备神性的物种，不是随随便便就可以净化掉的。少年神明终于开始闪避。

祂穿梭于群龙之中，如闲庭信步。龙身高速运动带起的风暴，最多只能扬一扬祂的衣角。

“清醒过来吧。”掌落于黑龙的头顶。如叹息一般的命令。黑龙狭长的眼中闪过金光，很快又被猩红渲染。随着一声狂暴的龙吟，这数百米长的神话巨兽剧烈地挣扎起来。

祂垂下眼帘，改变了输入的力量。赤金的光芒从黑龙体表外泄，接着，这黑色的长蛇就在空中解体为数千碎块。

龙是生性高傲的神话物种。就算是堕落的龙，也不会屈从于任何劝诱。

祂不再犹豫，逐个捕杀剩余的黑龙。白金锁链具现而出，阻止发狂的巨兽误伤巫女。

“将你窃取的权柄交还于吾！ユウグ……ソト……”

“到此为止了，十代。”

虚幻的金发男子，伸手制止神罚。

橙红与鎏金的眼眸对望。“你要阻止我吗，”淡漠的语气，“彭格列初代。”

“你已经迷失于力量中了，十代。”初代的语气中，蕴含着一丝淡淡的失望。“我早已告诫你，要警惕不属于自己的力量。能够打败最终敌人的力量已经掌握在你手中，为什么要贪得无厌呢？”

能够打败最终敌人的力量……少年愣了愣，从口袋中掏出大空之匣。被言纲治好之后，他一次都没有唤醒过纳兹。

身边又多了个虚影，是被排斥出来的言纲。“融合”正式结束，少年的眼睛恢复了赤金。

初代转向火炎精灵，语气严厉：“你从这孩子身上拿走的东西已经足够多了，七三之子。”

言纲平静回视，没有丝毫辩解的意图。

“不是他的错。”阿纲替对方解释道。言纲绝对没有伤害他的想法，之前也再三跟他强调过注意事项。是他自己着迷于言纲的“知识”，反复探求，才不小心陷了进去。

初代不置可否，只当这火炎精灵不存在。眼前突然跳跃出蓝色的线条，那是从指环中投影而出的彭格列家徽。

“即使是最强大的存在，也不可能让一切事物都按照自己期望的轨迹发展。身为人类，就不要妄想代行神的职责，只要做好人类能做好的部分就够了。”初代的语气像是长辈在劝导叛逆的子孙，“彭格列指环因为更改成可分割的形式而不得不封印了实力，现在我要将封印解开。”

湛蓝的宝石被光芒笼罩，彭格列指环终于显现出它真正的形态。

“你是继承了我的意志的后人。用这份独属于你的力量，用这份你能够掌控的力量，让那个玛雷小子吓一跳吧，十代！”

火炎的流转被强行停滞。徽章的影像，像是信号不好似的闪烁起来。

“考虑清楚，纲吉。”言纲伸手按住阿纲的手背。“再这样下去，你就彻底无法摆脱Vongola的责任了。”

是七三的一角Vongola，而不是黑手党家族彭格列。

“……”他闭上眼又睁开，目光在面前的两人间巡回。“言，拜托你，去帮帮尤尼吧。”

火炎精灵明白了他的选择。他将阿纲的请求当作命令执行，只是临走前深深地看了初代一眼。“已死之人居然还出来干涉现世，真是失职啊，纵向时空轴的守护者。”

“彼此彼此，基石之子。”

阿纲握了握拳。不像是之前，自己成为了火炎的主人，现在他在使用指环的构造去释放火炎，是用人类的方式去驾驭这超凡力量。

这是足以打败白兰的。他明白这一点。

用拳头击碎构筑的鬼魅。天空之狮化作武器的形态，包裹手腕，将火炎压缩为攻击力最强的密度。

以人类的方式去战斗。以人类的方式……

“X-Bunner——”

去打败神明！！

光芒，逐渐散去了。

只有一枚小小的指环，孤零零地留在原地。


	31. 尾声

未来之战，终于因白兰的死亡而落幕了。虽然造成了无数伤害，也有很多人失去了自己无辜的性命，可无论如何，人们终究迎来了期盼已久的和平。

“……这么严肃干什么，不是说因为世界的修复机制，所有被白兰杀死的人都会活过来吗？”

包括十年后的泽田纲吉，那个假死计划失败，被白兰一刀捅了心脏的倒霉鬼。  


从粘腻的培养液中脱离，灌入肺管的空气呛得他忍不住咳嗽了几声。刚刚“复活”的身体僵硬得像是沉睡了数十年的老旧机械，不过洗了个热水澡之后就觉得好了很多。

伸手擦去镜面的水雾，他看着镜中男人深褐色的眼，对镜中的自己露出一个温和的微笑：

“欢迎回来，泽田纲吉。”

熟稔地穿过地下基地弯曲的通道，打开那个通往地面的入口。他知道现在伙伴们应该也都成功苏醒了，不过他并不急着去和他们相聚。他们也早就过了需要为这种小事庆祝的年纪。

他所要前往的地方是他自己的棺木。按理说，那行象征着“融合”的字应该已经出现在日记本上了。其实他并不担心会出现什么意外。一切都在他的意料之中，前去查看只是习惯性的谨慎。或许也有一些别的原因，比如为了缅怀……

缅怀一些，除了他自己无人在意的东西。

皮鞋踩踏着草地发出细微的响声。要想掩藏活动的痕迹对他来说不是问题，只是现在没有这个必要——不可能有人在这个时间点出现在这里的。

脚步突兀停滞。透过掩映的枝桠，他能看到本应空无一人的棺木处多了一个人影。那个人拥有和他几乎一模一样的面容，此时正以一种完全不尊重死者的态度随意地坐在棺椁上，单手捧着一块古旧的石板，焰色的眸子专注地盯着石板上的纹路。

他的瞳孔微微收缩。是……言？还是这样的形态，没有成功吗？但是，他明明已经醒过来了……难道……

那，为什么现在又……难道非要让他亲自见证那样的情景吗？

在他出声之前，言纲已经发现了他。

“纲。”还是同平常没什么区别的语气。他的半身似乎完全没有起身迎接他的意思，只是安静地坐在原地，在他走近后，微微扬起头望着他。

他抬起手，习惯性地想要揉一揉火炎精灵的发，又在半途中生生止住动作。“你……终于还是决定了吗？”

“还差一步。”火炎精灵没有回答他，自顾自地说着，“要将所有你所给予的东西归还，这一步需要你的见证与同意。”

“那三样东西啊……”

右手落下。轻轻抚上火炎精灵的脸颊。从此，泽田纲吉将再也无法用自己的生命之炎去供养他，以主人的身份去命令他，再也无法看到焰眸的半身陪伴在自身左右，再也无法……用“言”的名字来呼唤他。

“名字，样貌，还有……”

“爱。”火炎精灵敛眸，握住他的手腕。“这也是我不应该拥有的东西，我必须还给你。”

瞳孔猛然放大。不对！不应该是这样的答案！

“言！你……”

“你真的希望我走到那一步吗？”言纲自然地接过他的话，“这是你必须达成的目标吗？”

他沉默不语。如果真是这样，就没必要在最后关头还犹豫不决了。以那些过分隐晦的方式藏匿线索，就是因为心怀侥幸。假如言没有发现，假如自己那个冒险的计划能够成功……

“我……没有资格阻止你的成长。”干涩的声音从嗓子里挤出来。

很清楚这一点。所以，才会去策划不动声色的远离。自己已经为私心做了太多不该做的事情。

必须要由自己，亲手地推开他。就像将养大的猛虎放归山林。就算是被误解、被怨恨也好，只要……

“那么，如果是我自己想要留下来呢？”

真是，还是变成这个样子了。他从对方的眼中切实地接收到了，那名为渴求的心情。“但是，我不能留下你。”低下头去，凑近对方的耳边，说出了和两年前一样的话语，“总有一天你会恨我的，言。”

但是这一次，言纲没有像之前那样，急着去反驳。“我明白你为什么会这么说，现在我已经能理解你的顾虑了。但是，那毫无意义。”

他推着泽田纲吉的胸膛让双方处在能够对视的距离，认真地盯着对方的眼睛。“我想要留下来，这是我唯一出于自身的愿望。现在是我第二次恳求你，请使用你的权力，让我留在你身边，让我失去憎恨你的能力。”

手指收缩，攥紧手中的西装布料。非人类的焰色眸子里，唯独只倒映出他的身影。“让我彻底属于你。”

太犯规了。果然言是完全看穿了他的内心吧，说出这样犯规的话，让他怎样才能狠下心去拒绝……

“看来是没有理由拒绝了啊。”泽田纲吉垂下眼，捉住言纲的手腕，看着对方顺从地松了手。随后他便顺势按着对方的手腕，倾身，用力。

后背与坚硬的棺木碰撞，发出一声闷响。如果是人类的话会很痛吧，但疼痛对能量生命体来说毫无意义，所以他偶尔也会在对待言的时候稍微粗暴点。

扣住手腕将对方完全压制在黑色棺木的上方，膝盖顶在对方双腿之间。二十四岁的泽田纲吉拥有和泽田言纲完全相同的体型，身材修长，却不乏力量。居高临下地看着身下人的模样，像是狮子盯着猎物。

对于将要进行的事情，躯体所摆放的姿势并不重要。这更多是一种仪式性行为，为了确认双方的主导关系。

“会很痛哦？”是精神上的痛楚，就算是能量生命体也能真实地体会到。

“那样才能更切实地感受到你的存在吧。”

空气中的火炎逐渐变得粘稠。

“已经没有任何需要顾虑的事情了。”恍惚间，他听到了言纲的声音。“我已经是，完全依附于你的存在了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在强行控骰、跨线之后，终于在夹带TE线的同时打出了HE线！后续是cp向的番外，请根据章节前的Note选择性阅读。


	32. 作为270的一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27言的收尾：一点微妙的情絮。

历经征战终于回到了和平的十年前，阿纲的生活又回到了每天和朋友一起上下学，做做作业，偶尔被云雀揍两顿的平凡日常之中。  
  
“最后那一项哪里平凡啦？”“作为并盛的学生，这不是很普通的吗？”“别用那种无辜者的说教口气！说到底害得我们被云雀学长追杀的罪魁祸首就是你啊混蛋里包恩！”  
  
不管怎么说，就算有点在意分别后十年后的朋友们的状况，现在这种一朝穿越回好不容易离开的未来的情况也不是他所希望的。  
  
阿纲一睁眼还以为自己是睡在什么高等宾馆里……明显比他的卧室大了几号，入眼的尽是低调奢华的纹饰，身下的床垫也比自己那个硬板床舒服不知道多少倍。  
  
当然这还不是重点。重点是……他怀里……似乎抱了什么东西？抱枕？大小差不多，触感不像啊……  
  
看到露出被子的一头棕毛慢慢移动露出了脸，阿纲绝望地停止了自我欺骗：好吧这就是个人。  
  
人类。活的，身体温热的人类。  
  
而且，这个人，他好像认识。  
  
那种辨识度极高的瞳色让他更绝望了。除了言桑之外还有谁会拥有金红色的虹膜啊！  
  
不知道为什么他感觉言纲看上去好像小了一点……后来他才意识到是现在身体的问题。  
  
言纲很缓慢地睁开眼——是那种十分困倦、很努力地把眼皮分开的感觉。“纲……”声音有点沙哑，带着刚睡醒的含糊。  
  
阿纲感觉自己的心脏不正常地哆嗦了一下。他不知道是因为此刻言纲和他靠的太近，还是因为他见到了未曾想象过的强大的言纲不设防的时刻。  
  
说、说好的能量生命体不用睡觉呢！  
  
不知道是不是因为他愣神的样子太明显，言纲的眼神瞬间锐利起来。“你是谁？！”随着一声低喝，他还没反应过来就被言纲压制住了。  
  
手腕被扣住，对方的膝盖抵进两腿之间锁住了所有能反抗的肌肉。  
  
这压制方式好像有点眼熟……也是才睡醒的阿纲不着边际地想着，对上那双冷厉的瞳后打了个哆嗦，才反应过来现在的处境。  
  
“言言言言桑！是我啊……”阿纲都快哭了。  
  
言纲很明显地愣了一下。然后他试探性地喊道：“纲吉？”  
  
阿纲连忙点头：“是我是我！我也不知道为什么反正一醒来就这样了！”  
  
他也注意到自己的声音变成熟了很多。估计他现在是用着十年后自己的身体，也难怪一开始言纲没有发现不对劲。  
  
“这样吗……”言纲放松了些，“可能是之前更改未来，时空不稳的后遗症吧。”  
  
松懈下来后，言纲直直地倒在了他身上。  
  
“呜哇！”阿纲吓了一跳，连忙伸手搂住言纲——托十年后自己这具身体的福，他不至于被那一下子砸扁。但紧接着言纲在他颈侧轻蹭的举动就让他浑身都僵硬了。他无法接受之前尊敬的长辈一样的人对他做出这么亲昵的举动，尽管知道这具身体的主人与言桑的关系。  
  
“言……桑？我、我可不是那个人……”就算身体是，灵魂也不是啊，到底隔了十年呢。  
  
“……”言纲好像根本没听他在说什么，反而又贴近了些。他现在甚至能清晰地感觉到对方温热的呼吸喷吐在耳后的酥麻感。  
  
阿纲直僵僵地搂着言纲的腰，感觉松手也不是，不松手也不是——他长这么大，还没有同任何人这么亲密过啊！  
  
这种“酷刑”持续了多久阿纲不知道，反正对他来说简直像是半个世纪那么长。还好言纲最后总算是放开他了。  
  
“早上起来……有点低血糖。刚才的防卫动作也比较耗费能量，所以之前是在充能。”言纲别开眼，似乎是在解释。  
  
阿纲木着脸：“能解释下什么充能过程是靠蹭脖子完成的吗？”  
  
言纲莫名其妙地看着他：“和那个没关系，只要身体接触面积足够大就行了。你不是知道我需要火炎吗？通常你身上会自然地逸散一部分，刚才也没力气叫你点燃火炎了。”  
  
“呃，对哦……”阿纲觉得刚才自己的脑子简直是被糊住了。“不过言桑能量不足的时候不应该是身体变透明、无法维持化形吗？”  
  
在未来战中他也是遇到过这种状况的。  
  
“那是之前。我现在有身体了。”言纲的声音听起来莫名的有些……兴奋。说着，言纲就拉着他的手伸入自己的衣领，紧贴着侧颈。  
  
“……”阿纲努力克制自己尖叫的冲动。感受到指下血管的搏动，阿纲才慢半拍地反应过来言纲的意思。“心跳？这是……”  
  
“人类的身体。用克隆体做的，克隆体没有灵魂，对我来说就是‘空白’的躯体。”言纲解释道，“目前还有一些问题，比如消化功能发育不全，仍然需要依赖火炎补充，但其他方面和真正的人类几乎没什么区别了。”  
  
“这是他送我的礼物。”微妙的好像有点得意的语气。  
  
哪有人送礼物是送自己的克隆体的！惊悚程度仅次于送尸体了好吗！虽然脑中在这样吐槽，他还是没有说出来。  
  
宽松的睡衣在先前的动作里有些散开，于是阿纲也就一不小心透过对方敞开的领口看到了些奇怪的东西——比如在光洁的身躯上星星点点的，怎么看也不像是蚊子包的红色痕迹。  
  
言纲似乎是注意到他的视线，主动解释道：“不必担心，这只是过敏造成的，并不是伤痕或者病变……这具身体还是稍微有点问题，特别是免疫系统。”  
  
好像完全脑补到另外的方向上去了……阿纲只能在内心松了口气，顺便捂脸感叹自己果然是被那些女生带坏了。  
  
静静地等了十几分钟后，还是没有任何换回来的迹象。由于不是十年火箭炮这样相对稳定的机器造成的效果，也不知道这种异常会持续多久，为了不引起混乱，阿纲只好暂时地扮演“十年后的自己”——在言纲的“请求”下。  
  
见言纲已经开始换衣服，阿纲也只好接过衬衫老老实实地换上。都是男性，也没什么不好意思的。等阿纲开始纠结领带的打法时，却发现言纲居然还在和扣子“斗争”着——  
  
“言桑？”  
  
听到他的声音，言纲放下了手中快要被揪下来的扣子，对上他的目光，又微微别开眼。“肢端的操控……还不太灵活。”似乎是在解释的样子。  
  
虽然之前也大概猜到是因为不能很好地控制身体，不过从外表上看来……真的，在这之前，他从未想过言纲也能和“笨拙”这样的词汇扯上关系。“我来帮你吧，言桑。”忍笑提出了帮忙的建议，而对方只是稍微犹豫便接受了。  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
“没必要道歉吧……说实话，很难得有这样可以帮助言桑的机会呢。”  
  
顺手帮对方把衣领也整理好，阿纲才想起来自己的领带问题……  
  
“……”  
  
言纲肯定知道正确的打法，但肢体的灵活度并不允许他自如地依照心意操作。单纯使用语言描述的话……反正，在未来战的教导中，言纲已经充分地体会到阿纲的理解能力了。  
  
“那……只能动用特殊手段了。”说完，言纲就躺了回去。  
  
阿纲正准备吐槽难道所谓的特殊手段就是用睡觉来逃避现实吗，结果就猝不及防地看到颇为灵异的一幕：半透明的身影缓缓坐起，与仍躺在床上的躯体分离。阿纲看了看床上那张脸紧闭的双眼，又缓慢地移动视线对上半空中那双淡漠的焰色眸子。  
  
“……还有这种操作？”这算是，灵魂出窍吗？  
  
恢复火炎本体的言纲很轻松地解决了他们两个的衣着问题——阿纲总觉得对方在系扣子和打领带结的时候有点咬牙切齿的感觉——然后又回到了自己的躯体之中。  
  
“那接下来就是去办公室？”  
  
“不，先去一趟技术部，看看如何解决现在的问题，还要通知守护者……”  
  
发现身后的声音突然中止，阿纲疑惑地扭过头去，却看到言纲正脸色苍白地扶着墙壁，死死咬着下唇，眼神甚至已经开始涣散。  
  
“言桑？！”下意识地扶住了对方，结合之前的情况，明白了什么，“是之前的动作太耗能了吗……我该做什么？”  
  
言纲的声音听上去很虚弱：“要……抱一下。”  
  
“啊，身体接触面积要足够大么……”阿纲很快就反应了过来。他小心地让双臂穿过对方的腋窝，将对方拉进怀里——还好他现在的身体足够高，不然要做到这一点恐怕会很困难。  
  
和之前的情况类似，不过这一次他要平静得多。他感觉到言纲将大半的重量交托给了他，但他并不觉得吃力，反倒从中获得了一些……复杂的情绪。有欣喜，也有些微的酸涩。  
  
十年的差距就是这样巨大，竟能将同一个人区分开来。他始终是被言纲教导和保护着的孩子，而十年后的他，才是真正被言纲依赖着的人。  
  
因为充能又磨蹭了半天，结果出门的时候已经九点多了……幸好首领不会被查考勤。  
  
阿纲挺直脊背，很不自在地摸了摸在言纲的帮助下好不容易才折腾服帖的领带，发现迎面走来了几个不认识的人，立即绷紧神经，努力露出言纲所描述的那种“温和从容”的微笑。  
  
不过效果好像并不是很好。  
  
那几个人很明显地愣了一下，然后慌慌张张地立正大喊：“首领好！”他被唬了一跳，也不知道该说什么，只好强装镇定地维持着尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容，向几人点头示意，像是什么都没发生一样自然地继续往前走。  
  
走远之后，他隐约听到后面传来议论声：“今天首领好像心情很糟糕……”“是啊……表情超可怕……”  
  
“……”  
  
阿纲觉得他现在只想立刻找个空房间躲起来，假装自己是一只蘑菇……可惜，一直跟在他身后的言纲恐怕是绝对不会允许他做出如此有损十年后自己形象的事情的。  
  
到了办公室，阿纲又遇上了一个难题——他，看不懂文件。  
  
“为什么意大利人说话用的是日语，文件的文字还是用的意大利语啊！”阿纲抓狂地抱怨。这根本不科学！  
  
“这大概就是世界的设定吧。”轻飘飘地给出了一个很可怕的答案后，言纲十分严谨地纠正道，“并不全是意大利语，其中还有至少一半是英语的，而这一部分是法语，这一部分是德语……”  
  
“没有日语的吗……算了，就算是用母语写的我也看不懂。”阿纲偶然间瞥见一堆复杂的图表，瞬间发出了无比咸鱼的感慨。  
  
“不必担心，这些文件一般都是我处理的，首领需要看的大部分都是电子版文件。”言纲说着，短暂地离开了一会儿，回来时抱着一个银色的笔记本，放在阿纲面前。  
  
阿纲坐在办公椅上，手足无措地看着言纲忙活：“就算是电子版可以用翻译软件，我也……”  
  
“所以现在你只需要坐在这里玩电脑就可以了。”言纲输入密码，将桌面调出，随即从某个抽屉里翻了个鼠标出来，“这个笔记本是他平时娱乐用的，上面没什么重要资料，所以可以随便用……游戏在D盘，电影在E盘。如果有什么问题或者需要下载什么东西，随时可以叫我。”  
  
看着对方熟练的模样，阿纲不禁开始深深地怀疑，十年后的自己，究竟有多喜欢摸鱼。  
  
“万一被发现怎么办？”虽然身为首领不会被扣工资或者开除，但还是挺……有损威信的吧？  
  
“不会的，进来的人需要先敲门，哪怕是Reborn先生。”  
  
言下之意就是有足够的时间关掉游戏调出文件假装自己在认真工作吗……  
  
见言纲已经开始投入工作，阿纲也不好意思打扰对方，便自己开始琢磨这台未来的高科技电脑。在十年前，哪怕是台式机也是很稀罕的存在，没想到这十年来科技发展得这么快……他也是在未来才学会电脑的用法的，虽然不算熟练，至少他还知道应该从“我的电脑”里找D盘。  
  
‘磁盘容量…16TB？！2.6个T的游戏，4.1个T的电影，未来的我还真是收藏丰富……’被那个可怕的单位惊艳到后，阿纲满怀期待地打开游戏盘，然后在看到列表里不知道是英文还是意大利文的文件夹名后，心里隐隐地出现了不详的预感。  
  
在连续打开五个全外文的游戏之后，阿纲决定选择……到国内网上下个VBA模拟器。  
  
‘为什么到了未来，我还是在玩口袋妖怪啊！’  
  
一开始只是为了打发时间，玩一会儿还会停下来偷瞄言纲那边的情况。后来就不由自主地沉浸在游戏里了，直到被腹内的饥饿反复提醒，他才想起来应该叫言纲带他去食堂。  
  
结果抬起头却只看到一个埋在纸堆里，一动不动的，毛茸茸的棕色脑袋。  
  
“……”  
  
一瞬间是觉得有些好笑的：言桑居然也会偷懒？是有了身体的影响吗？  
  
阿纲走到桌边，低头看向言纲安静的侧颜。他极少有机会看到言纲沉睡的模样，毕竟能量生命体是不需要睡眠的……甚至，按照言纲自己的说法，好像连休息都不需要。  
  
现在，他的未来战时的教官像个在课间打盹儿的学生一样，头枕着手臂，将半张脸埋在臂弯间。凌厉的焰色眸子被眼皮遮掩，一向紧绷的神情也稍微松缓，这样看上去，确实和他从镜子里看到的未来的他很像。  
  
阿纲犹豫着是不是不应该打扰言桑，但仔细想想对方现在也是需要进食的，身体还比较虚弱，错过饭点恐怕不太好……于是还是决定叫醒对方。  
  
“言桑，言桑……醒醒……”轻推之后言纲却没有任何的反应，阿纲这才发现对方的模样不太对劲，“……言桑？”  
  
视线触及对方发白的嘴唇，瞳孔猛地一缩。  
  
‘能、能量不足吗……’  
  
‘总之……先试着抱一下？’  
  
因为对方已经完全处于昏迷状态，这一次的动作比先前要艰难很多……阿纲只好坐到椅子上，让言纲躺在自己怀里，同时紧张地看着门的方向，生怕有人突然推门进来……话说这个场景怎么这么诡异？  
  
听到门的响动时阿纲吓得差点跳起来，看到那熟悉的面容才放松下来：“狱寺君……言桑他……”声音都快带上哭腔了。  
  
十年后的狱寺愣了一下。“……十年前的十代目吗……我已经清楚目前的情况了。”高大的意大利青年快步走近，“请不必担心，十代目。对这家伙来说最多也不过是换一具身体罢了。”  
  
听了十年后狱寺的话，阿纲更想哭了：别把换身体说得跟换衣服一样随意啊！这不是很严重吗？！  
  
狱寺将手指放在言纲的鼻翼下，过一会儿又摸了摸言纲的颈动脉——似乎是在检查生命体征的样子，总之和电视上的法医很像。阿纲心惊胆战地看着，生怕对方突然来一句“死亡时间是两小时前……”然后他就成了因为沉迷游戏导致言纲累死/饿死的过失杀人犯……  
  
“应该问题不大，只是低血糖造成的休克而已……这家伙还没有养成吃饭的习惯。”狱寺紧皱的眉头松开了，“以防万一，还是去医疗处检查一下吧。不必担心，我会为您带路。”  
  
“啊……哦！”阿纲连忙抱起言纲跟在狱寺身后，顺便感叹了一下十年后自己真是臂力惊人。  
  
在医疗室门口，狱寺突然脸色一变，然后说着“十代目您还没吃饭吧我马上帮您去拿盒饭！”什么的就消失在走廊的尽头，那时，阿纲还没有反应过来这意味着什么……直到被医生劈头盖脸地臭骂了一顿。  
  
“说了多少次了，言纲先生现在的身体很虚弱，不能和您一样昼夜颠倒随便跳过正餐！一定要监督他定时地吃饭和休息，不然真的会坏掉的知不知道！”  
  
“还有运动也是，晚上的运动不可以过量！能量生命体和普通人类的体力是不一样的，请稍微节制一点，首领大人！”  
  
阿纲只能羞愧地连连点头，嗯嗯嗯，是是是，对不起，我错了……嗯？！！  
  
等等，运动过量……是几个意思？  
  
“战斗。”在补充了火炎和葡萄糖之后已经清醒过来的言纲解释道，“他的实力你应该大概能想象，总部里能让他放开手脚对战的人很少……不过，现在被躯体限制的我变得弱小了很多，也无法让他尽兴了。”  
  
“所以说未来的我是个像云雀学长一样的战斗狂吗……”阿纲满头黑线。究竟经历了些什么啊，未来的他。  
  
“不，只是通过这种形式来发泄罢了……也有保持战斗力的考量，毕竟作为首领亲自下场战斗的机会比较少。”  
  
现在他们正坐在走廊的长椅上等最终的检查结果。由于暂时还处于虚弱状态，言纲还躺在他怀里，头无力地倚着他的肩膀，眼神却很清明。他不知道究竟应该将之看做是示弱与亲昵，还是单纯的，为了方便获得能量的无奈之举。  
  
“言桑……”犹豫着，终于还是将那一直疑惑着的问题说出了口，“为什么，要使用人类的身体？”  
  
“对言桑来说，这只会带来麻烦吧……”  
  
以火炎精灵的形式存在于世间，是多么的灵活与自由。为什么非要套上躯壳的束缚，强迫自己去忍受身为人类的诸多不便呢？  
  
“并不只是麻烦。”半晌，他得到了对方的回答。言纲拉起他的手，放在了自己的心口。“现在，会疲倦，会疼痛，也会感觉到，从这里满溢出来的，被称之为‘喜悦’的东西……使用着和他一样的躯体，这样才能真正地体会到他的感受……感觉上，会离他更近一点。”  
  
阿纲透过薄薄的衣衫，感受到掌下心脏的搏动。他触碰着属于泽田言纲的心跳，同时也触碰着什么更加沉重的东西。那些，他曾隐隐察觉，却未曾真正感受过的……  
  
“值得么？”  
  
他问，像是在问言纲，又像是在问着别的什么人。  
  
“值得。”  
  
‘值得。’他默默地，在心中和那人说出了同样的回答。  
  
技术部那边一直没有音信。因为担心这样的交换持续时间过长怕是会出问题，言纲最终提议去找尤尼。  
  
“大空之子或许会知道些什么。”  
  
尽管掩饰得很好，阿纲还是发现了言纲其实是有些犹豫的。在看到尤尼的瞬间，他立即明白了言纲究竟是在犹豫什么。  
  
出现在他面前的少女，正以有些怪异的姿势躺在躺椅上，双目微阖，脸上的神情有些平静得过分。  
  
而最为显眼的，并不是少女有些不礼貌的姿态，而是少女腹部那无法忽略的隆起。  
  
似乎是听到了来人的动静，少女睁开了海蓝色的双眼：“是……十年前的纲吉君，还有言纲君？”  
  
“啊……是的。”阿纲有些窘迫地应下，然后急忙去阻止对方站起来的企图，“不用勉强自己站起来的，尤尼！就这样就好了！”  
  
“嗯……”少女在伽马的搀扶下躺了回去，语气里带着些歉意，“很抱歉，因为身体原因，暂时只能以这样的姿态接待你们了。”  
  
而伽马则面色不善地看着手表：“请尽量把时间控制在十五分钟内，彭格列。”  
  
“不用这么严厉啦……”劝说走自家固执的守护者，尤尼转向两位客人，“是想问为什么会出现这样的调换以及如何处理吗？其实我也不是很清楚，不过感觉上，并不是很严重的事情，在该换回来的时候就会换回来的。”  
  
“似乎，对世界来说，只是一个‘收尾’的行为吧。”少女弯起眼角，露出一个俏皮的笑容。  
  
“收尾？”阿纲还在琢磨这个词的意思，言纲却像是明白了的样子，将注意力转到了尤尼的腹部。  
  
“身体，还在恶化吗？”  
  
似乎是没有预料到会得到对方的关心，尤尼略有些吃惊地睁大了眼，而后微笑起来：“不必担心……”她轻柔地抚摸着自己的肚子，眼里流露出慈爱的神色，“至少，在尼娅诞生之前，还是可以坚持下去的。”  
  
“尼娅……已经定下名字了吗？”发现自己先前不靠谱的猜测居然是真的，阿纲不想不礼貌地表现出惊讶，只能这样有些僵硬地询问。  
  
“是啊。”尤尼闭上了眼睛，用有些空灵的声音说，“这些，都是早已决定好的事情。”  
  
从尤尼那里得到了保证，阿纲也不再焦虑如何回去的事情。不过尤尼的情况，还是很值得在意……  
  
“尤尼……居然真的怀孕了？”她才十五六岁吧……  
  
“嗯。”言纲应了一声，声音有些沉重。“大空的巫女拥有自体繁衍的能力，只要渡过发育期就可以生出下一代……但是，对于她们来说，这往往也宣告着死亡的临近。”  
  
“死亡？！”  
  
“不过，尤尼的话，是因为预知了两年后自己的死亡，为了巫女的血脉不断绝才勉强自己孕育出尼娅……这是，她为了唤醒彩虹之子所付出的代价。”言纲顿了顿，又轻声说，“我们永远欠她的。”  
  
阿纲并没有理解最后那句话真正的含义。他或许也永远都不会有那样的机会去了解“真相”了。  
  
在换回去之前，其实是隐约有些预感的。阿纲抬起头，看着言纲的眼睛：“这次……大概是最后一次见面吧。”  
  
“……用十年火箭炮的话，还是有可能再见到的。”言纲如此安慰他，但是他们都知道这样的概率有多小。  
  
八兆亿个平行世界，八兆亿分之一再次相见的几率。  
  
“临走之前……可以，抱你一下吗？”  
  
刻意省略了称呼。好像要用这样的方式来掩盖什么，抹消什么。  
  
言纲看着他，突然上前一步。  
  
伸手，拥抱。将下巴搁在对方的肩上，脖颈挨在一起感受着对方的脉搏。以如此亲密的姿态互相紧贴，得到对方的温度，也将自身的温度传递给对方。  
  
阿纲突然想起，言纲似乎说过，补充火炎的方法除了接触之外，还有直接点燃火炎。  
  
可以点燃火炎，也可以输葡萄糖，为什么一定要采用拥抱的方式呢？  
  
难道这由火炎中生出的精灵，也会贪恋人类微不足道的温暖吗？  
  
“言……”仗着自己现在大人的身体，故意不加上敬语，很多话语在胸中翻涌着，到了喉间却又退缩了。“我会想你的……”最后，只说出这样软弱而含糊的表达。  
  
“再见。”  
  
“我回来了。”  
  
听着耳边几乎是无缝衔接的两句话，言纲慢慢收紧了手臂：“欢迎，回来。”  
  
“纲。”


	33. 叛逆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 270言：一次试探性的反抗

“卡尔特的少主行踪不明吗……”泽田纲吉翻看着手上的报告，随口吩咐道，“言，明天有空帮我跑一趟吧，确认位置就好，不然到底是个隐患。不用赶尽杀绝。”  
  
但是等了半天，并没有听到那句习以为常的应答。  
  
泽田纲吉有些疑惑地扭头，就看见他亲爱的半身垂着头，神色晦暗。  
  
“言？怎么……”  
  
“不要……不想去。”言纲抬起头直视他的双眼，唇抿成了一条线。  
  
言纲很认真地看着他，又重复了一遍：“不想去。不想离开。”  
  
泽田纲吉停下了手中的工作。他意识到现在的情况有些不寻常，他的半身并不是单纯的闹别扭……好吧，考虑到言纲的性格和一贯的行事，哪怕是“闹别扭”也足够反常了。  
  
“如果我没有理解错的话……言是在违抗我？”语气里没有被忤逆的愤怒，很平静。  
  
没想到言纲一本正经地点了点头：“我确实是在违抗你的命令。”说完之后，沉默了一会儿，身上的气势突然弱了几分，“你……生气了吗？”带着点小心翼翼的讨好意味。  
  
泽田纲吉盯着那双金橙色的好看眸子，直到那双眸子里开始氤氲起不安和后悔才眯起眼，扑哧一声笑了出来：“哈……当然没有，不如说我很高兴。”  
  
他伸出手放在对方柔软的发顶上，发现那高傲的头颅仍自然地顺着他的力道温驯地低下，心情又好了几分。他知道对方这样难得的反抗是因为什么，说到底还是他自己的错。  
  
“但是该罚的还是要罚……”好笑地看着言纲紧抿着唇的模样，他故意拉长了声音，“身为近卫顶撞首领，你说当怎么惩罚？”  
  
他的半身安静地看着他。“首领想怎样，便怎样吧。”  
  
这是顺着他的话来说了。就这句话的内容而言，差不多相当于“想对我做什么都可以”了。他知道言纲对这方面没什么概念，就是更直白的话也不是没说过，可此时还是猝不及防地被撩了一把。  
  
要命。好想欺负他。脑中转过很糟糕的念头，理智到底是把最有诱惑力的几个选项去掉了。“你现在身上有几个匣子？”  
  
言纲对他突然把话题转到这方面有些不理解，但还是老老实实地回答。“十个。一个储物匣，两个武器匣，一个医疗匣，还有……六个电池匣。”说到最后，他好像也意识到什么。  
  
“把电池匣都拿出来吧。”  
  
泽田纲吉看着言纲从口袋里一个个取出匣子，心里乱七八糟地想着言平时不都把这玩意儿到处乱扔吗（一会儿放在心脏，一会儿放在大脑，一会儿又流动到“身体”各处，为了不被攻击到）？面上不显，一个个把这些匣子拿了起来。“没收一个月，一个月之后还不还给你……看心情。”  
  
然后他就看到言纲的眼睛一下子亮了起来——这不是一种形容，而是真的调高了亮度，焰色都比之前鲜艳了几分。没收了电池匣，就意味着言纲必须待在他身边了。说是惩罚，不过是换了种方式承诺。  
  
“嗯。”这声音听上去可以说是“雀跃”了。享受着来自火炎供应者的安抚，言纲本性中那份敬业却无法抹消：“那……卡尔特的少主怎么办？”  
  
泽田纲吉一脸轻松：“交给情报部呗，他们又不是吃干饭的。”顿了顿，他又意有所指地说，“反正某些人正需要‘发泄发泄’。”  
  
在与密鲁菲奥雷的战争中无比憋屈的众人可是摩拳擦掌地想要好好报复一番。本来他想让不会意气用事的言纲去也是为了防止有人报私仇下狠手……但是也就是考虑一下而已。相较而言，让自己的家族成员们开心一下也挺好嘛。  
  
至于那个因为背叛行径造成了彭格列大量人员伤亡的卡尔特少主……只能让他自求多福了。


	34. 探亲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 270950收尾：已经过去了的

在战争的后续事务都处理得差不多了之后，泽田纲吉决定回并盛看看。  
  
“……所以说妈妈一定会很高兴的！”临时充当司机的彭格列首领笑着说。  
  
于是后座的岚守、雨守和雷守也笑了起来。  
  
自然，泽田纲吉要回家肯定会带着守护者一起的。因为人多，他的车上载了三位守护者，晴守则是另开一辆车，带着雾守库洛姆去接妻子花、妹妹京子和友人小春。至于云守和另一位雾守……这两个不合群的家伙自然有自己的途径过来。  
  
“说实话，妈妈更高兴的应该是你带着言（Aya）回家吧？”山本调笑道。  
  
泽田纲吉脸上的笑容变得有些无奈。“这种事情也没办法啊……”  
  
说着他瞥向坐在副驾驶座的人。那人低着头，金棕色的长发安静地垂在胸前，似乎是意识到自己成为了话题的主角，微微抬眼，露出赤橙的眸。  
  
在第一次去见泽田奈奈时，本来确实是商量好用火炎精灵的借口，但进门前言纲又改了主意，以“男孩子对厨艺感兴趣比较奇怪”为由临时变作女性的构型，之后也不好换了，只好每次回泽田家都变成言姫的模样。  
  
性别上的区分使得面部的相似也很容易被忽略了，于是对泽田奈奈的介绍就是工作上认识的朋友。但两人相处时不自觉显露出来的亲昵和契合还是会让泽田奈奈在背后露出慈爱的笑容，显然敏锐的母亲并不完全相信“朋友”的说辞。  
  
“……伯母，是这样切吗？”  
  
“是的，言酱的刀法很棒呢。”已经四五十岁的泽田奈奈看上去还像是少妇模样，岁月几乎没有在她身上留下任何痕迹，除了发间偶现的丝缕的白。“不用叫什么‘伯母’啊，直接叫‘妈妈’就可以咯。”  
  
“可、可以吗？”换上了一身家居服的棕发少女愣了愣，金橙色的眸子里含着无措，完全不见平日的杀伐果决。她求助地看向泽田纲吉，得到青年隐晦的默许才低下头，小声地唤出了那个称呼，“妈妈。”  
  
……这是第一次回家的场景了。现在，言姫已经可以平平常常地对着泽田奈奈喊出“妈妈”，并且十分自然地去厨房帮忙。  
  
就这点而言泽田纲吉还是很庆幸最开始言的突发奇想。每次回家，他们这些男人至多是帮忙采购，厨房是绝对进不去的。妈妈也不喜欢他们好不容易来家一趟却要出去吃。看到母亲一个人辛辛苦苦地为十几号人的饭食忙碌，泽田纲吉心里不舒服却做不了什么，有言帮忙分担些总是好的。  
  
男人们完成自己的任务后就在客厅里聊天，刻意避免了黑手党相关的话题，却仍然聊得很开心。  
  
天将暗未暗时，一干女眷总算是到了。  
  
“哈咿——在门口就能闻到香味了呢！”已经参加工作的佐藤春，仍然是与十年前无异的活泼模样。  
  
跟在后面的笹川花沉稳地向众人打了招呼，在看到热热闹闹的人们时眉眼间泄露出几分欣喜。  
  
笹川了平紧随着妻子进了门，弯腰脱下自己的鞋。笹川花没好气地拍了他一下：“别堵在门口！”  
  
笹川了平哦了一声，稍微转身以便身后的两个人能进门。  
  
库洛姆垂下眸，小心地绕开笹川了平健硕的身躯。于是最后那人的身影也显露出来。泽田纲吉转过头，正对上一双琥珀色的温柔眸子。  
  
他首先一一招呼了其他人，才最后看向橙发的女孩。“京子。”  
  
潮海京子微笑颔首：“纲君，还有大家，好久不见。”  
  
京子换好鞋往室内走时，恰好言姫正端着菜出来。两个外貌相似、性格却有所不同的女孩的目光在空中短暂地交汇。最后，京子率先回应以笑容，而言姫也微微颔首，表现出友好的姿态。  
  
众人一时间都有些沉默，视线有意无意地落在泽田纲吉身上。泽田纲吉老神在在地喝着水，好像这“修罗场”的中心是别人似的。  
  
一见正主都是这幅无所谓的模样，其他人也就不太在意了，甚至还提起京子的丈夫：“潮海那家伙，难得没有黏在你身边啊。”  
  
京子掩唇轻笑：“什么嘛，这话说的，褚人君也没有那么粘人啦，他只是不放心我罢了。”她的目光柔和下来，谈起自己的爱人，声音里满是幸福的意味。“今天警察署里要加班，先前他还一直道歉，因为不能陪我来……都和他说了，有哥哥陪着没事的。”  
  
纲吉在一旁认真地听着，并不参与谈话，嘴角却噙着微笑。就像其他人一样，以“好友”的身份，为京子现在的生活而由衷地欣喜。  
  
等菜做得差不多了，大家都起身要去帮忙端菜，在混乱中，言姫不知何时来到纲吉身边，没有说话，只是抿着唇，踮起脚尖，将温热的食指按在纲吉的眼尾。纲吉拉开她的手，对她露出一个安抚性的浅笑。  
  
晚饭间，泽田奈奈同之前一样对言姫有些过分的热情，时不时地为她夹菜，也和她说了不少关于纲吉的事情。守护者知道真相，并不敢跟着起哄，只是心里默默腹诽着照这样下去，纲吉又不肯找人谈恋爱，大约某天真会为了满足母亲的愿望和言姫举办一次婚礼。  
  
饭后，佐藤春说是工作太忙，要早些回去——本来她是请了假才能来的，记者的生活就是这样不得清闲。而剩下的两位女孩便劝说着泽田奈奈去休息，一起在厨房里处理那些油腻腻的碗碟。两人的关系算不上熟，等泽田奈奈走了，一时间竟只剩下流水哗哗的声音。  
  
过了一会儿，还是京子率先开口，带着点笑意说：“很少会见到言纲君用女性的模样呢……唔，现在应该叫言桑了吧？”  
  
“都可以。”言姫一边回应，一边踮着脚打开了高处的柜门——京子是够不到那里的。“我来放吧。”  
  
“好，谢谢言桑。”京子很自然地将辣椒酱罐子递了过去。她注视着眼前少女柔和的侧颜，仿佛不经意地问：“变成女孩子，会觉得不习惯吗？”  
  
“还好。”言姫微微侧首，很快又收回目光，“对我来说，没有什么区别。只是根据纲的需要选择最合适的形态罢了。”  
  
“对言桑来说，只要是纲君要求的，无论是什么都会去做吗？”  
  
言姫没有立即回答。她用水流仔细地冲洗干净指间的泡沫，背对着京子，用很平淡的语气说：“至少，现在我会以这样的形态存在于此处，保有这样的思维存在于这时空中，完全是因为他的期望。”  
  
“言桑又开始说一些很难懂的话了呢。”她听到背后传来的轻笑声，但那笑声似乎有些勉强。“有时候，我真的很羡慕言桑……”  
  
后面的话语因为声音太低，听不清楚了。  
  
言姫将收尾的工作做完，转过身来时，正对上京子认真的目光：“可以……跟你聊聊吗？”  
  
“我想跟你谈谈，关于纲君的事情。”  
  
那日恰是朔月，夜晚似乎比平日还要暗，星光倒是因此变得显眼起来。两个女孩并排坐在门前纳凉的地方，谈论着她们所共同喜欢着的那个人。  
  
“虽然表面上是很沉稳可靠的样子，其实纲君在很多小事上都不太擅长，甚至可以说是笨拙……每次来帮忙做家务，最后都会弄得一团糟；出门买东西不是丢了钱包就是忘了钥匙……”说着像是抱怨似的话语，京子的语气却很温柔，“不过这也是纲君可爱的地方呢。”  
  
“而且，在真正遇到很危险的事情的时候，纲君真的会变得很可靠。每当他想要保护什么的时候，就会变成非常帅气的模样……或许也是从那时开始，那次他从发狂的狮子爪下保护我的时候……我才隐约对他产生了好感……”  
  
言姫一直安静地听着，直到现在，才轻声询问：“那，你现在还喜欢着他吗？”  
  
京子笑了笑，没说话。她仰起头，慢慢地向星空伸出手，像是要抓住什么一样。“……太远了啊。”细碎的发音，含混着消失在树叶的拂娑与夜虫的低语中。  
  
“什么？”  
  
京子的目光停留在长庚上，那颗夜空中最为耀眼的星星，过了好一会儿，像是才听到一样，放下了手臂，弯起嘴角，摇了摇头，缓缓地说：“没什么。”  
  
她低下头，手指不自觉地摩挲着木质地板的螺纹，“纲君说，他从很早之前就开始喜欢我了。可是我完全没有发现……他一直都在我背后，那样努力地追逐着我的身影，哪怕从来没有进入过我的视野也好，哪怕把自己弄得伤痕累累也好，一直都是，一直都是。”  
  
“但是，等终于有一天，他跑到了我的面前之后，我却发现……是我追不上他了。”女孩好像是想要努力地微笑起来，声音却是颤抖的，“他和他的同伴们走得那样快，他想要拉住我的手，却又怕我摔倒。”轻轻地合上眼，似乎是在回想什么，而后又缓缓地睁开，“他终于还是选择放手了。”  
  
言姫侧首望着京子悲伤的眼眸。她似乎是在犹豫什么，但她终究还是选择直白地说出：“而你也做出了同样的选择。”  
  
她没有错过身边女孩瞬间的僵硬。“……是呀。”出乎她意料地，女孩很爽快地承认了，“本以为自己会走不出去，实际上在一年多之后就重新谈起了恋爱。我还真是个花心的女人呢。”  
  
京子开玩笑似的说，却得到了言姫很认真的反驳：“不是这样的。”焰眸的女孩微微蹙眉，“并不是单纯的变心，或者厌恶了那份相恋的心情……只是因为，那段感情让你们都太累了。”  
  
京子一时间沉默下来。“……是呢。”她下意识地摩挲着右手无名指上的戒指，“也许真的是那样吧……我们都太累了。”  
  
从对方的口中，得到了这样的承认。但是还不够，还有一件最重要的事情……“现在，还喜欢着他吗？”再次问出了那个问题。并非质问，并非逼迫，而是必须确定什么……  
  
京子轻笑起来。“什么呀，言桑在担心什么呢……我可是很认真地在和褚人君谈婚论嫁呢。”用柔软的指腹覆住了那一粒小小的钻石，摩挲着做工算不上多么细致的戒身，这位少妇的眼神平和而又温柔，“我爱他，正如他爱着我。唯有这点，是最确定的。”  
  
“这就是我的答案。言桑，会责怪我对他的‘背叛'吗？”琥珀色的眼眸干净澄澈，倒映着对面那张和自己相似的脸庞。“会因为我这样的‘绝情’而为他感到难过吗？”她不像是在质询这“情敌”一般存在的少女，而像是在向少女所代表的那意志的主人，自己曾经投注了全部爱恋之情的恋人，寻求一份对自己的审判。  
  
“不。”少女摇了摇头，动作缓慢，而庄重。“这正是，他所最希望看到的结局。”  
  
“是……吗……”并非是超出意料的回答。她分明是最清楚那人的本性的。但是，得到这个回答后，就像是得到了本人的承认一样，好像有什么一直束缚着她的荆棘被解开了。她痛苦着，却又由衷地轻松起来。“如果是这样，那真是太好了呀。”  
  
屋内隐隐传来呼唤的声音。仔细听来，是泽田奈奈在嘱咐她们早些回来，不要在外面受凉。此时也没有了待下去的理由，两人一同起身，往屋内走去。在要进门时，京子抓住了言姫的手。焰眸的少女疑惑地回头，对上了京子认真的双眼。  
  
“言桑，会一直待在纲君身边吗？”  
  
言姫愣了一下。并非没有人问过她这个问题，只是她没有想到这次会出于眼前这人之口。  
  
似乎是误解了言姫的沉默，京子有些无措地别开了目光，但很快又转了回来，“我知道，以我的立场，其实没资格说出这样的话……但是，必须得说出来的。”  
  
琥珀色的眸子里，盛着十分坚定的东西。在这一时刻，言姫甚至隐约从眼前人身上发现了纲吉的影子。“纲君他……其实是个很孤独的人。虽然有很多朋友，但是……没有人，能真正走到他身边。我无法成为这样的人，甚至纲君的好朋友也无法成为这样的人，不过……总觉得，如果是言桑的话，应该是能做到的。”  
  
“对不起，请允许我提出这个过分的请求……可以，一直陪着他吗？”  
  
一直沉默着的少女终于开口了：“我会的。”她以宣誓般的肃穆神情，郑重地回答着，“这就是，我存于此间的全部意义。”


	35. 养成

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 270言：一个礼物

1.  
  
在巴勒莫完成了一场重要谈判的泽田纲吉携着一身风尘归来，刚推开自己办公室的门，便看见一个棕色头发的男孩坐在他的护卫+贴身助理常坐的位置上，一脸严肃地拿着一份财务报表。  
  
男孩看上去不过四五岁，长相和泽田纲吉颇有几分神似，过于幼小的身躯和高大的办公椅极不相称，两条小腿只能尴尬地悬在空中。就算如此，男孩也是将两腿合拢，并不在半空中乱晃荡，体现出了良好的教养。  
  
发现有人进来了，男孩立即抬头看了一眼，然后放下手里的文件，跳下椅子，跑到泽田纲吉面前。这个过程中泽田纲吉一直在担心对方会不会摔倒，但男孩的动作敏捷得像个小运动员。  
  
男孩伸出手，拉了拉他的衣摆，唤道：“纲。”  
  
而泽田纲吉则是伸出手臂将男孩捞了起来：“我回来了。”顿了顿，他喊出了那个称呼。“言。”  
  
以他的臂力，抱着一个三四十斤的孩子也不算吃力。走到自己的办公椅上坐下，泽田纲吉让男孩坐在自己的腿上，一边轻柔地拨弄男孩柔软的棕发，一边问：“新身体还习惯吗？”  
  
言纲的声音仍是习惯性的清冷、干脆，只是因为童音的软糯反而显得有些可爱。“还好。确实比起之前直接使用成体要契合得多。”  
  
“消化功能如何？”泽田纲吉的手隔着一层衣服捂在男孩的肚子上，用手指去找肠胃的位置，很容易就摸到不正常的肿胀，“就算是流质也不能很好地消化啊……听迪诺师兄说你好像有点厌食？”顺手捏了捏男孩的腰，“瘦了。”  
  
温热的掌心转着圈在男孩肚子上揉着，让男孩像小猫一样眯起了眼。“没有……只是吃不惯别人的火炎。”  
  
泽田纲吉叹了口气。“看来我这段时间都不能出远门了。”在男孩头上用力揉了两把，他把男孩放到地上。  
  
男孩在站稳之后两手扒在他座椅的边缘上，仰起头看着他。“你可以带我一起出去的。”男孩顿了顿，又补充道，“不会添麻烦。”  
  
“我知道小言很乖的啦，但是我会担心，毕竟外面会危险一点。”泽田纲吉又揉了揉男孩的头——他很喜欢这个动作，接着转身去抽屉里翻找，“至少等你长大再说吧……啊，找到了！”  
  
他把从抽屉里翻出来的巧克力拆开，掰了一块递给男孩：“尝尝？”  
  
男孩摇摇头。“技术部的人说我暂时还不能吃这种东西。”  
  
“舔舔总是可以的吧，只是让你尝尝味道。”泽田纲吉笑着把巧克力凑到男孩的嘴跟前，“你还没有用真正的味蕾尝过呢。”  
  
男孩犹豫了一下，竟然真的伸出舌头舔了舔。“甜的。”思索了一下之后，男孩得出了结论。  
  
泽田纲吉被男孩认真的模样逗笑了。“又不是做味觉测试，放松点啦……这很正常，因为舌尖上主要是感受甜的味蕾，而且这种巧克力本身也是可可含量偏低的。”  
  
将那块巧克力随手扔进嘴里，胡乱嚼了几下，他慢慢起身，牵起男孩的手：“今天检查的时间差不多到了吧。”  
  
男孩看了眼挂钟：“还有十五分钟。”  
  
“那就先过去吧。”  
  
在路上，他又听到男孩的声音：“苦。”  
  
是刺激到舌根的味蕾了吧……这个反应间隔，果然还是有不契合的地方。  
  
想到这里，泽田纲吉有些好奇地问：“言，我的火炎是什么味道？”  
  
男孩想了想：“没有味道……只有暖和和的感觉。”  
  
没有味道还有什么吃不惯的啊！泽田纲吉在心里吐槽了一句，到底没说出来。反正他也挺高兴言对他的亲近。  
  
【各项检测都没有异常。消化道的功能略有提升，但仍需部分依赖火炎供能。建议逐步地减少火炎供应量，让身体逐渐适应正常饮食。】  
  
收好检查报告单，泽田纲吉牵着男孩来到了私人餐厅。这是他平日里独自解决伙食的地方，比较简陋，还带个小厨房——太忙的时候他就会让言提前做好饭，装饭盒里送到办公室。然后他就一边吃一边继续看着屏幕，直到被言用严肃的语气制止，只好低下头三两口扒完饭，抬头继续工作。  
  
今天就只能自己做饭了——言现在的身体还没灶台高呢。  
  
但是在做饭之前……  
  
“饿了吧？”泽田纲吉让男孩坐在自己腿上，点燃了指环的火炎。相比于依靠身体接触那样缓慢的方式，还是直接用喂匣动物的方法更高效一点。  
  
他笑呵呵地看着男孩像舔冰淇淋似的进食不定形的火炎，心里还是觉得这种事情挺神奇。当然，把男孩身上固定的电池匣取下来填充也是一种方式，不过拆装的过程太疼了，如无必要，他不想这么做。  
  
言纲现在用的这具身体仍是他的克隆体，只不过相对于上一具在五个月之内催熟的，这一具则需要三年左右的时间慢慢长到二十多岁的模样。  
  
“言，工作的事情先放一放吧。”泽田纲吉突然开口。  
  
男孩停下进食的动作，微皱起眉。  
  
早已猜到男孩要说什么，泽田纲吉抢在男孩之前解释道：“现在各方面都稳定下来了，我也没之前那么忙。至少这段时间还是以保证身体正常发育为最优先事项吧。”  
  
男孩仍皱着眉头，似乎是在权衡利弊，最后还是妥协地点点头。  
  
“对不起……”  
  
“有什么好道歉的？”泽田纲吉好笑地揉乱了男孩的发，“该道歉的是我才对。若不是因为我的任性，你也不需要受这种苦。”  
  
男孩趴在他胸口半眯起眼睛。“不是……不只是你的任性。”幼嫩的小手按在了自己的脖颈旁，“我很喜欢……这份礼物。”  
  
2.  
  
男孩长到七八岁也就花了四个月。那时候他已经能部分地从食物中获取能量了，只是排便功能仍没有发育完全，不得不使用器械辅助。  
  
“首领？您怎么来了……”  
  
“一般来说，未成年人的手术是需要监护人陪同的吧。”  
  
门口传来争执的声音。然后泽田纲吉就走了进来，站在病床边，握住了男孩的手。  
  
“拜托了，医生。”  
  
灌肠到底是个比较痛苦的过程。泽田纲吉从男孩一下子收紧的手上体会到这一点。  
  
“乖，忍一忍，很快就好了。”压低的嗓音带着安抚的意味。  
  
完成后，他抱起虚弱的男孩，和医护人员道别后便走向卧室。  
  
“等等，还有美洲分部的……”  
  
“现在先给我好好休息！别想工作的事情了！”泽田纲吉难得地发了怒。  
  
那段时间言纲的身体不太好。似乎是免疫系统出了点问题，总是大病小病不断。去医疗翼的时候，泽田纲吉总会抽时间陪着他。  
  
“一个人也可以的……我又不是真正的小孩子。”  
  
竖起一根指头抵在对方唇上，泽田纲吉微笑着说：“但是我这个笨蛋大人不放心啊。”  
  
对于言纲来说，最危险的时间大概是夜里。突然的发烧、内脏疼痛、贫血性休克……对于这具尚不完善的身体，什么都有可能发生。泽田纲吉每晚总要抱着言纲入睡，半夜惊醒时，便会借着月光看到男孩脸色苍白、紧咬着下唇的模样。  
  
言纲的忍耐能力比他想象中要强得多。虽说按照对方的性格也没什么稀奇，但是……在火炎形态，除非刻意模拟，言纲根本不可能有痛觉。初次体验到真实的痛觉，为什么能够那么熟练地忍耐？  
  
泽田纲吉用双臂将男孩锁在怀里，下巴搁在对方的头顶，开口时声音闷闷的。“言，你老实告诉我，以前是不是开过痛觉模拟？”  
  
过一会儿，他听见少年细小的声音：“……对不起。”  
  
他咧了咧嘴角，只觉得心里堵得慌。“那些时候……我要你关掉，你根本没听？”  
  
“我关了。”言纲辩解着，“只是关掉之后又开了。”  
  
“……”泽田纲吉哑着嗓子问，“为什么？”  
  
他感觉到男孩抓住他的胳膊，在他颈窝里蹭了蹭。然后他听到男孩柔和的声音：“因为想要更真实地感受到。”  
  
“只要是你所给予的，无论是痛苦还是欢愉，都想要好好珍惜。”  
  
3.  
  
十四岁的少年已经能够很好地控制他的身体了。“……以上。”少年捏着文件抬头，对上泽田纲吉稍微有些走神的双眼，“纲？怎么了？”  
  
“没什么……”泽田纲吉摇了摇头，“只是，稍微有点怀念啊，这副模样。”  
  
少年穿着和泽田纲吉年少时同款的风衣与运动裤，外套的正面写着大大的27。即使是精心打理过的棕发还是由于某种不可抗力而显得蓬乱，看着他的时候会睁大那双漂亮的金红色眼。  
  
到底还是有不同之处的。  
  
这个年纪的少年已经开始一定量的身体素质训练。力量、速度、爆发力……最重要的是柔韧性。  
  
泽田纲吉双手按在少年的膝盖内侧打开少年的双腿，覆在少年的背上，慢慢地把整个身体压下去。  
  
“痛的话告诉我，不要隐瞒，我怕会伤到你。”  
  
“知道。”  
  
少年盘腿坐着，脚面相合，在他的动作下腿与地面紧贴，身体一点点弯曲。  
  
“……疼。”  
  
“唔。”尽管声音很小，泽田纲吉还是听到了。即使对方不说，从身下那具身躯颤抖的状况也能大概察觉到，已经差不多到极限了。稍微松了点劲，泽田纲吉维持着那个姿势：“这样，没有刺痛感吧？”  
  
“没有，只是……酸痛。”少年说得有些费力。  
  
“那就保持现状忍耐一段时间……言的韧带不错呢，比我那时候好得多。”  
  
言纲所有的训练项目总是不打折扣地全数完成。泽田纲吉在一旁看着会心疼，却不会阻止。如果言纲未来想要用这具身体来作战的话，现在的训练是必不可少的。  
  
完成后少年软软地躺倒在地面上，面色是剧烈运动后的潮红，侧过头，微张着嘴喘气。  
  
“地上很冷的，别直接躺上去。”泽田纲吉碎碎念着，一手扶起少年的肩背，一手绕过少年的膝弯。  
  
少年的头紧挨着他的胸膛。“没力气了。”无力的声音听起来有点像撒娇。  
  
于是他也只好抱着脱力的少年去洗澡。  
  
“挺辛苦的。”少年突然这么没头没脑地说。  
  
泽田纲吉帮少年抹上沐浴露。“果然，还是控制一下训练强度吧。”  
  
“不是说我自己，我是说你。”少年歪了歪头，焰色的眸被氤氲的蒸汽模糊了，“之前，和密鲁菲奥雷的战争里……十四岁的你训练很辛苦。他的训练强度比我还大，有好几次在吃饭的时候直接睡在盘子里。”  
  
少年没有说更多的话。但他瞬间明白了少年的意思。毫无防备地，一股暖流涌上了心头。  
  
“那时候也是迫不得已。情势危急，只会嫌时间不够用，哪里会考虑辛不辛苦的。”他撇过头说，也不知自己究竟想辩解什么。  
  
“可是你很痛，很累。”少年认真地看着他，“我现在能够用自己的身体切身地体会到了，你当时所承受的疲惫。”  
  
他好一阵子没说话，只是默默地揉搓着少年和自己身上的泡沫。最后，他用洒脱的语气说：“都过去啦。”  
  
睡觉的时候少年窝在他身边，紧挨着他。他惯例地要在睡前处理一会儿工作，只是用被子盖着腿，背后靠着柔软的靠枕，笔记本电脑隔着被子放在大腿上。  
  
“上一个数据填错了，应该是……”不知何时，少年把头凑了过来，聚精会神地盯着屏幕。  
  
他按住少年的脑袋：“喂喂，现在已经是小孩子该睡觉的时间咯。”  
  
少年有些失落地嗯了一声，缩回被窝。大概是训练太累，没一会儿就呼吸平稳地睡着了。  
  
泽田纲吉侧头，只看到一簇乱蓬蓬的棕发。  
  
“真是，说了多少次不要蒙着脸睡了……”泽田纲吉无奈地伸手将被子往下扯了扯，掖在少年的下巴处。然后他将台灯和屏幕的亮度都调暗了些。  
  
“晚安，言。”  
  
4.  
  
二十岁的言纲看上去已经是个成熟的大人了，只是眉眼里还透着一点青涩。  
  
“言。”  
  
言纲循着声音，对上了泽田纲吉暖褐色的眼。  
  
他打算站起来，却被对方压在自己肩上的力道阻止了。  
  
“按照国内的法律的话，言已经算是成年人了。”这样无意义地感叹着，泽田纲吉将手抚在他的侧脸上，小指蜷曲时轻轻地划过他的下颌。  
  
言纲没有接话，只是随着对方的动作微仰起头。他知道泽田纲吉想说的不止这些。  
  
“有些话，我早就应该和你说了……但是，那时候，时机还不成熟，我只能等。”  
  
许久没有听到下文。于是言纲自己接了下去：“那么，现在的我，已经拥有那样的资格了吧……以完全平等的姿态，听你说出那句话。”  
  
言纲听到泽田纲吉笑了一声。泽田纲吉俯下身来，附在他耳边，温热的吐息喷入耳蜗，连带着那三个音节。  
  
然后他半敛了眸，嘴角轻轻勾起，一向不苟言笑的脸上竟是绽放出一个清浅的微笑。  
  
“我也是。”  
  
最后，他如是回答。


	36. 英雄暮年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 270言：最后的最后

“……人类感到由衷的欣喜，又陷入了不可遏制的恐慌。他知道，仙女总有一天是要回到天上去的。为了把爱人留下来，人类悄悄地烧掉了仙女的羽衣。仙女找不到羽衣，再也无法回到天上去，便留在了人间，和人类结为夫妻。”  
  
那是，仿佛已经很久远的记忆。  
  
那个人坐在床边，用一板一眼的语气读着来自异国的睡前故事。那样子仿佛他手上的不是什么少儿读物，而是外交部发言人的新闻稿。  
  
好卑鄙呢，人类。他想着，却没有说出来。他习惯了隐藏自己的真实想法，谨慎对待每一次表态，这是重要的自我保护手段。哪怕是在那个人面前，他也还没习惯毫无保留地展示自己。“那，之后呢？”  
  
“之后他们生了三个孩子。大儿子考取了功名，在朝堂做了大官。二儿子和仙女学了用草药治病的技术，成为了一方名医。小女儿嫁给了当朝宰相，生活很幸福。”  
  
“再之后呢？”  
  
“人类老死了。三个孩子也老死了。”  
  
“啊……那仙女呢？仙女是不会老死的吧？”  
  
“不会。故事里没有说，不过根据逻辑推断，仙女失去了人间的羁绊，也无法回到天上去，最终大概会成为徘徊的恶灵吧。”那个人合上书，金红色的双眸安静地看着他。“你该睡觉了。”  
  
瑞迪科拎着果篮悄声进入病房。他毫无意外地看到了在病床前守着的泽田言纲。身形有些虚幻的棕发青年只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，用眼神示意他自己随便找个地方坐下，然后便将注意力又转移回病床上。  
  
贵为彭格列的十一代首领，里世界的现任教父，瑞迪科却没有因对方这样算得上无礼的对待而生气，反而无奈地笑了笑。他知道自己也没资格生气，毕竟面前的这位，可是属于上一任首领的近侍。而被这位忠诚的侍卫小心翼翼地守护着的，躺在病床上的人，自然就是他的老师，已经退位的十代首领。  
  
瑞迪科将手里的果篮放下，找了张凳子坐着，同时细细地端详他的老师。彭格列的十代首领泽田纲吉，是一位相当具有传奇色彩的存在，他从小便是听着对方的传说长大的。  
  
但是，无论年轻时有多么强大，现在的泽田纲吉也不过是一个因为早年过度挥霍火炎而落下病根，三十多岁便住进医院、再也没能从病床上起来的可怜病人罢了。  
  
这位前首领此时正双眼紧闭，没有丝毫要醒来的迹象。唯有胸口微弱却规律的起伏证明着他的存活。看着他的模样，很难相信他才不过四十五岁。一头棕发掺入了大半的银丝，额角爬满了细密的皱纹。裸露在外的手臂上，除了消不去的疤痕，最显眼的就是那些突出的青色血管——这是长期挂水造成的后遗症。  
  
估计这次是无法与老师交流了。瑞迪科有些遗憾地想。不过这也不算太出乎意料，而且泽田言纲就在这里，直接与这位谈，也是一样的。  
  
于是他下意识地看了一眼泽田言纲那半透明的身躯，以及与十代首领年轻时几乎一模一样的面容。作为十一代首领，以及十代首领的学生，瑞迪科自然是知道泽田言纲的真实身份的。从火炎中诞生的精灵，以超乎人类常识的方式存在着，却始终忠诚于自己的“主人”。并非受迫，而是持续了二十几年的发自内心的“忠贞”——这确实是，相当令人惊叹的事情。  
  
其实泽田言纲曾经用人类的身体生活过一段时间。这样的行为实在是莫名其妙而且毫无意义，外人只能将之归因为这只能量生命体想要体验一下被躯体束缚的感觉，也只有瑞迪科这样与前首领十分亲近的存在，才能隐约猜测到真相。不过后来，在泽田纲吉因为病痛而逐渐衰弱之后，泽田言纲就抛弃了麻烦的人类躯壳，回归本体的形态以便发挥最大的战斗力。  
  
“言纲先生……”尽管刻意压低了声音，瑞迪科还是得到了泽田言纲略微不满的眼神。不过泽田言纲并未阻止他，大约是因为不想特地到外面去交谈，让潜在的敌人有可乘之机。瑞迪科知道泽田言纲的想法，没有被对方的眼神威慑到，继续说了下去。其实也不过是家族内外的一些琐事，一定要向十代首领、或者代表着十代首领的意志的泽田言纲询问的原因，除了征询意见之外，更多的是为了……表明某种态度。  
  
毕竟，他的血统和出身，使得他并不被家族里的老人喜欢。  
  
最后，他终于提及了自己的真正目的：“……这次的晚宴，能请您去露个面吗？——当然，是以十代首领的身份。”  
  
泽田言纲轻轻摇头：“很抱歉，我无法前往。十代的守护者会去的。”  
  
瑞迪科完全没想到会被拒绝。他不死心地又问了一遍：“真的不行么？哪怕是以您自己的身份也……”  
  
泽田言纲已经收回了目光，望着泽田纲吉的侧脸，重复道：“十代的守护者会去的。”除此以外，不再给出任何回应。  
  
等瑞迪科离开后，病床上虚弱的病人突然睁开了眼。那清明的眼神怎么看也不像是刚醒来的样子。  
  
“还真是固执呢，瑞德这孩子。”  
  
泽田言纲微微蹙眉。“那孩子……过于注重权术。”  
  
“瑞德就这点不好，总是喜欢玩些小聪明。”泽田纲吉侧过头，笑了笑：“你不喜欢他？”  
  
“那是你所选择的继承人。”泽田言纲垂下眼，没有正面回答。  
  
泽田纲吉注视着他的火炎半身，深褐色的眼里透着洞察的光辉：“你不喜欢他。”这次是肯定句。  
  
像是妥协了一样，泽田言纲解释似的说：“他不喜欢你，又想要借助你的力量。”  
  
“我倒觉得他挺喜欢你的……”泽田纲吉笑了笑，“好啦，不说他了。”  
  
泽田纲吉拉了一下泽田言纲的手，在对方顺从地俯下身来后，他有些吃力地抬起手，用粗糙的手掌细细地摩挲着那张年轻的面容。不再灵活的手指穿过柔软的棕发，拇指轻轻地按上那耀眼的焰瞳，在眼眶处反复流连。  
  
依照主人的要求维持着年轻样貌的火炎精灵缓缓合了眼，覆上泽田纲吉不自觉颤动着的手，依恋似的将自己的半张脸埋进对方的手掌中。  
  
突兀地，泽田纲吉开口道：“检查报告，在你那里吧。”没有错过对方瞬间的僵硬，他又继续问，“结果如何？”  
  
泽田言纲没有回答他。  
  
他了然：“果然……算了，这个领域的事情，本来也不是依靠人类的医疗力量就可以挽回的。”  
  
这就是，与世界抗争的代价。  
  
“纲……”一向平静的焰色眸子里泛起了些许波澜，却终究归于平静。“……后悔么。”  
  
“怎么会呢。”泽田纲吉弯起眼角，露出了很温柔的神情，“我是在预见了结局的情况下做出决定的。”  
  
在泽田纲吉的示意下，炎色的精灵进一步俯身，没有重量的身体伏在主人的胸口，像一片轻盈的云。病床上的人类享受着近乎真实的触感与温度，那是他用生命喂养，用思想哺育的奇幻生灵，没有泽田纲吉“它”就不可能成为泽田言纲，而没有泽田言纲，泽田纲吉也不会成为现在的自己。  
  
“过去所经历的一切，曾有过快乐，曾无数次触摸过幸福，曾因为你的陪伴而不再恐惧孤独，作为人类能拥有这一切，我已经……很满足了。”他轻抚那虚幻的灵体，“凡是人，终有一日是要死的。人类不会因为注定到来的死亡而拒绝承认曾获得的东西，我也一样。”  
  
瑞迪科在一年之后参加了十代首领的葬礼。十代的守护者、师长和友人，大约是早已在那位的逐步衰弱中接受了现实，并没有表现出过分的悲痛，倒是年纪较小的十代雷守哭得很凶，一副要替其他人一并把眼泪流尽的架势。  
  
年轻的教父声情并茂地念着稿子，赞颂前代的伟大，思绪却早就飘走了。他先前一直关注着泽田言纲，看到外貌仿若十代亲子的火炎精灵跪下来碰了碰棺椁，焰色的眼中流露出一点令人心痛的茫然。之后泽田言纲就躲在人群里，不跟任何人交谈，只是很固执地维持着实体，如同年轻的十代站在这里。  
  
葬礼结束后，这片土地恢复了冷清。人们忙着处理十代的后事，没有人关心那个已经失去了存在价值的火炎精灵又有什么动向。  
  
除了瑞迪科。  
  
瑞迪科看到——泽田言纲一整天一整天地站在十代的墓前，不流泪，也不像正常祭奠的人那样跟死人唠唠叨叨，像一尊安静的雕塑，或是一个无生命的立体投影。他不会饥饿，也不会疲惫，所以可以一直一直站在那里，只有身形因为能量的流逝而逐渐虚幻。  
  
瑞迪科无法理解泽田言纲的行为。泽田言纲不可能不明白“死亡”是怎样的概念，难道他还期望着泽田纲吉能像传说中在那场救世之战里所做的那样，活生生地从棺材里爬出来吗？  
  
泽田言纲看着泽田纲吉的时候，瑞迪科往往也躲在角落里看着泽田言纲。以前是这样，现在也是这样。不同的是，现在的瑞迪科有了从黑暗里走出去的勇气。  
  
“言纲先生，今天也要待在十代首领身边吗？”  
  
“言纲先生，之后的一周好像都会下雨，您还要待在这里吗？……啊，对了，您并不需要害怕雨水呢。”  
  
“言纲先生，最近我又遇到了那些人的刁难，很困扰呢。”  
  
对方从不理会他，仿佛在那个人死后，依托于那个人的火炎精灵就彻底失掉了和外界的交互能力。瑞迪科也并不气馁，每次都很自得其乐地单方面对话，期待着像小时候一样，性格冷淡的焰眸男人终究会稍微心软，蹲下来询问他，内心真正的渴望。  
  
“言纲先生，这次真的是很严重的危机，感觉已经被逼到绝路了啊。”瑞迪科走到泽田言纲身后，用沮丧的语气说着，“一想到彭格列可能会就此毁在我手上，心里就惶恐得不行……”  
  
他小心地观察着对方的神色，和往常一样，没有发现任何变化。难道连家族的覆灭都无法使这个人动容吗？  
  
“您已经……快要消失了吧。”他伸出手抓住泽田言纲的胳膊，手指穿过有些虚化的形体，最终只触到一点带着温度的空气。“为什么不向我求助呢？您、明明还可以继续守护彭格列！再来二十年也好，甚至一百年也好，我……我们都会为您提供存续的燃料啊！”  
  
好像真的被他爆发的情感所触动，泽田言纲稍微转头，眼眸里终于倒映出他的存在。“不必白费力气了。”  
  
“你该回去了，十一代。”  
  
瑞迪科往回走的时候，恰好碰上了在总部闲逛的十代岚守。银发男人叼着烟嗤笑一声：“又去他那里碰壁了？”  
  
把工作彻底交给下一代后，这个整天游走在过劳死边缘的前·二老板终于多出了不少休闲的时间。他似乎也因为卸下身上的重担而放松了不少，不见这些年养成的沉稳性子，倒是显露了些年轻时的痞气。  
  
瑞迪科抿起唇，恭恭敬敬地唤了一声“狱寺先生”。  
  
“我说，不管你有什么想法……”十代岚守呼出一口烟，把剩下的烟嘴随手丢进五米外的垃圾桶。“还是现在就放弃比较好。”  
  
“你以为，那家伙眼睛里真的映出过我们的存在吗？”  
  
用冷嘲的语气说完，前代的岚守便什么也没发生一般从瑞迪科身边走过。  
  
“别去妄想不属于你的东西。”  
  
像是警告，又像是提醒。  
  
瑞迪科最后一次见到泽田言纲时，对方正仰着头，似乎在看向什么人类无法感知的神秘之物。  
  
“言纲……先生？”他忍不住伸出手去触碰那个人的身体，似乎是想要通过接触来确认对方存在于此地的事实。但是他的手指穿了过去。这次好像连温度都感觉不到了。  
  
“言纲先生！”他大喊着，橙色的火炎从额头和掌心喷薄而出。“链接、链接……言纲先生！请您接受我——”  
  
没有回应。他的火炎孤零零地在风中燃烧，他眼前的那个人的身影在以肉眼可见的速度一点点变得虚幻。  
  
“您……为什么一定要……凭什么！我到底有哪里和他不一样！你明明也……”  
  
泽田言纲没有理会他，只是向那不存在任何事物的虚空伸出手，自言自语般喃喃着：“他来接我了。”  
  
像是在阳光下消融的雪花，像是在火光中闪耀的烛芯，那个浅淡的笑容最终由瑞迪科记录在眼中。那是火炎的精灵，与这世间的最后告别。  
  
(完) 


End file.
